


Balliamo

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Crimes & Criminals, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hannibal Rising References, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Musical References, Polydactyly, Post Episode: s02e06 Trinity, Psychological Torture, Sex, Smut, Sociopathy, Species Dysphoria, Spoilers, Wine, psychopathy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 121,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Dans le jeu de séduction audacieux auquel il joue avec le Dr. Lecter, Will Graham tangue dangereusement entre la raison et la fascination. Est-il réellement prêt à tout pour confondre un monstre tel que l'Éventreur de Chesapeake ? Du charnel, du meurtre, du cannibalisme, du vin... et des bonnes manières.





	1. Ballare con Il Mostro

**Author's Note:**

> Balliamo est une sorte de saisons 2 et 3 alternatives. Donc si vous n'avez pas vu l'intégralité de la série, je vous déconseille de lire cette fic. Sauf bien sûr si vous n'avez rien contre les spoilers. Elle se situe pendant la série, après la sortie de prison de Will Graham et la reprise de sa thérapie avec le Dr. Lecter. J'avoue avoir pris quelques toutes petites libertés chronologiques par rapport à la série. Vraiment minuscules. Si jamais ce n'est pas assez clair, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions.
> 
> Il est aussi important de préciser que dans cette fic, le Dr. Lecter possède la même particularité que dans les livres, à savoir une polydactylie postaxiale homogène à la main gauche. Pour faire plus simple, Hannibal a 6 doigts à la main gauche (dont un majeur surnuméraire) et 5 à la droite.
> 
> C'est mon gros projet du moment, j'y apporte beaucoup de soin et j'espère qu'elle vous intéressera et qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'aime l'écrire. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle soit bonne !

« Je crois que ce pauvre clavecin n'a jamais autant souffert que depuis que j'y ai posé les mains, déclara Will avec une grimace amusée.

― Je vous assure qu'il a connu pire. » le rassura le Dr. Lecter en prenant place à côté de lui.

Peu convaincu, eu égard au talent certain d'Hannibal Lecter pour la musique, Will Graham lui fit un peu de place.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait particulièrement la grande musique – ou du moins, il ne la comprenait pas comme lui pouvait la comprendre – mais il adorait le son cristallin de cet instrument. Sauf quand c'étaient ses propres doigts qui malmenaient les touches.

Avec patience, le médecin avança une main et pressa quatre touches successivement. D'abord lentement, puis avec plus de rythme.

« Essayez donc cela. »

La main rude de Graham l'imita avec une certaine raideur qui disparut progressivement à mesure qu'il s'habituait au geste devenu fluide. Sincèrement heureux du résultat, il leva un regard enthousiaste vers son psychiatre qui sourit. A son tour, celui-ci rejoua son air, l'agrémentant agréablement d'autres accords qui se liaient avec élégance dans l'air parfumé aux effluves de cèdre du Liban.

Hypnotisé par les mouvements souples des mains d'Hannibal qui imposaient un rythme entraînant au clavier de l'ancien instrument, Will mit un peu de temps à reconnaître l'air qu'il avait tenté de jouer : un concerto pour violoncelle en si mineur d'Antonin Dvorak. Il s'était endormi dessus la veille, sur son canapé. C'eut été extrêmement présomptueux de sa part de tenter de le transcrire au clavecin…

« Pourriez-vous jouer pour moi ? » demanda-t-il au Dr. Lecter lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Le concerné ne répondit pas mais sourit en inclinant la tête. D'une caresse légère sur l'ivoire des vieilles touches, il replaça ses mains et rendit vie à l'un des premiers airs d'un célèbre compositeur autrichien.

Les yeux clos, le professeur se surpris à en apprécier le tempo, bougeant inconsciemment la tête pour le marquer.

Satisfait de l'effet produit sur son patient, le docteur l'observait du coin de l'œil. Au départ, il avait été fortement intéressé par la propension extraordinaire qu'avait Will Graham à l'empathie. C'était pour lui l'occasion rêvée de s'amuser un peu, de voir jusqu'où il pouvait exercer un contrôle, tout en détournant adroitement le FBI de ses propres arrières.

Mais, depuis un certain temps, Will était beaucoup plus présent dans sa vie. Hannibal se doutait que le professeur avait quelque chose en tête, mais il devait bien reconnaître que cette proximité nouvelle n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il sentait naître en lui une affection profonde pour Graham. Quelque chose qui ne faisait que croître et contre laquelle il n'avait pas le cœur de lutter. Il n'était plus un simple jouet, mais devenait pour lui quelqu'un d'un extraordinaire magnétisme.

Peut-être Will Graham avait-il décidé de miser sur le jeu de la séduction pour le charmer, abattre ses défenses et le pousser à la confession par excès de confiance. Lecter envisageait sérieusement cette possibilité ; le changement dans le comportement du professeur à son égard avait été bien trop soudain pour ne pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Toutefois, il existe des limites, même dans ce que l'on serait prêt à accomplir pour confondre l'un des tueurs en série les plus prolifiques et dangereux au monde. Du moins, nous étions en droit de le supposer.

Son intense réflexion ne transparaissait aucunement sur sa façon de jouer. A ses côtés, le professeur avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, un petit sourire discret accroché aux coins des lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, les orbes azurs vinrent rencontrer ceux couleur de terre d'Hannibal Lecter.

« C'était superbe. »

Flatté, le Dr. Lecter hocha la tête.

« C'était l'Allegro en si bémol majeur que Mozart a composé alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Un air plein de fraîcheur, ne trouvez-vous pas, Will ? »

Bercé par la voix douce du psychiatre, le professeur acquiesça.

« Si, ça a un côté innocent et enfantin très agréable à l'oreille. »

Hannibal Lecter eut un sourire. Will Graham aussi.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il se rapprochait de cet homme éminemment dangereux, l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, Il Mostro ou qui sait quel autre nom on lui avait déjà donné. Seulement, plus il se rapprochait de lui, plus il avait envie de le connaître.

Il sentait se refermer sur lui les bois noirs de cette créature mi-cerf mi-corbeau qui hantait ses cauchemars. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'avec Hannibal Lecter qu'il se sentait pleinement lui-même, et c'était une chose qui le terrifiait. Lui qui avait toujours cru en la justice, il se sentait aujourd'hui plus proche que jamais d'un tueur en série impitoyable et cannibale.

Paradoxalement, cette impression qui l'horrifiait faisait également naître en lui quelque chose de plus tenace, de plus profond. Will était véritablement fasciné par cet homme qui menait l'art jusque dans ses meurtres et sa façon excessivement effrontée d'en servir les victimes au FBI et à lui-même…

L'idée même de consommer un autre être humain l'avait toujours profondément écœurée. Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'il n'y avait vu que du feu. Aujourd'hui, encore, il ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude que tel ou tel plat était de telle ou telle origine. Et il y avait un détail, dans la victimologie du docteur Lecter, qui l'empêchait de se sentir coupable lorsqu'il partageait son repas.

Il émergea lentement de sa réflexion et se rendit compte que le psychiatre s'était remis à jouer. Un air plus doux, conçu cette fois pour un clavecin, avec une mélodie baroque qui mettait de bonne humeur.

Constatant qu'il était ressorti des méandres de son esprit, Lecter demanda, sans cesser de jouer :

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Will ?

― Étonnement bien. » répondit-il en toute sincérité.

Un regard en coin lui répondit. Graham commençait à se dire que son nouvel ami voyait clair dans son jeu depuis le début… mais c'était extrêmement tentant de pousser le vice au plus loin. Cette fois-ci, la raison avait bien du mal à l'en empêcher.

Aventureux, il se risqua à reproduire les mouvements du criminel sur les notes à sa portée, mais sa maladresse poussa Hannibal à intervenir. Il saisit la main gauche de Will avec autorité et plaça la sienne par-dessus, chaque doigt sur son homologue, le sixième refermé vers la paume du professeur. Surpris mais nullement intimidé, celui-ci se laissa faire. Avec douceur mais fermeté, Lecter les fit presser une série de touches.

« Comme ça. Allons, détendez-vous, Will. La musique est un plaisir qui se savoure et non une épreuve. »

Obéissant, le concerné relâcha ses doigts davantage habitués aux travaux manuels qu'à la douceur et se laissa mener par ceux, bien plus légers, de son professeur de musique improvisé.

Étant lui-même peu enclin aux contacts physiques, il n'avait jamais cherché à se rapprocher autant d'Hannibal Lecter.

Il se souvenait cependant parfaitement de la caresse de ses mains puissantes sur son visage alors qu'il l'examinait lorsqu'il était en pleine crise d'encéphalite. Il ne niait pas qu'il avait apprécié le contact, au contraire, il en était parfaitement conscient.

Comme il ne niait pas avoir eu parfois de furieuses envies de meurtre. Et comme il ne niait pas avoir grandement apprécié celui de Garrett Jacob Hobbs et qu'il rêvait de recommencer, de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation de puissance. Avec Hannibal, il n'avait pas à le nier.

Bercé par la caresse chaude de la main de l'Éventreur qui ne quittait pas la sienne, il se laissa légèrement aller contre lui.

Surpris, Hannibal s'arrêta et chercha à établir un contact visuel.

« Tout va bien, Will ? »

Le concerné ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il releva la tête et arrima son regard au sien, sans vraiment s'éloigner de lui, puis sourit.

« Extrêmement bien, docteur Lecter. »

Un nouveau sourire suivit sa phrase, un sourire sincère, avec de jolis plis aux coins des yeux pourtant impénétrables.

Will ignorait si le cannibale jouait seulement son jeu pour mieux le piéger ou s'il y avait une part de sincérité dans leur relation. Sans avoir pu arriver à une réponse convenable, il se pencha imperceptiblement vers le visage slave, les yeux mi-clos.

Ceux d'Hannibal Lecter demeuraient insondables mais il vit les paupières commencer de les enfermer tandis que s'inclinait encore la tête d'Il Mostro.

Enhardi, Will unit ses lèvres mal rasées à celles si peu mouvantes du psychiatre.

Le baiser, d'abord quelque peu prude, se prolongea avec lenteur et passion, entraînant leurs langues dans une valse enivrante.

Emportés par leur baiser, ils cherchèrent à se faire face sur l'étroit banc d'acajou et Graham s'agrippa au visage de Lecter en réajustant sa posture. Les mains du médecin vinrent l'enserrer sensuellement et caresser ses flancs.

L'étreinte se poursuivit plusieurs minutes. Quand l'un rompait le baiser, l'autre se saisissait à nouveau de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'enfin, ils se séparèrent, Will posa sa main sur le torse d'Hannibal, à la base du cou, et sentit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru sentir.

Il avait depuis longtemps constaté que le tueur possédait un contrôle absolu de son corps, mais aujourd'hui, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et Will Graham le percevait très bien. Ce simple détail lui permis de penser que s'il y avait la moindre once de sincérité dans leurs rapports, elle était là, en cet instant.

Il sourit, sincèrement, et vit le cannibale le lui rendre promptement. Se levant, le professeur attira le psychiatre à lui et reprit possession de ses lèvres dans un discret gémissement.

En cet instant, il ignorait totalement s'il serait encore en vie le lendemain. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait envie de lui avec trop de force pour se permettre de l'ignorer.

Au fond de lui, la voix de sa conscience lui criait que c'était pure folie, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'en avait aucune envie.

Le goût piquant de l'interdit l'émoustillait au plus haut point et il se précipitait aveuglément dans les bras de l'Éventreur.

Celui-ci l'entraîna vers sa chambre tandis que les mains avides du consultant déboutonnaient la chemise de soie pour révéler et caresser des pectoraux bien dessinés.

A présent, peu importait à Will de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait le lendemain. Ce soir, il se donnerait tout entier à celui qu'il cherchait tant à confondre, et tant pis pour ce qu'il lui arriverait à cause de ça. Ce soir, il était prêt à tout, même à danser avec le monstre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre est en italien et signifie "Dansons". Tous les titres auront un lien avec ce verbe ; les compléments suivant les doubles-points feront pratiquement tous référence à un rythme musical. Le premier, "Danse avec le monstre", rappelle le surnom que la police de Florence a donné à Lecter, ainsi que le jeu dangereux auquel joue Will Graham avec lui. 
> 
> J'espère que cela vous a plu.  
> N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez :)


	2. Ballare ancora una volta

Assis dans le noir, dans son salon aux volets fermés, entouré de ses chiens, Will avait du mal à être certain de ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Quand il avait compris le manège d'Hannibal Lecter et qu'il s'était rendu compte que celui-ci lui avait fait avaler l'oreille d'Abigail, cela l'avait dégoûté au plus haut point. Pas parce que c'était une oreille humaine, mais parce que le psychiatre lui avait affirmé qu'il se sentait comme un père pour la jeune orpheline. Pour Graham, c'était un acte de trahison pur et simple.

Quand il avait découvert ce que l'Éventreur avait fait à Beverly Katz, il avait été écœuré et s'était mis à culpabiliser. S'il ne l'avait pas incitée à chercher, elle ne serait pas remontée jusqu'à Hannibal et elle serait toujours en vie.

Mais… à côté de cela, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. A la place, une autre chose, tapie depuis fort longtemps, s'était éveillée.

Le jour où il avait vu le montage façon kabuki à ciel ouvert que Lecter avait préparé pour lui dans la forêt, il avait été touché comme s'il lui avait laissé un bouquet de fleurs ou écrit un poème.

C'était incontestablement quelque chose qui le dérangeait, mais il était bien forcé de le reconnaître : il avait apprécié le geste parce qu'il savait dans quel but il avait été fait. C'était un _cadeau_ qui lui était destiné.

Le fait que l'Éventreur décide d'éliminer le juge trop partial qui menait son procès dans le mur, puis qu'il laisse des indices menant à Miriam Lass à travers son arbre planté au milieu d'un parking… A ce moment là, Will avait pu constater que le tueur, qui s'était appliqué à l'envoyer en prison à sa place, n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts pour le faire libérer.

Il s'était dit que le jeu ne devait plus l'amuser.

Une fois dehors, il avait choisi de reprendre sa thérapie avec le Dr. Lecter. Celui-ci ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour sa tentative avortée de meurtre par procuration, ou bien préparait-il quelque chose...

Graham avait eu en tête de le séduire, de lui faire miroiter une confiance totale pour le pousser à se livrer.

Il savait pertinemment que cela risquait de ne pas se dérouler comme il l'avait imaginé. Il n'en existait pas d'autres comme Hannibal Lecter, il n'y avait pas de précédent. Tout demeurait de l'ordre de l'hypothèse avec un homme tel que lui, même pour un empathe de la trempe de Will Graham.

Ça, il avait eu l'occasion de le constater.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Hannibal de jouer pour lui, il savait précisément où il voulait que cela les mène.

Il ignorait si Hannibal voulait la même chose que lui ou s'il avait simplement trouvé un moyen plus intéressant de jouer avec lui.

Cette nuit-là, Will Graham avait dansé avec le monstre avec délice et passion.

Depuis, il s'était efforcé d'agir normalement, en proie à un conflit intérieur fondé sur ses histoires passées, son devoir, son véritable _lui_ et ce qu'il voulait réellement.

A sa grande surprise, Hannibal semblait respecter son choix. Par moments, il arrivait même à Will de penser que la nuit avec le criminel n'avait eu lieu que dans ses rêves.

Perdu dans ses pensées, dans la salle d'autopsie du FBI, le consultant avait dit à Jack qu'Hannibal n'allait pas tarder à tenir une réception chez lui. Qu'ils verraient alors la corrélation entre les « courses » de l'Éventreur et ses réceptions.

Or, le psychiatre les avait invités, lui et plusieurs personnes dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, à une soirée qu'il organisait. Elle devait avoir lieu ce jour, à partir de vingt heures.

Caressant nonchalamment Winston, Buster sur les genoux, Will Graham repensait à sa nuit avec le cannibale. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait pris un pied d'enfer et qu'il brûlait de recommencer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il à Winston qui le fixait de ses grands yeux brillants d'intelligence. Tu crois que j'ai une tenue correcte qui traîne quelque part ? »

Un geignement lui répondit. Le chien se leva et remua la queue, impatient.

Amusé, le professeur souleva doucement Buster et le reposa au sol. Confiant, le Jack Russel ne se réveilla même pas. Will se leva à son tour et suivit Winston jusqu'à la chambre.

Après une longue recherche dans son antique armoire, il finit par dénicher le costume élégant de son procès, qui fleurait déjà bon la naphtaline. Il plissa le nez.

« Mauvaise idée, hein, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Pour toute réponse, le chien éternua quand il lui agita le vêtement imprégné sous la truffe. Graham rit.

« On est d'accord. »

Il décida de rester fidèle à lui-même et se força à partir en avance, quitte à se retrouver un moment seul avec Hannibal.

 

* * *

 

« Bonsoir, Will.

― Bonsoir, Hannibal. »

Ils se sourirent quelques secondes, puis Lecter s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

« Je ne suis pas trop en avance ? »

Le psychiatre secoua la tête et le débarrassa aimablement de son manteau avant de le mener à la cuisine où s'affairaient plusieurs jeunes de l'école hôtelière embauchés en renfort.

« Tu as invité Jack ?

― Oui. Ainsi que les Dr. Chilton et Bloom. »

Will hocha la tête et se souvint qu'il avait ramené quelque chose.

« J'ai apporté du vin, je ne sais pas si ça ira…

― C'est parfait. » répondit Hannibal en réceptionnant la bouteille de blanc.

Il eut un sourire en avisant l'étiquette : Chardonnay Sonoma County de cinq ans d'âge. Il était clair que Will avait fait un effort et essayé de bien choisir et cela lui fit plaisir.

Il se promit tout de même de lui faire goûter le Chevalier Montrachet qu'il avait acheté la semaine dernière pour la réception, histoire de lui glisser subtilement sur la langue l'arôme d'un chardonnay véritablement excellent.

Ennuyé par la présence des aides, Will passait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il commençait à trouver le temps long. Pour le faire patienter, Hannibal lui servit une bière de son invention. Le consultant la trouva délicieuse mais se surprit à s'interroger sur ses composants. Il avait presque envie de lui demander.

L'arrivée des invités n'ôta rien à son malaise. Ils étaient tous richement fagotés et il détonnait désagréablement. En plus de cela, Alana le regardait d'une drôle de manière. Abel Gideon lui avait fait part des intentions de Will vis-à-vis d'Hannibal lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'hôpital psychiatrique et elle commençait sérieusement à le soupçonner.

Comme à son habitude, Hannibal Lecter était très élégant, dans un de ses costumes que lui seul pouvait porter avec prestance. S'esquivant poliment devant des invités qui le complimentaient pour sa cuisine et la qualité de ses réceptions, il vint se placer ostensiblement près de Will que tout le monde contournait comme s'il s'agissait d'un élément de mobilier, et lui sourit.

« Tout va bien ?

― Je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place, lui avoua le professeur.

― Tu es bien plus à ta place ici que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. »

Touché par la remarque, Will le dévisagea mais le médecin regardait droit devant lui d'un air malicieux. Il croisa intentionnellement le regard de Frédéric Chilton et lui fit un clin d'œil. Son confrère manqua de tourner de l'œil en imaginant qui pouvait bien composer malgré lui les mets sur les plateaux d'argent. Amusé, Lecter avisa Graham qui eut un sourire et souffla :

« Je crois bien qu'il est parti à la recherche des toilettes. »

Hannibal étouffa discrètement un ricanement et Will se détendit. Le fait que le psychiatre le tutoie était déjà bon signe et la remarque de tout à l'heure lui avait vraiment fait plaisir. Encore hanté par ses souvenirs d'encéphalite, il avait eu peur d'avoir rêvé cette fameuse nuit.

Lorsque Jack Crawford arriva, il insista pour choisir lui-même les bouchées, comme Lecter l'avait prévu. Celui-ci feignit d'être outré, Alana Bloom s'indigna visiblement, mais Jack ne se démonta pas, prétextant être pressé par le temps et vouloir en emmener pour plus tard.

« Il devrait avoir honte de vous accuser ainsi ! » fulmina sa consœur dans le dos de l'agent du FBI à qui deux serveurs proposaient des plateaux choisis.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Will qui avait tout fait pour incriminer l'éminent médecin qu'elle admirait.

Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut interminable, elle abandonna le Dr. Lecter au profit des plateaux de tartare de cœur, roses de jambon cru et autres roulades.

L'air de rien, Will revint aux côtés du cannibale. Chilton semblait avoir disparu pour de bon.

« Que va-t-il trouver en les analysant ? s'enquit-il en portant à ses lèvres une bouchée de myocarde relevé aux herbes.

― Qu'il est difficile de se procurer ce genre de viandes, rétorqua le psychiatre.

― Je regrette mes accusations, avoua Will.

― Vraiment ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je le pensais que je ne peux pas les regretter. »

Lecter hocha la tête. Il voyait clair depuis le début dans le jeu de Will pour se rapprocher de lui, mais il l'avait laissé faire. Il savait aussi que la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée, ni lui, ni le professeur ne l'avaient parfaitement anticipée.

Will, quant à lui, souhaitait de plus en plus jouer franc jeu avec Hannibal. Cela le tentait davantage que cela l'effrayait. Il était quasiment certain que l'Éventreur savait ce qu'il manigançait et il se disait que ça serait probablement plus dans son intérêt d'être honnête avec lui… Sans compter que le jeu n'en serait que plus piquant…

Il n'avait qu'une envie, que les indésirables fichent le camp ; visiblement, il n'était pas le seul.

Le docteur Lecter avait l'art de faire croire à ses invités qu'ils avaient eu l'intention de partir et, peu à peu, la maison se vida.

Finalement, il ne resta que les aides, Will, Hannibal et Alana qui s'était impérieusement installée au clavecin. Chaque note qu'elle lui imposait arrachait un frémissement désagréable au médecin. Jaloux, le profiler marmonna entre ses dents :

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle te fait du plat… »

Hannibal ne releva pas mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il remercia les jeunes serveurs et la rejoignit. Avec adresse, il la reconduisit à la porte, si bien qu'elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'elle avait été éconduite. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Will, adossé au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, un verre plein à la main, qui la jaugeait d'un air qu'elle trouva méprisant.

« Voulez-vous que je vous appelle un taxi ? s'enquit le docteur Lecter.

― Oh, non, non, ce n'est pas la peine, commença-t-elle, surprise.

― En ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Alana. Rentrez bien. »

Poliment mais nettement, il lui ferma la porte au nez et tourna la clef dans la serrure. Sidérée, elle resta un moment sur le perron, encaissant la veste qu'elle venait d'essuyer.

De son côté, Will voyait se profiler une belle nuit en perspective. Il délaissa son verre de vin français sur le plan de travail et s'y appuya dans une attitude aguichante.

Hannibal s'approcha lentement, avec une grâce qui ne laissa pas le professeur indifférent. Le psychiatre avait d'abord hésité à glisser un somnifère dans le verre de son patient mais s'était finalement ravisé, curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer. Jouer avec le feu lui plaisait de plus en plus et il avait presque envie de se brûler.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du consultant, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière. Son invité suivit le mouvement et tendit les mains vers les hanches du tueur pour l'attirer à lui. Ce soir, plus question de faire des manières. Dans leurs prunelles dansait une lueur de désir licencieux qui redoubla d'intensité lorsque leurs lèvres s'unirent avec délectation.

Les mains étonnantes de l'Éventreur se mirent à parcourir savamment le corps de Graham. Celui-ci frissonna lorsqu'elles franchirent la barrière des vêtements pour venir caresser la peau fine de ses reins et qu'elles remontèrent le long de son dos.

Ils titubèrent à l'aveugle jusqu'à la chambre d'Hannibal où ils s'effeuillèrent tout en se caressant.

Le désir montait en eux comme une colonne de lave surgit dans le cœur d'un volcan.

Électrisé par les caresses du meurtrier, Will sentait son cœur s'affoler. Il voulait que le monstre lui fasse l'amour, qu'il l'emporte dans un monde où ne subsisterait que leur passion qui n'y aurait plus rien de délictueux. Le souffle court, il s'agrippa au cou du Lituanien lorsque celui-ci le remonta jusqu'à la tête de lit. Le blond les y délesta des derniers vêtements gênants et prit place d'autorité entre les genoux relevés de Will qui frémit, ainsi exposé. Cette posture n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais coucher avec un homme non plus et, depuis qu'il connaissait Hannibal Lecter, il avait fait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire un jour.

Il leva les yeux vers Lecter qui le toisait. Pendant quelques secondes, son terrible amant observa ce corps fin dont le torse couvert d'un duvet léger se soulevait à une cadence soutenue. Il apprécia d'un œil étincelant l'élégance de ces courbes douces et harmonieuses qu'il ne se lassait jamais de dessiner. Fasciné, il se pencha et l'embrassa profondément, passionnément, avec une lenteur délicieuse qui arracha un gémissement de satisfaction à Graham. Le profiler joua des doigts dans les mèches cendrées du meurtrier, s'amusant à le décoiffer.

Tandis qu'il prolongeait le contact avec délice, Hannibal fit courir sa main gauche le long des lignes souples du corps frémissant, soulignant chaque muscle, gagnant lentement la zone qu'il convoitait. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la peau fine entre les cuisses, glissa jusqu'au périnée en effleurant sensuellement la verge, faisant naitre des geignements frustrés dans la gorge de son amant.

Celui-ci prit possession du visage slave, lui massant les joues des doigts tandis qu'il l'embrassait avidement. Quand il laissa à nouveau glisser ses mains à travers les mèches claires jusque dans la nuque d'Hannibal, il sentit quelque chose, comme un motif tressé à même la peau, qu'il avait déjà senti la première fois. Alors que le cannibale délaissait ses lèvres pour baiser et mordiller la peau délicate de sa gorge, il tendit le cou pour voir l'étrange arabesque. On aurait dit l'empreinte d'une chaîne imprimée dans la chair.

Le sentant un peu trop distrait à son goût, Lecter entreprit de caresser plus intimement son entre-jambe, le faisant gémir. Ses assauts concupiscents l'empêchèrent définitivement de s'interroger plus avant sur l'origine de l'étrange cicatrice.

Le dos de l'empathe se cambra quand les lèvres charnues du psychiatre épousèrent les formes délicates de son ventre, remontant progressivement jusqu'à un téton qui pointait d'excitation. Un gémissement de plaisir échappa au brun lorsque son envoutant tortionnaire l'emprisonna impérieusement et le titilla du bout de sa langue. Le cannibale goûtait savoureusement la chair qu'il se retenait de mordre trop fort. De temps à autre, il faisait courir son souffle chaud dans une caresse vaporeuse et tentatrice sur la peau claire du consultant qui ondulait lascivement pour accompagner ses mouvements aériens.

Peu à peu, Will s'abandonnait tandis que son membre se raidissait sous les caresses expertes de son compagnon. Les soupirs impudiques du professeur enivraient l'Éventreur qui le couvrait de baisers humides et exigeants, remontant parfois le long de la gorge pour emprisonner à nouveau les lèvres duveteuses dans un baiser qui les laissait hors d'haleine.

Sa main singulière massait voluptueusement la hampe désormais dressée et Lecter insista sur l'extrémité particulièrement sensible, faisant naître des accents pleins de stupre dans la voix changeante de Graham.

Bien décidé à le rendre fou de désir, Hannibal modula adroitement le rythme sensuel qu'il imposait au sexe quémandeur.

Le feu qui brûlait avec ardeur au creux des reins du consultant commandait ses mouvements qui devenaient de plus en plus irréguliers tandis que montait en lui le puissant désir de s'offrir à l'homme qui partageait sa nuit.

Suavement, le Lituanien vint lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, arrachant une complainte terriblement érotique à Will qui entortillait ses doigts dans les mèches cendrées, les caressant et les tiraillant avec délice, soutirant au cannibale de discrets gémissements aux inflexions baltes. L'esprit embrumé du profiler tiqua, son amant lui avait murmuré quelque chose dans une langue qui lui était inconnue et il se sentit frustré de ne pas en avoir saisi la signification. Bercé par les caresses expertes et l'intensité du moment, il se mit à rêver d'un sens tendre qu'il pouvait assortir aux termes furtivement soufflés.

Avec délicatesse, le médecin se mit à explorer graduellement l'intimité du professeur de sa main libre, à la recherche d'un point particulièrement érogène, se délectant de ses geignements torrides et du goût salé de sa peau perlée de sueur. Lorsqu'il le trouva, la vive pression qu'il y appliqua fit trembler Will Graham qui laissa échapper un cri jouissif et empoigna les cheveux blonds avec fougue.

Un sourire carnassier étira alors les lèvres du meurtrier qui sentait convulser les parois de chair qui emprisonnaient son doigt tandis qu'il ajoutait souplement un second. Il progressa avec douceur, prenant grand soin à ne pas faire de mal à son amant tout en élargissant progressivement cet antre étroit et vulnérable qui l'accueillerait bientôt.

Galvanisé, l'empathe se sentait pris dans un tourbillon de sensations luxurieuses tandis que son corps était parcouru d'impétueuses vagues de plaisir qui le soulevaient à une cadence effrénée.

Les réactions éperdues de son amant embrasaient le désir d'Hannibal Lecter qui stimulait savamment la prostate du brun. Celui-ci, agrippé aux mèches cendrées qu'il malmenait, commençait à perdre pied.

« Hannibal… »

Les accents outrageusement lubriques qui marquèrent les lettres de son nom électrisèrent le psychiatre qui ajusta subtilement la pression qu'il imposait à la virilité de son compagnon, tandis qu'il stimulait derechef le point immensément érogène d'ordinaire si bien dissimulé.

Éperdu, Will gémit avec une exquise impudicité. Se régalant des appels lascifs et avides du professeur comme s'il s'était agi d'un met aussi rare que délicat, le cannibale enfouit son visage dans le cou pâle à la peau si tendre. Sous lui, le corps spasmodique obéissait désormais fiévreusement au rythme imposé par ses caresses concupiscentes.

Quand le dos finement musclé se courba plus que de raison, Hannibal joua sensuellement de son étrange main sur le phallus dressé qui palpita furieusement lorsque son homme s'éleva au septième ciel en criant.

Vaincu par l'ardeur de la jouissance, Will Graham se laissa retomber au cœur des draps de velours.

Retirant délicatement ses doigts, Lecter embrassa la base de la gorge luisante de sueur, la mâchoire, la tempe, rejoignant progressivement les lèvres entrouvertes entre lesquelles il glissa une langue douce qui fut goulument entraînée dans une valse endiablée.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec ardeur, le chirurgien ondula pour épouser les formes de son amant dont il souleva légèrement les hanches pour faciliter la pénétration. Déployant tout son talent pour amener sa maîtrise à son paroxysme, il s'introduisit avec une lenteur à la fois terrible et délectable.

La présence délicieuse d'Hannibal en lui enflamma le désir de Will qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur et plaisir mêlés.

Avec une infinie douceur, Il Mostro unit son corps à celui de son amant dans une caresse langoureuse qui les fit tous deux frissonner. A nouveau, le professeur gémit, murmurant sans cesse le nom singulier de son partenaire.

Sensuellement, celui-ci glissa ses doigts dans les boucles brunes déjà plaquées sur le front brillant. Délicatement, il les décolla et les caressa pendant qu'il l'embrassait et que ses hanches puissantes commençaient à se mouvoir.

A cet instant, Will mourait d'envie de l'entendre lui parler, lui susurrer des mots tendres, mais le tueur demeurait inexorablement muet, hormis quelques délicieux gémissements soufflés comme des confidences tout près de son oreille.

Le cannibale le caressait de son corps et de sa joue, l'embrassant, jouant suavement des doigts dans les mèches sombres, gagnant graduellement un rythme balancé et soutenu. Peu à peu, les tiraillements inhérents à la pénétration qui lançaient Will cédèrent la place au seul plaisir. Un cri de jouissance lui échappa lorsque le membre profondément engoncé vint heurter sa prostate, puis un autre, et encore un autre, toujours plus puissants.

Les torrents de luxure furieux qui l'emportèrent alors ne lui laissèrent plus aucun répit.

Soudain, les mouvements erratiques du psychiatre devinrent bien plus mesurés, indiciblement plus lents et plus exquis, ce qui acheva de faire perdre totalement la tête à l'empathe. Des complaintes torrides lui échappaient continuellement alors que, les yeux clos et le corps fébrile, il se laissait posséder par le monstre.

Leurs peaux recouvertes d'une fine couche de sueur glissaient souplement l'une contre l'autre dans une caresse enivrante qui le rendait fou. Il promena ses mains tremblantes sur le dos halé jusque dans le creux des reins musclés qui bougeaient en rythme.

« Haa… Hannibal… »

Will gémissait de plus en plus fort et se mit à crier lorsque Lecter accéléra brusquement la cadence. A son tour, le psychiatre perdait pied. L'étroit passage qui l'enfermait, se contractait et l'enserrait toujours plus fort provoquait en lui de violentes ondes de plaisir. Il se laissa envahir par elles et s'oublia au point de gémir lascivement au creux de l'oreille du professeur.

Celui-ci, totalement exalté, était secoué de délicieux spasmes. Agrippé à son amant de ses bras et de ses jambes, il se cambra alors qu'Hannibal heurtait plus fortement ce point à la stimulation si délicieuse. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le dos balte alors qu'il atteignait l'extase dans une succession de contractions qui dévorèrent sauvagement Lecter qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le rejoindre dans un ultime gémissement submergé de stupre.

Éreinté, il posa doucement son front contre celui de Will, lui caressant les cheveux, les yeux clos et l'esprit embué.

Au bout de quelques instants, leurs souffles s'apaisèrent et le cannibale se retira avant d'embrasser tendrement Graham et de s'allonger à ses côtés.

Le consultant sentait peu à peu sa vision se brouiller tandis qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, bercé par les exquises attentions de l'Éventreur. Ce dernier s'autorisa un moment de quiétude et se complut à le regarder dormir de longues minutes.

Finalement, presque à contre-cœur, il se dégagea précautionneusement de l'étreinte possessive, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, et abandonna momentanément le lit.

Avant de partir, il remonta le drap de velours bleu sur le corps encore brûlant de son amant.

Sans un bruit, il quitta la pièce, se recoiffa et se rhabilla avant de revêtir sa tenue plastifiée conçue pour éviter tout dépôt intempestif d'ADN et autres fibres accablantes.

Après un dernier regard vers l'embrasure sombre de la porte de sa chambre d'où lui parvenait le souffle discret et régulier de Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter partit convier son nouvel hôte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse auprès des adeptes de vins américains mais je reste chauvin de ce côté-là… Les vins blancs français sont les meilleurs. Et les rouges. Et les moelleux. Et… Bon. Allez, on oublie tout ça autour d'un verre de Château d'Yquem ?
> 
> J'espère que cela vous plait ! Merci d'avoir lu.


	3. Ballare con il fuoco

Perdu dans un épais brouillard, Will Graham entrouvrit les yeux, réveillé par une désagréable sensation de froid. La faible lumière de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre ouverte révéla la place qu'aurait dû occuper Hannibal, vide de tout occupant.

N'osant d'abord pas bouger, le professeur se concentra, à l'écoute du moindre bruit suspect. Rien. Il était certain de ne pas avoir rêvé cette nouvelle nuit, puisqu'il était dans la chambre et, _a fortiori_ , dans le lit d'Hannibal. Mais aucune trace de lui. Il avisa le réveil : presque trois heures du matin.

« Bon, ou alors, je ne suis toujours pas réveillé… »

Il tendit la main pour juger de la température du lit mais le drap était froid. Se retournant, il constata que les vêtements du psychiatre avaient disparus. L'empathe devina sans peine ce qu'il devait être en train de faire. Les seules vraies inconnues étaient _où_ et _qui_. Les mains croisées derrière la tête, il extrapola, tout en sachant que Jack lui agiterait l'inévitable et savante mise en scène sous le nez.

Au bout d'un moment, une clef tourna dans la serrure. Will retint son souffle, attentif.

Pas de doute, c'était bien Hannibal. Et il n'était pas seul. Le consultant ne fut pas totalement surpris de reconnaître le ton condescendant du docteur Abel Gideon. Lorsque le couinement des pneus du fauteuil roulant s'éloigna, Graham se leva et se rapprocha de la porte de la chambre. Après quelques cliquetis de manœuvres, il entendit le vrombissement léger du moteur électrique d'un chariot de déménagement conçu pour avaler des escaliers.

Dans l'armoire près du lit, Will dénicha un pantalon de soie bleu canard qu'il enfila.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur Lecter émergea de la cave et le trouva adossé au mur d'en face. Parfaitement calme et nullement surpris, l’Éventreur s'arrêta en haut des marches, le visage totalement impénétrable. Graham avait presque l'impression qu'il avait les yeux rieurs. Ils se jaugèrent un long moment, sans rien dire. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'esquissait le moindre geste. Lorsque le professeur avança d'un pas décidé, le psychiatre s'écarta, libérant l'accès au sous-sol. Sans un mot, il passa près de lui en lui coulant un regard de biais, puis descendit.

Au fond de la première cave qui, bien qu'étincelante, ne laissait déjà aucun doute quant aux occupations de son propriétaire, il trouva une porte fondue dans le mur. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit Abel Gideon, allongé sur un lit médicalisé, attaché, perfusé et connecté à un électrocardiographe.

L'hôte involontaire leva un sourcil.

« Will Graham. Si je m'attendais à une telle surprise… J'adore votre costume. »

Sans mot dire, le consultant referma la porte et revint sur ses pas. En chemin, il s'interrogea brièvement au sujet du comportement de Lecter. Quelques temps plus tôt, il lui avait dit qu'il savait qui il était et ce qu'il faisait éhontément, soulignant qu'il comptait le prouver. Il se doutait bien qu'Hannibal ne l'avait pas oublié. Il trouvait assez étonnant que le Lituanien n'ait jamais démenti ses accusations. En fait, il s'était contenté de se taire ou de retourner la situation à son avantage. Ses silences judicieusement positionnés sonnaient comme des aveux aux oreilles du profiler. C'était comme si son amant se refusait à lui mentir, sinon par omission. Allait-il le tuer pour s'être réveillé trop tôt ? Non. Il ne le pensait pas. Cela serait un manque flagrant de respect. Entre autres. L'empathe eut un rictus.

Cependant, il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait soudainement autorisé à voir tout cela. Gideon, tout ce matériel équivoque… C'était comme s'il s'était écrié qu'il était l'Éventreur de Chesapeake au beau milieu du bâtiment du FBI. L'idée qu'il lui avait tendu un piège l'effleura furtivement. Ledit FBI allait sans faute s'interroger sur la disparition du prisonnier et il y avait fort à parier que Jack, quoi qu'il en dise, regarderait dans la direction indiquée par son profiler…

A côté de cela, il ignorait ce que le meurtrier avait l'intention de faire à son confrère, mais sachant que celui-ci s'était notamment fait passer pour lui, autant dire qu'il avait mal engagé son avenir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte qu'il grimpait l'escalier qu'une fois devant Hannibal qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. La lumière chaude et discrète de la lampe de l'escalier se reflétait en une lueur rouge dans les yeux du tueur qui semblait taillé dans un bloc de marbre. Étonnamment, Will n'avait pas peur de lui. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais eu peur de cet homme, même en sachant de quoi il était capable. Cela, Hannibal Lecter le lisait sans peine dans les orbes azur qui le fixaient et c'était une sensation qui ne lui était pas désagréable.

« Que nous vaut cette aimable visite ? » s'enquit ironiquement le consultant en désignant les marches derrière lui d'un signe de tête.

Le contournant, son terrible amant vint éteindre la lumière et refermer la porte à clef.

« Je lui dois plusieurs dîners. »

Voyant parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler, Graham eut une mimique de mépris. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir du sort qui attendait Gideon et cela le mit très mal à l'aise.

« Te joindras-tu à nous ?

― Volontiers. » répondit Will sans même réfléchir.

La main du cannibale effleura sa hanche et un doigt fureteur se glissa entre le tissu un peu lâche et la peau.

« Ce bleu te va à ravir. » souffla-t-il tout près de son oreille.

Lui et Hannibal étaient tous les deux ce que Crawford aurait pu appeler des mâles dominants. C'est pourquoi cette remarque sonnait presque comme une raillerie aux oreilles du professeur et lui laissa une drôle d'impression. Les yeux rieurs, le blond l'abandonna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas élégant et parfaitement silencieux. Après une telle entreprise, il apprécierait grandement une douche.

De son côté, l'empathe, légèrement vexé, décida qu'il pouvait se permettre de flâner un peu dans la grande maison. Il explora toutes les pièces qui n'étaient pas fermées à clef, ouvrit toutes les armoires et même les coffres. Cela ne le mena pas à grand-chose, si ce n'est à la certitude que son compagnon avait d'excellents goûts, d'énormes moyens et que le réfrigérateur avait des airs de Waterloo morne plaine. Il pensa furtivement à Abel Gideon et se dit qu'Hannibal avait l'art de joindre l'utile à l'agréable en faisant en quelque sorte ses courses pour la semaine…

En passant près de la salle de bain, il s'arrêta. La porte était ouverte et de la vapeur filtrait comme un nuage qui contrastait avec les murs sombres. Sans chercher à se cacher, il s'appuya contre le chambranle et observa l'Éventreur tandis qu'il se lavait.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre attirance physique pour les hommes avant de rencontrer le psychiatre. D'ailleurs, même avec lui, c'était davantage de l'ordre de l'intellectuel que du physique, si l'on exceptait le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Néanmoins, pendant qu'il l'observait, il se surpris à le trouver séduisant. Réflexion faite, il aimait ses épaules larges et musclées, ses mains incroyables, ses jambes nerveuses, son visage étonnant, et, surtout, ses yeux à la fois inexpressifs et extrêmement démonstratifs.

Sans un bruit, Will s'approcha de la douche à l'italienne. Le tueur lui tournait le dos et, la tête en arrière, terminait de se rincer les cheveux. Délaissant son pantalon, le brun se glissa derrière lui et le plaqua brusquement contre la paroi de verre. Il était temps de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas sous son contrôle et que, lui aussi, pouvait prendre les commandes.

Contre ses doigts qui enserraient la gorge de Lecter, il sentit les battements du cœur balte accélérer un instant, puis ralentir presque immédiatement. Il l'avait surpris. Bien. Will Graham eut un sourire carnassier. Très bien, même. Il était bien décidé à ne pas en rester là. Debout tout contre le cannibale, il leva son autre main et saisit les mèches cendrées gorgées d'eau pour attirer le visage osseux vers l'arrière et mordiller la zone de sa veine jugulaire avec autorité. Descendant jusqu'à l'épaule, tout près de l'étrange cicatrice, il planta ses dents dans la chair tendre et goûta le sang chaud qui suinta.

Il imaginait qu'Hannibal ne s'était jamais couché devant personne. C'était une manière pour Will de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'ascendant sur lui, ni psychologiquement, ni physiquement, et de le marquer comme étant sien.

Maintenu contre la vitre par la volonté farouche de son amant soudain dominateur, le Lituanien pencha davantage la tête en arrière, multipliant les zones de contact et savourant la douleur. Il sentait presque le goût métallique de son sang sur sa langue. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque le genou de l'empathe le força à écarter les jambes.

Le changement subit dans le comportement de son amant l'intéressait au plus haut point. Il hésitait entre la combattivité et la docilité… mais, au moment où les ongles de Graham s'enfoncèrent dans sa hanche, il choisit.

Il y mit juste assez de force pour lui donner du fil à retordre et pimenter délicieusement l'acte, mais pas suffisamment pour reprendre le dessus. Pour le plus grand plaisir du professeur, mais aussi pour le sien, car, les yeux clos, Hannibal se régalait du bouquet aventureux formé par l'Interdit et l'Inédit comme d'autant de saveurs ineffables.

La brutalité du profiler le grisait et l'incitait à s'abandonner, à se soumettre, à le laisser le posséder totalement, tant tout cela était ensorcelant ; les assauts violents de Will le projetaient prodigieusement dans un univers formidable empli de sensations délictueuses où il se perdit avec délectation.

Peu à peu, la chaleur étouffante engendrée par le flot incessant de l'eau brûlante sur leurs corps en fusion fit naître une épaisse brume opalescente au sein de laquelle ils disparurent.

 

* * *

 

A l'aube, un rossignol vint se percher sur un rosier près de la fenêtre et leur donna la sérénade. Son chant mélodieux couplé à la brise légère et fraîche gorgée de la rosée du matin acheva de les libérer des bras possessifs de Morphée.

Les cils alourdis par le sommeil, Will découvrit avec délice le visage d'Hannibal à quelques centimètres du sien. Les yeux clos, celui-ci dormait encore profondément. Son souffle, à peine perceptible, effleurait les lèvres du profiler dans une caresse vaporeuse qui le chatouillait. Avec une douceur qui contrastait fortement avec le traitement qu'il lui avait imposé cette nuit, l'empathe frôla la joue dorée et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres du Lituanien. Comme pour se faire pardonner, Graham déployait des trésors de tendresse pour le tirer de sa torpeur, caressant les zones meurtries par ses marques de possessions et le couvrant de baisers délicats.

Lentement, le psychiatre vainquait sa léthargie. Dans un demi-sommeil, il se rapprocha du professeur qui emprisonna son visage avec douceur avant de glisser sa langue chaude entre ses lèvres pour venir cueillir la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent et se câlinèrent longuement sans se souffler mot et, enlacés, roulèrent jusqu'au bord du lit. Allongé sur l'Éventreur, le profiler prolongea le contact, jouant avec les cheveux cendrés encore quelque peu ébouriffés. L'empreinte de l'oreiller qui barrait la joue du cannibale témoignait de sa présence assidue pour le reste de la nuit. Amusé par l'air qu'elle lui donnait, Will la souligna du bout du doigt, soutirant un soupir faussement agacé à Lecter.

Ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Quand elle brisa une seconde fois le silence cajoleur, Hannibal soupira. Graham le libéra et le laissa se lever. Le blond attrapa un pantalon de soie et un pull de cachemire assorti qu'il enfila rapidement sur le chemin vers la porte. Will ne put réprimer un sourire narquois devant son air contrarié. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il était quand même sacrément gonflé.

Feignant la surprise en découvrant Jack, Hannibal le regarda entrer avec un air désorienté particulièrement travaillé. Lorsque l'agent du FBI lui exposa les évènements de la nuit et lui demanda où il était à ce moment-là, il feignit l'étonnement associé à l'innocence la plus pure.

« J'étais chez moi.

― Toute la nuit ?

― Oui.

― Quelqu'un pourrait le confirmer ? »

Le docteur Lecter ne répondit pas. Il fixait le sol d'un regard ennuyé. A cet instant, Will Graham apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre, vêtu uniquement du pantalon qu'il avait fait sien.

« Moi. »

Sidéré, Jack le dévisagea en clignant des yeux.

« Will ? »

L'agent était véritablement éberlué. A la fois surpris et amusé, l'Éventreur retint un sourire, cela devenait intéressant. Le professeur ne se démonta pas.

« J'ai passé toute la nuit avec Hannibal. »

Le regard ébahi de Crawford passa de l'un à l'autre. Le psychiatre avait l'air très embêté par la révélation de son alibi. Il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de faire remarquer à Jack que toutes ses accusations éhontées commençaient sérieusement à le vexer et s'esquiva vers la cuisine. Les yeux noirs glissèrent alors à nouveau vers Will. Jack n'en revenait pas. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Il cherchait dans les orbes azurs quelque chose qui lui indiquerait que cela faisait – aussi étonnamment que cela puisse paraître – partie de son plan pour confondre le meurtrier, mais il n'y vit que ce qu'il interpréta comme du défi.

Lorsqu'il consentit à les laisser seuls, il ne savait qu'en penser. Il avait longtemps eu des doutes au sujet de Will Graham et avait même été certain de sa culpabilité. Quand, enfin, il s'était laissé convaincre par le concerné qu'il devait plutôt regarder du côté de son ami distingué aux dîners soi-disant intimement liés aux meurtres de l'Éventreur, Will retournait sa veste. A quoi pouvait-il bien jouer ? A quoi pouvaient-ils bien jouer, tous les deux ? Qui jouait avec qui, telle était la question qu'en était arrivé à se poser Jack. Qui utilisait qui pour arriver à quelles fins ?

« Jack… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Zeller, surpris par l'expression perdue de son supérieur.

― Il a un alibi, souffla Crawford en s'appuyant contre le SUV.

― Euh… » commença son interlocuteur, guère plus avancé.

Il fut interrompu par le regard ébène empreint d'une profonde incompréhension.

« Will… C'est Will Graham… »

Zeller et Price se regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble ! » s'emporta Jack.

Abasourdis, ses subordonnés ne surent quoi répondre. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé qu'il se passerait quelque chose de cet ordre-là entre le psychiatre et son patient. Surtout qu'ils se souvenaient très bien de Will leur affirmant qu'Hannibal Lecter était un monstre et, accessoirement, celui qu'ils cherchaient.

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu'il prit la tasse de café que lui tendait son amant, Will en était encore à se demander s'il ne s'était pas jeté tout droit dans le piège de l’Éventreur. Il avait au moins la certitude qu'il se retrouvait à cautionner ses actes, mais il n'avait pas encore décidé si cela le dérangeait ou non.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. » commenta celui-ci en humant le parfum corsé de la boisson sombre.

Le profiler en but une gorgée et se pinça machinalement les lèvres.

« En effet. »

Hannibal ne le remercia pas. Il avait plus ou moins prévu d'en arriver là, moyennant quelques petits ajouts discrets au Chardonnay de la veille, mais il avait choisi de tenter le coup du libre arbitre et de prendre le risque d'être découvert. Et pas seulement pour la décharge d'adrénaline. Le docteur Lecter sentait que Will le voyait tel qu'il était. Aussi jugeait-il venu le temps de le laisser voir plus loin, de se brûler un peu, car le jeu ne faisait pas que l'amuser, il le transcendait réellement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous qui lisez cette fiction. On se retrouve dans le prochain ? Il me reste un peu de Château d'Yquem.


	4. Ballo floreale : Inizio

« Jack ? Vous voulez venir un moment ? » s'enquit Jimmy Price, relativement ennuyé.

Intrigué, son chef le rejoignit devant l'ordinateur. Brian Zeller qui y était adossé l'accueillit avec un rictus.

« Vous vous souvenez de l'empreinte partielle qu'on avait relevée sur le pétale ? Nous avons une correspondance et c'est… bizarre.

― Comment cela ?

― Elle appartient au docteur Lecter, commença Zeller.

― Mais pas à n'importe quel doigt, intervint précipitamment Jimmy.

― Non, repris Brian. Pas n'importe lequel, c'est là que ça devient bizarre. »

Agacé, Jack montra des signes d'impatience. Les deux compères échangèrent un regard et le brun fit signe à son collègue de rompre le suspens.

« Vous avez certainement remarqué la particularité physique du docteur Lecter ? Eh bien, quand nous avons pris ses empreintes dans le cadre de notre enquête sur lui, dans l'affaire de l'Éventreur, nous avons été assez embêtés avec son sixième doigt… On ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire. Finalement, on a décidé de le séparer des autres dans la grille des empreintes, en tant que signe distinctif.

― Oui, et alors ?

― C'est à ce doigt là qu'appartient l'empreinte. » glissa Zeller, heureux d'avoir le dernier mot.

Price lui lança un regard contrarié. Jack haussa les sourcils.

« Et alors ? répéta-t-il.

― Et alors l'Éventreur n'a jamais laissé la moindre trace d'ADN ou de fibre ou de quoi que ce soit et là, d'un coup, on aurait une empreinte de son signe distinctif ? Franchement, c'est pas un peu gros ? argumenta Brian avec un geste irrité envers l'ordinateur.

― Moi, j'y vois surtout une très bonne raison pour avoir un mandat, rétorqua son supérieur.

― On n'a rien trouvé sur ses costumes. Ni sur lui d'ailleurs et les viandes que vous avez prélevées à sa petite sauterie par surprise n'avaient rien d'humain. On a relevé son ADN en même temps que ses empreintes : jamais la moindre correspondance avec aucune affaire, rien, _nada._ » renchérit le blond.

Mais Jack Crawford ne l'écoutait pas. Il retournait sans cesse dans sa mémoire les derniers évènements qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Il devait reconnaître que l'oubli d'une empreinte digitale, même partielle et localisée sur un minuscule morceau de fleur, n'était pas du genre de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Cependant, sans constituer une preuve suffisante pour l'arrêter, au moins, elle pouvait justifier un mandat de perquisition et Jack n'allait pas s'en priver. Il était convaincu que personne n'était infaillible, que l'assassin allait faire une erreur qui lui permettrait de remonter jusqu'à lui, et que c'était peut-être celle-là.

Il comptait confronter Lecter et Miriam avant de le perquisitionner car, même avec une bonne raison, l'obtention d'un mandat prenait un certain temps et il jugeait en avoir suffisamment perdu.

 

* * *

 

« Will ! Vous m'avez rabâché encore et encore que le docteur Lecter était l'Éventreur de Chesapeake et, maintenant que vous couchez avec, vous changez d'avis ? »

Le profiler ricana et se passa les mains sur le visage.

« Non Jack, vous n'y êtes pas du tout.

― Je n'y suis pas ?

― Non.

― Alors, en ce cas, éclairez-moi. »

Graham fit quelques pas devant le bureau sombre et agita un bras en direction de l'agent du FBI.

« Quand j'ai été interné, j'étais atteint d'une encéphalite qui altérait ma perception du réel, ce qui fait que je n'étais pas sûr de grand-chose à ce moment-là…

― Oui, et, ensuite, vous m'avez affirmé être guéri et qu'Hannibal est en fait l'Éventreur de Chesapeake.

― Je sais.

― Et maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas ?

― C'est… compliqué. »

Le profiler était véritablement excédé par le comportement de Jack. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait l'ennuyait, mais pas autant que Crawford en était capable.

« Je vais vous simplifier les choses. » reprit son supérieur théorique.

Surpris, Graham le dévisagea.

« Miriam Lass est encore traumatisée. Il l'a gardé captive pendant deux ans. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se souvenait très bien de sa voix, parce que, voyez-vous, Will, l'Éventreur a été très bavard avec elle. J'ai l'intention de la confronter au docteur Lecter. A travers une vitre sans tain, puis face à face. »

Will ne put retenir un ricanement.

« Vous voulez mettre Hannibal dans une salle d'interrogatoire ?

― Vous trouvez ça drôle, Will ? »

A cet instant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut. Mal à l'aise, il grimaça mais secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Jack que soumettre Hannibal Lecter à un interrogatoire direct, c'était comme tenter de nourrir un crocodile du bout des doigts : on ne pouvait pas être certain qu'il ne vous arrachera pas le bras avec.

« Je trouve étonnant de voir à quel point vous tenez compte de mes remarques.

― Mais j'ai toujours tenu compte de vos remarques, Will.

― Non Jack, vous savez bien que c'est faux. Vous ne prenez que ce qui vous arrange et vous faites fi du reste. »

Contrairement à Zeller et Price et, auparavant, à Katz, le professeur ne s'était jamais gêné pour exposer le fond de sa pensée à Jack Crawford. Il estimait qu'il n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre et que cet agent du FBI avait bien besoin d'entendre ses quatre vérités de temps à autre. Le concerné haussa les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. A cet instant, Miriam Lass se présenta à la porte.

« Je suis prête, Jack, annonça-t-elle.

― Très bien. Will Graham sera parmi nous. » annonça-t-il en désignant le jeune homme.

Il espérait confondre l'Éventreur devant son amant et, accessoirement, vérifier que son profiler n'évoquait rien à la victime. Elle sourit au consultant et le salua poliment, sans réagir aux quelques mots qu'il souffla par soucis des convenances.

Le responsable de la BAU les mena jusqu'à la petite pièce qui jouxtait la salle d'interrogatoire et les y laissa, non sans omettre de se munir d'une oreillette qui l'informerait de tout ce qu'il s'y dirait. Lorsqu'il revint, il était accompagné d'Hannibal Lecter et ils apparurent de l'autre côté de la vitre. Miriam se concentra et Will l'observa discrètement, curieux.

« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, docteur Lecter ?

― Non, Jack.

― Nous avons découvert l'une de vos empreintes sur l'un des pétales des fleurs qui ornaient l'arbre sur lequel était greffée la dernière victime de l'Éventreur. Comment expliquez-vous qu'elle se soit trouvée là ? »

Le Lituanien afficha un air sincèrement surpris. Son amant se retint de sourire et évita de justesse une sensation de malaise. Il savait pertinemment qui était Hannibal Lecter et d'ailleurs, le jeu l'amusait. Il devait aussi reconnaître que plus il connaissait Hannibal, plus il avait envie de le connaître et moins il était sûr de vouloir le confondre. Tout le problème était là, il savait qui il était et ce qu'il faisait et, surtout, comment il voyait et traitait ses victimes. Et il n'y avait pas de quoi rire.

« Je ne l'explique pas.

― Non ?

― Non.

― Vous comprendrez que nous ne l'expliquons pas non plus. »

Hannibal ne répondit pas mais inspira profondément. Il sentait venir le mandat de perquisition et tenait à faire comprendre son ennui à Jack Crawford.

« Connaissez-vous Miriam Lass ?

― Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée.

― C'est l'analyse de cette dernière scène de crime qui nous a menés jusqu'à la cachette de l'Éventreur, dans la forêt, là où nous avons retrouvé Miriam. »

Le cannibale hocha la tête. Il tenait à expliciter sa bonne foi en même temps que son agacement.

« Le meurtrier l'a gardée captive pendant deux ans, commença Jack.

― Ai-je raison de supposer qu'elle se trouve derrière la vitre ? »

L'agent se tut et Lecter s'approcha de la surface réfléchissante.

« Vous m'avez fait venir dans le but de la voir identifier mon visage, ou même ma voix. »

C'était davantage une remarque qu'une question.

« C'était légitime, commença Jack.

― Il est normal de vouloir des réponses. Quelles réponses cela vous apporte-t-il ? »

Debout face à Miriam qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, il fixait le miroir d'un air impénétrable. A travers le verre sans tain, il ne les entendait ni ne les voyait, mais son nez exceptionnellement sensible les sentait sans peine. Il ne fut guère surpris d'apprendre que Will était là et ne nota aucune peur chez la jeune femme. De son côté, la blonde le dévisageait sans le reconnaître. Sa voix ne lui disait rien et il ne l'effrayait pas.

Lorsque le gourou, comme elle l'appelait, les présenta, le docteur Lecter la salua ainsi que Graham. Devant lui, l'empathe eut un moment d'hésitation. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus ces deux derniers jours et l'envie de l'embrasser pour l'accueillir lui effleura furtivement l'esprit.

A la grande surprise de Crawford, la victime n'eut aucune réaction. D'ordinaire, les personnes que l'on avait retenues et qui avaient subi ce genre de sévices réagissaient de manière instinctive à certains stimuli tels qu'une odeur particulière, une figure masculine ou la voix de leur tortionnaire. Il ne retrouva rien de tout cela chez la jeune Lass. D'ailleurs, Lecter n'était pas menaçant envers elle, ni dans ses attitudes, ni dans sa voix, Will non plus, et les deux amants n'échangeaient aucun regard suspect. Déçu, l'agent du FBI balaya momentanément cette carte de sa table.

« Je ne vous retiens pas davantage, docteur. » s'excusa-t-il.

Naturellement, il n'en pensait rien et le concerné n'était pas dupe. Il sourit néanmoins.

« Je comprends parfaitement que vous cherchiez la vérité. J'ignore comment mon empreinte s'est retrouvée là, mais je conçois tout à fait qu'elle vous ait interpellé autant qu'elle m'interpelle. Au revoir, mademoiselle Lass, Jack. »

Son regard glissa jusqu'à Will qui sembla brutalement redescendre sur Terre.

« Ma voiture a coulé une bielle. Tu me ramènes. »

Il salua vaguement et partit rapidement. Le psychiatre n'émit aucune objection et le suivit de son pas élégant mais vif. La remarque surprit légèrement l'agent du FBI car même lui n'osait pas manquer de respect au chirurgien en lui donnant un ordre aussi direct. Outre son charisme indéniable, Hannibal Lecter dégageait une sorte d'autorité naturelle qu'il n'avait pas l'audace de contester. Non par peur, mais parce qu'elle avait quelque chose d'inexorable. Will Graham se permettait apparemment beaucoup de choses avec lui, dernièrement.

Désormais seul avec la victime, Jack refit une tentative.

« Vous êtes vraiment certaine que ce n'est pas lui ?

― Oui. Je me souviens très distinctement de sa voix et elle n'a rien à voir avec celle du docteur Lecter. Les intonations n'étaient pas les mêmes. Le rythme de la respiration aussi était différent et c'est quelque chose qui nous est propre.

― Cela ne pourrait pas être Will Graham non plus ?

― Non, Jack, pour les mêmes raisons.

― Très bien. Vous ne vous rappelez pas son visage, son odeur ?

― Non… Je me souviens de l'odeur de la cabane, elle sentait la terre et la forêt. L'eau un peu rance, aussi, mais ma cuve était toujours très propre, il la nettoyait très souvent et il ne m'avilissait pas, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Patient, il hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais vu son visage, il était toujours debout devant une lumière très vive qui m'éblouissait. Il ne bougeait pas et parlait très calmement. Il n'a jamais été violent avec moi.

― Et quand il vous déplaçait, vous ne le voyiez pas ?

― Il m'endormait toujours avant d'ouvrir la cuve. »

Frustré, Jack soupira. Elle avait été sa meilleure chance de le confondre et il le voyait glisser entre ses doigts une fois de plus.

 

* * *

 

Sur le parking, Will monta d'autorité dans la berline quand Hannibal déverrouilla les portières. En s'asseyant, ce dernier loucha vers son amant qui leva un sourcil, véritablement impressionné.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

Amusé par la question outrageusement directe, Hannibal Lecter ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il retint un sourire et fit mine de vouloir démarrer la voiture. Will se demanda s'il allait oser nier, mais comme il s'y attendait, la réponse fut très évasive :

« L'esprit humain est plein de surprises. » commenta l'Éventreur en mettant le contact.

Le puissant V8 ronronna agréablement et il passa la première. Will s'attacha et s'installa plus confortablement.

« J'ai besoin de faire un arrêt chez Millers pour récupérer quelques pièces.

― En ce cas, allons-y. »

Dans le vaste hall d'entrée de son palais mental, le psychiatre retrouva le plan de Baltimore avec la liste des distributeurs de pièces pour automobiles et n'eut aucun mal à localiser celui dont parlait le profiler. Il eut cependant quelques peines à se débarrasser du vendeur impoli qui tournait un peu trop autour de sa Bentley Arnage en tenant d'ouvrir portières et capot, tandis que le brun chargeait ses achats dans le coffre et l'observait avec le plus grand intérêt.

« Il est désagréable et extrêmement pénible, mais il est le seul à avoir la plupart des pièces. » glissa Will en se rasseyant.

Amusé par l'ordre à peine voilé, le médecin ne releva pas et se contenta de sourire. Will retournait habilement la situation à son avantage en lui faisant régulièrement comprendre que, maintenant qu'il était convaincu de ses agissements, qu'Hannibal le laissait doucement le voir, son amant en était également maître, d'une certaine manière. Le médecin trouvait cela particulièrement intéressant et très prometteur.

« As-tu d'autres courses à faire ?

― Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me fallait.

― Parfait. »

D'un mouvement discret, le cannibale avisa sa montre.

« Tu as un rendez-vous ?

― J'ai un dernier patient à voir à dix-neuf heures trente.

― Cela sera un peu juste, commenta Will.

― C'est jouable.

― C'était quel tueur en série qui s'était fait arrêté à cause d'une bête contravention ?

― Ted Bundy. »

Amusé, Graham échangea un regard avec son terrible amant qui lui rendit son sourire, les dents dévoilées par un rire silencieux. Il n'avait pas besoin de se demander pourquoi il s'entendait aussi bien avec l'Éventreur. Pour de très nombreuses choses, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son empathie. La plupart du temps, ils se comprenaient à demi-mots – quand ils avaient besoin de se parler.

Confiant et quelque peu fatigué, le profiler laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier et ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir. Pour l'aider à se détendre, Lecter alluma le poste dans lequel il avait glissé du Bach. Bercé par la douceur de l'Aria des _Variations Goldberg_ et le son cristallin du clavecin qui leur donnait vie, Will s'assoupit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Hannibal examinait les différentes possibilités pour son programme de la soirée, mettant en place chacune des probabilités avec le plus grand soin. D'une main distraite, il caressait le bras rude de Will du bout des doigts, faisant naitre un sourire inconscient sur les lèvres duveteuses. Les yeux rivés sur la route qui se déroulait vers Wolf Trapp et la Virginie, le psychiatre fit un dernier et rapide calcul : la nuit à venir avait 87.9 pourcent de chances d'être à la fois intéressante et fastidieuse. Il y avait là largement de quoi éveiller sa curiosité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère qu'après 4 chapitres, ça vous plait et que vous reviendrez pour les suivants ! D'ailleurs, j'en profite en passant pour remercier celles et ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser de petits kudos ! ｡^‿^｡


	5. Ballo floreale : Affannoso

« Benjamin. Bonsoir. Entrez. »

Comme à son habitude, le docteur Lecter ne s'écarta guère pour laisser entrer son patient. Le flûtiste de l'orchestre de Baltimore dut quelque peu manœuvrer pour s'insérer dans l'élégant cabinet. Hannibal le suivit lentement et s'assit en face de lui, jambes croisées. Patient et prêt à s'ennuyer, l'Éventreur attendit qu'il se lance et, avec Benjamin Raspail, cela pouvait durer longtemps.

Plus d'un quart d'heure s'écoula sans que personne ne bouge, ni ne parle. Le psychiatre semblait ne jamais cligner des yeux et le musicien fixait le sol devant lui en se tortillant les mains. Il n'était pas particulièrement grand, mais son embonpoint le rendait imposant. Piètre flutiste, il était parvenu à intégrer la philharmonie de Baltimore grâce aux relations qu'entretenait son père avec le chef d'orchestre. S'il s'était mis à suivre une thérapie auprès du docteur Lecter, ce n'était pas pour cela – car il ne doutait pas de son talent – mais en raison de ses troubles bipolaires et de sa vie privée qu'Hannibal pourrait qualifier d'exotique.

« Je flippe sacrément, docteur. »

Le concerné ne répondit pas mais inclina davantage la tête, les oreilles écorchées par son langage.

« C'est Klaus… il me flanque la trouille.

― Pour quelles raisons ?

― Vous savez, nous faisons des choses un peu… euh, particulières…

― Mon rôle n'est pas de juger votre sexualité, Benjamin.

― Vous connaissez le coup du foulard ?

― L'asphyxie érotique ?

― Oui. »

Il fallait toujours un déclic pour que Raspail se lance et, une fois qu'il l'avait trouvé, il devenait parfois extrêmement bavard. Hannibal réprima un soupir et entreprit de démonter l'une des horloges de son palais mental, histoire de tuer le temps.

« La première fois, il a serré le foulard autour de mon cou et ses yeux m'ont vraiment foutu la trouille, mais c'est hier que j'ai vraiment flippé. Il a serré tellement fort que j'ai cru qu'il voulait m'étouffer, je me suis débattu, je lui ai flanqué un coup de pied dans les couilles et il a fini par lâcher, mais il était furax. Il est devenu comme fou et a été très brute après quand on a bai… enfin, vous voyez.

― Pensez-vous qu'il serait allé jusqu'à vous donner la mort, Benjamin ?

― Je… crois. Il aimait ça mais… pas comme… pas comme il aurait dû.

― Vous pourriez porter plainte.

― Officiellement ? Vous plaisantez ? Je ruinerais immédiatement ma réputation… Et qui sait ce que ce dingue pourrait faire s'il l'apprend. »

Le médecin ne répondit pas. Les mains jointes sur ses cuisses, il fixait son patient droit dans les yeux sans ciller, ce qui était de l'ordre de l'habituel chez lui et qui avait le don de faire naître un puissant malaise chez la personne observée. Se sentant particulièrement exposé, Raspail commença à transpirer. Klaus l'effrayait mais ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant était de la terreur, sans qu'il sache quelle pouvait être l'origine précise de cette sensation.

Voyant son patient de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Hannibal commença à se demander s'il allait s'évanouir ou s'il oserait se permettre de tapisser son élégant cabinet avec la bisque de homard de son repas du soir dont lui parvenait des relents infects à chaque nouveau souffle d'air expiré. La tête inclinée sur le côté, il pourfendait le maniaco-dépressif de son regard d'une froideur marmoréenne qui semblait dépourvu de toute empathie.

 

* * *

 

Les mains dans les poches de son élégant manteau en alpaga, le docteur Lecter arpentait les rues de Baltimore du pas du promeneur. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra la voiture de Raspail lorsqu'il passa devant l'immeuble de Klaus Hartmann. Il perçut des éclats de voix et, levant les yeux, entrevit des silhouettes à la fenêtre du troisième étage.

A vue de nez, il estima qu'il avait encore une bonne demi-heure devant lui et partit flâner un peu plus loin, profitant du petit vent frais qui soulevait ses cheveux.

Tandis qu'il revenait sur ses pas, il vit arriver Benjamin Raspail, travesti et la démarche quelque peu aléatoire. Ses clefs en main, il cherchait sa voiture dans la mauvaise direction. Extrêmement calme, le psychiatre poursuivit sa marche jusqu'à arriver à son niveau. Mal assuré sur ses talons hauts, le flutiste le percuta.

« Fais gaffe espèce de connard !

― Bonsoir, Benjamin. »

Sidéré, son patient le dévisagea. L'esprit encore quelque peu engourdi par la drogue et la douleur, il n'était pas certain de l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il tangua et tenta de se rattraper au col de son mystérieux interlocuteur, mais celui-ci se pencha imperceptiblement en arrière. Vacillant, le musicien s'effondra sur le capot d'une vieille voiture. Las, Lecter soupira et, l'air de rien, le débarrassa de ses clefs.

« Venez, je vous ramène à votre véhicule.

― Oh, euh… merci ? »

Se remettant difficilement d'aplomb, il dû fournir un important effort de concentration pour suivre Hannibal jusqu'à la Cadillac Escalade rutilante qui occupait à elle seule deux places de stationnement, pour le seul plaisir de son propriétaire, ainsi heureux de savoir qu'il pourrissait la vie d'au moins une tierce personne.

Avec élégance, le Lituanien ouvrit la porte passager du luxueux SUV et, sans vraiment s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas du bon côté, Benjamin s'assit. Le tueur prit tout naturellement place à ses côtés et mit le contact. Il eut un léger moment de flottement, le temps d'assimiler le mode de conduite en automatique, puis sortit sans clignotant. Il s'appliqua à conduire façon Raspail, c'est-à-dire de manière particulièrement peu courtoise, tout en évitant une éventuelle infraction qui minerait sérieusement ses plans.

Il conduisit quelques minutes jusqu'à arriver devant la maison du flutiste. Grâce à la télécommande, il ouvrit la porte du garage et rentra la voiture avant de refermer la porte. A ses côtés, le musicien commençait à émerger de son brouillard enrichi en alcool et en ecstasy et sentait la crainte le gagner.

« Docteur Lecter… » commença-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

D'un seul regard, le médecin le fit taire. En cet instant, Benjamin Raspail ressentit une si grande épouvante qu'il en eut la nausée. Quelque chose avait changé, dans le regard, l'attitude, ou peut-être même le physique – il ne savait pas – de son thérapeute, et cela le terrifiait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé atteindre sous l'emprise de Klaus.

Sans se départir de sa politesse et de son calme olympien, le tueur vint lui ouvrir la portière et l'inviter à sortir.

« Venez, Benjamin, je vous en prie. »

Terrorisé, le musicien obtempéra mais se tordit la cheville sur ses talons de vingt centimètres et chuta aux pieds de l'Éventreur. Le visage de son thérapeute qui le toisait ressemblait à un masque d'argile. Rien n'y bougeait, mais, dans ses yeux, il crut entrevoir le mépris le plus profond. Hagard, il se releva et, lorsqu'il avisa à nouveau le docteur Lecter, celui-ci lui tenait la porte menant à son séjour.

Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait, mais il n'en avait tout simplement pas le courage. La terreur qui l'étranglait le faisait presque souffrir. Ce qui l'horrifiait le plus, c'était ce détachement dont faisait montre son psychiatre qui, d'ailleurs, avait l'air de très bien connaître l'endroit. La victime se mit à trembler.

« Venez donc vous asseoir, Benjamin. »

Avec horreur, il découvrit un lourd fauteuil muni de sangles de cuir. Comment cette saloperie était-elle arrivée dans son salon ? Et ce taré qui s'obstinait à l'appeler par son prénom comme si c'était normal ! Brutalement fou de rage, Raspail se précipita vers Hannibal qui ne portait visiblement aucune arme. D'un coup bref mais diaboliquement précis, le médecin lui brisa l'os hyoïde et il tomba à genoux, incapable d'articuler le moindre son, le souffle rauque et difficile. De sa poigne d'acier, Lecter le releva et le cloua littéralement au fauteuil avant de l'y attacher solidement. Ce ne fut que lorsque le blond alluma la lumière que le flutiste se rendit compte qu'il portait une tenue plastifiée, comme une combinaison, ainsi qu'une paire de gants. Avec calme, le cannibale enveloppa ses cheveux dans un bonnet et s'assura que rien ne dépassait. Du coin de l'œil, il avisa son patient.

« Tâchez de vous détendre, Benjamin. »

Son ton était aussi tranchant qu'une lame et les tremblements de Raspail devinrent violents lorsqu'il découvrit le matériel qu'avait prévu d'utiliser son thérapeute. Incapable de déglutir, il se mit à tousser et à manquer d'air. Sans intervenir, Hannibal l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Là, il s'autorisa à le stabiliser et le détacha le temps de lui retirer sa robe à fanfreluches.

Après avoir réajusté les sangles, l'Éventreur actionna la télécommande du fauteuil pour positionner sa victime un peu plus à l'horizontale et s'empara du bistouri tout en tâtant son abdomen du bout des doigts.

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu'il avait vu le docteur Lecter pour la première fois, Benjamin Raspail l'avait pris pour un de ces connards guindés abreuvés de musique classique et de thé. Outre sa main horrible, ce qui l'avait frappé, c'était qu'il avait toujours la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme s'il était continuellement perdu dans ses pensées, ou qu'il examinait quelque chose. Généralement, vers la gauche. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu avec la tête parfaitement droite. Jamais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Sa tête ! Sa putain de tête ! » pensa Raspail, au bord du gouffre.

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait glisser l'ombre du psychiatre, comme s'il se déplaçait en flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il était revenu à lui dans un brusque sursaut mais sa perception recommençait déjà à s'altérer. La douleur irradiait dans son corps meurtri sans qu'il parvienne réellement à savoir où elle était la plus forte. Les gestes éminemment précis du meurtrier étaient flous. Il se sentait repartir.

Affairé, le docteur Lecter acheva d'extraire le pancréas et le déposa, avec tous ses éléments qui le lient habituellement au reste du corps, dans un petit sachet de papier doublé nylon. Le délaissant momentanément, il tendit la main vers un diapason qu'il fit vibrer près de l'oreille du musicien, histoire de le recentrer dans la partition.

« Vous rappelez-vous ce morceau ? »

Les paupières horriblement lourdes, la victime le dévisagea avec une expression neutre.

« _Leningrad_ , septième symphonie de Dmitri Chostakovitch, dit Hannibal avec une prononciation et un accent parfaits. L'orchestre philharmonique de Baltimore dont vous faites partie l'a donné le mois dernier. Sentez-vous comme le talent des musiciens donne vie à cette œuvre grandiose ? Discernez-vous la qualité des envolées de la flûte alto ? »

Lorsque l' _Allegro non troppo_ mourut finalement dans le pavillon du gramophone, les premières notes du prodigieux _Sacre du Printemps_ d'Igor Stravinsky se firent entendre. Lentement, une connexion se fit dans le cerveau maniaco-dépressif : le docteur Lecter lui passait les morceaux auxquels il avait participé en tant que flutiste. Il se souvint alors que le psychiatre avait été présent à chacune des représentations. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui, il le voyait avec une clarté stupéfiante, comme entouré d'un halo qui le détachait du reste des spectateurs. Un frisson de panique parcourut le corps de Raspail. Relevant péniblement la tête, il se rendit compte que son ventre était ouvert en deux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Il avait tenté de hurler, mais sa gorge brisée le lui interdit. Le meurtrier, toujours intrigué par la fonction majeure de ce petit os – le seul du corps humain à n'être rattaché à aucun autre – dû faire un effort d'imagination. Concerné, il expliqua :

« Je viens de retirer votre pancréas. En termes chirurgicaux, on appelle cela une pancréatectomie. J'ai l'intention de le sublimer, en compagnie de votre thymus, avec un dressage raffiné. Et un excellent Chianti, naturellement. »

D'un air affairé, il avisa son bistouri et le leva bien en vue.

« Je vous demande simplement un peu de bonne volonté, Benjamin. »

Épouvantée, la victime – sous la nuque de laquelle il venait obligeamment de glisser un appui-tête en métal pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer avec sa salive – eut tout le loisir de l'observer réaliser sa thymectomie.

Sans prendre la peine de refermer la plaie au ventre, le tueur incisa le torse avec précision sur une trentaine de centimètres, entre les pectoraux, dans le sens de la longueur. Lentement, il découpa couche par couche les tissus majoritairement graisseux qui le séparaient du sternum. Brusquement nauséeux, Raspail fit une chute de tension. Relativement curieux et parfaitement maître de lui, Hannibal l'observa pendant que sa respiration s'affolait et qu'il blêmissait. Abandonnant momentanément son ouvrage, il lui releva légèrement les jambes.

« Respirez calmement, ce n'est qu'un petit malaise. »

Avec une telle fracture, pareille entreprise était utopique. Benjamin était d'une pâleur de suaire. Rapidement, Lecter lui injecta une petite dose d'épinéphrine pour relancer son cœur. Sa victime revint à elle dans un sursaut et se mit à hoqueter. Son bourreau lui couvrit le visage d'un masque à oxygène qui l'aida vaguement à se stabiliser.

Soudain, sans la moindre douceur, il enfonça un doigt entre les lèvres de la plaie à la recherche de l'os. Dès qu'il le trouva, il s'arma posément de sa scie sternale et l'incisa. L'outil faisait horriblement vibrer le sternum de Benjamin Raspail qui serrait les dents à s'en exploser l'émail, incapable de détacher son regard des mains abominables qui l'ouvraient en deux. Tranquillement, le médecin positionna son écarteur et actionna la vis jusqu'à ce que le diamètre de l'ouverture le satisfasse. Ceci fait, il reprit son bistouri et attaqua les tissus internes. Les mouvements respiratoires hachés de son infortunée victime tendaient à accentuer l'écoulement du sang et augmentait la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

« Allons, Benjamin, tâchez de vous calmer. Je ne voudrais pas entailler vos autres organes par mégarde. »

Sans prendre le temps de le laisser ne serait-ce qu'examiner la proposition, l'Éventreur se mit à dégager le thymus. Avec talent, ses mains expertes ligaturèrent l'artère trabéculaire et les différents rameaux de l'artère thyroïdienne inférieure avant de les séparer du reste du réseau circulatoire. A leur suite, les veines thoracique interne, thyroïde inférieure et brachiocéphalique gauche furent également ligaturées et sectionnées.

Il prit grand soin d'extraire l'organe avec la totalité de ses éléments. L'idée de détourner de temps en temps l'attention du FBI vers le trafic d'organe n'était pas mauvaise en soi, aussi n'écartait-il aucun détail. D'autant plus que Jack Crawford avait encore du mal à envisager plus sérieusement l'idée que l'Éventreur de Chesapeake puisse être cannibale. Rapidement, la petite glande rejoignit sa consœur sur le plan de travail.

Les mains ensanglantées, Hannibal fit une brève pause pendant laquelle il observa Raspail. Celui-ci avait les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire contractée en un horrible rictus. La salive et la sueur qu'il sécrétait en quantités faisaient luire sa peau grasse sous la forte lumière blanche. Pensif, Hannibal tâta une joue.

« Vous allez bientôt pouvoir changer de posture, Benjamin. » lui annonça-t-il comme s'il s'était agi d'une bonne nouvelle.

Le docteur Lecter tendit le bras pour se saisir de son aiguille triangulaire montée sur un fil de suture tressé. Avec patience et doigté, totalement sourd aux geignements de douleur de sa victime au seuil de la mort, le meurtrier entreprit posément de refermer les plaies béantes.

Complètement incapable de maintenir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'ordre dans ses pensées, le flutiste flottait dans une demi-conscience habitée d'une douleur si cuisante qu'il avait l'impression de brûler vif. Lorsque le Lituanien actionna la télécommande et le remit d'aplomb, Raspail eut l'espoir fou qu'il le laisserait partir. Ses yeux marrons s'arrimèrent à ceux littéralement enflammés de rouge d'Hannibal Lecter et alors, il sut. A cet instant, Benjamin comprit qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance de s'en sortir en vie. Cela, l'Éventreur de Chesapeake n'eut aucun mal à le lire sur son visage révulsé.

L'œil gauche du maniaco-dépressif entrevit un scintillement et il sursauta en sentant la lame glaciale se planter dans sa joue. Un cri étouffé lui échappa et il tenta de se débattre, mais le cannibale l'avait si bien attaché qu'il n'ébranla même pas le fauteuil. L'abominable main à six doigts qui terrifiait tant son patient lui maintenait la tête comme dans un étau, tandis que la droite incisait la joue molle jusqu'aux gencives.

Comme un sculpteur, le Lituanien gratta la chair jusqu'à dissocier la partie charnue de la joue du reste du visage. Il la déposa précautionneusement dans un petit récipient en verre avant d'appliquer une compresse et de changer de côté. Avec effroi, Raspail le vit renouveler son ouvrage. Sa respiration s'affola mais ne parvint pas à alimenter suffisamment son cerveau en oxygène et il perdit à nouveau connaissance. Nullement intéressé par les réactions physiologiques de sa victime, le tueur termina son affaire et essuya le sang qui couvrait ses gants. Il débarbouilla également le pot de confiture dans lequel il avait glissé les joues, puis noua les deux sachets et plaça le tout dans une serviette noire étanche et élégante.

Avec force, Hannibal lui repassa sa robe et recouvrit sa tête de la perruque blonde. D'une main experte, il redessina quelques boucles et recolla les faux cils de l'œil droit. Finalement, il injecta une nouvelle dose d'adrénaline à sa proie, ce qui eut pour effet de la tirer de sa torpeur. Lorsqu'il le remit debout, Raspail se maintint tant bien que mal, blanc comme un linge mais conscient. L'Éventreur en profita pour refermer la fermeture éclair du vêtement et récupérer le fauteuil roulant qu'il avait apporté. Quand celui-ci heurta ses jambes, Benjamin y tomba lourdement et le médecin l'y installa et l'attacha, faisant passer la sangle sous un volant de la robe extravagante. Dans un spasme, le flutiste laissa échapper un râle rauque.

« Vous avez raison. Allons prendre l'air. » proposa son thérapeute.

De sa caméra thermique, il balaya les environs avant de sortir. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans un quartier aussi huppé à deux heures du matin. Seulement quelques chats et un renard. Le petit canidé, rendu rose par la chaleur qui émanait de lui, furetait efficacement dans les allées à la recherche de quelque relief de repas. Occupé à l'observer, Hannibal en avait presque oublié son compagnon d'infortune. Il reprit ses esprits en l'entendant geindre faiblement.

« Venez, Benjamin. »

Dans le silence le plus total, il sortit du riche pavillon et le referma. Il ne prit pas la peine de nettoyer, cela n'avait aucune importance. Il s'attacha simplement à ne rien abandonner en chemin. Ce qui allait réellement compter, c'était l'absence de preuves et la mise en scène. Maître Goupil les regarda passer avec intérêt, alléché par l'odeur ferreuse du sang. Fasciné par le pelage flamboyant de l'animal, Hannibal lui adressa un petit sourire.

Il poussa sa victime jusqu'à l'église la plus proche, à la façade austère de briques. Faute de fidèles qui l'avaient abandonnée au profit de la nouvelle, plus grande, construite quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, la vieille bâtisse était toute indiquée. D'abord, parce que lors de leurs premières séances, Benjamin s'était vanté de sa ferveur religieuse, que son thérapeute avait pu juger sans peine après quelques questions appropriées. Ensuite, parce qu'elle se trouvait au point de confluence exact des scènes de crimes de sa première série de trois de Baltimore.

Cette église était en passe d'être reconvertie et le prêtre devait venir dans prochains jours pour la désacraliser. D'ici là, elle était fermée à clef. Arrivé aux pieds du portail, le psychiatre déverrouilla la lourde porte et fit entrer Diamond avant de refermer le battant. Le manque d'imagination de Raspail pour dénicher son pseudonyme de travesti avait profondément navré Lecter. Ce musicien raté avait mis longtemps avant de lui avouer ses petits travers et il avait tellement peur que cela se sache qu'Hannibal n'avait eu aucun mal à envisager sa mise en scène.

L'orchestre de Baltimore n'en sera que meilleur.

Une fois dans l'édifice, le chirurgien prit quelques secondes pour s'imprégner du lieu. La faible lueur bleuâtre des lampadaires qui filtrait au travers du verre poussiéreux des vitraux blancs donnait un côté fantasmagorique à la nef.

L'Éventreur fit rouler le fauteuil jusqu'aux pieds de l'autel richement fleuri derrière lequel trônait un retable du dix-neuvième siècle, avec un Christ crucifié en son centre. D'un air intéressé, il avisa son patient. Benjamin Raspail était avachi sur le siège, la respiration hachée et sifflante. Les compresses qui enfermaient ses joues étaient gorgées de sang et çà et là, sur sa robe à paillettes, apparaissaient des tâches plus sombres d'hémoglobine.

De ses bras puissants, il désolidarisa sa victime de sa chaise roulante et la mena aux pieds du Christ. Avec une certaine obligeance, le meurtrier l'aida à s'agenouiller et lui releva la tête jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ternes s'accrochent à ceux de bois du fils de Dieu martyrisé. Les lèvres tordues par la douleur et la terreur formèrent une supplique silencieuse :

« Aidez-moi, Seigneur. »

Comme curieux de savoir si le divin allait intervenir dans l'avenir de sa proie, le cannibale leva son visage vers la sculpture. Ses yeux sourirent et il se releva. Derrière l'autel, il prit une lance qu'il avait déposée là quelques temps plus tôt. C'était une réplique aussi fidèle que le permettait l'histoire de la Sainte Lance de Longinus qui, jadis, perça le flanc du Christ sur la Croix.

Obnubilé par l'incarnation sylvestre, Raspail penchait en arrière dans une posture orante qui le faisait abominablement souffrir. Ses plaies s'étaient remises à saigner et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. D'un pas léger, l’Éventreur vint se placer devant lui et leva la lance. D'un seul mouvement aussi bref qu'efficace, l'arme effilée transperça la poitrine et le cœur du flutiste qui rendit son dernier souffle dans un ultime hoquet. Hannibal Lecter laissa reposer l'arme d'hast sur l'autel et s'agenouilla pour lui attacher les mains autour de la hampe avec son boa rose. Il se releva ensuite et dirigea l'extrémité en bois de la lance vers le flanc sanglant du Christ. Avant de se reculer pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien omis, le médecin retira les compresses et redonna un peu de gonflant aux boucles blondes.

Tandis qu'il repliait le fauteuil roulant, il observa son œuvre, relativement satisfait. Le siège sous le bras et sa serviette en main, il arpenta la nef à la recherche d'une éventuelle trace, sans succès. Debout, dos à la grande porte, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Benjamin Raspail qu'un rayon de lumière fantomatique et poussiéreux éclairait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je n'ai pas pu résister au fait de caser Raspail... En fait, ça me démangeait un peu depuis le début de la fic... et j'ai tellement aimé écrire son meurtre... *ricane* 
> 
> J'espère que cela vous a plu ! On se retrouve dans le prochain ? (¬‿¬)


	6. Ballo floreale : Virtuoso

« Ne faites donc pas tant de mystères, Hannibal, dites-nous de quoi sont faits ces plats merveilleux que vous nous présentez !

― Hélas, si je vous révélais leur composition, je crains fort que vous refusiez d'y gouter… »

Son ton énigmatique et son air malicieux les firent éclater de rire. Le chef d'orchestre de la philharmonie de Baltimore ainsi que son premier violon, son pianiste virtuose, ses deux ténors et sa mezzo-soprano, prirent leurs couverts avec enthousiasme. Il fallait dire que le psychiatre avait mis tout son talent dans le dressage des plats variés et dans sa décoration de table, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

« Il est fort dommage que notre _cher ami_ ne se soit pas joint à nous, glissa la violoniste.

― Certes, c'est extrêmement impoli de sa part, confirma le pianiste en avisant la chaise vide. Mais nous n'allons pas mentir en disant que nous le regrettons. »

Non, en effet. Benjamin Raspail, non content de n'avoir aucun talent pour la musique, était si vulgaire et désagréable que même le maestro en était très ennuyé, d'autant plus qu'il avait été forcé de l'engager pour conserver son principal mécène : le père du flutiste.

De son côté, Hannibal humait le bouquet de l'excellent vin rouge italien qu'il faisait distraitement tourner dans sa main. Ses yeux, dans lesquels les bougies faisaient danser des flammes rougeoyantes, passaient calmement de l'un à l'autre, les observant tandis qu'ils goûtaient cette viande si expertement préparée. Il éprouvait un certain plaisir à faire partager ses repas aux principaux concernés. Peut-être sauront-ils un jour ce qu'ils ont consommé. Il serait curieux de voir comment ils réagiraient…

 

* * *

 

L'esprit encore totalement embrumé, Will Graham eut toutes les peines du monde à mettre la main sur son téléphone. Lorsque enfin, il décrocha, ce fut pour entendre Jack lui crier dessus pour n'avoir pas répondu assez vite. Vexé et de mauvais poil, le consultant lui raccrocha au nez.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le combiné sonna à nouveau. Winston gémit et s'agita.

« Ça va, ça va… » grommela Will en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Il décrocha à nouveau et, sans attendre, demanda :

« Si vous comptez encore crier, vous pouvez raccrocher tout de suite, Jack.

― Ne me raccrochez plus au nez, Will. »

Fâché, l'empathe ne répondit pas. Même s'il ne le voyait pas, il devinait à son silence que l'agent était véritablement hors de lui. Cela le fit sourire. Énerver Jack était quelque chose qui commençait à lui plaire et là, tiré d'un des rares beaux rêves qu'il faisait, à six heures trente du matin, un dimanche, il avait besoin de se changer un peu les idées.

« Une scène de crime vient d'être découverte dans la vieille église de Saint-Luc et je veux que vous veniez la voir. Tout de suite.

― Je suis à Wolf Trap, Jack. Vous allez devoir attendre un peu.

― Ne traînez pas, Will. »

A son tour, il lui raccrocha au nez sans que Graham ait eu le temps de lui demander où se trouvait l'église en question. Las, il se résigna à téléphoner à Hannibal. La réponse se fit quelque peu attendre et il devina facilement qu'il l'avait réveillé. Heureusement, son amant était de bonne volonté et pouvait se targuer d'être un véritable puits de connaissances. Alors qu'il se faisait la réflexion en notant l'adresse, il se sentit bête. Il y avait une explication beaucoup plus prosaïque au fait que le Lituanien connaisse la localisation exacte de l'édifice…

 

* * *

 

Ralenti par la pluie battante qui martelait son parebrise, le professeur mit un peu plus d'une heure et demi à rejoindre la scène de crime. Il fut accueilli par un Jack encore plus mal vissé que lui.

« Vous avez pris votre temps… »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever et rejoignit le porche pour s'abriter.

« Je pensais que votre voiture était en panne.

― Je suis bon mécanicien, rétorqua Will.

― Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver ? »

A l'entente de cette question, Graham fut pris d'une brusque colère qu'il masqua de toute la force de sa volonté. Cela l'aurait aussi étonné que Jack cesse totalement de le suspecter… Il était si obsédé par l'Éventreur qu'il le voyait partout… Sauf là où il était vraiment. Et il lui avait tendu un piège fort impoli.

« J'ai demandé à Hannibal. »

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Crawford le toisa de ses yeux noirs aux sourcils froncés. L'empathe voyait venir la question condescendante.

« Jack ? »

Jimmy Price venait d'entrouvrir la lourde porte de bronze.

« On a identifié la victime.

― On vous suit, Jimmy. »

Plutôt heureux que l'intervention du scientifique ait coupé court à la conversation, Will apprécia l'édifice dans toute sa dimension.

Son œil était irrémédiablement attiré vers le chœur où se dressait une scène à la beauté fantomatique. L'autel drapé de blanc était richement décoré de roses noires comme une nuit sans lune avec, çà et là, quelques touches d'un rouge si sombre qu'il fallait s'approcher pour s'assurer qu'elles n'étaient pas noires et, au centre, trois roses d'un jaune vibrant. Will Graham reconnut immédiatement la patte d'Hannibal et s'avança lentement vers son dernier kabuki.

Ramassée devant l'autel, une femme forte en robe de soirée affriolante et extravagante était posée en orante, la tête renversée en arrière. Ses yeux caves étaient fixés sur le Christ crucifié et une lance liait leurs corps dans le sang. En y regardant mieux, le profiler s'aperçut que les sourcils étaient trop fournis et qu'une moustache naissante soulignait la lèvre supérieure. De plus, ses collants filés laissaient apparaître une pilosité plutôt abondante.

« Ouais, c'est un mec, glissa Zeller en le contournant pour faire de nouvelles photos.

― Benjamin Raspail, poursuivit Price. Flutiste de l'orchestre de Baltimore. C'est le deuxième musicien de cette philharmonie à finir de la sorte… Ça ne donne pas très envie d'en faire partie.

― Non, ça n'a rien à voir, glissa Will.

― Le prêtre est venu désacraliser l'église avec le chef d'orchestre et deux musiciens. C'est le maestro qui rachète l'édifice pour le transformer en petite salle de concert.

― Est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu tôt pour ce genre de formalités ? s'enquit le professeur.

― Apparemment, tout le monde a un emploi du temps beaucoup trop chargé. » rétorqua Jimmy.

Le consultant tendit la main et avisa l'étiquette de la robe.

« Elle est assez usée et parfaitement à sa taille. Il se travestissait régulièrement ?

― Officiellement, je ne pense pas, ça se saurait ; un musicien qui joue à la drag queen, ça ne reste pas secret bien longtemps, souffla Brian. Surtout que nos mélomanes ne l'ont pas reconnu.

― Il est mort il y a longtemps ?

― Quatre jours, à vue de nez. » répondit le blond.

Quatre jours… Will repensa à l'entrevue entre Hannibal et Miriam Lass et, surtout, au patient que son amant lui avait annoncé devoir voir le soir même…

« Dites-moi une chose, Will, commença Jack.

― Vous voulez savoir si c'est l'Éventreur de Chesapeake ? Oui, Jack. C'est l'Éventreur qui a fait ça. Qu'a-t-il pris ?

― Le pancréas, le thymus et les deux joues, répondit le brun. Comme toujours, il a retiré tous les branchements qui vont avec. »

A l'entente de cette énumération, Will blêmit. Jack se pencha vers lui.

« Tout va bien, Will ?

― Laissez-moi seul. »

Relativement peu convaincu, le policier obéit néanmoins, jetant ses agents dehors avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Seul, Will souffla bruyamment et se passa les mains sur le visage. Trois jours plus tôt, Hannibal lui avait préparé une délicieuse joue de porc confite au cidre et au miel. Brusquement nauséeux, il avisa la victime avilie à ses pieds. Pour lui, il n'y avait absolument aucun doute quant au fait que son travestissement était un secret jalousement gardé. Sinon, l'Éventreur ne se serait pas appliqué à le montrer. D'ailleurs, les roses n'étaient pas simplement là pour décorer. Avec les roses noires, le tueur l'avait mis devant sa propre mort. Les roses rouge sombre évoquèrent à Will une passion délictueuse et phagocytaire. Quant aux jaunes, elles étaient un symbole d'infidélité d'une clarté extrême.

A nouveau parfaitement calme, Will recula un peu et ferma les yeux, bercé par la lumière vive qu'il faisait danser sous ses paupières. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit Raspail en vie et très mal en point. Il mima chacun des gestes de Lecter et, alors que la lance de Longin pourfendait le cœur de ce gros porc qui se croyait flutiste, il se sentit furtivement plus vivant que jamais. Il fit quelques pas et examina sa victime, appréciant son œuvre.

« Je te remets à ta place. Et j'affiche au grand jour tes petits secrets… Diamond, lut-il sur le pendentif en forme de cœur qui pendait à son cou crayeux. Non seulement tu ne sais pas jouer correctement, mais, en plus, tu n'as même pas été capable d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'imagination pour te trouver un pseudonyme potable. C'est désolant. Je te déshumanise. Tu n'es qu'une bête qui se prend pour plus importante qu'elle ne l'est. »

Il leva les yeux vers le Christ.

« Et tu implores, pensant que Dieu va intervenir. Mais il ne bouge pas. Tu meurs en sachant que tu as été assassiné par quelqu'un en qui tu avais confiance et en sachant que Dieu n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour te sauver. Je t'ai exposé de la manière la plus humiliante qui soit. Ceci, est mon dessein. »

Le claquement de la porte le tira de ses réflexions et le pas agacé de Jack fit monter son propre agacement d'un cran.

« Il faisait de grands secrets de ses travers. Le meurtrier a tenu à l'exposer ainsi pour l'humilier.

― Il connaissait le tueur ?

― Possible. C'est une punition.

― Une punition pour quoi ? Pour être un travesti ?

― Il s'est mal conduit. Il ne s'assumait pas et tenait les autres pour responsables de son mal-être. Le tueur l'a soumis devant Dieu pour lui montrer que personne, pas même lui, ne l'aiderait. »

Intrigué, Jack l'observait en silence. Price et Zeller revinrent sur la pointe des pieds avec d'autres informations :

« Avant que vous n'arriviez, j'ai examiné un peu le corps, commença Jimmy. Il présente de nombreuses marques de coups et de morsures. J'attendais d'avoir votre accord pour le faire emmener pour l'autopsie…

― Allez-y. » répondit Will.

Il les observa déplier la victime et l'allonger sur une civière, donnant des directives pour que la lance et le boa plumeux qui l'y liait ne soient pas bougés d'un millimètre d'ici le laboratoire.

« Pourquoi avoir pris les joues ? marmonna Price.

― Peut-être pour les confire… » souffla Will d'un ton détaché.

Les deux agents s'entreregardèrent d'un air mi-gêné mi-écœuré. Envisager que l'Éventreur soit un cannibale était encore difficile pour eux. Ce n'était pas comme avec Garrett Jacob Hobbs… La Pie Grièche du Minnesota était un chasseur, il rendait hommage à ses victimes en les consommant… L'Éventreur de Chesapeake, lui, mangeait ses victimes parce qu'elles n'étaient rien d'autre que des porcs à ses yeux.

« Je… j'ai trouvé quelques petites choses dans les fleurs… » glissa Brian.

Jack le jaugea d'un air implacable. Quant à Will, il leva un sourcil curieux.

« Deux empreintes sur des pétales, un rouge et un jaune, et un cheveu noir. Ou peut-être brun foncé. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il est tombé avec son follicule. On va analyser tout ça et, avec un peu de chance, il y aura une correspondance. Mais il est possible que le cheveu appartienne à la victime.

― En tout cas, il n'est pas à Lecter. On sait tous qu'il est blond cendré, ajouta Jimmy.

― Hum… Rien d'autre ?

― Non, Jack. Comme toujours, ça regorge d'absence de preuves. Sauf pour les trois-là, bien sûr. »

Leur supérieur, évidemment très ennuyé, observait Graham qui semblait littéralement fasciné par l'autel fleuri.

« Il a été tué ici ?

― Non, il n'y a pas assez de sang, c'est trop étincelant. »

Avisant un agent que le profiler ne connaissait pas, Zeller demanda l'adresse de la victime. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris.

« C'est à moins de deux-cents mètres d'ici.

― On y va, Will. »

Ayant vu tout ce qu'Hannibal avait voulu qu'il voit ici, le professeur ne se fit pas prier et suivit la silhouette massive jusqu'à la maison du flutiste. Là encore, aucune trace de sang, rien. La porte était verrouillée, les lumières éteintes, volets fermés. Rien d'anormal si tôt le matin un dimanche. Deux agents munis d'un bélier firent sauter la porte et ils n'eurent même pas à entrer pour être aussitôt saisis par l'odeur de sang rance. Intrigué, Graham devança Jack et alluma la lumière.

« On dirait que vous avez votre scène de crime, Jack. »

Dans le séjour, le sol parqueté et le lourd fauteuil à liens étaient maculés de sang séché. A l'évidence, l'Éventreur avait abandonné son matériel. Sur une petite table métallique, juste à côté du siège, l'empathe trouva la scie sternale qu'il soupesa.

« Il n'y a aucun doute, c'est un chirurgien, remarqua Brian qui venait d'arriver.

― Un excellent chirurgien, même, renchérit Will.

― Hum… Si seulement il avait eu la bonne idée d'employer autrement son talent, souffla Price.

― Oh, mais il l'a fait. » rétorqua le profiler.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, Brian Zeller et Jimmy Price n'obtinrent aucun indice, même non exploitable. Aucune trace de pas, juste des traînées de sang, et il était assez évident que l'Éventreur s'était soigneusement débarbouillé avant d'envisager de sortir.

« On devrait au moins trouver des empreintes de pas, se plaignit le brun.

― Tu veux dire, autres que celles d'escarpins de luxe avec talon de vingt centimètres ?

― Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Jimmy.

― Vous ne trouverez jamais la moindre empreinte de l'Éventreur. Vous pouvez être sûr qu'il protège ses chaussures, il doit avoir une sorte de combinaison. Quelque chose de pratique, de sûr d'un point de vue hygiénique et d'assez efficace pour empêcher tout malheureux dépôt de preuves. » affirma Will.

 

* * *

 

« Que nous dit cette victime, Jimmy ? »

Jack Crawford gardait l'espoir de voir le tueur en série commettre une erreur. Il avait hâte de voir les résultats des traces ADN.

« Alors, je confirme la mort par perforation du myocarde. C'est bien la lance qui l'a tué.

― En parlant de la lance, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était une antiquité, mais en fait, c'est une réplique parfaite de la lance de Longin. Il y a même de la terre dans les rainures et des détails de vieillissement dans le bois et le métal, comme si elle avait été mise au jour après près de deux mille ans passés sous nos pieds.

― Longin ? Le Romain qui a percé le flanc du Christ ?

― Oui, Jack. Elle remplit tous les critères historiques et théologiques, confirma Brian. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, la terre provient de l'endroit où on a retrouvé Miriam Lass.

― Je peux vous dire qu'il était en vie quand son pancréas et son thymus ont été retirés. Pareil pour les joues. D'ailleurs, je dirais qu'il a vécu encore un quart d'heure après, renchérit Price. Oh ! Et le tueur lui a brisé l'os hyoïde.

― Quel intérêt ?

― Pour l'empêcher de hurler, j'imagine, expliqua Jimmy. L'os hyoïde n'est pas rattaché aux autres mais il est indispensable pour parler, déglutir ou même respirer correctement. L'Éventreur a dû frapper très fort et très précisément, c'est un os difficile à briser. Cela dit, il a des marques de strangulation autour du cou, comme si on avait serré quelque chose d'assez fluide, peut-être un foulard. Il est possible que cela ait fragilisé son os hyoïde. En revanche, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que notre pauvre ami a dû souffrir le martyr pendant plus d'une heure.

― En plus de ça, renchérit Zeller, il est couvert de traces de morsures, parfois très graves. On a relevé des traces de coups, de griffures… Il a vraisemblablement eu un ou plusieurs rapports sexuels violents avec un homme peu de temps avant sa mort. Deux heures et demi, trois heures grand maximum.

― Et alors, l'Éventreur aurait essayé de l'étrangler et il se mettrait à violer ses victimes ?

― Non, Jack, ce n'est pas l'Éventreur qui a fait ça. Il faut décomposer la soirée. Raspail a d'abord vu son amant qui a apparemment été très brutal avec lui. Ils ont dû jouer au jeu du foulard. L'Éventreur ne tente rien. Il fait ou ne fait pas quelque chose, mais il n'a jamais de raté. Ses meurtres n'ont rien de sexuel. Pour lui, c'est un porc, juste de la viande, pas un jouet sexuel.

― L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. »

Graham eut un ricanement.

« Il n'est pas zoophile, Jack. »

Jimmy et Brian rirent nerveusement mais Jack les foudroya du regard.

« Quoi d'autre ?

― L'une des deux empreintes retrouvées est parfaitement identique à celle que nous avons relevée sur la victime du parking, repris Zeller.

― C'est celle du docteur Lecter ?

― Oui, mais quand je vous dis qu'elle est identique, c'est comme si on l'avait photocopiée ou imprimée sur le pétale. Elle est dans le même angle, il manque les mêmes éléments, c'est la même empreinte. Seulement, un truc pareil est parfaitement impossible.

― Et qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

― Cette empreinte n'a pas été laissée par erreur. Elle a été mise là pour qu'on la trouve. »

Fort ennuyé, Jack soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Will mais le profiler fixait la victime d'un air absent.

« Et l'autre ? s'enquit l'empathe.

― Elle n'est pas dans nos fichiers. Le cheveu non plus. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est un homme caucasien dont voici l'ADN. »

De la main, Brian Zeller désigna l'écran de l'ordinateur. Dubitatif, Crawford leva un sourcil.

« Et juste à côté, là, c'est l'ADN du docteur Lecter. Regardez bien ici, c'est le chromosome sept. Si c'était le docteur Lecter, il devrait y avoir une anomalie au niveau du gène GLI, qu'on voit ici, car c'est là qu'apparaît la mutation liée à la polydactylie. On le voit d'ailleurs très bien chez Lecter. Or, sur le cheveu de l'autel, il n'y a rien. La personne à qui appartient ce cheveu a cinq doigts à chaque membre et ce n'est pas Benjamin Raspail. Ils n'ont même aucun lien de parenté.

― On dirait que l'Éventreur s'amuse à nous tourner en bourrique, glissa Price.

― Oh, ça oui, il s'amuse, rétorqua Will. Il s'amuse même comme un petit fou.

― Vous avez relevé d'autres traces d'ADN ?

― Heureusement pour nous, notre ami n'est pas un adepte du préservatif. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que son amant violent n'est pas dans nos fichiers et que le cheveu n'est pas à lui. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le tueur l'a cueilli juste après sa nuit d'ivresse, commenta Brian.

― Hum… »

Jack Crawford était particulièrement frustré. Il avait l'intention de faire venir le docteur Lecter pour compléter son dossier avec des empreintes dentaires mais il n'y croyait pas. Qu'avait dit Will ? « Vous trouverez une preuve, un indice, quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, qui disculpera miraculeusement Hannibal Lecter ». Voilà ce qu'avait dit Will. Or, cela avait été l'inverse. Et à deux reprises. De plus, Jack savait qu'il approchait du point de non-retour avec le psychiatre. S'il était bien l'Éventreur, le gourou se mettait en grand danger en l'accusant aussi ouvertement. Et, si ce n'était pas lui, il risquait de perdre un allié fort précieux dans son combat contre le monstre…

 

* * *

 

« Bonjour, docteur Lecter.

― Bonjour, Jack. »

Relativement mécontent d'être à nouveau convoqué sans ménagement dans les bureaux du FBI, le psychiatre salua poliment mais avec la mine contrite. Quand Will arriva, il lui fit un petit signe de tête couplée d'un sourire fait uniquement avec les yeux. Cela n'échappa pas à Price et Zeller qui échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Merci d'être venu, poursuivit Crawford. Connaissez-vous un certain Raspail ?

― Charles Raspail ?

― Non, Benjamin, répondit son amant.

― Benjamin est le fils de Charles. Charles Raspail est l'un des plus grands mécènes d'art de Baltimore. Il finance notamment l'orchestre philharmonique auquel appartient son fils.

― Vous semblez bien le connaître, remarqua le chef de la BAU.

― Ce n'est qu'une relation mondaine. » affirma Hannibal.

Les sourcils noirs se haussèrent mais leur propriétaire ne dit rien.

« On a retrouvé Benjamin empalé sur une lance d'apparence ancienne dans l'église Saint-Luc, expliqua Will.

― Il a vraisemblablement été tué par l'Éventreur, renchérit Crawford.

― Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir, Jack, lui fit remarquer Lecter sur un ton presque condescendant.

― Connaissiez-vous bien Benjamin Raspail ?

― Il jouait dans la philharmonie, commença Lecter.

― Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande, docteur. »

Contrarié, le psychiatre prit sa tête si reconnaissable de « je frôle dangereusement la violation du secret professionnel » et souligna à Jack qu'en lui répondant, il frôlait justement dangereusement la violation du secret professionnel.

« Benjamin Raspail était mon patient. Depuis environ deux ans. »

Un silence gêné suivit son annonce.

« Vous reconnaitrez que cela fait beaucoup, docteur.

― J'en conviens, Jack.

― Pourquoi venait-il vous consulter ?

― Des troubles bipolaires. Il souffrait d'accès de colère, de dépression… d'un profond mal être, notamment lié à sa vie privée.

― Vous saviez qu'il se travestissait ?

― Il a mis plus d'un an à me le dire, mais eu égard à ce qu'il me racontait, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. »

Devant l'air interrogateur de Jack, Hannibal fit mine de céder et d'en être très gêné :

« Benjamin avait des tendances masochistes et il choisissait ses amants en conséquence.

― Amants ?

― Oui. Ils lui faisaient souvent peur, mais… »

Il s'interrompit judicieusement. Crawford releva la tête.

« Mais quoi, docteur ?

― Le dernier le terrifiait littéralement.

― Vous connaissez son nom ?

― Klaus. Il ne m'a jamais donné son nom complet.

― Pas même une description ?

― Apparemment plus grand que lui. En tout cas, plus fort. Blond aux yeux bleus. Il parlait souvent de ses yeux et, il y a quelques semaines, il a manipulé une mèche blonde pendant toute la durée de sa séance. Il m'a soufflé qu'il la lui avait arrachée pour l'empêcher de l'étouffer.

― Je vais faire des recherches. » annonça Jimmy Price.

Quand il s'écarta, il révéla une petite table de travail sur laquelle attendaient plusieurs éléments de prélèvements qui firent tiquer Hannibal. Le voyant observer les objets avec intérêt, le patron se montra désobligeant :

« Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, nous aimerions prendre vos empreintes dentaires, docteur Lecter. »

Le concerné souleva une photographie des marques de dents retrouvées sur la peau meurtrie du musicien.

« Elles ne correspondront pas. »

Son ton était sans appel.

« Nous aimerions vérifier par nous-mêmes. » insista Jack.

Le visage du chirurgien reflétait un profond agacement. Il se plia néanmoins aux exigences du FBI et Brian Zeller put procéder au relevé. Lorsqu'il coula le plâtre dans la silicone, il avait déjà un doute, mais lorsqu'il démoula les dents, il en fut certain : elles ne correspondaient pas du tout.

« Ce n'est pas lui, Jack, annonça Zeller. La personne qui a mordu la victime avait des dents très épaisses et assez alignées. Le docteur Lecter a les incisives supérieures légèrement inclinées vers l'intérieur de la bouche et des canines supérieures longues et pointues. Cela n'a rien à voir.

― Docteur Lecter… » commença Jack.

Véritablement excédé, le médecin dardait désormais sur le policier un regard particulièrement courroucé.

« Il reste encore un détail à éclaircir… Où étiez-vous dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi ?

― Chez moi.

― Seul ? »

Les yeux noirs glissèrent jusqu'à Will. Lui et Hannibal hochèrent la tête de concert.

« Oui.

― Pourquoi ? »

Le chirurgien eut un mouvement irrité mais répondit néanmoins.

« Après notre entrevue ici, avec mademoiselle Lass, j'ai raccompagné Will à Wolf Trap. En chemin, nous nous sommes arrêtés chez Millers pour qu'il récupère des pièces pour sa voiture. Je l'ai ensuite déposé chez lui et je suis retourné à mon cabinet. J'avais un dernier rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures trente.

― Le nom de ce patient ?

― Benjamin Raspail. »

Les regards surpris qui le fixèrent le firent presque sourire.

« Je puis vous assurer qu'il était en vie lorsqu'il est parti.

― Avez-vous des caméras de surveillance, à votre cabinet ?

― Seulement dans l'entrée.

― Vous nous les fournirez.

― Bien entendu.

― A quelle heure est-il parti ?

― Un peu avant vingt-et-une heure. »

Crawford se tourna vers Zeller.

« Vers quelle heure Raspail a-t-il été tué ?

― Entre deux et trois heure trente du matin.

― Qu'avez-vous fait après son départ ?

― Je suis resté à mon cabinet jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, puis je suis rentré chez moi. Je me suis fait à dîner et j'ai passé un peu de temps à mon clavecin. Je me suis couché aux alentours de minuit et demi.

― Pourquoi être resté à votre cabinet si longtemps ?

― Personne ne m'attend chez moi et j'y ai du matériel à dessin. »

A l'entente de cette phrase, Will leva les yeux vers son amant. Il se demanda ce que ça faisait de vivre avec Hannibal Lecter et il avait très envie de tenter l'expérience. Il avait adoré se réveiller avant lui, le regarder émerger lentement de son profond sommeil, sentir la différence de rythme de son souffle, voir le sourire dans ses yeux lorsqu'il découvrit les siens.

Quant à l'agent du FBI, il n'avait rien de tangible contre le chirurgien et ne pouvait donc se permettre de le retenir plus longtemps. Il lui présenta de vagues excuses et l'autorisa à prendre congé. Crawford avait tenu à éviter le sujet de la seconde empreinte digitale, des fois que la mémoire infaillible du psychiatre avait omis son envie de perquisition. L'effet de surprise était primordial, pour Jack. Il n'avait aucune envie de suspecter le docteur Lecter, mais il collait au profil présenté par Will : c'était un excellent chirurgien, avec une immense culture, des aptitudes pour l'art, mais aussi pour la cuisine… Aux yeux de Jack Crawford, la perquisition était décisive : soit elle inculperait définitivement Hannibal Lecter, soit elle le disculperait, mais il était certain que cela serait d'une limpidité extrême.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous qui venez lire, suivez, mettez des kudos ou commentez cette fic.


	7. Ballo floreale : Spianato

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

― La vidéo-surveillance du cabinet du docteur Lecter, répondit Zeller. Je ne sais pas combien il a payé, mais c'est du full HD. On peut compter les cheveux sur la tête de Raspail.

― Dites-moi plutôt quelque chose d'intéressant, soupira Jack.

― A un moment, reprit précipitamment Brian, juste avant d'entrer dans le cabinet, il desserre sa cravate, puis la resserre, et on voit qu'il a un gros bleu de strangulation sur le cou.

― Et, aussi, Lecter a dit la vérité. Raspail est arrivé à dix-neuf heures quarante et il s'est garé au milieu du chemin. Si le psy avait voulu sortir, il n'aurait pas pu. Il repart de nouveau un peu avant vingt-et-une heures. »

Brian illustra les propos de son collègue en montrant la vidéo à Jack Crawford qui hocha la tête.

« Et le docteur Lecter, à quelle heure est-il parti ?

― Vingt-deux heures quatre précisément.

― Bon… Où a-t-il dit qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, avec Will ?

― Millers, je crois, répondit Jimmy.

― C'est ça. On y va dès que vous avez fini votre rapport. Toujours rien pour le cheveu, l'empreinte et ce fameux Klaus ?

― Non, pas pour l'ADN, Jack. En revanche, on a un certain Klaus Hartmann qui correspond à la description faite par Lecter. »

Tendant la main, Zeller attrapa une fiche sur son bureau.

« Il s'est fait arrêter pour conduite en état d'ivresse et sous l'emprise de stupéfiants il y a un peu moins de six mois, mais ils n'ont que ses empreintes et… celle de l'autel n'est pas à lui. Mais il est costaud, blond aux yeux bleus et il n'a pas l'air commode. »

 

* * *

 

« Vous êtes monsieur Millers ?

― Nan. Et vous, z'êtes qui ? »

Impressionnés par les bonnes manières du revendeur, les trois agents s'entreregardèrent.

« Je suis l'agent spécial Jack Crawford, du FBI, et voici les agents Zeller et Price.

― Hum… Faites voir vos plaques. »

Avec patience, ils obéirent. Finalement, leur hôte sembla consentir à coopérer.

« Vous souvenez-vous avoir vendu des pièces à un certain Will Graham ?

― Ouais, y vient souvent. Peut pas marchander avec c'ui là. S'y connaît trop.

― Il est venu récemment ?

― Sûr. Y a p't'être deux-trois jours. Dans une putain de caisse.

― Quatre jours ?

― Ouais, c'est ça. Quatre.

― Quelle caisse ? s'enquit Zeller.

― Une Bentley Arnage de dingue. Jamais vu un truc pareil. Savez, sur ce machin, en série hein, z'aviez le GPS reco' vocale, la clim partout, les sièges massants, chauffants et tout, électriques même ! Genre même pas besoin de se pencher pour les régler ! Y a même un lecteur DVD derrière et même qu'tu peux caser huit CD dans le lecteur de d'vant. Et ça, c'est que d'série. Et celle-là, elle était blindée d'options, un truc de malade.

― Hum… Vous vous souvenez de l'homme qui la conduisait ?

― Un peu qu'j'm'en souviens ! Hyper classe, s'tenait très droit, on aurait dit qu'l'avait un bâton dans l'derrière. Mais pas commode, ah, ça…

― Comment ça, pas commode ? l'interrogea Jack en jetant un regard en coin à ses collègues qui se retenaient de rire devant cette description – au demeurant, très fidèle – d'Hannibal Lecter.

― Ben, y voulait pas qu'j'y touche ! J'ai même pas pu soulever le capot ! Mais son V8 avait un sacré son, mon vieux, j'aurais bien tiré d'ssus sur l'autoroute. »

Vu l'état général du vendeur et les manières raffinées du psychiatre, les trois hommes imaginaient sans peine les réticences du propriétaire de la luxueuse berline.

« Vous avez le reçu ?

― Ouais, c'est c'type qu'a payé. Gra'am a fait comme si c'tait normal, j'l'avais jamais vu moi.

― Il a payé par carte ?

― J'prends pas les espèces moi !

― Bon, bien. Ce reçu ? »

Après encore plusieurs seconde de grognements, le vendeur-qui-n'était-pas-Millers leur tendit un bout de papier tâché. La date et l'heure correspondaient.

« Très bien. On vous remercie.

― Ouais… z'allez rien ach'ter, j'suppose ?

― Pas aujourd'hui, non, répondit Brian.

― Pfff. »

Ils sortirent prendre l'air frais et Jimmy soupira.

« Au moins, il a confirmé les dires de Will et Lecter.

― A défaut d'être poli et propre. » rétorqua Zeller.

 

* * *

 

Confortablement installé dans le canapé de cuir d'Hannibal, la tête sur les genoux de son amant, Will somnolait pendant que le blond faisait chanter son thérémine. La musique presque irréelle lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il en appréciait le son ou non.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme instrument ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux clos.

S'interrompant momentanément, Lecter lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, dégageant quelques mèches rebelles de son front.

« C'est un thérémine, l'un des plus anciens instruments électroniques. Il a une particularité très intéressante : il n'est pas nécessaire de le toucher pour en jouer. A vrai dire, c'est même une mauvaise idée. »

Intrigué, le profiler se redressa et s'assit entre les jambes du psychiatre qui en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou et la nuque.

« Hum… Comment on en joue ?

― La main droite commande la hauteur de la note. En la bougeant devant l'antenne verticale, comme ceci, expliqua le Lituanien en levant la main de Will. L'autre, en forme de boucle, sert à moduler le volume. »

Graham fronça les sourcils, jouer de cet instrument faisait un drôle d'effet.

« Mis à part le fait que j'ai l'impression de l'égorger, je sens dans mes doigts comme la consistance de l'air… C'est… vraiment étrange. »

Amusé par la maladresse de son compagnon, le médecin prit les commandes des mains rudes et les fit bouger plus lentement, plus souplement. Soudain, le son devint mélodieux. L'oreille désormais un peu plus éduquée de Graham lui permit de reconnaître le _Clair de Lune_ de Claude Debussy. Il pencha la tête vers Hannibal.

« Tu entends vraisemblablement des choses que, moi, je n'entends pas, remarqua-t-il.

― Pour jouer correctement du thérémine, il faut posséder un don rare : l'oreille absolue.

― J'en suis dépourvu, constata le profiler en penchant la tête en arrière pour offrir son cou.

― Tu as bien d'autres talents… » souffla Hannibal en le dévorant de baisers légers couplés à de doux mordillements.

Tandis que l'empathe sentait monter en lui l'envie toute prosaïque d'oublier la musique pour renverser son homme sur le canapé et lui faire l'amour, la sonnette de la porte retentit.

« Ah, non. »

Amusé par la remarque du professeur, Lecter se laissa coucher sur le cuir moelleux, prêt à oublier ce quelconque gêneur s'il le lui demandait. Hélas, la sonnette légère fut vite remplacée par un tambourinement familier et désagréable.

« Hn… c'est Jack…

― Avec son mandat de perquisition. » précisa le chirurgien.

Il prit son temps, passant doucement la main dans les boucles brunes. Si le FBI faisait sauter sa porte, il se ferait un plaisir de leur envoyer la facture. Et elle serait salée.

« Tu as prévu le coup, j'imagine ?

― Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. »

Malgré lui, Will Graham ricana. Décidément, il n'arriverait pas à lui faire cracher le morceau. Il n'avait cependant pas l'intention de rendre les armes. Même s'il n'était plus vraiment sûr de l'endroit où il voulait que tout cela les mène, il tenait à entendre de la bouche d'Hannibal qu'il était l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Au moins pour une question de principe. D'une main, il le décoiffa exagérément.

« C'est pour te donner une raison de tarder à ouvrir, se justifia-t-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Et je t'interdis de te recoiffer. »

En passant, il tira sur la chemise pour la sortir du pantalon mais la main leste de Lecter l'attrapa _in extremis._ Il rejoignit la porte pieds nus et sourire aux lèvres sous les rires de son homme. Évidemment, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne souriait plus mais affichait plutôt un air intrigué. Jack manqua de lui décocher son prochain coup en pleine figure.

« Docteur Lecter ! »

Le concerné ne recula pas d'un millimètre. Il se contenta de relever la tête en prenant une expression choquée. Reprenant contenance, Jack Crawford lui fit une petite remarque.

« Vous êtes bien long à ouvrir…

― J'étais… occupé… » rétorqua le psychiatre qui sembla soudain s'apercevoir qu'il était relativement peu présentable.

L'air gêné, il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en ordre. Sur sa hanche, un petit bout de chemise dépassait du pantalon. Derrière Jack, Price et Zeller lui firent un sourire compatissant relativement mal venu. Lentement, une feuille de papier se leva vers ses yeux.

« Nous avons un mandat pour fouiller votre maison et ses éventuelles dépendances, ainsi que vos véhicules.

― Pour quel motif ? s'enquit le médecin en parcourant le texte.

― Nous avons trouvé deux de vos empreintes digitales sur deux scènes de crime différentes de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake.

― Deux ? »

Le lituanien avait l'air si stupéfait que Jack eut un énième doute.

« Oui, la seconde a été relevée sur Benjamin Raspail. Vous permettez ? »

Bouche bée, Hannibal Lecter s'écarta dans un geste d'automate. Les trois collègues entrèrent, suivis par une petite équipe de scientifiques et deux agents de la brigade cynophile.

« Vous êtes seul, docteur ?

― Non… Will est là.

― Bonjour, Jack. »

Le consultant était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, chemise ouverte et bras croisés. Il déployait de gros efforts pour ne pas interpeller les chiens et Hannibal le remarqua sans peine, manquant de sourire. Zeller dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné.

« Will… Nous vous prierons de ne pas interférer dans la perquisition. » ordonna Crawford.

L'empathe hocha la tête d'un air désinvolte et vint rejoindre Hannibal qu'il enlaça et décoiffa à nouveau par jeu. Dans la mesure où Jack les avaient surpris au sortir du lit, l'autre jour, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils devaient se cacher. D'ailleurs, il était très curieux de voir comment réagirait son compagnon… Les trois quarts des personnes présentes s'arrêtèrent pour les observer. Jack s'énerva.

« Au boulot, ne restez pas plantés là !

― Jack ! » l'interpela le blond, Graham à demi suspendu à son cou.

Le chef de la BAU se tourna vers lui juste avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

« Si vous ou vos hommes abîmez quelque chose, j'enverrais la facture au FBI.

― Vous avez entendu ? Ne cassez rien. Au boulot ! »

Les agents se répartirent le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage. L'un d'entre eux fit malencontreusement sonner le thérémine et Jimmy Price se lança dans une longue explication sur les origines de cet instrument étonnant. Appuyé contre sa porte d'entrée, le cannibale zyeutait vers la chambre où s'affairait Jack. Au bout d'un moment, l'agent ressorti avec deux morceaux de tissu noir vaporeux. En les voyant, Will eut un rictus amusé et Lecter tenta vainement de faire bonne figure.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, docteur ?

― Étant donné l'endroit où vous les avez trouvés, cela me paraît assez évident, Jack…

― Je suis certain que nous n'avons pas besoin de vous expliquer à quoi ils servent… » renchérit Will sur un ton condescendant.

Debout à l'entrée du salon, Brian Zeller étouffa un rire nerveux. Lorsque les trois hommes lui jetèrent un regard noir, il toussota et avisa le psychiatre :

« Est-ce que vous pouvez nous allumer votre ordinateur portable, docteur ? »

Après un dernier regard outré vers Jack, le psychiatre soupira et rejoignit l'équipe dans le séjour. En chemin, il tendit machinalement la main vers le museau levé du malinois pour qu'il le renifle et s'assure qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Son geste plut à Will qui sourit.

Debout face à Graham, avec les bouts de tissu en main, Jack se sentit bête. Son consultant était particulièrement peu coopératif et semblait très… impliqué dans sa relation avec le docteur Lecter. N'avait-il pourtant pas dit qu'il était absolument convaincu qu'Hannibal était l'Éventreur et qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour le confondre ? Pourquoi un tel revirement, dans ce cas ? Cela ne tenait pas debout. Lorsque Jack avait envisagé cette perquisition, il espérait trouver quelque chose qui accuserait le psychiatre, mais aujourd'hui, il ne s'attendait plus à rien de ce genre. D'un geste las, il rejeta les morceaux de tissus flous sur le lit et passa devant le profiler pour rejoindre la cuisine. En chemin, il croisa la porte de la cave sans la voir.

De son poste d'observation, l'empathe le suivit des yeux. Étonné que l'agent n'ait pas remarqué l'accès au sous-sol où se reposait sagement le docteur Gideon, il passa devant à son tour et constata que la porte se fondait parfaitement dans les reliefs du mur. Ainsi dissimulée, elle était totalement invisible. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce détail auparavant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'Hannibal Lecter n'avait pas prévu ?

A la cuisine, Jack ouvrait tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Debout devant le réfrigérateur, il examina les rares aliments carnés qui portaient malheureusement tous des étiquettes d'une boucherie réputée de Baltimore. Tout près de lui se trouvait la porte du sellier et celle de la petite pièce attenante dans laquelle Hannibal faisait ses saucisses et autres préparations salissantes. Cette pièce-ci n'était pas fondue dans le décor, aussi Crawford tenta-t-il de l'ouvrir.

« Docteur Lecter ? » appela-t-il, n'y parvenant pas.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le concerné apparu aux côtés de Will qui se poussa quelque peu pour le laisser passer.

« Cette porte n'a pas de clef, docteur, sur quoi donne-t-elle ?

― Sur rien, les anciens propriétaires avaient prévu une dépendance, mais ils n'ont pas pu acquérir le terrain attenant. Derrière cette porte, il n'y a qu'un mur et une couche d'isolant.

― Pourquoi l'avoir laissée, dans ce cas ? »

D'un mouvement de tête, Hannibal avisa le sellier.

« Par souci d'esthétisme. Sa présence équilibre la pièce.

― Je vois. Permettez ? »

Il attrapa une petite caméra thermique dans l'une des mallettes des scientifiques et la pointa sur la porte.

« Vous pourriez au moins avoir la politesse de faire semblant de me croire, souligna le Lituanien.

― Pardonnez-moi, docteur, la force de l'habitude. »

Tandis que le professeur se servait un verre d'eau et en proposait un à Hannibal, Jack décida de les abandonner dans la cuisine pour monter à l'étage où s'affairait Jimmy Price.

« Alors ?

― Rien à signaler. Pas un gramme de poussière nulle part, seulement des objets rares et onéreux, même la tapisserie coûte plus cher que mon appartement.

― Et vous avez vu son parfum ? Vous savez combien il vaut ? s'enquit Brian Zeller en les rejoignant.

― Je ne veux pas le savoir, soupira Jack. Il n'y a pas de dépendances ?

― D'après les plans, seulement un garage. Un grenier aussi, mais pas de cave. Le grenier est poussiéreux mais sans taches, si je puis dire.

― Les mecs, j'suis sûre que le Brueghel dans la chambre d'amis est un vrai ! »

La jeune scientifique qui venait d'entrer d'un pas conquérant fut clouée sur place par les yeux noirs de son supérieur. Elle fit demi-tour dans un geste théâtral.

« J'en suis quand même certaine. » glissa-t-elle.

Price ricana et avisa Zeller.

« Ce serait une fille pour toi, ça. »

Un regard fâché lui répondit. Brian avait très mal digéré le piège de Freddie Lounds et n'était pas vraiment enclin à remettre le couvert.

Déçu, Jack se résigna à les laisser se disputer et redescendit. Au rez-de-chaussée, il trouva Hannibal appuyé contre son plan de travail, une tasse de café à la main. Will avait disparu.

« Vous avez des dépendances ? s'enquit-il.

― Seulement le garage. »

Jack allait lui demander les clefs mais Hannibal Lecter les lui tendait déjà. Avec un signe de tête poli, il les prit et se laissa guider par le chirurgien. Aux pieds de l'escalier, il appela des agents.

 

* * *

 

« Combien avez-vous de véhicules ?

― Deux, une Bentley et une BMW. »

Hochant la tête, le gourou déverrouilla les portes des deux voitures pendant que Jimmy et Brian se disputaient pour savoir qui allait s'occuper de la Bentley Arnage. De son côté, le maître-chien faisait faire le tour à son malinois.

« Laquelle conduisiez-vous le jour de la mort de Benjamin Raspail ?

― Le jour où vous m'avez présenté à Miriam Lass ?

― Oui.

― La Bentley. »

Jack fit signe à Jimmy qui venait de sauter dans l'habitacle. Il alluma le poste et les premières notes des _Variations Goldberg_ superbement jouées sur un clavecin Hemsch de 1751 par Blandine Verlet tintèrent dans l'espace clos. Mettant en route le système de navigation, il vérifia les trajets récents de la berline, s'amusant un peu avec la commande vocale au passage. Le jour en question, Lecter n'avait fait que les trajets précédemment énoncés. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas beaucoup varier au cours de la semaine, sauf pour Millers. Un bon train-train quotidien comme les aiment les psychopathes qui cherchent à piéger quelqu'un, ne put s'empêcher de penser Price.

De son côté, Brian n'obtint rien du 4x4, sinon qu'il servait moins souvent que la Bentley. Ni eux, ni les scientifiques, ni même les chiens ne trouvèrent la moindre fibre, odeur ou trace accablante, pas même des indices d'un récent et profond nettoyage. Même si le docteur Lecter s'était attendu à une perquisition, il n'avait aucun moyen d'être certain du jour. Jack avait d'ailleurs pris soin de tenir Will à l'écart pour s'assurer qu'il ne le préviendrait pas. Ses doutes se muaient peu à peu en paranoïa, mais il n'avait définitivement rien contre le psychiatre.

« Tout est en ordre, annonça Zeller en refermant le coffre du SUV haut de gamme.

― Il semblerait, docteur. Je vous remercie pour votre coopération.

― Je vous en prie, Jack.

― Pardonnez-moi d'avoir été si soupçonneux, ajouta l'agent.

― Vous étiez dans votre droit, commença Hannibal.

― Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait chercher à vous nuire ? » l'interrompit Crawford.

Surpris, le chirurgien fronça les sourcils.

« A me nuire, Jack ?

― Vos empreintes digitales ne sont pas arrivées là toutes seules.

― Non, certes. Je l'ignore, Jack, reprit-il. Certains de mes patients peuvent être considérés comme dangereux quand ils arrivent chez moi, mais aucun ne serait capable de faire cela.

― Et du côté de leurs relations, de vos collègues, de vos anciens collègues ? Je ne peux oublier votre agression à votre cabinet… Et j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un très bon chirurgien.

― Je n'en ai pas eu l'impression… »

Pensif, le policier soupira.

« Pouvez-vous nous fournir la liste de vos patients ?

― Je regrette, cela relève du secret professionnel.

― Cela ne coûtait rien de demander. »

Cette fois, Hannibal sourit et l'atmosphère se détendit quelque peu.

« En effet. Avez-vous terminé ici ?

― Oui, docteur, nous pouvons regagner votre maison. »

A l'extérieur, ils avisèrent la place vide qu'aurait dû occuper l'antique Volvo de Will Graham.

« Il est allé nourrir ses chiens. » expliqua Lecter comme s'il avait lu dans leurs pensées.

 

* * *

 

A deux pâtés de maisons de là, Jack Crawford monta dans une camionnette banalisée avec Jimmy Price et Brian Zeller. Ils étaient rentrés rendre compte au FBI et venaient mettre en place une petite planque. Discrètement, les agents virent se garer près de la demeure d'Hannibal Lecter. Un bâtiment était en réfection et la présence d'un tel véhicule n'éveillerait aucun soupçon. Confortablement installé, Brian enclencha la caméra thermique dernier cri et la braqua sur la haute maison.

« Combien de temps allons-nous jouer les voyeurs, Jack ?

― Au moins jusqu'à demain. »

Les deux compères soupirèrent de concert. Ils estimaient beaucoup le docteur Lecter – encore plus depuis qu'ils avaient eu accès à son CV et à sa demeure – et le fait de l'observer à son insu les mettaient mal à l'aise. Il ne manquait plus que Will pointe le bout de son nez pour qu'ils se sentent réellement gênés : l'homosexualité n'était pas quelque chose de très bien accueilli dans la société, surtout quand l'un des principaux concernés était un médecin renommé… Alors, s'ils venaient à saisir des instants privés, ils se trouveraient très embarrassés…

Sur le petit écran de la caméra, Hannibal Lecter achevait de faire le tour du propriétaire pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Ils le virent remettre quelques objets en place de manière presque compulsive.

« Asperger ? glissa Zeller.

― Possible, une certaine forme, en tout cas. Ses sous-vêtements ne sont pas classés, ni pliés, mais c'est _très bien_ rangé. Par couleur notamment. Ses livres sont alignés au millimètre près, j'ai pris un niveau à bulle pour vérifier, et classés par taille et couleur quand cela est possible, sinon par collection. Vous savez qu'il a des premières éditions ? »

Devant les airs las de ses collègues, il se reprit :

« Il a clairement quelques tocs, mais rien de vraiment méchant. Je dirais, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, qu'il est moins atteint que Will Graham de ce côté-là. Il s'est très bien contrôlé quand on a fait le tour et n'a pas eu l'air de faire trop d'effort pour. Il était vraiment embêté, mais pas derrière nous toutes les deux secondes. On est encore loin de _Rain Man_.

― Pensez-vous qu'il serait capable de mettre en place les mises en scène de l'Éventreur ?

― Oui, sans doute, grimaça Price. Il a un sens artistique indéniable et un très grand talent en dessin. La caméra peut nous aider pour ça.

― Comment ? s'enquit Jack.

― Les meurtres et, _a fortiori_ , les mises en scène de l'Éventreur nécessitent une grande force physique, une maîtrise parfaite et une condition excellente. S'il a du mal à s'agenouiller ou à se lever le matin, il y a peu de chances pour que ce soit lui… Quel âge il a ?

― Trente ans, répondit Brian, surpris, le dossier de Lecter en mains. J'aurai cru plus, genre, quarante.

― Il a un drôle de physique, admis Jimmy. Mais je crois qu'il vient d'Europe de l'Est.

― Il a déjà été chirurgien pendant plusieurs années, non ?

― Tu oublies que c'est un surdoué, regarde son QI.

― Oh.

― A l'âge où il a eu son doctorat, tu n'envisageais même pas d'entrer au FBI.

― Il a eu son diplôme dans quelle université ? intervint Jack.

― La faculté de médecine de Paris, en France. C'est du top niveau. »

Impressionné, Brian Zeller hocha la tête. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à Lecter qui semblait s'être mis à préparer à manger. Pensif, le chef de la BAU fit bouger l'objectif pour balayer la maison et s'assurer que rien n'avait échappé à ses agents ou aux chiens. La caméra thermique ne mentait pas : il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans cette maison et elle ne possédait pas de cave.

« En tout cas, reprit Jimmy Price, à cet âge-là, s'il a des problèmes de ce genre, cela le handicaperait trop pour lui permettre de commettre de tels meurtres.

― Pourquoi un homme dans la force de l'âge aurait ce genre de problèmes ? s'enquit Crawford.

― Ça peut venir de plusieurs choses, des carences à une époque où il était en pleine croissance, des antécédents dans la famille... Le choix est vaste, Jack.

― Bon, murmura leur supérieur en repositionnant l'objectif sur le psychiatre, attendons de voir. »

Un bruit de vieux moteur bien entretenu interrompit leurs réflexions. Will Graham revenait.


	8. Balliamo insieme

« Graham revient. » prévint Price.

Ses collègues hochèrent la tête. Ils le virent se garer devant le garage d'Hannibal Lecter et sortir de la voiture. Il ne ralentit même pas en arrivant devant la porte.

« Vous avez-vu, elle n'était pas verrouillée, fit remarquer Brian.

― Il attendait probablement qu'il revienne. » rétorqua Jimmy.

Sur l'écran, ils distinguaient parfaitement bien les deux protagonistes par la chaleur corporelle qu'ils dégageaient. Will vint embrasser Hannibal qui arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire pour y répondre avec passion, prenant soin de ne pas poser ses mains imprégnées d'ingrédients sur les vêtements de son amant. Gênés, Zeller et Price se coulèrent un regard de biais.

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les yeux bleus du profiler brillaient de reproches. Hannibal releva un peu la tête mais ne modifia pas davantage son attitude. Il sentait venir la question comme un mauvais après-rasage au bout d'un couloir.

« Tu m'as fait manger une certaine truie en robe de soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse intelligible, mais les iris étaient très clairs. Lentement, le visage balte s'inclina vers l'avant. Will se mordit les lèvres et eut un rictus. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la seule fois qu'il avait consommé _quelqu'un_ à la table du docteur Lecter, mais c'était l'une des rares fois où il savait précisément _qui_ c'était. _Et cela ne le rebutait pas_. Au contraire. Benjamin Raspail était un homme si détestable qu'il en éprouvait une certaine satisfaction, et c'était de là que provenait son malaise. Sans parler de Gideon.

« Trois fois ?

― Non.

― Où sont allés les autres ?

― A leur juste place. »

La phrase murmurée mit la puce à l'oreille de l'empathe. Il savait que le Lituanien avait donné un dîner chez lui, peu de temps après la mort du flutiste, mais il ne savait pas avec qui. Son esprit acéré fit brutalement le lien.

« La philharmonie n'en est que meilleure, n'est-ce pas ?

― Leur prestation pour la _Flûte Enchantée_ de Mozart était brillante. »

A la fois amusé et écœuré, Will Graham s'écarta et avisa le wok.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce Klaus ?

― Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit à Jack, répondit-il en ajoutant quelques herbes.

― Et pour l'autre empreinte et le cheveu ? »

Cette fois, le blond se tut, mais ce fut comme s'il venait de hurler au professeur qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il en était, que cela faisait partie de ses plans et qu'il le saurait en temps voulu. Néanmoins, ce dernier n'insista pas. Il n'avait absolument pas peur d'Hannibal Lecter, mais il n'était pas encore certain de pouvoir se le permettre. Il le regarda flamber le plat avec un alcool qu'il jugea beaucoup trop cher pour s'évaporer.

« Ça sent bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

― Un _osso bucco_. »

À la vue de la forme des morceaux de viande, le professeur eut une mimique méprisante.

« Comment va notre bon ami ?

― Il se porte comme un charme.

― Malgré sa brutale perte de poids ? »

Les yeux havane se firent rieurs. Un observateur lambda aurait pu y lire du sadisme, mais Will n'y vit qu'un homme dans son plein droit. Lors de leur premier dîner avec le docteur Gideon, Hannibal avait fait remarquer à celui-ci que le terme « cannibalisme » sous-entendait que les deux partis – le consommé et le consommateur – étaient égaux, ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas. Malgré tout cela, on ne pouvait pas dire que le docteur Lecter maltraitait physiquement le docteur Gideon. Mentalement, sans aucun doute, mais certainement pas physiquement.

Lentement, le profil de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake se précisait dans le cerveau du profiler. Il n'avait absolument rien de classique. Il ne rentrait dans aucun moule, il fallait en confectionner un spécialement pour lui, et le moduler de jour en jour.

Graham était prêt à mettre sa main au feu qu'Hannibal Lecter n'avait jamais torturé le moindre animal, dans sa jeunesse. Il n'avait pas suivi le chemin des psychopathes. Il n'en était pas un, d'ailleurs, il ressentait beaucoup trop d'émotions pour cela. Le consultant savait que, si le psychiatre choisissait quelles émotions il ressentait, il ne les ressentait pas moins dans leur entièreté. De plus, il était beaucoup trop bien intégré socialement et bien trop intéressé par les interactions sociales – des autres – pour un sociopathe…

Mais… certains éléments de ses meurtres tendaient vers le contraire… Un mépris profond pour ses victimes montrait sans erreur possible qu'elles n'étaient rien d'autre que de la viande, à ses yeux. Malgré les mutilations _ante mortem_ des corps par l'Éventreur, Will s'était finalement rendu compte que le tueur n'était pas un sadique. Il ne prolongeait jamais l'agonie de ses proies, sauf quand c'était nécessaire, comme avec le garde qui avait servi à donner le change pendant l'absence d'Abel Gideon. Restait la question de la mutilation de Cassie Boyle : il lui avait arraché les poumons alors qu'elle respirait encore. Il y avait forcément une raison… Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun fixait l'espace qu'avait occupé le Lituanien il y a quelques secondes… minutes ? Il ne savait pas.

« Will ? »

La voix, venue de derrière-lui, le fit se retourner. Il découvrit Hannibal qui lui tendait une coupe de champagne en souriant.

« Que se passe-t-il lorsque l'on arrache les poumons à un animal pendant qu'il respire ? Cela a-t-il une quelconque incidence sur le goût ? »

A sa question, l'esprit fulgurant du blond fit immédiatement le lien avec son kabuki à ciel ouvert, comme l'avait nommé le consultant du FBI. Il inclina la tête vers son verre pour en inspirer le parfum.

« Des poumons gorgés d'air gagnent en tendreté, mais il faut penser à les en vider avant de les préparer. » répondit-il avant de prendre une gorgée.

Hochant la tête, Will l'imita. Il comprenait, à présent. Surpris par le breuvage, il leva son verre.

« Je n'ai jamais bu de champagne aussi bon.

― C'est un Piper-Hiedsieck de 2002. Plutôt récent, mais d'une excellente cuvée.

― Tu as ouvert une bouteille juste pour moi ? »

Le profiler se souvenait lui avoir demandé de lui faire goûter un _bon champagne_ , un de ces jours. Son amant acquiesça.

« J'ai acheté une, il y a quelques temps.

― Juste une ?

― Pour essayer. »

Devant l'air effaré de Graham, il eut un sourire. Le jeune homme aux moyens modestes avait du mal à imaginer qu'on pouvait dépenser autant pour une seule bouteille, si bonne soit-elle. S'il savait à combien s'élevaient les dépenses œnologiques du chirurgien, il s'évanouirait.

« Ça se boit avec l' _osso bucco_?

― Non. Mieux vaut un vin rouge sec. Mais l'entrée est prête, si tu as faim. »

Assez gêné par son ignorance, il suivit son compagnon jusqu'à la table dressée.

« Quand as-tu préparé ça ?

― Pendant que tu réfléchissais dans la cuisine. »

Will inspira profondément. De toute évidence, il avait eu la réflexion longue.

 

* * *

 

Dans la camionnette, Jack, Brian et Jimmy se sentaient quelque peu à l'étroit. Ils étaient déçus parce que la caméra ne leur permettait pas de lire sur les lèvres des deux protagonistes. Crawford était pensif car Will Graham était resté immobile devant la cuisinière pendant plusieurs minutes, comme s'il avait eu une nouvelle absence. Il s'inquiétait : et si il recommençait ?

Son téléphone portable le tira de ses réflexions. Quand il décrocha, son ton se fit de plus en plus cinglant et les deux autres se tassèrent l'un contre l'autre dans leurs efforts pour s'éloigner de lui.

« Tout va bien ? risqua Zeller, écrasé sous Price.

― Ils ont coincé Klaus Hartmann… »

Leur chef soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment. D'un œil surpris, il avisa ses collègues. Gênés, ils se rassirent plus confortablement. Brian Zeller réajusta le col de son pullover.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on lâche la planque ?

― Non, vous, vous restez ici… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

― Ils sont assis à table, répondit Price.

― Et la salle à manger donne sur l'arrière, renchérit son collègue.

― Parfait. Tenez-moi au courant. »

Il fit une pause puis ajouta, d'un ton moqueur :

« Ne faites pas de bêtises… »

Vexés, ils grommelèrent pour toute réponse et le regardèrent partir avec une moue déçue.

« Je n'ai aucune envie d'espionner ces deux-là.

― Moi non plus, Jimmy, mais le boss a parlé ! Tu prends le premier quart. » ordonna Brian en sortant un livre écorné.

D'abord outré, le blond finit par sourire. Parfait, il n'aurait alors pas droit à la nuit.

 

* * *

 

« Je vous avais dit d'attendre avant de prendre ce Klaus ! »

La pique de Jack Crawford résonna dans tout le couloir. Ses agents s'agitèrent, ennuyés.

« A vrai dire, Monsieur, ce n'est pas nous… Il est rentré dans la voiture d'un policier. Rien de grave, juste quelques égratignures, mais, du coup, on l'a sous la main. »

Après quelques secondes, il reconnut la scientifique qui était venue parler du tableau chez Lecter.

« Bon. Et, vous êtes ?

― Jean Wright, Monsieur.

― Où est-il ? »

Patiente mais nullement effrayée, elle le conduisit jusqu'à la salle où ils l'avaient installé, en bonne entente avec la police de Baltimore.

« On avait cru qu'il avait bu, mais, apparemment, il avait _juste_ pris quelques petits cachets illicites… »

Elle avait insisté sur le « juste » avec un ton méprisant. Crawford hocha la tête.

« Il a fini sa descente ?

― Je pense qu'il est suffisamment alerte pour comprendre les questions, Monsieur.

― Parfait. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le gourou entra et lui ferma la porte au nez. Amusée, elle leva les yeux au ciel et passa de l'autre côté de la vitre sans tain.

« Hé ! Kessjfouslà ?

― Je vous demande pardon ?

― Qu'est-ce je fous là ? » répéta Klaus, en agitant son poing sous le nez de Jack.

Ce dernier leva brièvement les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris, mais que c'était présentement le dernier de ses soucis. Il jeta un dossier ouvert devant Hartmann.

« Connaissez-vous Benjamin Raspail ?

― Hein ? »

Les yeux bleus se baissèrent vers la photo du corps du flutiste. Il eut un fou rire. Patiemment, le chef de la BAU attendit qu'il se calme. Cet homme était effrayant. Il avait des dents d'une couleur horrible, était crasseux, et sa grande taille le rendait très impressionnant. D'ailleurs, il avait tout de la grosse brute.

« Diamond, susurra-t-il. Sait pas autre nom. Vraie salope. »

Il avait un fort accent, probablement germanique, supposait Crawford.

« Vous le connaissiez bien ?

― Ouais. »

L'agent retint un soupir devant cet air lubrique répugnant. Cela promettait d'être difficile. Cet homme était beaucoup trop limité et vulgaire pour être l'Éventreur… Dans le cas présent, tout ce que voulait Jack, c'était confirmer le fait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec Lecter. Il montra une autre photo.

« Et lui ?

― Né. Jamais vu.

― Sûr ? »

Le corps massif se pencha en avant d'un air menaçant. Brutalement, l'accent avait disparu.

« Puisque je vous le dis !

― Bon, dans la mesure où vous n'avez aucun mal avec notre langue, on va arrêter là cette comédie et vous allez répondre à mes questions. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Par la carrure, Jack Crawford était le plus large, mais l'autre était plus impressionnant, sans doute plus fort, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui tienne tête, mais son adversaire non plus.

« Et moi, vous croyez qu'j'ai qu'ça à foutre ?

― Raison de plus. Plus vous coopèrerez, plus vite vous sortirez du FBI. Alors, vous n'avez jamais vu le docteur Lecter ?

― J'vous ai dit non !

― Bien. Et Raspail, vous l'avez vu quand, la dernière fois ?

― Tsss, j'sais pas. Plusieurs jours. »

L'agent lui agita une autre feuille sous le nez.

« Un jour comme ça ?

― Ouais, c'est ça ! Hé ! C'est pas moi qui lui ai fait ça !

― Expliquez-moi pourquoi je devrais vous croire ? C'est la tenue qu'il portait quand vous vous êtes vus, non ?

― Ouais, mais c'est pas moi ! Il était vivant quand y s'est tiré !

― Il est parti comment ?

― Qu'est-ce j'en sais moi… il avait une bagnole, nan ?

― Comment se passaient vos rendez-vous ? »

Klaus ricana. Il écarta les bras.

« A votre avis ? C'était un plan cul, vieux.

― Vous vous retrouviez toujours chez vous ?

― Nan… D'hab', y choisissait la piaule. C'tait la première fois qu'y s'radinait chez moi.

― Pourquoi ce changement ? »

Le colosse haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce que j'sais ?

― Écoutez, je commence à en avoir assez de votre petite comédie. D'abord un faux accent, maintenant, des réponses évasives… Vous allez coopérer une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on en finisse ! Sinon, je vous garanti que vous passerez la nuit au frais ! »

Comme à son habitude avec ses collègues, il avait haussé le ton au fur et à mesure que la phrase avançait. Surpris, Hartmann avait reculé sa chaise. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui criait dessus ainsi. Son esprit limité fonctionnait à plein régime. Cette connerie de flic n'avait pas tort, cette affaire les faisait chier tous les deux, alors…

« Vous dites que si je coopère, vous me laisserez partir ?

― Je vous ai dit que, si vous coopériez, vous quitteriez les locaux du FBI, le reprit Jack.

― Ouais, voilà, vous avez dit ça.

― Oui, alors ?

― OK, c'est bon. »

Il se réinstalla et désigna Hannibal Lecter.

« J'ai jamais vu ce mec, mais l'est classe, pas l'genre à Ras'. Et pas l'genre à traîner par chez moi non plus. Qui c'est ?

― C'est le psychiatre de Benjamin Raspail, le docteur Hannibal Lecter.

― Y voyait un psy ? Genre, sérieux ? Pourquoi ?

― Vous ne l'avez pas vu, même avec d'autres vêtements, moins classes ? Une barbe, ou autre chose ?

― Nan ! J'le saurais. L'a une tête qu'on oublie pas. On dirait un Russe. J'aime pas les Russes.

― Hum…

― C'est lui qu'a fait ça ?

― Lui et vous êtes les dernières personnes à avoir vu Benjamin Raspail en vie. Ce sont des questions que je suis obligé de vous poser. Il est venu chez vous à quelle heure ?

― Dix heures.

― Du soir ?

― Yep.

― Vous êtes sûr ?

― Sûr, c'était t'jours dix heures. L'était jamais en r'tard.

― Et quand est-il reparti ?

― Deux-trois heures du mat'.

― Vous n'avez vu personne qui traînait dans la rue ?

― Pas r'marqué. Nan. »

Jack Crawford était encore plus ennuyé. Cet homme lui faisait perdre son temps. L'Éventreur de Chesapeake était beaucoup trop prévoyant pour détonner dans un quelconque environnement… Quant à cet homme-là… Il était bête et violent. Il avait sans aucun doute fait un certain mal à Benjamin Raspail, mais il ne l'avait certainement pas tué. Même si Lecter n'était pas l'Éventreur, ce dernier n'était pas du style à se lier à ce genre de type, même par intérêt. Klaus était plus du genre à devenir l'une de ses victimes qu'un allié potentiel.

Sans rien dire, le gourou se leva et sorti. Bouche bée, Klaus Hartmann ne réagit pas. Devant la porte, la jeune Wright réapparut.

« Qu'en dites-vous ? lui demanda-t-il.

― Trop bête pour être l'Éventreur. Et je le vois mal coucher avec ses victimes. Il a tellement de mépris pour elles que ça s'apparenterait à de la zoophilie. »

Jack eut un rictus.

« C'est exactement ce qu'a dit Will Graham. »

Elle manqua de faire une remarque sur la relation qu'entretenait ledit profiler avec son thérapeute, mais le bon sens la rattrapa juste à temps et Jean referma la bouche.

« Sortez-le de là. »

Elle obéit et deux agents de police de forte constitution vinrent prendre le relais. D'un geste rapide, l'un d'eux passa des menottes au blond.

« Hé ! Vous avez dit que j'pouvais partir ! C'est quoi c'bordel ?

― Non, j'ai dit que vous pourrez quitter les locaux du FBI. Je vous rappelle que vous avez percuté un véhicule de police. A présent, c'est leur tour. Au revoir, Monsieur Hartmann. Merci pour votre coopération. »

Effaré, le géant se mit à vociférer des insultes et à se débattre. Ils ne furent pas trop de quatre pour le traîner hors du bâtiment jusqu'au panier à salade. La jeune Wright s'effaça dans un laboratoire tout proche. En la voyant partir, son supérieur pensa à Miriam Lass. Elle aurait pu être comme cette jeune femme, et travailler à la BAU. C'était son rêve. Aujourd'hui, elle était si traumatisée qu'elle sortait à peine de chez elle…

 

* * *

 

« Jimmy ? Regarde ça, on dirait qu'ils se battent. »

La bouche pleine, Price secoua la tête.

« Mais non, ils dansent. Regarde. »

 

* * *

 

Après quelques pas d'un tango sulfureux, le professeur renversa le médecin sur son tapis d'Orient, bousculant la table au passage. La bouteille vide heurta le sol tissé dans un bruit mat et rebondit plusieurs fois sans se briser. Le linge, auquel Hannibal avait vainement tenté de se rattraper, suivit peu après avec le seau à champagne. Les glaçons, propulsés en l'air, se répandirent sur le marbre luxueux. Ravi, Will en prit un et le passa sur les lèvres et le cou de son amant. Devant le désastre qui ne semblait absolument pas gêner son Asperger de compagnon, Lecter eut un sourire malicieux :

« Tu n'es pas plus autiste que moi, n'est-ce pas, Will ?

― J'imagine que pour un psychiatre de ton envergure, cela n'a pas été très difficile à deviner.

― Non, en effet.

― Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis sur la voie ? s'enquit le brun en déboutonnant la chemise de sa main libre.

― Tes sous-vêtements sont parfaitement rangés et pliés, mais pas ta penderie, ni ta maison.

― Et mon esprit non plus.

― Je crois au contraire que ton esprit est ce qu'il y a de plus ordonné chez toi. »

Amusé, Will haussa les épaules. Il se doutait bien qu'Hannibal n'était pas dupe.

« Tu es un très bon acteur, reprit le chirurgien.

― Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Allongé contre l'Éventreur, le consultant du FBI jeta le glaçon dans un coin et laissa glisser sa main jusqu'au cou slave pour toucher encore l'étrange cicatrice. La question lui brûlait les lèvres. Contrairement à son habitude, son amant ne prit pas les devants pour se justifier. Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta :

« D'où vient cette marque que tu as sur le cou ? »

En la posant, il avait levé les yeux vers le Lituanien et il fut très surpris de voir un sombre voile de peine tomber sur les iris havane. Les lèvres slaves frémirent presque imperceptiblement.

« J'ai été détenu, lorsque j'étais enfant. »

C'était donc bien une empreinte de chaîne. Fortement intrigué, Will fronça les sourcils. Il venait d'ouvrir la bouche lorsque le psychiatre reprit :

« J'appartiens à une très ancienne famille de Lituanie et ma mère était une Sforza, elle descendait de nobles de la Renaissance italienne. Nous avions un grand château et un certain patrimoine…

― J'imagine que cela attise les convoitises…

― Oui. La situation politique du pays était très chaotique, à l'époque. Les Soviétiques ne tenaient pas à céder du terrain par rapport au pays qui cherchait à prendre son indépendance. En plus de cela, certains Hiwis s'étaient installés dans la région. Ces derniers se revendiquaient des Hilfswilliger. Il s'agissait, reprit-il, devant l'air interrogatif de son amant, de volontaires recrutés par les SS en Europe de l'Est sous le Troisième Reich. Souvent d'anciens militaires. On les appelait localement les Hiwis. Ceux-ci disaient être leurs descendants directs et ont profité de la situation instable pour piller et assassiner. Ils se sont livrés à des violences épouvantables dans la campagne lituanienne… »

Il fit une pause après son long monologue, Will se redressa un peu pour le libérer de son poids et le médecin s'installa plus confortablement.

« Notre château était assez éloigné de la ville de Kaunas, il se situait en plein milieu d'une forêt très ancienne qui nous appartenait.

― Situait ?

― Il est probablement en ruine, aujourd'hui. »

Compatissant, le profiler n'insista pas. Il attendit que le blond accepte de poursuivre en promenant sa main sur le ventre musclé mis à nu. Pensif, Hannibal lui caressa les cheveux, appréciant leur texture soyeuse, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible et d'agréable, un fil d'Ariane destiné à l'accompagner et à lui offrir une chance de s'en revenir.

« Les hostilités entre les Lituaniens et les Soviétiques se rapprochaient dangereusement de notre propriété. Mes parents ont prit la décision de partir. Nous avons pris tout ce que nous pouvions et nous sommes partis au relais de chasse, un chalet encore plus enfoncé dans les bois. Certains membres du personnel sont restés au château, pour le garder et nous tenir au courant. Nous employions plusieurs Juifs, une partie de notre population que les Hiwis cherchaient accessoirement à éliminer. Nous avons tenté de les protéger… »

Il fit une nouvelle pause. Ramassant un glaçon plus coriace que les autres, il le regarda fondre au creux de sa main libre.

« Nous avons passé un moment au chalet sans qu'il ne nous arrive rien. Nous étions six. Mes parents, mon précepteur, ma jeune sœur, Mischa, sa nourrice, et moi, bien sûr. »

Hannibal sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cela à personne, sauf à sa tante, Lady Murasaki. Il jugeait que Will avait le droit de le voir. Il voulait qu'il puisse le voir sincèrement.

« Alors que mes parents envisageaient de rentrer au château, dans la mesure où les hostilités entre les Soviétiques et les Lituaniens semblaient se tasser, un vieux tank de l'URSS a surgit des bois et nous a attaqué. Notre père est tombé sous la mitraille et un obus à fait éclater le crâne de Monsieur Jakov, mon précepteur. La nourrice de Mischa est tombée à son tour et une nouvelle salve a touché une lampe à huile, ce qui a déclenché un incendie. La robe de notre mère a pris feu. Elle m'a hurlé de mettre Mischa à l'abri… Tout le reste n'était… pas compréhensible. J'ai tiré ma sœur à l'intérieur et nous nous sommes terrés près de la cheminée. »

Le baromètre de son empathie collé au plafond, le brun l'observait sans rien dire, une expression profondément choquée accrochée au visage. Perdu dans ses horribles souvenirs, le blond semblait ailleurs.

« Un long moment, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Mais, d'un coup, le tank a défoncé l'un des murs et s'est encastré dedans. Personne n'en est jamais sorti. Les Hiwis sont entrés l'un après l'autre. Ils étaient six. Enfin, cinq Hiwis et un simple marmiton. Ils avaient tous les yeux fous, mais l'un d'entre eux était particulièrement cruel. Ils nous ont jaugés et il leur a ordonné de nous laisser en vie, parce que nous pouvions leur servir d'alibi, peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, Lituanien ou Soviétique. De pauvres orphelins sauvés par de courageux hommes. »

Will se serait attendu à un rictus méprisant de sa part, mais le visage balte demeura impénétrable. Les yeux marmoréens semblaient fixer un point au-delà de l'univers visible.

« Ils nous ont gardés plus d'un an. Le premier hiver, déjà bien avancé, était rude, mais ils ont pris suffisamment de gibier. En revanche, la deuxième année, la température est descendue si bas que même les cerfs sont partis. Ils ont réussi à prendre un vieux chevreuil malingre, mais il n'a pas donné beaucoup de viande. Nous mourrions de faim. Une nuit, une planche s'est décrochée à l'étage, laissant entrer le vent glacial, et Mischa s'est mise à tousser. »

Nouvelle pause. Dans son esprit aussi vif qu'apte aux horreurs, Will Graham commençait à voir où il voulait en venir, et c'était terrifiant. Il en avait littéralement la chair de poule.

« Cela faisait un moment que les sous-fifres poussaient Yeux-Bleus pour qu'il nous tue. Un matin, ils nous ont fait descendre de la balustrade et nous ont palpés. Mischa n'avait pas trois ans et sa pneumonie l'avait grandement affaiblie. »

Sa voix baissa tant que le professeur peina à en saisir les mots.

« J'entends encore leurs voix… aussi râpeuses que de vieux rasoirs… _prenons-la elle, elle va mourir de toute façon_. »

Le Lituanien frissonna. Stupéfait, Will se tut. Jamais il n'avait vu son compagnon ainsi… Et ce surnom… _Yeux-Bleus_ … C'était un surnom qu'un enfant donnerait… Le profileur sut alors qu'Hannibal était parti loin, très loin, au plus profond des galeries les plus noires de son palais mental. Il avait de nouveau huit ans et il faisait froid. Très froid. Un froid mordant et cruel, aussi implacable que les yeux de ce monstre qui lui avait pris sa sœur.

« Yeux-Bleus a agité la peluche de Mischa devant elle en chantant : _ein Männlein steht im Walde ganz still und stumm, es hat von lauter Purpur ein Mäntlein um_ … C'était une berceuse que je fredonnais à Mischa au relais, pour la rassurer, parce que notre mère la chantait. Quand elle a tendu la main vers son jouet, il lui a attrapé le bras. Elle a hurlé, s'est débattue, mais ils l'ont traînée dehors, vers la souche où ils avaient coupé la tête du chevreuil. Je me suis précipité vers la porte, mais ils l'ont claquée si fort sur mon bras que je me suis évanoui. J'ai vu la hache tomber et j'ai entendu les hurlements cesser, puis, plus rien. »

Choqué au-delà des mots, son compagnon frôlait la crise de panique.

« Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais de nouveau attaché à la balustrade. Seul. Le crâne du chevreuil cognait toujours contre les parois de cuivre de la baignoire de Mischa qui leur servait de chaudron. J'entendais très distinctement le bruit qu'il faisait. Je ne la voyais pas. Quand ils se sont rendus compte que j'étais éveillé, ils m'ont fait descendre pour que je mange.

― Oh mon d… »

La gorge de l'empathe se serra si fort que plus un son n'en sortit. Il comprit alors _pourquoi_. Cette question que tous les profilers et tous les autres se posent lorsqu'ils ont affaire à un meurtrier : _pourquoi_ fait-il ça ? C'était un traumatisme épouvantable. Will ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire au monde que de manger un membre de sa propre famille.

« Je suppose que j'aurais pu me douter de ce qu'il y avait dans ce bol, mais je n'en avais pas le courage. J'étais au seuil de la mort et cette soupe m'a sauvé la vie. »

Graham referma ses doigts sur le poignet de Lecter.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hannibal. » murmura-t-il.

Toujours très loin d'ici, l'Éventreur reprit, presque par automatisme :

« Très peu de temps après, ils ont appris que les Soviétiques approchaient et ont décidé de partir. Le chalet, de plus en plus dangereux, s'est écroulé en partie et une poutre est tombée sur le marmiton. Cela a précipité leur départ et ils m'ont laissé là-bas. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose entre le moment où ils sont partis et celui où j'ai vu arriver les soldats. Je sais que j'ai longtemps marché dans la neige et que je me suis effondré devant eux. Je me suis réveillé dans un orphelinat qu'ils avaient installé dans notre château. »

Enfin de retour, il soupira.

« La cicatrice a été faite par la chaîne que j'avais au cou. Elle a gelé et ils me l'ont retirée sans trop de cérémonie. »

Désemparé, le consultant le dévisageait. Le jeune Hannibal avait subi traumatisme sur traumatisme, Will n'en revenait pas qu'il soit devenu quelqu'un comme cela. La seule chose qui cadrait avec toutes ces horreurs qu'il avait vécues, c'était son occupation de tueur en série. Mais il restait un point à éclaircir… Graham se ressaisit :

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ceux qui vous ont fait ça ?

― Ils sont morts.

― Tu les a retrouvés ?

― Oui. »

Elle était là, la première confession de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Ces hommes étaient probablement ses premiers meurtres. S'il avait leurs noms, il pourrait peut-être remonter aux scènes de crimes qui porteraient sûrement des touches brouillonnes de la future patte si caractéristique de l'Éventreur.

« Comment ? »

Les yeux bruns du chirurgien semblèrent sonder son âme, Hannibal réfléchissait. Il le suspectait un peu trop visiblement de trahir sa confiance. Allongé contre lui, Graham s'était rendu compte que son pouls avait sensiblement augmenté durant le récit. Si bien qu'il ressentit d'autant plus la baisse de rythme. Elle sonnait comme une menace. Fébrile, il lui caressa la joue.

« Je ne te trahirais pas, Hannibal. Je t'aime. Je… »

Les deux iris implacables brillèrent furtivement et les pupilles s'étrécirent. Le psychiatre ne s'attendait pas à pareille confession. Visiblement, son amant non plus. La surprise était clairement visible dans les orbes bleus, même si le visage demeurait sous contrôle, et sa main tremblait. Cet écart de sincérité fit chaud au cœur du cannibale. Il redessina la joue barbue du bout des doigts et ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

« Et moi aussi, Will, je t'aime. »

Désarçonné, l'empathe perdit le contrôle de sa respiration et se mit à transpirer. Jamais il n'aurait cru dire une chose pareille à Hannibal Lecter… Ni entendre une telle réponse… et pourtant… Se savoir aimé par cet homme faisait naître en lui une joie incommensurable. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il étouffa un rire nerveux. Le chirurgien, aux regard soudain incroyablement tendre et protecteur, l'invita à s'approcher davantage et le professeur s'allongea contre lui. Les bras puissants de son thérapeute l'enserrèrent et la joue balte se posa sur ses cheveux bouclés.

Le jeune profiler avait du mal à se calmer. Une sensation d'euphorie le secouait et la proximité cajoleuse avec ce criminel qui attisait en lui un feu si ardent n'aidait pas ses idées à s'éclaircir. Il ferma les yeux. Les deux phrases résonnant sans cesse dans sa boîte crânienne…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cela vous intéresse toujours parce qu'on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin... ^_~
> 
> A bientôt dans le 9e chapitre ?


	9. Ballare con la fiducia

Au matin, Jack Crawford attendit patiemment que le docteur Lecter arrive à son cabinet pour quitter son poste de guet et rejoindre ses collègues dans la camionnette. Quand il entra, ils sursautèrent et se rassirent convenablement.

« J'espère que vous n'étiez pas en train de dormir… »

Ils tentèrent vainement de reprendre contenance et bredouillèrent :

« Non, non, Jack. Bien sûr que non.

― Pourquoi on dormirait ? »

Mécontent, leur supérieur leva un sourcil.

« Rien à signaler ? »

Brian Zeller, qui tendait subrepticement la main vers un donut, se ravisa et eut un rictus vers la caméra.

« Hier soir, ils sont restés un long moment couchés l'un contre l'autre à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux… _A priori_ , ils ont beaucoup discuté. Mais nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de quoi il était question…

― Et après ? »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard honteux.

« Après… euh…

― Ben…

― Vous allez cracher le morceau, oui ?

― Ils ont fait l'amour, Jack, vous ne voulez pas plus de détails, quand même ! » s'emporta le brun.

Imperturbable, Crawford secoua la tête.

« J'ai une question à ce propos et j'espère que vous y avez suffisamment bien regardé pour y répondre sans faute. »

Il fit une pause et ses collègues affichèrent un air profondément choqué.

« _Qui_ a pris _qui_ ?

― Je vous demande pardon ? s'étrangla Price.

― Je crois avoir été suffisamment clair.

― Euh… Will… Will a… Enfin, dans la douche euh… c'était Will qui s'est fait… et… après euh… ben… c'est Lecter qui était… _dessous,_ quoi. »

Zeller stoppa net ses gestes explicatifs et grimaça. Ils étaient rouges comme des tomates. Surpris, Jack fronça les sourcils.

« Vous dites qu'Hannibal Lecter s'est laissé prendre ?

― Mais, oui ! Mais, enfin, Jack ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

― Will Graham a été très clair, Jimmy, par rapport au profil de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, et je suis d'accord avec lui sur ce plan : c'est un chef, un leader, un dominant. Jamais il ne se coucherait devant personne, il maîtrise toujours _tout._ »

Price eut un hoquet assorti d'un rire nerveux.

« Le docteur Lecter n'a pas maîtrisé grand-chose cette nuit, Jack…

― Non… C'est… le cas de le dire, renchérit Brian.

― Hum… Cela ne colle pas… »

Littéralement éberlués, ses subordonnés se tenaient coi. Quant à Jack, ses méninges tournaient à plein régime. Si, à première vue, le docteur Lecter collait à l'idée qu'il se faisait de l'Éventreur, dès qu'il y regardait de plus près, quelque chose laissant croire le contraire lui sautait à la figure… Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser… Il était temps qu'il ait une conversation de plus de deux minutes avec Will Graham…

« Où est Will ?

― Il est parti en même temps que Lecter.

― Bon, on s'en va, déclara Jack.

― On… on lâche la planque ? risqua Zeller avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

― Pour le moment, oui. J'ai besoin de vous pour autre chose. »

 

* * *

 

« Will, je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? »

Surpris, le consultant du FBI leva les yeux du dossier Raspail et l'interrogea du regard.

« A quoi je joue, Jack ?

― Avec le docteur Lecter. »

Il n'obtint qu'une grimace pour toute réponse.

« Will, vous vous êtes épuisé à me faire comprendre qu'Hannibal Lecter était en fait l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Ensuite, vous êtes sortis de prison et vous avez continué. Maintenant, vous couchez avec lui et, d'un seul coup, il n'est plus suspect ?

― Non, Jack, ce n'est pas du tout ça… »

Excessivement ennuyé par la conversation, le profiler fit mine de vouloir s'esquiver mais le chef de la BAU ferma la porte de son bureau et s'appuya fermement contre. Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu et n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser filer, cette fois.

« Expliquez-moi, dans ce cas. »

Graham prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je me suis tué à vous dire qu'Hannibal était l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. C'est vrai. Mais je ne le connaissais pas comme je le connais aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt, comme je commence à le connaître.

― Et donc ? Ce n'est plus l'Éventreur ?

― Si, Jack, je suis absolument sûr que c'est lui. »

Sidéré, Crawford ouvrit la bouche et la referma. En proie à un conflit intérieur violent et subit, Will se mit à transpirer. Cette phrase, il avait seulement voulu la penser, mais elle avait malgré tout franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Tremblant, il endossa à nouveau son rôle d'Asperger fébrile et essaya encore de sortir sans y parvenir. Incontournable et quelque peu déconcerté, l'agent reprit :

« Attendez, à quoi vous jouez, alors, en couchant avec lui ?

― Je… »

Graham se voyait difficilement lui rapporter sa conversation avec Hannibal et leurs confessions mutuelles. Comment pouvait-il lui dire que cet homme terrible exerçait sur lui une si forte attirance ? A un point tel qu'il en était venu à lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Il ne le pouvait tout bonnement pas.

« Quand vous m'avez dit que vous envisagiez de le séduire, je n'avais pas compris ce mot dans ce sens-là…

― Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que cela prenne cette tournure, Jack. » avoua le brun dans un souffle.

Les iris sombres semblaient sonder son esprit, mais leur propriétaire ne fit pas d'autre commentaire. Jack Crawford lisait du désespoir dans les réponses et les attitudes de son consultant. Il avait déjà failli le casser une fois, il préférait ne pas recommencer immédiatement, surtout maintenant qu'il était si bien installé auprès du docteur Lecter… Jack voulait encore pouvoir croire à l'innocence d'Hannibal, il se disait que le psychiatre pouvait au moins servir de bouée de sauvetage à Will, le protéger de ses démons… Mais il y avait une chose que le policier avait compris depuis longtemps : il n'en existait pas deux comme le docteur Lecter. Une particularité qu'il partageait avec l'Éventreur de Chesapeake…

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il est l'Éventreur ? Il vous l'a dit ? Vous avez vu quelque chose ? »

Cette fois, le professeur choisit de mentir en toute conscience.

« Non, Jack. Il ne m'a rien dit, rien montré. Je n'ai rien trouvé par hasard.

― Même pas sur son passé ? Quelque chose qui indiquerait pourquoi il en serait venu à faire cela ?

― Non. »

Les réponses qu'il obtint ne plurent pas du tout à son interlocuteur : les agents avaient très clairement vu une longue conversation entre les deux hommes. De quoi avaient-ils bien pu parler ? De fait, une question se posait, deux, même : est-ce que Will protégeait délibérément Hannibal Lecter ? Ou bien, est-ce que Will avait finalement tort à propos du psychiatre ? La paranoïa de Jack Crawford s'engageait lentement sur une pente dangereusement glissante. Taraudé par la curiosité, il s'apprêtait à poser une dernière question quand Brian Zeller frappa à la porte.

« Jack ? Oh, Will… euh… bonjour. Euh… ça va ? »

Son attitude hésitante et gênée ne plut guère à l'empathe qui préféra se taire et se contenter d'un bref signe de tête. Le gourou brisa brusquement le silence pesant :

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

― Euh… Le corps d'une femme vient d'être découvert dans une jument…

― Une jument ? intervint Graham.

― Oui, _a priori_ , elle serait morte à cause d'un poulain mort-né et quelqu'un l'aurait remplacé par une femme. »

Intrigué, le profiler avisa Jack qui hocha la tête.

« Appelez Hannibal, dites-lui de nous y rejoindre. Donnez-lui l'adresse, Brian. »

 

* * *

 

Bien plus tard, dans la Bentley qui les ramenait vers la maison de Will Graham à Wolf Trapp, en Virginie, l'ambiance était loin d'être au beau fixe… L'affaire de la jument n'avait pas été des plus agréables, surtout pour Will. Ce dernier ne doutait pas qu'Hannibal s'était bien amusé, surtout quand il s'était rendu compte que le meurtrier était dans l'autre poulinière et qu'il avait patiemment attendu qu'il s'en extirpe par ses propres moyens. Mais… il y avait quelque chose qui horripilait profondément le profiler. Finalement, il n'y tint plus et grommela :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

― Quoi donc ? »

Fâché, le brun se tourna vers lui.

« Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle !

― Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, Will. »

Les yeux bleus brillaient de reproches mais il ne sut que répondre à pareille remarque. Le Lituanien lui coula un regard de biais.

« Tu avais envie de le tuer, mais aucun besoin de le faire. Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec Garret Jacob Hobbs.

― Je ne me suis jamais senti plus vivant que quand j'ai appuyé sur la détente.

― Vraiment ? »

Le visage de son amant se radoucit et un sourire éclaira finalement ses traits.

« Si. Avec toi, je me sens vivant. Avec toi, je me sens vraiment moi-même. Et ça, Hannibal, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. »

Le blond ne répondit rien mais sourit. Will le menait souvent en bateau, mais il savait reconnaître une phrase sincère quand il l'entendait.

« Tu restes avec moi, ce soir ? s'enquit Graham.

― J'allais te le proposer. » répondit Lecter en jetant bref un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur principal.

Intéressé, l'empathe se retourna vers une glacière qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarquée. Il leva un sourcil.

« Tu as peur que je t'empoisonne avec ma cuisine ?

― Où vas-tu chercher ça ? Non, Will, bien sûr que non, mais j'aime te faire la cuisine. »

Ben voyons. Will Graham ne put réprimer un rire moqueur. Il se doutait que faire manger ses victimes à d'autres personnes n'était pas désagréable au cannibale.

Quand la porte de sa maison s'ouvrit et que ses sept chiens se répandirent à l'extérieur en une marée mouvante de poils et de joie, le professeur oublia momentanément la présence de son amant. Celui-ci observait la scène avec un demi-sourire. Son expression devint bien plus contrite quand la petite famille vint lui faire la fête, mais il prit sur lui et en caressa quelques-uns, s'attardant un peu sur la tête soyeuse de Winston.

« On dirait qu'il t'aime bien, constata Will.

― C'est un chien intelligent, renchérit Hannibal.

― C'est vrai. »

Amusé par la remarque, il rejoignit sa cheminée et entreprit d'y faire un feu, tandis que le chirurgien apportait sa glacière. Ce dernier avisa le four et l'ouvrit pour être sûr de l'état général.

« Je m'en sers de temps en temps et je l'ai nettoyé la semaine dernière, se vexa son amant.

― Je n'ai rien dit.

― Tu l'as pensé si fort que je l'ai entendu jusqu'ici. »

Souriant, le Lituanien préchauffa le four et alla ouvrir une bouteille de vin. Alors qu'il venait de remplir les verres, Graham vint chercher un baiser qu'on lui offrit avec délectation. L'un contre l'autre, ils trinquèrent.

 

* * *

 

« Hannibal ? »

Le concerné venait de déposer devant lui une assiette diablement appétissante. Il déboutonna sa veste de costume d'une main et interrogea Will du regard pendant qu'il s'asseyait.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Amusé par la question et surtout le détachement dont s'efforçait de faire preuve son empathe, le cannibale eut un sourire en coin.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

― Je te croyais plus minutieux, commenta Graham en coupant la viande tendre et saignante.

― C'est de l'autruche. »

Surpris, le profileur ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Devant l'air parfaitement sérieux de Lecter, il finit toutefois par douter.

« De l'autruche ? répéta-t-il. L'oiseau ?

― Oui. Mon boucher a de temps en temps des arrivages particuliers. Une prochaine fois, je te ferais du bison. C'est une viande qui a du caractère. »

Il termina sa phrase en prenant une bouchée qu'il apprécia les yeux clos. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il les leva vers Will et sourit sincèrement. Sourire que lui rendit son amant. Will Graham commençait tout doucement à connaître Hannibal Lecter, du moins, il savait que celui-ci commençait enfin à vraiment le laisser le voir. Il se trouvait étonnement démuni face à l'extrême sincérité du psychiatre. Certes, il n'avouait rien verbalement, niait à peine, mais quand il lui souriait, c'était toujours de tout son cœur. Il savait que le médecin ne lui aurait pas éhontément menti sur la nature du plat, aussi lui fit-il confiance.

« C'est assez particulier, comme viande… Mais la sauce est excellente. » se rattrapa-t-il un peu trop précipitamment.

Cette fois, Hannibal rit. Très brièvement, certes, mais ce son grisa littéralement le consultant. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il avait entendu son compagnon rire. A cette pensée, il eut un sourire : sa main, pas celle d'Hannibal. Non que ce fût quelqu'un de froid, au contraire, mais il semblait continuellement habité d'une profonde tristesse. Maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi, il ne pouvait que partager sa douleur… Will Graham ne doutait pas que le Balte vivait chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière, surtout avec lui.

« Je peux améliorer la viande, mais pas en changer le goût, je regrette.

― Moi pas, ce serait dommage de la dénaturer. Par rapport à l'autruche, je veux dire. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si sa viande a ce goût-là. »

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle il ancra ses iris azurs dans ceux, havane, du chirurgien.

« Tu m'en veux si je mets de la moutarde ? »

Le cuisinier ne répondit pas mais ses yeux se firent rieurs. Il sortit furtivement un pot en verre de dessous la table. Will ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de rire à son tour.

« Tu m'as vu venir !

― Pratiquement pas, chuchota Hannibal.

― Tu mens très mal, tu sais, commenta-t-il en prenant une généreuse cuillerée.

― Je ne suis pas particulièrement doué pour ça, il faut bien le reconnaître. »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Le professeur badigeonna généreusement la viande de moutarde et goûta à nouveau, sous l'œil tolérant du blond.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit que ce plat était vraiment excellent ? »

Lecter leva un sourcil accusateur mais ne dit rien.

« Il y en a d'autres qui ont porté le nom d'Hannibal, dans ta famille ? demanda Will dans une tentative pour changer de sujet et, accessoirement, remettre une partie de leur conversation précédente sur la table.

― Je suis le huitième.

― Tu sais quelque chose du premier ? Pour qu'il ait ainsi transmis son patronyme, il devait être important, non ?

― Il était surnommé Hannibal le Sombre. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui, sinon qu'il s'est distingué au combat, notamment à la bataille de Žalgiris. Nous avions une copie d'un tableau du seizième siècle par Jan Matejko, un grand maître polonais, qui illustrait cet évènement. Mon père me racontait souvent des histoires à son sujet, notamment sur ses oubliettes. Il m'y a descendu, une fois, pour que je cesse de le harceler à ce propos. C'était davantage une sorte de puits qu'une prison au sens où on l'entend habituellement. Tout au fond, il y avait un mot en français, gravé en majuscules, une simple question : _POURQUOI ?_ »

Le consultant but une gorgée de vin pour faire passer une trop forte dose de condiment.

« Et alors, pourquoi ?

― Je l'ignore. »

Un silence brisé seulement par les mouvements des chiens à leurs pieds s'installa. Une question particulièrement déplacée brûlait les lèvres de Will. Il voulait lui demander _pourquoi_ il ne s'était pas arrêté à cette vengeance, _pourquoi_ il avait continué à tuer et à s'adonner à une certaine forme de cannibalisme. Du coin de l'œil, il observait son compagnon manger. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir atteint une zone de confort suffisante avec lui. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir se permettre de demander ouvertement à Hannibal pourquoi il tuait et ce qui lui plaisait tant dans cet acte en particulier. Avec tous les autres, cela avait toujours été évident, mais la raison intrinsèque aux crimes de l'Éventreur demeurait cachée à son regard affuté. Il était convaincu que le tueur pouvait se passer de ce type de viande comme l'on se passait de bœuf quand le prix au kilo n'était plus vraiment dans notre budget. Alors… oui… Le profiler eut une pensée émue pour le prisonnier d'Hannibal le Sombre. _Pourquoi_ …

« Will… Tout va bien ? »

Quelque peu désorienté, le concerné revint lentement sur Terre et hocha la tête. Les yeux ocres s'arrimèrent aux siens. Le docteur Lecter semblait réfléchir. Finalement, il rouvrit la bouche :

« Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me demander, Will ? »

Le professeur vit alors poindre une opportunité qui ne se reproduirait jamais plus s'il venait à la gâcher. De l'ombre du foyer, derrière le Lituanien, il regarda approcher le cerf-corbeau qui le symbolisait dans ses rêves et dans ses visions. Calme et altier, l'animal se coucha près de lui. Les iris turquoise quittèrent le pelage singulier continuellement agité d'une brise légère pour revenir au visage anguleux. Soudainement, il se trouvait totalement serein.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il simplement.

Hannibal ne répondit pas immédiatement. Finalement, il posa ses couverts et releva la tête.

« Je voulais être sûr. Sûr que cela n'était pas que parce que c'était Mischa. »

Pensif, il s'arrêta. Concentré, Will Graham se tut, respirant à peine. C'était donc bien cela… Il avait _aimé_ ce qu'il avait mangé, au-delà de la famine qu'il subissait, c'était la saveur de la viande qui lui avait plu…

« Lorsque j'en fus convaincu, je su également que le déni n'était plus une échappatoire envisageable.

― Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as mangé ta sœur, Hannibal. En aucune manière.

― Non, c'est vrai. Cependant, longtemps, j'ai refusé de voir l'évidence.

― Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

Son thérapeute leva les yeux vers lui. Le brun reprit :

« Elle est en paix, à présent. Tu l'as protégée, tu as protégé sa mémoire. Tout ce que tu dois garder d'elle, ce sont ses joies, ses sourires, rien de plus, Hannibal. Rien de plus. »

Cette fois, plus un son ne franchit les lèvres slaves, mais la bête était vaincue. Le cerf-corbeau ne s'était pas relevé. Étendu aux pieds de celui qui l'avait fait naître, il demeurait paisible et ses bois tranchants s'étaient couverts d'une douce couche de velours noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des fois que vous vous poseriez la question : oui, l'autruche, ça se mange. C'est même assez bon. En tout cas, moi, j'avais bien aimé.


	10. Ballare con le apparenze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis particulièrement bien amusé à l'écrire, celui-là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Au matin, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Will Graham fut surpris de se retrouver seul. Il aurait juré qu'il ne l'était pas quand il avait commencé à émerger du brouillard… Mais, quand était-ce ? La place qu'avait précédemment occupé le docteur Lecter était vide. Il tendit la main, le drap était pratiquement froid.

« Hannibal ? » appela-t-il.

Ses chiens, confortablement installés, sursautèrent. Le brun les compta mécaniquement et s'aperçut que Winston manquait. En réalité, il était assis face à la porte et semblait attendre. Quelque peu empêtré dans les couvertures, le profiler se leva tant bien que mal et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La Bentley avait disparu. Déçu, il balaya la pièce du regard. Sur son plan de travail, en dessous d'un hameçon auquel le Lituanien avait rajouté une plume, il trouva une courte phrase. Trois petits mots tout simples, mais qui le firent sourire béatement. Au bout de quelques secondes, se sentant stupide, il en détacha le regard et partit prendre une douche.

Avant de partir, l'empathe nourrit ses chiens et changea l'eau des gamelles. En passant près du bureau, il mit distraitement le billet dans sa poche, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il caressa une dernière fois ses amis à quatre pattes, puis sortit. Malgré sa relation très poussée avec son thérapeute, Will continuait d'assister à ses séances. Ils y discutaient de choses dont ils ne parlaient pas dans d'autres contextes et cela lui convenait. Cependant, leurs confessions mutuelles de l'autre soir l'avaient profondément bouleversé. D'abord parce que la sienne lui avait totalement échappée, ensuite parce que la sincérité qu'il avait lu dans les yeux d'Hannibal quand il lui avait répondu était très convaincante. Et il y avait le mot de ce matin… L'Éventreur était-il vraiment tombé amoureux de lui ?

Il se rendit à peine compte du temps de trajet tant il était concentré sur ses réflexions. Ses rendez-vous avec le psychiatre se tenaient toujours le soir, mais aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de passer un après-midi avec ses chiens et d'oublier un peu les meurtres, le sang et toutes ces incertitudes. Soulagé de ne trouver aucune voiture sur le parking réduit du cabinet, il se gara et passa outre la salle d'attente. Guère surpris, son amant le gratifia d'un sourire.

« Bonjour, Will.

― Bonjour. »

Il allait justifier sa présence alors que Lecter zyeutait discrètement sa montre, mais celui-ci le devança.

« C'est une bonne chose que tu sois là.

― Pourquoi, tu as des projets pour cet après-midi ? »

Naturellement, le blond ne répondit pas. Ses yeux se firent rieurs et il se leva pour le saluer plus intimement.

« J'ai un rendez-vous dans vingt minutes, précisa-t-il.

― Cela suffira amplement. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Le médecin suivait des yeux une petite camionnette bleue qui passait dans la rue.

« Nos amis du FBI. »

Pour donner le change, il avisa son parking : vide, en dehors de la Volvo de Graham. Lâchant le rideau qu'il avait écarté, il s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Will le remplaça pour voir l'utilitaire tourner au coin de la rue, un peu plus loin. Les sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait. Il avait déjà vu cette camionnette quelque part… mais où ?

« Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'eux ?

― Ils étaient garés devant chez moi, il y a peu. Et Jack était dans cette rue. Il partait quand j'entrais dans mon cabinet.

― Tu veux dire qu'ils t'espionnaient ? »

Son compagnon sourit d'un air vaguement moqueur.

« C'est une des habitudes du bureau. Café ? »

L'attitude évasive d'Hannibal ennuyait grandement Will, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Pas pour une chose aussi futile.

« Ils n'ont pas dû voir grand-chose, commenta le professeur.

― Non, probablement pas. »

Cette fois, l'empathe tiqua pour de bon et posa les deux mains sur le bureau en se penchant vers lui.

« Hannibal… Que sais-tu que j'ignore ?

― Ils avaient un matériel spécifique. Une caméra thermique. »

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

« Je le sais parce que j'en ai une, moi aussi. Elle est suffisamment petite pour qu'ils la confondent avec autre chose de bien plus insignifiant, mais suffisamment efficace pour me permettre de voir la leur. Et, ajouta-t-il d'un ton détaché, Jack en avait une du même genre pendant la perquisition. »

Totalement désintéressé de son explication, le professeur bouillait littéralement et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Surpris par sa réaction, le chirurgien suspendit son geste vers la tasse.

« Et tu sais ça depuis quand ?

― Je l'ai su dès qu'ils sont arrivés. Mais, Will, reprit-il mais son amant l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

― Tu veux dire qu'ils nous ont observés tout le temps, pendant qu'on parlait, qu'on se lavait… pendant qu'on faisait l'amour… _tout le temps_ ?

― Oui. »

Dans une colère noire, Graham fusillait l'Éventreur du regard. Hors de lui, il se mit à vociférer :

« C'est pour ça, persiffla-t-il, c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de te prendre par derrière, cette nuit-là, avoue-le ! Ce n'était que stratégique !

― Ne sois pas ridicule, souffla Lecter.

― Tu aurais pu, non, tu aurais _dû_ me le dire, Hannibal.

― Je n'avais pas pensé… »

Will l'interrompit à nouveau.

« Tu n'avais pas pensé _quoi_ ? Que ça me gênerait ? Bien sûr que ça me gêne ! Embrasser quelqu'un devant quelqu'un d'autre est une chose, Hannibal, s'envoyer en l'air en est une autre ! »

Muet, son compagnon le regardait avec l'expression d'un chiot qui se fait rouspéter.

« Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait avec toi dans le seul but de le leur faire voir, Will. Je te le promets. »

Passablement indigné, le profiler faisait les cent pas. Là, tout de suite, il avait vraiment très envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de son amant, tueur en série cannibale ou pas.

« Là n'est même pas la question… Tu aurais dû me le dire.

― Je suis désolé. »

Les deux iris turquoise le transpercèrent tels des hallebardes.

« Will, reprit le psychiatre en le voyant prendre sa veste.

― Je rentre chez moi. »

Particulièrement désappointé, l'Éventreur de Chesapeake resta seul, debout au milieu de son cabinet. Les yeux clos, il entendit la vieille Volvo démarrer et s'éloigner rapidement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sentit monter en lui une envie de meurtre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus prosaïque : Will était sorti par la salle d'attente sans prendre la peine de fermer la moindre porte, et son premier rendez-vous de la matinée l'observait depuis l'embrasure, la bouche en O. Ses traits caractéristiques ne laissaient aucun doute quant à sa filiation avec un autre névrosé particulièrement assidu et ce, jusqu'à sa mort, ici même…

« Tout va bien, docteur ? »

Sans répondre, le praticien soupira et désigna le fauteuil.

« Entrez donc, Alvin, je vous en prie. »

Le patient s'exécuta, en proie à une intense réflexion. Quand son thérapeute revint après avoir fermé la porte, il leva un bout de papier froissé.

« Je… euh… C'était sur votre pallier… »

Tendant la main, Hannibal le prit du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de se brûler. C'était la petite déclaration qu'il avait laissé à son amant un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Pour la première fois, il dû fournir un effort pour n'en rien laisser paraître, mais la réaction intérieure fut relativement conséquente.

« C'est votre écriture, non ? »

Sans répondre, il enferma le billet entre ses doigts et releva la tête vers Alvin Froideveaux.

« Avez-vous réussi à faire ce dont nous avions parlé l'autre jour ?

― Oh ? Euh… Non. Je crois que je ne suis pas capable de le lui dire… Il n'aimerait pas. Pas du tout… »

Pensif, le tueur caressait la feuille du pouce.

« Vous savez quoi, docteur ? Je crois que j'a… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement et son visage devint immédiatement bien plus dur. C'était comme s'il venait de prendre trente ans en une fraction de seconde. De toute évidence, sa personnalité sous-jacente, bien plus agressive, s'autorisait une percée.

« Tout va bien, Ernest ?

― J'suis sûr qu'c'te poule mouillée est encore v'nue vous raconter des conn'ries, hein ? J'suis sûr.

― Vous vous méprenez.

― C't'un incapable, d't'façon. L'a jamais été foutu d'faire que'qu'chose d'ses dix doigts. C'est pour ça qu'j'lui en ai coupé deux. Et j'vous parle pas d'son imbécile de frère, vous l'connaissez aussi ? »

Contrairement à Franklyn qui était éminemment pénible mais simplement stupide, son frère avait du potentiel. Si l'on exceptait le fait qu'il souffrait de personnalités multiples. Une sacrée famille, aurait commenté Brian Zeller. Étant donné que ses préoccupations différaient quelque peu de celles d'Ernest Froideveaux, le docteur Lecter était très moyennement intéressé par la conversation. Cela étant, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il recevait un patient habité par la personnalité de son père abusif mort depuis trois ans. Ça, il était bien forcé de le reconnaître.

« Vous savez bien que Franklyn était mon patient, tout comme Alvin.

― Pff… Un sacré numéro c'ui-là, hein ? Y disait qu'y voulait m'sauver. Et sauver son con d'frère aussi. L'a vraiment un jeton. »

Hannibal opta pour une expression contrite. Alvin était de la même taille que son frère aîné, mais, atteint d'hémophilie, il était beaucoup plus frêle. Ce qui expliquait qu'il soit resté aussi longtemps sous l'emprise de son père, contrairement à Franklyn qui avait eu l'opportunité de s'éloigner en allant à l'université. Le tueur se demandait combien de temps il avait pu saigner après son ablation des doigts par son cher paternel, avant que celui-ci daigne cautériser vulgairement les plaies… Face à lui, le docteur Lecter se trouvait relativement indécis. Ernest était absolument abominable, que ce soit avec ses fils ou avec une tierce personne, mais il était mort. Néanmoins, son fils cadet était si traumatisé par les mauvais traitements qui lui avait été infligés, qu'il avait subi une violente rupture psychotique lorsqu'il avait abattu son père. A la suite de cela, son esprit dévasté avait accueilli la personnalité méprisante et méprisable d'Ernest Froideveaux, peut-être dans une vaine tentative pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait jamais pressé la détente.

L'Éventreur avait été curieux de voir si Alvin tuerait son père ou non. Il avait méthodiquement mis en place plusieurs clés et attendu que son patient choisisse quelles portes ouvrir avec elles. Finalement, Alvin avait pris le fusil de chasse de son père et criblé son corps de chevrotine. Aujourd'hui, son cadavre momifié était toujours dans la grange familiale, que le dernier des Froideveaux occupait seul. Le psychiatre le savait, mais il ne voyait pas l'utilité de le révéler à la police.

D'humeur plutôt mauvaise, il reprit :

« _Avait_ , Ernest. Vous savez que votre fils est décédé. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Extérieurement, il donnait l'impression d'un homme qui venait de faire une bourde. En réalité, la curiosité bouillonnait en lui comme l'eau d'un geyser prête à s'élever dans les airs. De toute évidence, Alvin l'ignorait et, donc, la personnalité envahissante et phagocytaire de son père également.

« Hein ? Franky ? C'est n'import'quoi.

― Je crains que non, Ernest. Il a été tué ici même, par un ami à lui, Tobias Budge. Il y a un bon moment de cela.

― Et il est où c'fils de pute ?

― Il est mort. »

Lecter voyait très clairement l'esprit d'Alvin lutter pour faire valoir sa propre personnalité. Curieux, il patienta, triturant distraitement le petit bout de papier qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Soudain, les yeux de son patient devinrent infiniment doux et larmoyants et les épaules du jeune homme se mirent à tressauter.

« Franklyn… Pourquoi il l'a tué ?

― Il m'a dit qu'il en rêvait depuis longtemps. »

La tête balte s'inclina davantage, comme s'il cherchait à mieux écouter, à la manière d'un chien qui pencherait la tête à chaque nouveau bruit intrigant. Choqué, Alvin hoqueta.

« C'est… c'est mons… monstrueux. »

Il pleura encore plusieurs minutes. La tête ailleurs, Hannibal se retint se détourner vers sa fenêtre et les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient au dehors.

« Vous dites qu'il… qu'il est mort… Celui qui a fait du mal à… à Franklyn… Comment…

― Il a tenté de me tuer. »

La réponse tomba comme une pierre au cœur d'un étang limpide. A cet instant, même Ernest Froideveaux aurait senti un frisson de terreur froide lui parcourir l'échine. Terrorisé, Alvin se figea. Lentement, presque imperceptiblement, la tête de son thérapeute reprit son inclinaison habituelle.

 

* * *

 

Particulièrement froissé et blessé dans son amour propre, Will Graham ne parvint à se calmer qu'après avoir passé la frontière séparant le Maryland de la Virginie. Garé sur le bord de la route forestière, il se passa les mains sur le visage. S'il n'avait jamais hésité à dire ce qu'il pensait à Hannibal Lecter, c'était la première fois qu'il s'emportait de la sorte. Il lui avait littéralement hurlé dessus. Vaguement touché par le regret, il observa le ciel. Des nuages lourds de menaces s'accumulaient au-dessus de sa tête. Le vent s'était mis à siffler entre les branches qui craquaient en perdant les quelques feuilles qui ne tenaient qu'à un fil.

Non, il ne devait pas regretter ses paroles. Hannibal avait eu tort de le lui cacher. Il avait profité de la situation de manière trop vicieuse, cette fois.

Cela dit… la façon avec laquelle il lui avait demandé de le prendre, cette nuit-là… Le ton de sa voix avait quelque chose de terriblement érotique à ce moment-là, comme s'il avait à peine osé prononcer ces quelques mots alors qu'il en avait terriblement envie… Hannibal l'avait laissé le prendre deux fois. Seulement deux, et la première, Will la lui avait volée. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était _lui_ qui avait demandé… C'était comme si son amant l'avait supplié de le rendre fou… Ce qu'il s'était délicieusement appliqué à faire… Il avait adoré le voir ainsi offert et le posséder, totalement.

A nouveau frustré par ses réflexions, le professeur passa la première. Il n'était plus très loin de chez lui, à présent. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui pouvait lui changer les idées, c'était de passer un moment avec sa petite famille à quatre pattes fois sept. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Alors qu'il s'écartait du bas-côté pour reprendre la route, un très grand cerf d'un noir d'encre sortit des bois et marcha tranquillement à ses côtés. Son étrange pelage parsemé de plumes de corbeau ondulait souplement sous le vent porteur d'orage. Ses bois en velours semblaient plus massifs qu'à l'ordinaire. Quand Will accéléra, la bête prit le trot, puis le galop. Elle le suivit encore longtemps, jusqu'à Wolf Trap. Arrivé devant la maison en bois de Graham, elle demeura au pied des quelques marches, comme si elle se trouvait incapable de les monter. Pensif, le profiler l'observa encore un moment. Finalement, il se décida à ouvrir la porte à ses chiens qui jappaient et, quand il se retourna, le cerf avait disparu. Il ne put réprimer un rictus face à cette énième vision d'Hannibal. Son inconscient était vraiment en train d'essayer de le faire culpabiliser…

 

* * *

 

Lecter s'étant arrangé pour avoir l'après-midi de libre d'une manière à la fois naturelle et irréprochable, il rentra chez lui pour se faire un repas chaud mais relativement rapide, car il avait encore du pain sur la planche. Finalement, il balaya discrètement les environs de sa caméra thermique pour s'assurer que Jack Crawford n'avait pas décidé de reposter ses agents devant chez lui. Satisfait, il déverrouilla la porte de la cave qu'il ne possédait pas et descendit.

« Bonjour, Abel, comment vous sentez-vous, aujourd'hui ?

― Docteur Lecter. Bonjour. Je me sens d'une légèreté insoupçonnée, voyez-vous. Cela dit, ça me démange dans le bas du dos, c'est une véritable infection… Ah, je vous remercie. Mais dites-moi, que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

Seul l'un de ses bras avait échappé aux délicates attentions du véritable Éventreur de Chesapeake et, malgré la qualité des soins dont il bénéficiait, sa santé s'était fortement détériorée et ses reins avaient fini par lâcher. Les autres organes suivaient lentement, les uns après les autres. Dialysé et perfusé, il devait lutter pour focaliser toute son attention sur son bourreau.

« Nous allons visiter un ami.

― Un ami ? Le vôtre ou le mien ?

― Sans aucun doute, le vôtre, Abel. Il sera ravi de vous revoir. Il s'en trouvera littéralement transporté.

― En cellule, évidemment. » précisa Gideon.

Amusé, Hannibal sourit. Depuis le début, son collègue déployait d'immenses efforts pour conserver un visage impénétrable et un ton éternellement détaché et cynique, seulement… Même les psychopathes peuvent expérimenter la terreur. Leur terreur. Et, lorsque l'on a affaire à un homme tel qu'Hannibal Lecter, on finit tôt ou tard par la découvrir. Le plus souvent avec une intensité stupéfiante.

Le docteur Gideon le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Quant au chirurgien, il s'affairait autour de lui et rassemblait son matériel. Il prit largement de quoi découper tout le reste de la personne d'Abel Gideon, plus aussi quelques petits extras tout à fait accablants. Consciencieux, il fit plusieurs allers-retours pour monter l'ensemble dans la BMW, puis revint avec un fauteuil roulant qu'il déplia. Avec une facilité déconcertante, le Lituanien souleva sa victime et la déposa précautionneusement sur le siège. Il assortit au fauteuil tout le nécessaire pour maintenir l'infortuné médecin en vie, puis le mena jusqu'au chariot de déménagement. Grâce à lui, ils avalèrent les quelques marches qui les séparaient de l'imposante demeure officielle du tueur.

« J'espère que vous n'allez pas me gâcher, docteur Lecter.

― N'ayez crainte, j'ai une sainte horreur du gaspillage et votre rôle est d'une importance non négligeable.

― Vous croyez que Frédéric aimera ? »

Face au détachement dont s'efforçait de faire preuve sa victime, l'Éventreur de Chesapeake eut un sourire.

« Sans aucun doute, Abel. »

Il avait soigneusement vérifié les horaires du docteur Chilton et savait avec certitude qu'il rentrerait vers seize heures trente. Plus ou moins dix minutes selon la densité du trafic, mais d'après les habitudes des automobilistes de Baltimore, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Tant mieux, il n'en ferait pas.

Avec aisance, il installa son malheureux hôte à l'arrière du SUV aux vitres teintées et leva une autre paroi de verre fumé additionnée d'un filet à chien entre lui et Gideon. En y regardant par le parebrise avant, on croirait qu'il n'y a que cette simple séparation de tissu entre le conducteur et l'arrière. Fin prêt, Lecter alluma le poste de radio et lança la douce _Pastorale_ de Beethoven. A l'entente des premières notes de la _Sixième Symphonie_ , le docteur Gideon se mit à fredonner.

Hannibal s'appliqua à se promener quelque peu, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi. Lorsque enfin, il arriva à la maison du docteur Chilton, il passa par l'accès arrière discret et rentra tout naturellement sa voiture dans le garage, prenant soin de ne pas déraper sur le revêtement transparent anti-traces qu'il avait disposé auparavant sur le béton ciré. Cela ne le surprit guère que le piètre psychiatre qui vivait-là n'ait pas remarqué ce petit changement. Au passage, il jeta un coup d'œil méprisant à la collection de véhicules hors de prix de son confère. Elle était extrêmement décevante, mais en aucun cas surprenante venant de ce bon Frédéric…

Aidé de sa fidèle caméra à détecteur de chaleur, il s'assura que rien n'allait venir compromettre ses plans et entreprit de faire descendre la dernière victime de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake du coffre de sa BMW. Avec une efficacité redoutable, il la mena directement au sous-sol, dans la chambre d'amis de son collègue, comme s'il connaissait le chemin par cœur. A vrai dire, il avait déjà fait quelques petites incursions plus où moins poussées dans la grande maison d'architecte…

Il abandonna là fauteuil et chariot de déménagement et ajouta méthodiquement le matériel qu'il avait apporté. Rapidement, Abel Gideon se trouva entouré par tout un tas d'instruments que nul n'aimerait voir rôder autour de sa personne en étant allongé sur une table d'opération. Pour ajouter à la peur que ressentirait son bouc émissaire et au sadisme que déduirait le FBI en arrivant, le docteur Lecter ne laissa que son sous-vêtement au psychopathe démembré et jeta le reste dans le foyer de l'insert luxueux du salon. Finalement, il avisa sa montre. Frédéric n'allait plus tarder, à présent. Il était temps de trancher dans le vif. D'un geste tout professionnel, il mit une bonne dose de morphine dans une seringue qu'il approcha du bras restant de Gideon.

« J'en connais un qui va faire une drôle de tête, pas vrai, Monsieur le véritable Éventreur de Chesapeake ?

― Tâchez de conserver vos forces, Abel. »

L'alcaloïde se répandit rapidement dans les veines restantes de sa proie. Le tueur plaça alors la scie dans le bon axe et entreprit de découper le bras restant. Il stoppa le geste à mi-chemin et observa distraitement le sang couler. Il calcula rapidement et conclu que le docteur Gideon mourrait à la seconde où le docteur Chilton le découvrirait. Voilà qui était très théâtral. Il sourit en entendant la clef tourner dans la serrure.

Le bruit aigu de l'électrocardiographe mena le propriétaire droit à sa chambre d'amis. Comme Lecter l'avait prévu, le cœur éreinté d'Abel lâcha. Terrifié, Chilton vit mourir son ancien patient, celui-là même qui l'avait délesté de certains de ses propres organes internes. Brutalement prit de nausées, il remonta l'escalier en titubant et s'arrêta net lorsque des agents du FBI frappèrent à sa porte. L'espace d'un instant, il crut s'en sortir, mais, rapidement, la panique l'envahit. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de le croire, avec toutes les preuves accablantes qu'il y avait en bas… Hannibal Lecter l'intercepta _in extremis_. Les yeux révulsés de son confrère posèrent sur lui un regard affolé. Incapable de lutter, Frédéric s'évanouit. A travers une brume de plus en plus opaque, il vit son éminent bourreau avancer calmement vers la porte puis, plus rien.

 

* * *

 

Quand le docteur Chilton arriva chez lui, couvert de sang et avec sa valise, Will faillit sourire. Évidemment, il était tout indiqué. On dirait qu'Hannibal n'avait pas chômé cet après-midi. Il le laissa prendre une douche et se changer, et devait reconnaître qu'il observait les évènements actuels à la manière de son amant, un peu comme un témoin externe qui se demandait comment la suite allait bien pouvoir se dérouler. Lorsque Chilton se mit à fuir à l'arrivée de Jack, Graham tenta vainement d'intercepter le chef de la BAU pour l'empêcher d'abattre le dernier jouet de l'Éventreur. Heureusement pour Frédéric, Crawford eut pitié de lui.

Néanmoins, le directeur de l'asile faisait un excellent suspect. Brian Zeller et Jimmy Price s'y laissèrent prendre, soulagés que le docteur Lecter n'ait rien à voir là-dedans, ni Will Graham, d'ailleurs. Jack, quant à lui, était plus mitigé, notamment à cause de son profiler qui s'évertuait à l'aiguillonner vers le Lituanien, malgré sa relation particulièrement charnelle avec celui-ci. Il demanda au docteur Bloom de se charger de l'interrogatoire, afin de pouvoir mener Miriam Lass derrière la vitre sans tain. Si quelqu'un pouvait trancher, c'était bien elle, non ? Après tout, elle avait entendu la voix de l'Éventreur, encore et encore…

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, épouvantée, elle paniqua et s'empara de l'arme de son patron. Le coup partit et frôla dangereusement l'oreille d'Alana avant de traverser la joue et le maxillaire gauche de Chilton. L'arrière de son crâne explosa lorsqu'elle ressortit pour achever sa course dans le mur du fond. Tremblante, le docteur Bloom bondit en avant pour tenter de contenir l'hémorragie. Complètement sidéré, le gourou immobilisa la jeune femme traumatisée et l'obligea à quitter la pièce, tandis que l'agent Wright criait d'appeler une ambulance. Pour ses différents protagonistes, la scène semblait se dérouler au ralenti. Tandis que les urgentistes emmenaient le réprouvé dont le prognostique vital était dangereusement engagé, Crawford conduisait Miriam Lass loin de celui qu'elle avait désigné comme étant son kidnappeur.

Le calme revenu – quoiqu'il soit très relatif –, Will Graham écoutait distraitement les avancées des recherches de Zeller par rapport aux anciennes scènes de crime de l'Éventreur et les rares traces ADN inconnues relevées sur elles. Très en colère contre le monstre qui avait découpé leur aimée collègue en tranches, lui et Price énuméraient les charges d'un ton acerbe.

« Il n'y a pas de doute possible, l'empreinte inconnue relevée sur la scène de crime de Raspail est bien celle de Chilton, annonça Jimmy.

― Et le cheveu lui appartient, c'est exactement le même ADN, renchérit son ami.

― Il vous mène en bateau, glissa Will, conscient que sa phrase n'aurait aucun poids.

― Il a bien joué, ça, c'est clair, rétorqua Zeller, mais c'est fini. Cette fois, il s'est bien foutu dedans et on le lâchera pas. »

L'empathe secoua la tête. Hannibal les manipulait comme un marionnettiste s'amusant avec ses nouvelles créations. Les deux hommes cherchaient désespérément un coupable pour la mort de Beverly Katz, l'Éventreur le leur avait livré sur un plateau d'inox aseptisé et ils ne demandaient rien de plus…

 

* * *

 

De retour chez lui après une longue promenade fort sympathique et un bidouillage judicieux de son GPS, Hannibal Lecter déposa ses clefs sur son plan de travail. Il savait que Frédéric avait dû fuir vers chez Will. Il était certain que son compagnon avait contacté Jack et il ne doutait pas que la jeune Lass avait identifié Chilton. Il s'était suffisamment appliqué à adopter sa voix et son timbre avec elle pour s'en assurer. Ce qu'il ne faisait que supposer, en revanche, c'étaient les éventuelles réactions de Miriam. Et elles étaient toutes très intéressantes.

Pensif, il avisa le bout de papier froissé qu'il avait abandonné là avant de partir. C'était un aveu spontané qu'il lui avait plu d'offrir à Will, mais son amant l'avait jeté et il devait reconnaître qu'il s'en trouvait quelque peu désarçonné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'ai failli placer Franklyn, puis je me suis souvenu qu'il était un peu mort et j'en étais très désappointé. Ainsi sont nés Alvin et Ernest Froideveaux :')


	11. Ballare con la Bestia : Crescendo

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Chilton ? »

Will n'était plus tellement enclin à discuter avec les agents du FBI, ni même à les croiser, après tout ce qu'ils avaient sans aucun doute pu le voir faire avec Hannibal dans divers endroits de la haute demeure du psychiatre… Cependant, aussi insupportable qu'il soit, Frédéric Chilton n'était qu'une énième victime du véritable Éventreur de Chesapeake, et, rien que par esprit de contradiction, il importait au professeur qu'il s'en sorte.

« Il a passé plus de dix heures au bloc, répondit Jack, et ils ont réussi à le récupérer. Par contre, il a été assez défiguré par la balle. Toute la partie gauche de sa mâchoire est bousillée et son œil a salement pris aussi. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle n'a pas abîmé le cerveau, et donc, qu'il est toujours parfaitement lucide.

― Tant mieux, parce que ce type est un monstre. Et il a plutôt intérêt à être lucide, il est hors de question qu'il devienne maboul et soit incapable de percuter qu'il est en prison… » glissa Jimmy Price en passant près d'eux, les bras chargés d'un carton débordant des affaires du bouc émissaire.

Avec une moue compatissante, Graham secoua la tête. Le docteur Chilton employait certes des méthodes peu orthodoxes dans son asile psychiatrique – et Will avait eu l'occasion d'en expérimenter certaines – mais il ne collait pas à l'idée que l'empathe se faisait d'un monstre. Au moins, se disait-il, en prison, Chilton était en sécurité. Du moins, pour l'instant et en théorie… Restait à voir si le docteur Lecter avait l'intention de lui rendre une petite visite ou non… Le consultant devait bien reconnaître qu'Hannibal n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour faire accuser son collègue, comme il l'avait précédemment fait avec lui. Cependant, il doutait que le chirurgien daigne faire un quelconque effort pour libérer Frédéric, au contraire. La situation actuelle était synonyme de confort presque absolu pour le vrai meurtrier…

« Will, vous avez vu la maison du docteur Chilton, avec les deux agents du FBI et ce qu'il restait d'Abel Gideon. Qu'en déduisez-vous ? »

Las, le profiler soupira.

« Qu'ils ont été tués par l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, cela ne fait aucun doute. D'ailleurs, trois des quatre membres de Gideon sont manquants, tout comme certains organes des agents. Il s'est servi avant de partir.

― Mais il n'a pas fui très loin, commenta Zeller.

― Dans ce cas, où sont les organes manquants ? embraya Will. Admettons qu'il ait consommé les membres de Gideon quelques temps auparavant, il n'a certainement pas eu le temps de faire de même avec les organes des agents. Vous avez situé leur mort très précisément, tous les deux. Dans la mesure où Chilton est venu chez moi tout de suite après et qu'il y a un peu moins d'une heure de trajet jusqu'à Wolf Trapp, il n'a pas eu le temps de les cuisiner, ni de les cacher bien loin. Alors, je vous repose la question : où sont les organes ? »

Très ennuyés par le lièvre levé par le professeur, les agents s'entreregardèrent.

« Il les a avalés ? demanda à nouveau Will.

― Non… Il n'avait que du café et des cacahuètes dans l'estomac…

― Alors, il a dû les cacher quelque part ? tenta à nouveau Graham.

― Nous avons retourné toute la maison, y compris ses voitures, mais aucune trace des organes, souffla Price.

― Par contre, il y avait plus de matériel qu'il n'en faut pour découper quelqu'un et le transformer en hachis parmentier dans sa chambre d'amis ; plus le fauteuil qui a servi à transporter Abel Gideon et aussi Benjamin Raspail. J'ai trouvé son ADN dessus.

― Évidemment qu'il y avait tout ça. Vous ne trouvez pas que Chilton fait un coupable idéal ? Ça amuse beaucoup l'Éventreur de le voir dans ce genre de situation ironique… Le geôlier devenu prisonnier… Cette manœuvre n'est pas si différente de celle qu'il avait brillamment tenté avec moi. »

Cette fois, le professeur se tut. Il espérait qu'ils finiraient par le croire et regarder dans la bonne direction. Beverly Katz l'avait cru. Et elle y avait laissé la vie… Will en voulait beaucoup à Hannibal pour cela, mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas le profil des victimes de l'Éventreur. C'était un crime de sûreté, rien de plus… Et la mise en scène était un avertissement tonitruant pour le FBI : « Ne vous approchez pas de moi ou vous finirez comme elle. »

Adossé contre le bureau de Jimmy Price, Will croisa les bras et ferma les yeux. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il s'échinait à diriger le FBI droit vers l'homme qui partageait sporadiquement – quoiqu'à chaque fois, pleinement – sa vie. Il en voulait à sa raison qui le poussait à se battre pour la Justice. Son cœur, quant à lui, avait un tout autre avis sur la question… Lui aussi avait prévu plusieurs issues possibles. L'une d'entre elles, évidemment, était qu'il s'enfuyait avec Hannibal. Plus il pensait aux sentiments qu'il lui avait avoués, plus il était convaincu de leur véracité. De fait, si la cavale était inévitable… Il savait que l'Éventreur n'était pas du genre à mourir en martyr dans une pluie de feu d'artifice. Il mourrait quand il l'aurait décidé de la manière qu'il aura choisie, et pas avant. Will se demandait si Hannibal choisirait de mourir plutôt que de vivre sans lui, si lui-même, Will Graham, venait à mourir. Immanquablement, toutes ses réflexions le menaient à une seule et même conclusion, un simple mot, d'une puissance inouïe, qui se répercutait à travers les galeries impalpables de son palais en construction tel un grondement de tonnerre : _oui_.

Jamais Hannibal Lecter n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme Will Graham, auparavant. Nul n'était aussi intéressant, passionnant même, à ses yeux, et ça, le profiler le savait. Il savait que leur relation transcendait le psychiatre, qu'il l'appréciait autant qu'il l'admirait, pour toutes ses particularités… Son extrême empathie, par exemple. Le docteur Lecter avait sans doute aucun une très haute compréhension de l'humain, mais il ne se mettait pas à la place de ses semblables. Peut-être parce qu'il ne ressemblait à aucun autre être humain. Excepté Will.

Le sentiment qu'éprouvait le professeur à l'égard du médecin était très similaire. Surdoué, il s'était toujours senti à part, comme sur un autre niveau d'existence. Il s'était même volontairement écarté des autres humains, feignant un syndrome d'Asperger des plus crédibles. Mais son véritable handicap, celui qui l'avait poussé à fuir la société, c'était son empathie exacerbée. Ça, Hannibal l'avait incité à en faire une force et, aujourd'hui, elle lui permettait non plus simplement de comprendre les meurtriers, mais également de se comprendre lui-même. Il savait aujourd'hui qui il était, au fond de lui. Loin derrière tous les masques qu'il avait un jour pu lever en guise de boucliers. Hannibal avait vu ce _lui_. Il le lui avait fait voir. Et puis, ensuite, il s'était lui-même lentement laissé voir. Chaque jour, Will Graham voyait plus clairement cet homme, dernier descendant d'une noble famille lituanienne, dans le sang duquel se mouvait également la grandeur des Sforza. Et, plus il le voyait, plus il se sentait lui-même.

Par automatisme, le consultant jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il se faisait tard. C'était bientôt l'heure de sa séance avec Hannibal… Il avait volontairement manqué son rendez-vous précédent, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le coup de la caméra… Mais il devait avouer qu'il le vivait très mal. Sa présence lui manquait, et ce, bien au-delà de tout délice charnel. Sentant que les trois hommes n'étaient pas décidés à poursuivre un débat qu'ils savaient perdu d'avance, il prit congé et rejoignit sa voiture.

« Jack… vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'on se soit _encore_ trompés d'Éventreur, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit finalement Zeller.

― Je ne suis sûr de rien avec un tel monstre… Pour le moment, donnons l'impression d'y croire, mais restons tout de même prudents. Juste au cas où. Il est fort probable qu'il ne tue plus pendant un petit moment, à présent. C'est l'occasion pour nous de creuser davantage. »

Muets, les deux hommes hochèrent lentement la tête. Ils étaient totalement démunis face à un tueur pareil. Jamais les États-Unis n'avaient connu un meurtrier de cette envergure, ni de ce talent. Il semblait totalement inaccessible. Pensif, Jack reprit :

« J'aimerais en savoir plus sur les docteurs Chilton et Lecter. Trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur eux. Surtout sur l'enfance de Lecter, on ne sait pas grand-chose de lui. C'est trop peu à mon goût. Mais faites très attention à ce qu'il n'en sache rien. Si jamais c'était lui, vous risqueriez d'y rester. N'oubliez pas ce qui est arrivé à votre collègue…

― Oui, Jack…

― A ce propos, que sait-on _exactement_ sur le docteur Lecter ? demanda Price dans une tentative pour écarter la conversation de ce que le tueur avait fait subir à Beverly.

― Pas grand-chose, répondit Brian. Il est né en Lituanie, a eu son bac et son doctorat en France, a exercé un temps la médecine aux urgences de Baltimore, puis s'est installé comme psychiatre dans la même ville. Mais de sa vie en France ou même en Lituanie, on ne sait rien. On ne sait pas non plus s'il a vécu ailleurs, ni pourquoi il a arrêté la chirurgie.

― Renseignez-vous. »

Peu pressés d'obéir, ses subordonnés acquiescèrent mollement.

« Et renseignez-vous aussi sur l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Qu'est-ce qui revient systématiquement – ou presque – dans ses meurtres ?

― Euh… La mise en scène ? répondit Zeller.

― Et l'ablation d'organes, renchérit le blond.

― C'est ça. Cherchez ailleurs, dans les autres États, et même dans les autres pays. Peut-être trouverez-vous des crimes similaires. On doit retirer nos œillères. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons vu toutes ses scènes de crimes, je ne crois pas qu'elles étaient _parfaites_ d'entrée de jeu. Je suis sûr qu'il a dû faire ses armes, je veux savoir où, comment, quand et s'ils ont un dossier sur ce tueur. Vu ?

― Oui, chef.

― Parfait. Vous vous mettrez au travail dès demain. »

 

* * *

 

Tout juste arrivé devant le cabinet d'Hannibal, Will grimaça en reconnaissant la voiture de Margot Verger. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la croiser, déjà qu'il n'avait pas encore décidé de la conduite à tenir avec le Lituanien… Garé sur l'une des deux places du minuscule parking, il pianota longuement sur son volant, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil nerveux vers sa montre. Les minutes passèrent et l'heure de son rendez-vous sonna sans que la jeune femme ne sorte. Finalement, il se résigna à se manifester.

Hannibal et elle étaient assis en silence, chacun sur son fauteuil. Ils semblaient attendre. Lorsqu'il entra, le psychiatre ne se retourna pas. Il ne le salua pas non plus. Le regard que lui lança la descendante de la dynastie Verger le mit également très mal à l'aise. Anxieux, il se déporta vers la fenêtre.

« Nous t'attendions, Will. » dit simplement Lecter.

Le concerné inspira profondément. Enfin, Margot se décida à parler.

« Je suis enceinte. De toi.

― Qu… quoi ?

― Quand je suis venue te voir, il y a quelques semaines, c'était par pur intérêt, tu sais. »

Sidéré et complètement perdu, Will ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois. Évidemment, il n'avait pas fait ça par amour non plus, mais là, c'était… Cet aveu sonnait comme une traîtrise… Il risqua un regard éberlué vers Hannibal, mais le visage de celui-ci était totalement impénétrable, seuls ses yeux semblaient comme embrasés. L'empathe trembla furtivement.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

― Ce que tu voudras bien donner. J'ai toujours pensé que les hommes étaient accessoires dans l'éducation d'un enfant.

― Tu n'avais pas à me faire ça…

― Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix… Et puis, tu étais un bon candidat. »

Choqué, le professeur darda sur elle un regard noir, sans que cela lui fasse ravaler son petit sourire désagréable.

« Si vous permettez, j'ai largement dépassé le temps qui m'était alloué auprès de vous, docteur Lecter. Je vous paierai les minutes supplémentaires, évidemment. Au revoir.

― Au revoir, Margot. »

Son ton ne laissait rien paraître, mais le docteur Lecter était fortement contrarié. Glaciale, la riche héritière quitta la pièce, laissant s'abattre derrière elle un silence de mort. Le fait que son thérapeute se soit mis à tutoyer Will Graham l'intriguait au plus haut point, mais elle sentait qu'il était temps pour elle de s'éloigner. Le profileur la regarda sortir sans réagir, totalement déboussolé. Quant à Hannibal, il attendit que le grondement du V12 se perde complètement dans les bruits de circulation pour lever les yeux vers son amant. Même s'il ne faisait aucun commentaire pour l'instant, son regard était suffisamment équivoque pour que son compagnon n'ai pas le moindre doute quant à son état d'esprit…

« Hannibal… Je…

― Elle est enceinte de six semaines.

― Nous n'étions pas encore ensemble, toi et moi, quand j'ai couché avec Margot. »

En prononçant cette phrase, il se sentit drôle. Sa gorge s'était serrée tandis qu'il l'énonçait, comme s'il avouait une faute impardonnable. Or, avant de basculer dans le charnel avec Hannibal, il n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre désir pour un autre homme. C'était même quelque chose qui ne l'attirait pas du tout. En revanche, les femmes l'avaient toujours beaucoup intéressé et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était grandement privé de l'effet qu'il avait sur elles…

L'idée de former un véritable couple avec Hannibal Lecter lui paraissait assez surprenante, mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle lui plaisait de plus en plus.

« Non, en effet.

― Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? murmura le consultant.

― Voilà une excellente question, Will.

― Hannibal, je n'ai jamais voulu ça !

― Tu aurais pu faire plus attention, dans ce cas.

― Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu m'aies tendu le moindre préservatif non plus !

― J'ai fait les tests d'usage pour nos deux sangs et je ne suis pas une femme. Ni toi non plus.

― Qu… les tests ?

― Évidemment. »

Partagé entre la colère et le soulagement de n'être porteur de rien, Will passait d'un pied sur l'autre. Finalement, dans une tentative pour se calmer, il s'assit en face de son thérapeute.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? »

Le médecin répondit après un bref silence.

« Le testament de son père stipule que la fortune des Verger ne pourra revenir qu'à un héritier mâle. Même si son frère venait à mourir, Margot n'aurait rien. Cet enfant est sa chance.

― Et seulement la sienne, grommela Will.

― Comment ? s'enquit Lecter, alors qu'il avait parfaitement bien entendu.

― Je ne suis pas du tout prêt à être père. Je ne l'avais tout simplement jamais envisagé. Sauf par rapport à Abigail. »

A cet instant, il lança un regard courroucé à Hannibal. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle il lui en voulait plus que tout, c'était pour la mort d'Abigail Hobbs.

« Lorsque nous l'avons rencontrée, Abigail était une orpheline qui avait besoin d'être protégée. Cet enfant-ci n'est pas encore né et il n'est le fruit que d'une manœuvre désespérée.

― Oui, mais je suis quand même son père, biologiquement parlant… »

Le mépris que ressentait le psychiatre envers cet enfant à naître était palpable. Le visage dans les mains, l'empathe inspira profondément. Il avait délibérément choisi d'éviter de s'étendre au sujet de la petite Hobbs, il savait qu'il risquait trop de perdre son calme et il éprouvait déjà suffisamment de difficultés à le conserver. A sa grande surprise, Hannibal changea de sujet.

« Je suis navré pour la caméra thermique, Will. Vraiment. »

Ses orbes bleu lagon s'arrimèrent subitement à ceux de son amant qui lui rappelaient tant la couleur d'une terre brûlée par les rayons ardents du soleil.

« Je sais. Ça va. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'emporter comme ça, mais… Comprends que ça me gêne terriblement par rapport à Jack, et aussi par rapport à Zeller et à Price… Je ne sais pas qui était là, ni s'ils ont tout vu, mais ça me gêne. Beaucoup.

― Je comprends. Je n'en suis pas ravi non plus, tu sais.

― Mais c'était utile pour te disculper. Ça aussi, je le sais.

― Je ne regrette rien de ce que je t'ai demandé cette nuit-là. » ajouta Lecter.

Les joues empourprées, Will sourit bêtement. Cela avait été l'une des plus belles nuits qu'il avait pu passer en compagnie du psychiatre, il ne le niait pas. Cependant, l'annonce que venait de lui faire Margot refit douloureusement surface entre les douces volutes de ses bons souvenirs et son malaise se réinstalla. Il baissa la tête. La jeune femme n'accepterait jamais d'avorter, étant donné les enjeux… Et le consultant ne se sentait pas la force de l'y obliger. Après tout, cet enfant n'y était pour rien. Il n'en voulait pas, mais son extrême empathie commençait d'ores et déjà à lui jouer des tours à son sujet…

« Will… » murmura Hannibal.

Comme soudainement réveillé, Graham le dévisagea. Les yeux sombres sourirent et, lentement, les mains au nombre de doigts étonnement déséquilibré se levèrent dans une invite silencieuse.

En quelques secondes, son amant désorienté était dans ses bras. Avec une tendresse insoupçonnée de la part d'un tueur en série aux mœurs cannibales, il le berça doucement contre son cœur. Ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme forgé par les éléments était à la fois inédit et fabuleusement exquis. Certes, il se souvenait de ses premiers émois auprès de l'élégante Lady Murasaki, mais il n'était alors qu'un enfant encore très impressionnable… et elle, elle était très impressionnante. Avec Will Graham, c'était sensiblement différent. Ils étaient égaux, il n'en doutait pas. Le brun le comprenait comme personne n'avait jamais réussi à le comprendre. C'était une relation qui l'élevait sur un tout autre plan.

L'idée qu'un enfant puisse voir le jour et porter en lui le sang de Will lui laissait une bien étrange impression. Tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, il envisageait qu'un tel sentiment puisse s'apparenter à de la jalousie. Jamais il n'avait expérimenté la jalousie, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait comme il le souhaitait. Mais, aujourd'hui, certaines choses semblaient prendre une tournure différente…

« Hannibal ? souffla Will.

― Oui ?

― Pardonne-moi d'avoir jeté le billet. »

D'un mouvement souple, le psychiatre sortit le petit bout de papier de sa poche de costume et le lui tendit.

« Tu étais en colère.

― Oui. »

Les mains rudes, habituées à travailler le bois et le métal, se saisirent délicatement de la feuille froissée. Avec précautions, elles la lissèrent.

« Je peux le garder ?

― Il est déjà à toi. »

Souriant à ce nouvel et tendre aveu, Will tourna la tête pour se saisir des lèvres slaves sur lesquelles s'esquissait un vague sourire. Il avait le cœur lourd et un grand besoin de réconfort. Il fut heureux lorsque son amant répondit positivement à ses avances tandis qu'il s'installait plus efficacement contre lui, s'aidant de la forme ergonomique du fauteuil de designer. Il voulait qu'Hannibal le serre contre lui, qu'il l'emporte loin de ces tourments, dans un univers accessible à eux seuls, où rien ni personne ne les atteindrait plus.

Ses mains fébriles glissèrent dans le cou d'Hannibal jusqu'à la cicatrice et dénouèrent la cravate de soie. Celles de Lecter, fermes et puissantes, se refermèrent avec autorité sur ses fesses alors que le baiser devenait plus passionné. A califourchon sur son Éventreur, le profiler du FBI sentait le désir s'emparer de lui d'une manière à la fois irrépressible et délectable. Déjà abandonné à ses douces attentions, il penchait la tête pour offrir son cou aux baisers carnassiers du cannibale. Ceux-ci le parcoururent délicieusement comme sa chemise quittait ses épaules dans une caresse qui le fit frissonner. Lorsque Hannibal le releva pour le délester de son pantalon, Will en profita furtivement pour le décoiffer, glissant ses doigts dans les mèches cendrées, appréciant leur texture fluide et douce. Le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux clos, il se laissait faire, tout prêt à s'offrir. Il avait à peine conscience des mouvements d'Hannibal qui le déshabillait et chacune de ses caresses faisait naître une onde de plaisir frémissante sous sa peau claire.

A cet instant, Will ne souhaitait qu'une chose : oublier. Il voulait qu'après la délivrance, plus rien n'existe de ce qu'il avait pu entendre. Qu'il n'y ait jamais eu d'enfant. Qu'Abigail soit toujours en vie. Soudain, un éclair illumina le ciel de Baltimore dans un claquement furieux et le courant sauta dans le quartier du cabinet, plongeant momentanément les deux amants dans une obscurité propice aux aventures galantes.

Célestement saisi par la fièvre engendrée par les ardents soubresauts de son Lituanien, l'empathe se laissa envahir par le ressenti d'Hannibal. Ses mains caressant son visage balte devinaient son expression. Ses yeux clos, sa bouche aux lèvres tendres et légèrement entrouvertes, ses cheveux entortillés par l'effort et par les jeux du profiler. Il goûta encore et encore la saveur sucrée-salée de sa peau dorée, de ses lèvres, l'apprécia comme un met rare, comme le cadeau qu'elle était, la confiance mutuelle indispensable à une telle fusion des corps et des esprits. S'épouser, ne plus faire qu'un. La frontière entre leurs deux corps s'estompa tandis qu'ils chaviraient. Sombrant dans les profondeurs de leurs psychés désormais unies, Will ressentit l'abandon d'Hannibal comme s'il était sien, entier, somptueux, sincère.

Vaincu, il laissa aller sa tête contre celle de celui que tous nommaient Monstre, massant affectueusement les mèches blond cendré entortillées par la sueur du front échauffé. Il ne s'écarta pas. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Le visage enfoui dans le cou balafré de son amant qu'il ne pouvait voir, il le serra contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'évapore soudainement, épousant chacune de ses courbes, se laissant envahir par l'étrange sensation subséquente à l'orgasme.

Lorsque le courant revint comme un nouvel éclair, la lumière tamisée du cabinet leur apparut aussi aveuglante qu'un soleil d'été. Le charme de leur union s'évanouit quelque peu, la clarté soudaine révélant la réalité de leur apparence.

Comme pour retenir l'enchantement, Will embrassa Hannibal. Sa langue caressa la sienne et l'emmena dans un lent et grisant ballet qui lui donna la chair de poule. Perdus dans la terre de sienne du Lituanien, les yeux turquoise du profiler mimèrent un sourire, un aveu : _merci._

Will n'avait pas à parler, leur relation n'exigeait aucun verbe. Le psychiatre l'avait aidé à oublier, même si ce n'était qu'un instant, le temps d'une union éphémère. Il l'avait porté au loin, bien au-delà de ses angoisses, lui offrant son abandon et le laissant le faire totalement sien.


	12. Ballare con la Bestia : Appassionato

Installé dans la lumière tamisée de son cabinet de Baltimore, le docteur Hannibal Lecter gardait les yeux clos. Perdu dans les méandres des galeries de son palais de la mémoire, le psychiatre réfléchissait.

Après la révélation de Margot Verger, il avait décidé de rencontrer son frère, Mason. Moins d'une seconde lui avait suffi pour cerner le personnage et il manquait presque de qualificatifs pour le désigner. Jamais il n'avait rencontré un homme aussi proche de la bête primale que celui-ci. Malgré tout, Mason Verger n'était pas stupide, il avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion qu'avait émis le Lituanien au sujet de l'enfant illégitime que portait Margot. Pour une fois, Hannibal n'était pas curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer, mais simplement de _quand_ cela allait se produire. Il jugeait qu'à vue de nez, il devrait y avoir une ligature des trompes ou, mieux, une hystérectomie totale. Quant à l'enfant, il finirait probablement dans le labyrinthe. Cela lui convenait.

Tendant la main, il décrocha son téléphone et invita le docteur Alana Bloom à dîner chez lui, ce soir. Naturellement, la jeune femme accepta avec enthousiasme. Le combiné reposé près de lui, il sourit. L'héritier des abattoirs Verger lui avait offert un cochon de lait de son espèce sélectionnée par ses éleveurs sardes ; c'était une bonne opportunité pour confronter Will et Alana. Petit à petit, l'Éventreur aidait le profiler à combattre ses vieux démons et à s'en libérer. La psychiatre en faisait partie, il avait été attiré par elle et elle l'avait refoulé ― plutôt sèchement, d'ailleurs. Le blond jugeait qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire. C'était l'une des étapes qu'il désirait faire franchir à son compagnon, afin de l'aider à se réaliser de façon plénière.

 

* * *

 

 

« Bonsoir, Alana. Entrez, je vous en prie, merci d'être venue.

― Bonsoir, Hannibal. Je ne pouvais pas refuser une telle invitation. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'exécuta. Sa mimique s'effaça visiblement lorsqu'elle découvrit Will, un verre de bière à la main. Bloom avait cru à un rendez-vous galant, sa tenue et son expression en témoignaient et Will se retint d'afficher un trop large sourire.

« Alana. Bonsoir, dit-il avec un rictus qu'elle jugea étrange.

― Bonsoir. »

Il y a quelques mois, elle n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver ainsi sans voix devant Will Graham. Elle se targuait de bien le connaître, mais elle commençait à se dire qu'elle n'avait en fait aucune idée de qui il était vraiment. Cela l'effrayait grandement et la déstabilisait aussi énormément.

Hannibal observait la scène d'un œil intéressé, se demandant s'il devait s'en mêler ou non. Finalement, il frôla son amant pour rejoindre la cuisine où il ouvrit le réfrigérateur.

« Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à sa consœur. Une bière, peut-être ? »

Tout en posant la question, il avait sorti une bouteille scellée. Elle sourit.

« Avec grand plaisir. »

Le chirurgien la servit et referma la bouteille qu'il rangea. Devant son air intrigué, il adopta une expression complice.

« Il s'agit de votre cuvée spéciale.

― Une bière rien que pour moi ? Vous me flattez, Hannibal.

― Cela me fait plaisir.

― Elle est excellente, avoua-t-elle après en avoir pris une gorgée. Je sens des épices et une pointe de châtaigne… Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre… que je ne parviens pas à identifier…

― C'est l'ingrédient secret, glissa Will avec un clin d'œil énigmatique.

― Exactement, renchérit le blond.

― Elle est parfaite, Hannibal, merci. »

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit. Le professeur l'imita et elle eut l'impression de retrouver le Will Graham qu'elle connaissait. Cependant, ce dernier riait sous cape car il savait parfaitement ce qu'était ce fameux _ingrédient mystère_ qui donnait tout son cachet à cette bière artisanale.

« Voulez-vous un peu d'aide pour terminer de préparer ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

― Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Will m'a parfaitement secondé. »

A cet instant, le brun dû produire un effort pour réprimer un sourire mi fier, mi moqueur. Il fut un temps où il avait été amoureux d'Alana Bloom, cette femme sûre d'elle, fière et ambitieuse, mais ― après lui avoir fait miroité une possible relation ― elle avait rejeté ses avances, prétextant qu'il n'était pas suffisamment stable pour elle. Sachant qu'il feignait la plus grande partie de son Asperger et n'était pas encore totalement atteint par son encéphalite à cette époque-là, il lui en avait voulu. Il lui reprochait de n'avoir pas été capable de s'apercevoir que son pseudo-autisme n'était qu'une défense et qu'il lui aurait suffi de voir au travers pour qu'il se dévoile un peu plus.

Aujourd'hui, le fait qu'il ait une relation suivie avec l'homme qu'elle convoitait était gratifiant pour Will. Il se sentait flatté qu'Hannibal l'ait choisi _lui_ , parce qu'il savait que ce que le médecin ressentait pour lui était réel et sincère. Ce n'était pas du genre d'Hannibal Lecter de mentir, sinon par omission. C'était une question de respect. Jamais il ne lui aurait fait l'affront de dénigrer ses sentiments. Et Will ne le ferait pas à Hannibal non plus.

Pensif, l'empathe sirotait sa bière ― également faite maison, avec le même genre d'ingrédients, quoique la recette fut différente ― sans perdre une miette de la conversation entre son amant et sa soupirante. Il trouvait amusant le fait qu'elle tente toujours de le séduire, malgré la veste qu'elle avait essuyée le soir de la petite sauterie, surtout qu'Hannibal faisait mine de ne rien saisir de son manège. Il fut presque déçu lorsque celui-ci les invita à prendre place autour de sa table afin d'honorer l'entrée savamment élaborée, car la conversation dévia immanquablement vers l'excellente cuisine du maître des lieux.

Lorsque le maître des lieux apporta le cochon de lait entier et rôti, leurs narines furent saisies par l'appétant fumet. Imperceptiblement, Graham se détendit : il avait au moins la certitude que le plat principal avait quatre pattes et ne portait pas de vêtements. Curieusement, il sentait une légère gêne du côté d'Alana. Assise en face de lui, elle donnait l'impression de vouloir aborder un sujet délicat.

« J'ai eu droit à une petite visite de Freddie Lounds, hier soir, dit-elle finalement. Elle m'attendait à la sortie du campus. »

Les yeux d'Hannibal se firent subrepticement rieurs. Will eut un nouveau rictus.

« Notre chère amie aux si bonnes manières qui met toujours un point d'honneur à faire preuve de retenue, persifla-t-il.

― Elle-même, renchérit le docteur Bloom. Elle m'a posé des questions sur vous. Sur vous deux. Elle se demande quel genre de relation vous entretenez… »

Le brun ne put retenir un sourire amusé, aussitôt imité par Hannibal.

« Nous avons des contacts très enrichissants, répondit ce dernier.

― Absolument. J'ai repris ma thérapie avec le docteur Lecter et j'ai la très nette impression de progresser.

― Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, Will.

― Mais je crains que nous n'ayons outrepassé les relations classiques liant un médecin et son patient : je profite beaucoup trop de sa table pour ça. »

Hannibal eut un léger rire.

« Je suis très heureux de cette petite entorse. »

Ils ne précisèrent pas de quel genre de profit il s'agissait.

Totalement imperméable aux allusions des amants, la jeune femme jouait pensivement avec son fond de vin rouge.

« Quel genre de relation croyais-tu que nous entretenions, Alana ? demanda Graham avec un ton plus sérieux.

― Je t'avoue que je m'interrogeais. Lorsque tu étais emprisonné, tu avais accusé Hannibal. Tu avais même tenté de l'assassiner…

― Will n'était pas lui-même à ce moment-là. Il était désespéré et en colère. Vous ne devez pas le définir à travers cette lunette déformée.

― Oui, je cherchais un coupable et le docteur Lecter était tout indiqué. »

Elle hocha brièvement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue.

« Tu admets que tu t'es trompé ? »

Cette question fit aussi mal à Will qu'aurait pu le faire une gifle. Non pas en raison de la remise en question de son jugement, mais parce qu'elle venait de l'exemple parfait de la personne qui refusait d'admettre lorsqu'elle avait tort.

« C'était l'une des conclusions possibles, mais ce n'était pas la bonne, affirma-t-il cependant. Je vais beaucoup mieux, à présent. Et je sais désormais parfaitement où je vais.

― Tu le sais ?

― Oui. »

La jeune femme eut une moue gênée.

« Je t'avoue que je suis rassurée. Je m'inquiète pour toi, Will. Et pour Hannibal aussi. Vous êtes mes amis.

― Et vous êtes la nôtre, Alana, renchérit Lecter. Soyez sans crainte, Will est désormais totalement maître de lui.

― Absolument. »

L'air de rien, les deux hommes venaient de s'entendre sur un élément important de leur relation. Désormais, chacun savait ce qu'il en était au sujet des actes de l'empathe et chacun savait que l'autre était au courant. Plus il passait de temps avec l'Éventreur, plus Will savait ce qu'il désirait. Ce n'était désormais plus qu'une question de temps. Un temps qu'il n'avait hélas pas le pouvoir de quantifier avec précision, contrairement à Hannibal. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

« Tant mieux, je reconnais que j'étais inquiète. »

Elle fit une pause suivie d'une grimace additionnée d'un petit rire incrédule.

« Elle m'a demandé si vous étiez amants… »

Leurs fourchettes suspendues à mi-chemin de leurs bouches respectives, les deux amants sourirent de concert.

« Freddie a toujours la question qui tue, murmura Will avant de prendre sa bouchée.

― Elle a l'art de mettre les gens dans des positions inconfortables. » renchérit Lecter en l'imitant.

Lui et Graham échangèrent un regard complice qui échappa totalement à leur amie.

« C'est surtout qu'elle a toujours l'air si sûre d'elle, reprit le docteur Bloom. Comme si elle savait des choses que tout le monde ignore et qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire naître le doute dans les esprits.

― Elle joue avec vous, Alana. Freddie Lounds est rusée.

― Je sais, Hannibal…

― Ne te laisse pas avoir par ses petits pièges vicieux. » conseilla Will.

Souriante, la brune hocha la tête. Cependant… Il y avait quelque chose qui flottait dans l'air, quelque chose qui l'isolait visiblement des deux hommes, comme un voile protecteur impalpable. Leur complicité était évidente, à condition que l'on y fasse suffisamment attention. Ce n'était pas une simple relation thérapeute-patient, elle ne pouvait le nier. Une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit : et si Freddie avait raison ? Non, c'était impossible.

 

* * *

 

Entortillés dans les draps de velours, Will et Hannibal jouissaient d'un repos bien mérité et le profiler jouait distraitement avec les mèches blondes encore ébouriffées. Après le départ de la jeune femme, ils n'avaient plus prononcé le moindre mot, occupés à se ressentir, se dévorer des yeux, puis se dévorer tout court. Finalement, le profiler brisa le silence qu'à eux deux, ils élevaient à un rang presque sacré.

« On dirait qu'Alana se doute de quelque chose, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du Lituanien.

― Cela te pose-t-il un quelconque problème ?

― Au contraire. Pour être honnête, j'aurais bien voulu qu'elle soit devant la caméra thermique. »

Amusé, le psychiatre lui fit un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret, avec les yeux plus qu'avec les lèvres. Will chérissait ces mimiques, il avait appris à les aimer et même à les espérer, autant qu'il apprenait à aimer cet homme terrible qui, à ses yeux, devenait plus magnifique à chaque instant.

« En parlant de caméra, j'ai revu la camionnette, ce matin. Près de mon cabinet.

― Tu penses qu'ils vont nous refaire le coup ?

― Possible. Je doute qu'ils se contentent d'aussi peu d'éléments.

― Tu as probablement raison. J'attends de toi que tu me mettes au courant, le cas échéant.

― Naturellement. »

Allongé sur le dos d'Hannibal, Will passa un bras sous le cou balafré. Les yeux clos, il laissa reposer sa joue contre celle de son amant. Ils aimaient rester ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, sans se parler. Parfois, cela pouvait durer des heures, pendant lesquelles ils ne faisaient rien d'autre qu'apprécier et profiter de la présence de l'autre. Bercés par leurs souffles réguliers et synchrones, ils glissèrent lentement dans un sommeil réparateur.

 

 

* * *

 

 

« Qu'en dis-tu, Will ? »

Assis à ses côtés dans la Bentley, le profiler était pensif. Les dernières scènes de crimes que leur avait présenté Jack étaient littéralement empreintes de sauvagerie. Au sens premier. Le corps d'un routier, puis ceux d'un jeune homme et sa compagne, avaient été retrouvés déchiquetés et démembrés, apparemment par un animal de grande taille, de type ours. Seulement, l'animal en question n'avait rien mangé, rien emporté. Il avait coupé, déchiré, arraché, mais il n'avait rien déplacé en vue de le consommer.

« Je suis retourné voir Peter Bernardone, tu sais, le garçon de la grange. Il m'a dit que certains éléments indiquaient un ours, d'autres un loup. Qu'on pouvait dresser ces animaux à faire ce genre de choses, même à les faire ensemble. Mais il m'a fait comprendre quelque chose de plus important. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas le moindre animal derrière tout ça. »

Il s'interrompit en sortant de la berline. Au laboratoire du département des Sciences du Comportement du FBI, Jack Crawford et ses deux collègues les attendaient. Comme à son habitude, le gourou affichait un air contrarié.

« On a un léger problème, annonça Jimmy Price. Les marques de dents relevées sur les trois victimes sont celles d'un ours des cavernes.

― Une espèce disparue ? s'enquit Hannibal en affichant un air surpris particulièrement travaillé.

― Précisément.

― Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ? murmura Jack.

― Ce n'est pas un animal qui a fait ça, ni même plusieurs, mais bien un être humain, affirma Will.

― Comment peut-il infliger de telles blessures ? reprit Crawford.

― Avec un système de pistons, peut-être, supposa Zeller, et un faux crâne, comme celui que nous avons utilisé pour réaliser les modèles.

― Pourquoi une telle spécificité ? Il veut nous faire croire qu'on a affaire à un animal ?

― Non, Jack, je pense qu'il veut simplement en être un, intervint Hannibal.

― Docteur ?

― Il existe une chose que l'on nomme la dysphorie de l'espèce. Les personnes qui en sont atteintes sont persuadées qu'elles n'appartiennent pas à la bonne.

― Ils pensent qu'ils sont des animaux ? demanda à nouveau Jack.

― C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, ils pensent qu'ils sont des animaux prisonniers d'un corps d'Homme. Ils savent qu'ils sont humains, mais ils pensent que ce n'est pas ce que la nature avait prévu pour eux. C'est une maladie qui se soigne très bien avec le traitement approprié, mais il semblerait que notre homme ait choisi de l'accepter.

― Est-ce que c'est une maladie courante ?

― Pas vraiment, non, mais il ne s'agit pas pour autant d'un cas unique. »

Il fit une pause. Le chef de la BAU fronça les sourcils.

« Vous m'avez l'air pensif, docteur.

― J'ai soigné quelqu'un pour ce type de dysphorie, il y a de cela quelques années. C'était l'un de mes premiers patients en tant que psychiatre. Un adolescent qui pensait être un prédateur. Nous avons trouvé ensemble un traitement adapté et il y a très bien réagi. Il a pu suivre une scolarité normale et décrocher son diplôme.

― Son nom ? »

Hannibal céda après un regard de reproche.

« Randall Tier.

― Savez-vous ce qu'il étudiait ?

― La biologie. Il cherchait à comprendre.

― Vous dites qu'il est guéri ?

― Il l'était quand nous avons cessé ses séances. »

Pensif, Jack avait hoché la tête. Après quelques recherches, il avait retrouvé le jeune Tier. Le garçon au nom prédestiné travaillait désormais au muséum d'histoire naturelle de Baltimore. Il l'avait rencontré et Randall lui avait dit être guéri et particulièrement reconnaissant envers le docteur Lecter à ce sujet. Mais sa fascination pour les squelettes et leur fonctionnement avait interpelé le policier. Seulement, après cela, le jeune homme avait tout l'air d'avoir disparu. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à ce tueur ?

 

* * *

 

A Wolf Trapp, debout dans le noir aux côtés de Randall Tier, le docteur Hannibal Lecter observait Will Graham. Son amant allait et venait auprès de ses chiens. Ceux-ci, particulièrement agités, sentaient la présence du prédateur et, probablement, l'odeur de sang rance qui accompagnait la combinaison de la bête humaine.

Le psychiatre se souvenait de l'aveu que lui avait fait son compagnon, du fait qu'il fantasmait de le tuer de ses propres mains, à l'époque. Il n'avait pas pu le faire. L'homme qu'il avait sacrifié dans sa tentative par procuration n'y était pas parvenu non plus. Ensuite, l'Éventreur l'avait empêché de tuer l'assistant social de Peter Bernardone. A présent, il lui offrait une compensation. Par la même, il les remettait sur un pied d'égalité : Hannibal lui envoyait un tueur à son tour, même si, cette fois-ci, l'ensemble était parfaitement contrôlé.

Satisfait, il abandonna Randall à ses instincts ; s'éloignant un peu, il récupéra son fusil de sniper et se tint prêt à intervenir si besoin… Il avait confiance en Will, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre.

Comme tout prédateur, Randall prit son temps. Il tourna, renifla, gratta à plusieurs endroits autour de la maison isolée. Muni d'une infinie patience, Hannibal demeurait parfaitement immobile dans la neige. Brusquement, la bête humaine glapit, alertant les chiens. Ceux-ci, surexcités, se pressèrent contre la porte. Lorsque Will ouvrit pour jeter un œil, Buster, son Jack Russel, en profita pour se faufiler. Le petit chien fila alors à toute allure vers les arbres et le danger.

Lecter était si calme que ses battements cardiaques avoisinaient le rythme de trente-cinq par minute. Buster passa devant lui sans le voir et tomba dans les griffes de Tier. Un jappement de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'il fut plaqué au sol. Graham, armé de son fusil de chasse, arriva à son tour et ramassa son ami blessé. Inconscient de la présence marmoréenne de son amant, il sentait parfaitement celle du prédateur. La peur le saisit brièvement et la neige était si épaisse qu'il peinait à se mouvoir. S'il était pris en chasse avant d'atteindre sa maison, il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte… Buster serré contre son cœur, il dévala la pente jusqu'à son perron, s'enferma avec ses chiens et éteignit la lumière. Debout au centre de son séjour, il inspira profondément et attendit, sans armes et parfaitement calme. Randall Tier approchait, il le sentait.

Soudain, la vitre à sa gauche vola en éclats et la bête fondit sur lui. Le poids de l'armure bestiale aurait pu constituer un avantage pour le garçon malade, mais elle l'entraîna en avant et le déséquilibra. D'un mot, Will fit taire ses chiens et leur ordonna de reculer. Haletant, le jeune homme se redressa en grognant comme un ours. Le crâne massif aux canines immenses se releva vers le professeur. Le néant qui abritait les orbites vides et osseuses lui parut aussi insondable qu'une fosse océanique et, pourtant, l'esprit du dysphorique était pour lui aussi limpide qu'une eau cristalline. Il vit en Randall l'image de ce qu'il désirait : être lui-même. L'homme animalisé avait cédé à sa nature, Hannibal l'avait adroitement guidé sur ce chemin semé d'embuches et, grâce à lui, il s'était réalisé. Néanmoins, pour le garçon, l'acceptation et l'accomplissement de sa nature profonde faisait sonner son glas. L'attaque de Will Graham était son chant du cygne, son dernier acte en tant que bête humaine.

Ils se tournèrent autour quelques secondes, se jaugeant, se défiant, l'un debout, l'autre à quatre pattes. Lorsque Randall Tier bondit, Will l'attendait. Alors, le profiler laissa poindre ses instincts de prédateur, de tueur, et il lui assena des coups si puissants qu'il brisa les os de sa proie. Ses vrais os, ceux qui appartenaient à son corps tangible. Terrassée, la bête s'effondra sans que Will ne cesse son assaut. A travers ce meurtre violent sur fond de légitime défense, l'empathe laissait éclater toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée durant son emprisonnement. L'espace d'un instant, il vit le visage noir et squelettique surmonté de bois acérés de cette créature cauchemardesque qui hantait ses pensées. Hannibal Lecter. L'Éventreur de Chesapeake. L'homme qui l'avait envoyé en prison, fait passer pour un aliéné… Celui qu'il avait voulu tuer de ses propres mains, à qui il avait envoyé Matthew en sachant que l'infirmier n'y survivrait pas. L'homme qui, désormais, partageait sa vie d'une manière à la fois inédite et incroyable.

Baissant les yeux, il découvrit ses mains meurtries et, sous elles, le visage tuméfié de Randall Tier, sa première véritable victime. Tremblant sous la décharge d'adrénaline, il se releva en titubant.

Sous les arbres, Hannibal, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle, rangea son arme et sourit. Will avait agi comme il l'avait imaginé, peut-être même avec davantage de fougue. Satisfait, il tourna les talons.

De longues minutes furent nécessaires à Will Graham pour se calmer. Nerveux, ses chiens vinrent renifler le corps ensanglanté.

Se tournant vers Buster, il eut un pauvre sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'a pas loupé, mais ça va aller. »

Légèrement flageolant, il prit sa petite trousse à pharmacie et s'agenouilla auprès de son chien. Avec précaution, il nettoya et désinfecta la plaie, avant de la protéger d'un bandage.

Après une caresse rassurante sur les oreilles douces, il se releva et débarrassa le garçon de son exosquelette. Déverrouillant sa voiture, il ouvrit largement la portière et revint chercher Randall qu'il installa ensuite sur le siège arrière. A une heure du matin, il y avait peu de chances pour que quelqu'un s'intéresse à son passager et c'était tant mieux : il avait une heure de trajet jusqu'à Baltimore.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Hannibal arriva chez lui, Will était déjà là et il l'attendait. Sur la table, entre eux, reposait Randall Tier. Débarrassé de tout attribut animal, le garçon apparaissait comme l'offrande de l'apprenti à son maître.

« Nous sommes quittes, à présent, Hannibal, commença le consultant d'une voix parfaitement calme. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un te tuer… et tu as envoyé quelqu'un me tuer. »

Un petit signe de tête entendu lui répondit.


	13. Ballare con la Bestia : Pacato

« Nous sommes quittes, à présent, Hannibal. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un te tuer… et tu as envoyé quelqu'un me tuer. »

Un petit signe de tête entendu lui répondit.

Silencieusement, un sourire discret accroché au coin des lèvres, l'Éventreur déposa ses clefs et retira son manteau. Lorsqu'il revint auprès du corps, il pencha la tête pour mieux l'examiner. L'armure avait disparu et le visage du garçon était couvert d'ecchymoses. A l'œil, il diagnostiqua plusieurs fractures qui auraient pu être – et avaient sans doute été – fatales.

Se désintéressant de Randall, il prit l'une des mains de Will dans la sienne et la releva avec une infinie douceur. Les coups portés par le professeur ne l'avaient pas épargné. Il n'avait rien de cassé, mais ses phalanges requéraient des soins. Toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, il lui retira sa veste et le mena dans la cuisine. Là, il le fit asseoir et, après avoir apporté une bassine, nettoya précautionneusement ses blessures à l'eau claire avant de les désinfecter. Finalement, dans une caresse à la fois plaisante et rassurante, le docteur Lecter entoura les mains meurtries de bandages protecteurs.

Plus d'une demi-heure s'écoula sans qu'ils ne se parlent et Will était revenu se poster près de sa presque-victime. Il paraissait réfléchir. Patient et curieux, son amant attendait.

« J'ai besoin de toi. » annonça-t-il finalement.

Hochant la tête, Hannibal vint près de lui.

« A quoi suis-je susceptible de t'être utile ?

― Apprends-moi à dépecer sans porter atteinte à la peau et ses éléments. »

Aucune réponse intelligible ne lui parvint, mais avec Hannibal, Will s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de « qui ne dit mot consent ».

« Comment va Buster ? »

L'empathe retint difficilement un sourire, touché que le blond se souvienne du nom de son Jack Russell et, surtout, s'en serve pour le désigner.

« Plus de peur que de mal, il a juste une coupure à la cuisse. J'ai nettoyé et bandé la plaie ; je ne pense pas qu'il aura besoin de points.

― Bien. »

Ses yeux bleus se fichèrent dans ceux de terre du chirurgien.

« Je suppose que je dois également te dire merci ?

― Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

― Merci. »

Un nouveau sourire – léger et quelque peu amusé – éclaira les traits d'Hannibal.

« Tuer quelqu'un de ses propres mains est quelque chose de bien plus intime qu'un coup de feu, même à bout portant. Qu'en retires-tu ? »

Les mains blessées de Will s'appuyèrent sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« Un très fort sentiment de puissance. La sensation d'être en vie et d'avoir un pouvoir immense sur la sienne.

― Et d'avoir réalisé un fantasme, peut-être ? glissa Lecter.

― Aussi. »

Un nouveau sourire lui répondit. Sans bruit, le psychiatre alla préparer sa salle de découpe, puis revint se placer près de son compagnon. Il attendait le feu vert. Graham s'aperçut alors qu'il était totalement maître du devenir de cette mort et qu'Hannibal s'offrait en outil à ses doigts inexpérimentés. D'un mouvement de la tête, il l'invita à soulever le corps inerte et, ensemble, ils portèrent Randall Tier jusqu'à la table d'opération. Là, l'Éventreur de Chesapeake passa une chemise de chirurgien, enfila des gants, protégea ses cheveux par un bonnet de papier et sa bouche par un masque, puis prit un bistouri. Will prit les mêmes précautions et glissa ses mains bandées dans une paire de gants plus grands qu'il avait piochés dans la boite qu'Hannibal lui tendait. Attentif, il se tint près de lui, prêt à apprendre.

« Veux-tu le dépecer totalement ou as-tu des préférences ?

― Uniquement la tête et les quatre membres.

― Très bien. »

Le docteur Lecter se pencha vers le cadavre et lui inclina le visage sur le côté. Tel un maître, Graham pointa du doigt la zone qu'il voulait que son amant préserve. Obéissant, celui-ci respecta la limite. De l'index, il ouvrit la bouche de Randall et glissa la lame à la commissure des lèvres. D'un geste à la fois précis et efficace, il découpa la chair jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille. Ensuite, il recommença de l'autre côté, puis le redressa.

« Tiens-le un instant, je te prie. »

Will obéit et il termina de faire le tour du crâne. Le sang qui s'écoulait lentement était recueilli dans un réservoir prévu à cet effet, sous la table. Le corps reprit sa position horizontale, la nuque reposant sur un cale-tête inoxydable, et le bistouri retrouva le contact de la peau tiède.

Tenant la joue entre le pouce et l'index, Hannibal inclina la lame et la passa dessous, laissant une épaisseur d'un demi centimètre environ. Will se pencha pour mieux voir et l'observa décoller lentement la peau des muscles et des tendons. Peu à peu, la partie gauche du visage de l'homme-ours se désolidarisait du squelette et ramollissait, comme un masque en silicone que l'on retirerait. Avec une concentration extrême et un geste parfait, le chirurgien répéta son geste sur la partie droite et le milieu du visage. Arrivé aux yeux, il découpa les paupières et le front, puis leva les siens vers Will.

« Préserve-les, si tu peux.

― Évidemment que je le peux. »

Amusé par l'accent légèrement agacé qu'il perçut dans sa voix, l'agent spécial du FBI baissa furtivement son masque pour effleurer sa tempe du bout des lèvres. Un sourire plissa les yeux du criminel.

« Je ne me vexe pas pour si peu, Will. »

Les lèvres duveteuses disparurent à nouveau derrière le tissu chirurgical mais le sourire demeura accroché aux coins des orbes bleus.

« Si tu veux que les yeux tiennent dans les orbites, tu dois conserver au moins en partie le nerf optique. Il te faut pour cela le sectionner assez loin, ou alors, tu peux aussi… »

Il s'interrompit le temps d'arracher l'un des yeux de Randall.

« Tout simplement faire comme cela. »

Un éclat de rire échappa à Will. Il s'attendait si peu à un tel acte de la part d'Hannibal qu'il ne parvint pas à se retenir. Il prit un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes et hoqueta un peu.

« C'est… probablement plus rapide, réussit-il à articuler.

― Et, paradoxalement, plus propre. » ajouta le praticien avant d'arracher le second.

Avec professionnalisme, il déposa les yeux sur un plateau de métal. Amusé par le surréalisme de la scène, Will le regardait faire en souriant.

« Ils ne vont pas s'abîmer ?

― La sclérotique, l'enveloppe qui protège l'œil et en forme le blanc, est un bouclier très efficace ; elle est très solide. Contrairement à ce que l'on pense, un œil ne se crève pas si aisément.

― Parfait. »

L'Éventreur se remit patiemment à l'ouvrage. Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'avait prévu son profiler pour le dysphorique, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il mettrait tout son talent à lui permettre de réaliser sa première mise en scène.

« Et la peau, est-ce qu'elle se déchire facilement ?

― Non. Sauf aux endroits les plus minces de type mains ou pieds.

― Bien.

― Et elle peut se percer.

― Je ferais attention.

― J'en suis sûr.

― J'aimerais emporter la viande, si tu veux bien, ou en tout cas une bonne partie. J'ai l'intention de m'en servir pour faire peur à Freddie Lounds. »

Hannibal leva un sourcil intéressé.

« En ce cas, tu devrais également emporter le crâne, ou, au moins, la mandibule inférieure.

― Oui, c'est une excellente idée.

― En parlant d'idée, quelle est donc la tienne ?

― Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il en toute honnêteté, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle va avoir la peur de sa vie. »

Le docteur Lecter afficha un sourire moqueur, mais, intérieurement, le projet de son amant l'intriguait énormément. Si Will avait l'intention d'effrayer la jeune femme, et non de la tuer, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour quelque chose de précis comme, par exemple, le coincer. Pendant quelques minutes au cours desquelles il s'appliqua à terminer de désolidariser la peau de Randall de son crâne, personne ne parla. Finalement, le faciès flasque rejoignit les yeux sur la table stérilisée.

« Comptes-tu toujours démasquer l'Éventreur de Chesapeake ?

― Comptais-tu m'en dissuader ? rétorqua le profiler.

― J'étais curieux de savoir.

― Comme toujours. » murmura l'empathe.

Il sourit.

« Le démasquer, oui, mais pas l'arrêter. »

Hannibal releva la tête.

« Pour quelle raison ?

― Tu n'en as aucune idée ? »

Le tueur demeura de marbre, attentif. Les yeux azurs qui lui rappelaient tant la couleur qu'il avait voulu donner aux eaux bleues de ses marines, autrefois, s'étrécirent en un sourire. Le masque chirurgical découvrit les lèvres si attirantes de Will pour lui permettre d'articuler :

« Parce que je l'aime. »

Les yeux terre de Sienne d'Hannibal brillèrent soudain d'un éclat surprenant qu'il n'avait pas souvent le privilège de voir.

« Tu pensais que je jouais avec toi ?

― Cela m'avait traversé l'esprit.

― Pour être franc, je m'étais également posé la question. J'ai cependant vite compris que ni toi, ni moi ne jouions. Et j'en suis très heureux. » affirma Will en toute sincérité.

Si ce n'est que cela lui avait pris longtemps, des semaines et non des secondes, riches en conflits intérieurs et en questionnements à la fois existentiels et moraux, mais il y avait eu ce déclic, cette révélation qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il se voilait inutilement la face.

Dès le début, il avait été attiré par le docteur Lecter mais c'était de la curiosité, de l'intérêt intellectuel, pas du désir. Par la suite, il s'était mis dans la tête de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake et donc, dans celle d'Hannibal Lecter, et alors, il avait vu. Il avait découvert un esprit si brillant qu'aucun contemporain ne l'égalait, un cerveau redoutable, implacable, capable des pires choses imaginables… Mais également des plus belles. Ses scènes de crimes dénotaient un amour inconditionnel de l'art, une grande maîtrise et un savoir immense. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que les deux hommes ne faisaient qu'un, il avait découvert une autre facette de celui que le monde nommait Monstre, et là, le sens de son intérêt avait basculé.

Quand, finalement, Will avait abattu les palissades qui le séparaient d'Hannibal, il avait par la même fait sauter son masque, ce miroir que le psychiatre avait mis en place pour s'épargner les intrusions. Il avait alors trouvé un homme blessé par son enfance brisée, d'une sincérité désarmante, d'une douceur sans pareil… Un homme qui l'avait aimé comme personne auparavant, qui le voyait tel qu'il était réellement. Un homme qui l'aimait pour tout ce qu'il était autant que lui l'aimait en sachant ce qu'il était. Alors, Will Graham avait choisi ou, plutôt, avait ouvert les yeux sur ses propres pensées profondes et n'avait plus eu le moindre doute quant à ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Pour être sûr qu'Hannibal le savait aussi – et peut-être pour s'assurer qu'il l'avait bien dit – il répéta :

« Je t'aime. »

Ce qu'il vit dans les orbes havane le rassura instantanément. Avec la tendresse qui lui était propre, le Lituanien vint poser son front contre le sien. Lorsque Will ferma les yeux, les lèvres d'Hannibal articulèrent une confession étouffée par le masque de papier :

« Moi aussi, Will, je t'aime. »

Ils demeurèrent ainsi de longues secondes. Auprès d'eux, la dépouille sans visage de Randall Tier se posait en témoin sépulcral et silencieux de leur union sacrée. A cet instant, ils sentirent que leur relation franchissait un nouveau cap. Hannibal ne doutait plus que Will le voyait. Enfin. Il le voyait et il aimait tout ce qu'il voyait.

Leur baiser vaporeux les laissa saisis par un sentiment d'harmonie profonde.

Lentement, les yeux clos, Hannibal tendit le bistouri à Will qui le prit sans ouvrir les siens, ni se blesser, frôlant les doigts gantés de son amant dans un geste doux. Alors, avec le même calme que celui dont faisait précédemment preuve son âme sœur, il approcha la lame de l'épaule du jeune homme qui se pensait ours des cavernes. Lentement, d'un geste sûr et précis, il se mit à désolidariser la peau de la chair, sous l'œil bienveillant de l’Éventreur. Celui-ci n'intervint que lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des mains et des pieds, zones où il leur était impossible de maintenir une si grande épaisseur d'épiderme.

Finalement, Randall Tier se trouva dépossédé de l'enveloppe qui avait recouvert son visage, ses bras et ses jambes. Elle reposait, inconsistante, sur les plateaux de métal éclatants à la manière d'une mue effroyable oubliée là par quelque monstre anthropomorphique.

Le docteur Lecter présenta alors un sac étanche à Will et l'aida à y glisser l'horrible cuir. Un petit bocal hermétique accueilli les yeux et le tout prit place dans un autre sac, noir et discret. Il avait accompli sa part. A présent, il était temps pour son compagnon de voler de ses propres ailes. Hannibal ne l'accompagnerait pas au musée. Il n'interfèrerait pas dans la mise en scène. Tout était sous le contrôle de l'empathe.

Lorsque celui-ci fut prêt à partir, il le retint cependant et lui tendit une minuscule trousse d'outils accompagnée de quelque chose de grand, transparent et particulièrement bien plié. Will glissa la trousse dans sa poche et avisa l'autre objet.

« Avant toute chose, je te suggère d'enfiler ceci. »

En le réceptionnant, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une combinaison intégrale en polymère translucide, la même que celle qu'il soupçonnait depuis longtemps le criminel de porter. Il sourit.

« Merci. »

Quand il l'enfila, il se rendit compte qu'elle était un peu trop grande pour lui. Non que cela le gêne, mais cela signifiait qu'Hannibal lui avait prêté la sienne, celle qu'il portait pour chacun de ses meurtres. Reconnaissant, il l'effleura de ses lèvres sans vraiment le toucher puis, après un dernier regard, sortit accomplir son dessein.

Ce ne fut guère difficile pour lui de s'introduire dans le vaste bâtiment. A vrai dire, il y serait parvenu sans l'aide des outils fournis par son compagnon. Lors de visites précédentes à la portée plus culturelle, il avait eu tout le loisir de repérer les caméras de surveillance, aussi les évita-t-il sans trop de peine. Debout près du squelette d'un Smilodon, il fit une découverte agréable dans la petite pochette : Hannibal y avait glissé une petite télécommande. Celle-ci lui permit de bloquer le balayage de la caméra principale sur une zone plus petite, évitant ainsi d'être dérangé. Tout au fond de la trousse, il trouva un minuscule bout de papier couvert de la ronde si caractéristique d'Hannibal : « Fréquence passage gardien de nuit : 20 min ». Ses yeux bleus suivirent le vigile le long de l'allée menant à la pièce suivante et un sourire éclaira son visage. Le docteur Lecter pensait à tout, anticipait tout, surtout ce que lui-même avait omis de vérifier. En cet instant, Will dû produire un effort conséquent pour réprimer un rire sonore.

Se ressaisissant, il déposa le sac et l'ouvrit. En silence, il extirpa la peau inerte de la tête. Enjambant la cordelette, il vint se placer près du crâne massif du tigre à dents de sabre et fit glisser le visage de Randal Tier par-dessus, comme s'il s'agissait d'un masque. Cependant, les os du félin antédiluvien étaient bien plus imposants que ceux du jeune homme et il dû maltraiter quelque peu l'enveloppe épidermique pour les faire correspondre. Finalement, après un effort relativement conséquent, le visage tint en place. Satisfait, il avisa sa montre : encore quinze minutes. Parfait.

Ouvrant le bocal, Will sortit les yeux de sa victime. Cette vision pathétique fit naître un sourire narquois sur le coin de ses lèvres. Glissant une main sous la mandibule inférieure du prédateur, il usa de l'autre pour positionner les globes oculaires dans les orbites caves et, après quelques dérapages sanguinolents, parvint à faire un nœud avec les nerfs.

Se reculant légèrement, il prit un premier bras. Cela fut encore plus complexe qu'avec le visage et il perça malencontreusement le cuir à plusieurs endroits, notamment aux doigts. Finalement, avec le fil et l'aiguille fournis par son amant prévoyant, il attacha grossièrement le tout. Il recommença avec l'autre, puis passa aux jambes. Le profiler dû faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour faire concorder les pieds humains du dysphorique aux pattes griffues du fauve et utilisa encore du fil de suture pour maintenir l'ensemble, notamment la peau des hanches qu'il avait fait remonter sur les os iliaques du Smilodon.

Finalement, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers sa montre : plus que cinq minutes. Il était dans les temps. Pas mal du tout pour une première fois, se félicita-t-il. Il rassembla son matériel et nettoya les éventuelles traces de sang puis recula pour observer son œuvre. Sa première œuvre, ou, plutôt, pour reprendre ses propres termes, son premier kabuki. _Indoor_ cette fois, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Dans l'obscurité de la vaste pièce peuplée de squelettes reconstitués, il recula jusqu'à se mettre hors de portée de la caméra qu'il autorisa à nouveau à suivre son chemin coutumier.

Au centre, l'ensemble qui se dressait dans la lumière fantomatique de l'éclairage de sécurité était terrifiant. Les yeux de Randall Tier paraissaient toujours habités de l'éclat de la vie et l'énorme gueule du tigre depuis longtemps disparu lui rendait son caractère bestial avec une ampleur incroyable.

Alors, sans un bruit, sans rien laisser derrière lui, Will Graham repartit.

 

* * *

 

Comme à son habitude, le consultant du FBI s'appliqua à honorer son rendez-vous avec son thérapeute dans le cabinet de celui-ci.

A peine était-il entré qu'il s'empara des lèvres baltes et, les bras autour du cou de son amant, profita avec joie de ce nouveau moment d'intimité. Curieusement, il s'était bien amusé à analyser sa propre scène de crime sous le nez de Jack. Hannibal et lui s'étaient plu à se glisser des remarques, comme un jeu qui leur avaient permis de noter cette première mise en scène. Évidemment, ils avaient laissé au gourou un goût amer d'incertitude.

Après sa première réalisation, le profiler était retourné chez le docteur Lecter avec qui il avait passé une nuit délicieusement passionnée sans la moindre question indiscrète. Au matin, son amant l'avait aidé à mettre la viande dans sa vielle Volvo, puis Will était reparti chez lui, à Wolf Trap, préparer le piège de Freddie Lounds.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui rire au nez lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il ne la tuerait pas, que tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène. Son air à la fois effaré et terrifié lui avait plu à un point inimaginable. C'était bien mieux que de la tuer. Cela, il ne doutait pas qu'Hannibal l'avait prévu, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Il fallait attendre qu'elle soit mûre…

Devant la journaliste et devant Jack Crawford, il avait avoué le meurtre de Randall Tier ou, plutôt, le fait de s'être défendu face au dysphorique qu'Hannibal avait lancé sur lui. Jack avait été très ennuyé, comme toujours, il s'était emporté, mais Will lui avait rappelé avec justesse qu'il était indispensable de réaliser cette mise en scène pour tromper l'Éventreur de Chesapeake.

« Cela ne tiendrait pas face à un jury, Will. » lui avait fait remarquer le chef de la BAU.

Le profiler n'en doutait pas, mais il n'avait jamais eu la moindre intention de se retrouver au tribunal. Ses desseins avaient changé en même temps que ses sentiments à l'encontre du tueur en série cannibale qui sévissait dans la région.

Avec talent, il avait tenu son rôle devant Jack, Brian, Jimmy et aussi Freddie Lounds et cela avait fonctionné à merveille. Dans leurs esprits, Will Graham avait monté un plan à la fois génial et diabolique pour confondre l'Éventreur, il y risquait sa vie, sa réputation, son intégrité, tout, mais il demeurait inexorablement dans le droit chemin. A cette pensée, l'empathe eut envie de rire. Le droit chemin… Cela n'avait plus exactement le même sens, aujourd'hui…

En observant Hannibal retourner derrière son bureau après leur baiser, il eut un sourire. Il avait fait de gros efforts pour l'amener à révéler son côté sombre, à admettre cette part de lui-même, ce qui n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais, aujourd'hui, Will commençait à lui en être reconnaissant.

Dès le début, il n'avait guère fait de manières avec le docteur Lecter. Ce dernier, qui était pourtant si pointilleux à ce sujet, ne lui en avait curieusement jamais tenu rigueur. La seule remarque qu'il lui ait jamais faite concernait son après-rasage. Qu'il n'avait toujours pas revu, d'ailleurs – cela dit, lorsqu'il passait la nuit avec lui, il en profitait pour lui emprunter le sien. D'un mouvement à la fois nonchalant et impérieux, il vint s'asseoir sur le bureau, tout près du blond qui venait d'ouvrir son carnet de croquis.

« Qui était le patient que j'ai croisé dans l'entrée ? Son visage m'est vaguement familier.

― Alvin Froideveaux, répondit distraitement le médecin en se mettant à dessiner.

― Froideveaux… Ça me dit quelque chose…

― C'est le jeune frère de Franklyn, qui a lui-même été tué ici par Tobias Budge.

― Vraiment ? »

Hannibal haussa à peine un sourcil.

« Franklyn était particulièrement irritant, mais c'était à peu près tout ce que l'on pouvait lui reprocher. Tobias l'aurait tué bien moins proprement. »

Un pauvre sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres duveteuses du consultant qui choisi de ne pas relever même s'il appréciait la confession.

« Une bien triste famille.

― Je la trouve plutôt intéressante, corrigea le médecin.

― Évidemment. De quoi souffre-t-il ?

― Personnalités multiples. L'esprit d'Alvin héberge celui d'Ernest Froideveaux, leur père violent et abusif. Alvin l'a abattu il y a trois ans, ce qui a provoqué chez lui une violente rupture psychotique.

― Effectivement, c'est un cas très intéressant sur le plan clinique, concéda Graham, mais il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir.

― Non, c'est un brave garçon. »

Le psychiatre se tut un moment. L'air pensif, il tripotait son crayon à papier.

« Comment a-t-elle trouvé ta petite surprise ? demanda-t-il finalement.

― Intense. » 

Le terme collait parfaitement à la frayeur qu'avait éprouvée Freddie en pensant que Will Graham essayait de la tuer. Pour l'heure, elle se remettait de ses émotions dans les locaux du FBI, sous la garde de Jack Crawford et de ses hommes.

« Il y a une chose que j'aimerais, non, que je veux que tu m'expliques, Hannibal. »

Son compagnon interrompit à nouveau son dessin et leva les yeux vers lui, intrigué.

« Pourquoi Abigail ? »

Un court silence suivit, seulement entrecoupé des frottements du cahier sur le bureau et du tintement de la lame du scalpel que le psychiatre repositionna parallèlement aux crayons.

« Lorsque nous l'avons rencontrée, Abigail était une orpheline qui avait vu mourir sa mère et s'était fait égorger par son père.

― Oui.

― N'as-tu rien remarqué ? »

Surpris, Will le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

― Comment décrirais-tu sa réaction face à tout cela ? »

Le profileur prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la question. Il n'avait jamais cherché à éclaircir les réactions d'Abigail ; il avait été obnubilé par son besoin de la protéger, peut-être parce qu'il s'identifiait trop à Garrett Jacob Hobbs.

« Je l'ai trouvée étonnamment… détachée, fit-il enfin. Je veux dire, nous avons tous notre façon de réagir à un traumatisme violent, mais je reconnais que le degré de son détachement m'avait surpris. »

Le docteur Lecter approuva de la tête.

« Abigail a une forme de psychopathie. Elle ne ressent pas les choses comme la plupart des gens. Elle n'a pas la capacité d'éprouver des remords vis-à-vis des filles qu'a tué son père et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle le souhaite. Par ailleurs, elle maîtrise bien l'art de la manipulation.

― Elle a eu très peur lorsqu'elle a failli mourir de la main de son père, le reprit Will.

― Les psychopathes peuvent expérimenter la peur. La plupart du temps, la seule chose qui leur importe réellement est leur propre existence. Le fait qu'elle soit mise en danger sans qu'ils l'aient prévu peut susciter la peur dans leurs esprits.

― Elle était traumatisée par la mort de son amie Marissa, insista son amant.

― Ils sont également de très bons acteurs. »

Hannibal n'était pas décidé à céder du terrain. Malgré son côté fortement buté, Will était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait raison : Abigail Hobbs présentait certaines caractéristiques propres aux psychopathes…

« C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est morte, parce qu'elle était une psychopathe ?

― Elle ne faisait pas que servir d'appât, Will, elle aidait son père tout au long du processus. Du repérage aux oreillers, en passant par la chasse et le dépeçage et ce, de façon systématique et plénière. »

Bouche bée, le consultant du FBI se tut un instant.

« Comment le sais-tu ?

― Elle me l'a dit.

― Après un thé aux champignons ? rétorqua-t-il sur un ton qu'il trouva lui-même trop désagréable.

― Non, c'était une confession spontanée.

― Je vois… »

Le silence retomba brièvement, le temps que Will atteigne la bonne pièce dans son palais mental en construction.

« Elle savait que tu étais l'homme au téléphone… Tu t'es servi de Nicolas Boyle pour la piéger, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas t'accuser sans s'accuser elle-même. »

Le Lituanien inclina légèrement la tête vers la gauche ; ses yeux demeuraient impénétrables.

« Je voulais également m'assurer de quelque chose.

― Quoi donc ?

― As-tu vu le corps de Nicolas Boyle ?

― Oui.

― En ce cas, tu sais qu'il n'était pas uniquement question de légitime défense. »

Il a raison, se disait Will, le corps du jeune homme était une vraie boucherie. Un seul coup de couteau aurait suffi. Dans le cas de l'agression d'Abigail, Zeller et Price avaient été absolument certains que Boyle s'était effondré tout de suite après le premier coup, elle n'avait donc eu aucun besoin de poursuivre son œuvre. A sa place, n'importe qui se serait enfui. Mais elle, elle était restée et avait littéralement massacré le garçon.

« C'est vrai. » concéda-t-il.

Soudain, l'esprit de l'empathe tiqua : Hannibal avait dit « Abigail a une forme de psychopathie » et pas « avait ». S'il avait parlé de la jeune femme au présent, il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'agir d'une erreur de sa part… Rapidement, le professeur remit les évènements en ordre dans sa mémoire et constata notamment et avec justesse que la seule fois où l'Éventreur n'avait pas laissé de corps, il n'y avait pas non plus eu de meurtre : Miriam Lass avait disparu, puis, longtemps après, Jack Crawford avait retrouvé son bras et, enfin, la jeune femme en vie. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait compris, son amant s'autorisa un sourire à la fois amusé et taquin. De son côté, Will avait la très nette impression de s'être bien fait avoir.

« D'Abigail, on n'a retrouvé qu'une oreille – tranchée alors qu'elle était en vie – et plusieurs litres de sang – qu'il est possible de prélever sans dommages en plusieurs fois – mais pas de corps, commença-t-il, décidé à démontrer son raisonnement. Or, il y a toujours un corps avec l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. La seule fois où il n'y en a pas eu, c'était tout bêtement parce que la victime était toujours en vie. »

Le tueur le laissa exposer son cheminement de pensée et garda le silence sans se départir de son sourire.

« Où est-elle ? reprit finalement le profiler.

― En lieu sûr. »

Will se souvint alors de la perquisition et surtout de Jack qui était passé devant la porte de la cave sans la voir. La maison ne possédait officiellement aucun élément de ce genre et Hannibal l'avait isolée phoniquement et thermiquement. Même Will avait été incapable de voir la porte alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle était là. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr pour Abigail.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt… » lui reprocha-t-il.

Voyant le sourire du chirurgien s'accentuer, il reprit :

« Mais tu n'étais pas encore tout à fait certain de mes actes, je sais.

― N'aies aucune crainte pour elle, elle se porte comme un charme.

― Quand pourrais-je la voir ?

― Dès que les velléités de Jack lui passeront. »

L'empathe hocha la tête, en proie à un certain soulagement teinté d'inquiétude. Le fait que la jeune femme soit en vie lui faisait plaisir, mais le fait qu'elle soit atteinte d'une forme de psychopathie ne jouait pas en sa faveur auprès d'Hannibal. Ni même auprès de lui. Cela remettait en question de nombreuses choses qu'elle avait dites ou faites.

Comme pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit, il se leva et ouvrit au hasard tout ce qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin à un livre et qui avait le malheur de traîner sur le bureau du thérapeute.

« Crois-tu qu'ils planqueront à nouveau sous peu ? s'enquit-il finalement.

― A mon avis, oui. »

Le blond s'était remis à dessiner et Will se rendit compte qu'il lui servait de modèle. Cela le fit rougir et il se demanda combien de pages son amant avait déjà pu couvrir de son image.

« Tant mieux, ajouta-t-il. J'ai quelques idées qui devraient leur plaire. »

Il affichait un sourire coquin qu'Hannibal lui rendit.

« Moi aussi. »

Si l'on omettait le fait que la caméra thermique violait leur intimité d'une manière particulièrement déplaisante, elle était une occasion à saisir. Ce type d'observation intrusive valait de l'or car elle lui permettait de se disculper plus efficacement qu'en faisant directement accuser quelqu'un d'autre. Même si Jack ne croyait pas à la culpabilité du docteur Chilton, l'image infrarouge permettrait au moins de les faire, lui et ses hommes, suffisamment douter de celle d'Hannibal pour lui laisser quelques longueurs d'une avance confortable.


	14. Ballare con la Bestia : Intermezzo

Lorsque le docteur Alana Bloom découvrit Freddie Lounds en vie dans les locaux du FBI, elle se retrouva sans voix. Elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir assisté à l'enterrement de la journaliste. Et notamment d'y avoir vu Will, qui s'était présenté alors qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il n'avait pas le moindre respect pour cette femme. Cela faisait un moment qu'Alana le soupçonnait d'être dangereux, mais s'il était réellement coupable, pourquoi Freddie était-elle toujours en vie ? Cela sonnait comme une fausse note dans le cerveau embrouillé de la psychiatre…

Elle n'obtint guère d'explications de la part de Lounds, si ce n'est qu'elle avait trouvé Will Graham particulièrement crédible en tueur en série. Finalement, Jack Crawford la mena auprès de Price et Zeller afin de pouvoir l'entretenir du bienfondé de la manœuvre. Eux-mêmes avaient eu grand mal à admettre que l'Éventreur ne pouvait être que l'estimé docteur Lecter, mais, à présent, il était temps de la mettre dans la confidence, pour qu'elle puisse se prémunir contre lui.

« C'est Hannibal Lecter, docteur Bloom, reprit Jack. C'est lui que nous essayons de piéger depuis plusieurs semaines.

― Hannibal n'est pas, commença-t-elle.

― Tu crois le connaître ? » l'interrompit sèchement Will.

Le jeune homme venait d'arriver et retirait sa veste, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, un air suffisant peint sur le visage.

« Je croyais que tu avais admis ton erreur…

― Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, Alana. Hannibal est l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Tu imagines bien que je ne pouvais pas affirmer ça devant lui.

― Il vous l'a dit ? Vous avez vu quelque chose ?

― Non, Jack, il ne m'a toujours rien donné, mentit-il éhontément.

― Nous n'avons rien contre lui, vous comprenez ça, Will ? s'emporta Jack. Rien du tout ! Il nous faut plus qu'une intuition, la justice a besoin de preuves, de choses tangibles sur lesquelles s'appuyer !

― Je sais, rétorqua l'empathe d'un ton ferme. C'est pour ça qu'on suit mon plan.

― Vous ne croyez pas que vous allez trop loin avec lui ? intervint Zeller. Et s'il vous tuait, vous y avez pensé, à ça ?

― Il ne me tuera pas.

― De quoi parle-t-il, Will ? »

Mais le concerné ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un regard en coin. Quant au docteur Bloom, elle ouvrait des yeux effarés. Toutes les personnes présentes semblaient intimement convaincues de la culpabilité de son confrère… Mais elle ne pouvait pas croire que cet homme si brillant, si cultivé, si bien élevé… puisse être un tel monstre. Non, Will, elle l'aurait accepté, il était instable, mais pas Hannibal. Cet homme était un roc. C'était impossible.

Ignorant la jeune femme comme s'il s'était agi d'un élément de mobilier, Crawford se pencha vers Graham.

« Vous voulez qu'on vous fasse confiance, Will, mais je vous rappelle que vous êtes plus proche que personne du docteur Lecter… Comment pouvons-nous être certains que c'est avec lui que vous jouez, en partageant ainsi sa vie, et pas avec nous ? »

Parfaitement sûr de lui, le profiler ne cilla pas.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, Jack. Je suis votre seule chance. »

Le chef de la BAU se tut un instant. Il savait pertinemment que le jeune homme avait raison. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait semblé, jamais il n'était parvenu ne serait-ce qu'à s'approcher de l'Éventreur. Cette perspective paraissait moins utopique depuis qu'il collaborait avec Will Graham. S'il y avait quelqu'un ici qui pouvait lui permettre de mettre enfin la main sur ce tueur, c'était bien lui.

« Ne vous faites pas avoir… » fit Jack en tentant encore de le mettre en garde, bien qu'il eût prévu de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements s'il en ressentait le besoin.

Will eut un sourire narquois.

« Je ne me ferais pas avoir. »

L'ambivalence de la formulation lui plut. Au fond de lui, il ressentit un petit pincement, comme un vieux regret qu'une furtive effluve aurait subrepticement réveillé. Dans son cœur, la notion de justice commençait à se muer en une chose à la fois différente et semblable qui brillait d'un éclat terrible.

Ses yeux bleus comme un lagon limpide glissèrent vers la petite brune au brushing travaillé. La pauvre, se dit-il ironiquement, elle qui lui reprochait de n'être pas suffisamment stable pour susciter son intérêt sentimental, la voilà qui se retrouvait soudainement sur d'immenses sables mouvants. L'interrogation qu'il lut dans son regard manqua de le faire sourire.

« Will, que veulent-ils dire quand ils parlent de ton implication avec Hannibal ? »

Le ton dont elle avait usé était de ceux qu'un parent emploierait pour obtenir une réponse à la fois claire et immédiate juste avant d'asséner une sévère punition.

« Nous avons des contacts enrichissants, répondit le brun dans un haussement d'épaules. Hannibal et moi te l'avons déjà dit. »

Malgré lui, Jimmy Price eut un petit rire nerveux.

Il repensait aux heures de planque devant la riche demeure, pendant lesquelles ni lui, ni Brian n'avaient été capables de décoller leurs yeux de l'écran de la caméra thermique. Ils y avaient vu des choses véritablement incroyables.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle, Jimmy ? feignit de s'étonner Will, histoire de voir s'ils oseraient lui parler de leur voyeurisme qualifié.

― Oh, non, non, excusez-moi, ça doit être le stress.

― Nous sommes tous usés, enchaîna Jack. L'Éventreur est un sacré poisson. Mais nous devons encore tenir. Nous avons une chance de l'avoir. »

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Graham.

« Vous le ferrez et je l'attrape. »

Son profiler opina de la tête. L'air de rien, Brian Zeller se pencha vers Price.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? 

― Non… »

Brian soupira. Si les deux amants apprenaient pour la caméra thermique, ils pourraient leur coller un procès sur le dos et ils avaient même de bonnes chances de le gagner. Non. Avec Lecter aux commandes, ils ne pouvaient tout bonnement pas le perdre. Ce qui vaudrait une vilaine sanction au département et ne ferait certainement pas très joli sur les dossiers des agents…

« J'espère que vous avez briefée Lounds, monsieur Graham, intervint une jeune femme, derrière lui. Si jamais elle publiait quelque chose sur _TattleCrime_ , cela détruirait une bonne partie de l'appât que vous tendez à l'Éventreur de Chesapeake.

― Elle a tout intérêt à se tenir tranquille, répondit Will. Qui êtes-vous, au juste ?

― Jean Wright, je travaille sous les ordres de l'agent spécial Crawford. »

Le concerné soupira, cette femme avait le chic pour s'incruster dans son enquête à un niveau qui ne la regardait absolument pas. De son côté, Price mit un petit coup de coude discret à son collègue.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas à sortir ?

― Vas-tu te décider à me foutre la paix avec ça ? »

Si leur échange parvint aux oreilles de la scientifique, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle toisait Will avec un air qui s'apparentait à du dégoût mêlé à de la jalousie. L'empathe le remarqua et refusa de lui serrer la main, jouant les Asperger réticents comme il savait si bien le faire. Amusée, la rousse réprima tant bien que mal un rictus méprisant et se tourna énergiquement vers Alana.

« Docteur Bloom, je présume ? Ravie de vous rencontrer.

― Enchantée. »

La psychiatre n'était guère aimable avec cette femme qu'elle trouvait trop intrusive, sensation qu'elle partageait visiblement avec les autres personnes présentes.

« N'avez-vous pas quelque chose d'important à faire, mademoiselle Wright ? susurra Will.

― Sans aucun doute, professeur. Monsieur. » dit-elle en s'adressant à Jack.

Elle gratifia le docteur Bloom d'un étrange regard qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier avec certitude. C'était comme si elle se moquait d'elle et qu'elle tenait à le lui montrer. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, sa queue de cheval ondoya au rythme de sa démarche affirmée, presque disgracieuse. Jean Wright était sans aucun doute une femme sûre d'elle, peut-être un peu trop insolente, et Alana la voyait mal accepter de recevoir des ordres d'un homme tel que Jack. Elle n'avait guère le profil pour travailler sous son autorité.

« D'où est-ce qu'elle sort, celle-là ? » fit Will sans chercher à être discret.

Il se demandait depuis combien de temps Wright les épiait depuis le couloir. C'était une partie de l'enquête à laquelle elle n'avait pas à prendre part. D'ailleurs, elle ne devrait même pas être au courant.

« Elle travaille ici depuis deux mois, répondit Price. Elle nous vient de New York et est dans l'équipe scientifique.

― Comment tu sais ça, toi ? intervint son ami.

― Je, euh… Je lui ai demandé.

― On peut dire qu'elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, renchérit Will.

― Hum. »

Jack Crawford, quant à lui, n'appréciait pas du tout la rouquine. Il n'acceptait pas ce genre d'intrusions autoritaires – sauf quand il en était la source – et jugeait qu'elle s'octroyait trop de prérogatives. Baltimore, ce n'était pas New York. Il ne savait pas comment cela se passait dans sa précédente section, et n'en avait rien à faire, mais il se disait qu'il était temps de la convoquer histoire de lui mettre définitivement les points sur les i.

Pensif, il laissa divaguer son regard assombri par le souci. Alana Bloom semblait perdue, quant à Will Graham… Il l'avait rarement vu autant à l'aise. Il lui faisait l'effet d'un chat devant un buffet de souris. Le jeune homme était extrêmement sûr de lui, ce qui était une première. Jusqu'à présent, il lui avait toujours paru fragile, prêt à se briser, mais ce Will-ci semblait avoir cédé la place à un homme déterminé et Jack ignorait si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou non…

« Je reviens, dit soudain Will, j'ai encore deux mots à dire à Freddie Lounds. »

Il les abandonna pour rejoindre le bureau du chef du département où la journaliste s'était installée d'une manière particulièrement effrontée. Elle l'accueillit avec un de ces sourires dont elle avait le secret, de ceux qui vous laissaient une impression glaçante et vous faisaient irrémédiablement vérifier si vous étiez toujours en possession de vos effets les plus onéreux une fois parti.

« C'est bien que vous soyez revenu, commença-t-elle.

― Freddie, n'oubliez pas qu'il serait fâcheux pour vous que vous publiiez quelque chose sur _TattleCrime_ pendant toute la durée de votre mort.

― Fâcheux pour vous, vous voulez dire. »

Will eut un rictus moqueur.

« Qui croyez-vous que l'Éventreur viendra cueillir, si vous le faites ? Moi ? Alors qu'il joue avec moi depuis des semaines et s'amuse comme un petit fou, ou bien vous, qui lui êtes particulièrement insupportable ? »

Bien qu'elle ne se départisse pas de son air supérieur, la remarque la fit réfléchir. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids, niveau intérêt suscité, même si l'Éventreur suivait ses articles avec assiduité. A nouveau, elle sourit. Déjà énervé, Graham tourna les talons, prêt à ressortir.

« Vous couchiez déjà avec le docteur Lecter avant d'être interné ou ça s'est fait après ? »

Elle avait posé sa question d'une voix forte qu'Alana Bloom ne manqua pas d'entendre à travers la porte entrebâillée. Choquée, elle avança dans le couloir.

« Vous devriez vraiment cesser de mettre votre nez dans des choses qui vous dépassent, Freddie. Dans votre propre intérêt, rétorqua le profiler.

― Vous me menacez, monsieur Graham ? »

Son ton mielleux lui blessa les oreilles, lui rappelant à quel point il avait eu du mal à se contenir pour ne pas la tuer sur le champ et se contenter de lui faire peur.

« Non, Freddie, je ne vous menace pas. Ce n'est pas de moi que vous devriez avoir peur, mais de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Dites-vous bien que si vous dérapez avec lui, vous ne serez plus jamais en sécurité nulle part, pas même six pieds sous terre. »

L'air un instant pensif, la rousse fit la moue. Pensant la conversation terminée, le professeur sortit du bureau.

« Le docteur Lecter doit être un sacré bon coup pour vous mettre dans un état pareil, monsieur le consultant du FBI. »

Prêt à riposter, Will ouvrit la bouche mais se retrouva brusquement repoussé dans le couloir par Jack qui s'enferma avec la journaliste. Bouillant de colère, il fixait la porte d'un œil furieux. S'il y avait bien une personne sur cette terre qu'il pourrait prendre plaisir à tuer, c'était bien Freddie Lounds. Inconsciemment, il espérait qu'Hannibal lui offre un jour cette opportunité. Fermement décidé à partir, il enfila sa veste qu'il tenait jusqu'alors à bout de bras, mais fut rattrapé par le docteur Bloom.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire, Will, _qu'est-ce que ça veut dire_? »

Cette fois, il en eut assez.

« Il me semble que c'était suffisamment clair, Alana. Hannibal et moi couchons ensemble et, d'ailleurs, dans sa grande lucidité, Freddie a vu juste : c'est un coup d'enfer. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon estimé psychiatre. »

Sidérée, elle le lâcha et le regarda s'éloigner. Compatissant, Brian Zeller vint auprès d'elle.

« Faut pas lui en vouloir, il est sur les nerfs. Il joue très gros pour coincer l'Éventreur.

― Ce… Ce n'est plus jouer… à ce niveau-là, c'est… »

La jeune femme en perdait ses mots tant elle était dévastée.

« Je reconnais que le plan de Will nous dépasse un peu, mais il est mieux infiltré que personne ne le sera jamais. Il _partage_ la vie de l'Éventreur. C'est bien le dernier endroit d'où Lecter pourrait voir venir le danger, non ? risqua Price.

― Je n'arrive pas à le croire… »

Elle avait été toute prête à accepter que Will Graham soit coupable. D'être l'Éventreur, l'Imitateur, ou même un simple complice, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il se lierait si intimement avec Hannibal Lecter. Cela expliquait bien des choses qu'elle avait vues ou senties chez son confrère, notamment le fait qu'elle se fasse éconduire, mais… ils lui avaient tous deux menti de manière éhontée. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Hannibal.

« Depuis combien de temps ?

― Euh… On… On ne sait pas exactement, répondit Jimmy.

― Ils se sont probablement mis ensemble peu de temps après la sortie de prison de Will, souffla Brian qui avait lui-même envisagé la chose sous toutes les coutures.

― Je… »

Le reste de la phrase ne vint pas. Depuis tout ce temps, elle courtisait d'une manière parfois relativement voyante un homme duquel elle ne suscitait aucunement l'intérêt. Elle se souvint de la fois où Hannibal l'avait reconduite à la porte, après la soirée où Jack était venu prendre des échantillons de viandes à analyser. Elle se rappelait distinctement de Graham, installé comme chez lui, un verre plein à la main. Elle avait attendu encore un long moment, dehors, dans sa voiture. Dix, quinze, trente minutes, même plus d'une heure, sans que l'empathe ne sorte. Cette nuit-là, elle s'était refusée à y croire, pourtant, la vérité venait de lui éclater à la figure.

Le silence pesant fut brisé par Jack qui ressortit de son bureau, laissant une Freddie apparemment très ennuyée, sur laquelle il referma la porte comme s'il s'était agi d'un quelque animal qu'on aurait voulu empêcher de se faufiler.

« Docteur Bloom, il va de soi que vous devez garder le secret sur ce que vous avez appris aujourd'hui, y compris sur la relation intime qu'entretiennent Will et le docteur Lecter. »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se pencha vers le visage rougi aux lèvres tremblantes.

« Docteur Bloom ? »

Surprise par cette imposante forme emplissant subitement son champ de pensée, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Est-ce que c'est clair, docteur Bloom ?

― Très clair. »

Son ton était amer et glacial. La démarche raide, elle quitta les lieux sous le regard amusé de Jean Wright qui la gratifia d'un discret, quoique désagréable, « Tout va bien, docteur Bloom ? » qu'elle ignora.

« Elle a l'air drôlement choquée, murmura Zeller.

― Je crois qu'elle avait des vues sur le docteur Lecter, ajouta Price.

― Elle est mal barrée, alors. » renchérit son collègue.

Jack allait les reprendre quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il s'éloigna pour répondre.

« Sérieusement, tu ne la trouve pas chouette, la petite Wright ? Elle a quelque chose, non ? insista Jimmy.

― Je t'ai déjà dit de me foutre la paix avec elle.

― Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça. »

Un regard passablement agacé lui répondit.

« J'en ai ma claque, des rousses.

― Ça suffit, vous deux, prenez vos affaires, nous avons une nouvelle scène de crime.

― De l'Éventreur ?

― C'est possible. »

Le ton de Crawford n'était pas convaincant car il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Il voyait mal le docteur Lecter tuer en cette période mal à propos…

 

* * *

 

« C'est à l'autre bout de la ville, alors profitez-en pour me faire un topo sur ce que vous avez déjà découvert par rapport aux autres agissements éventuels de l'Éventreur. »

Installés dans l'imposante voiture de service de Jack, les trois hommes faisaient route vers une banlieue mal famée de Baltimore, soit l'exemple type de l'endroit où ils ne risquaient pas de croiser leur tueur cannibale. Brian Zeller se pencha pour se rapprocher de ses collègues assis à l'avant.

« Je suis tombé sur un vieux dossier scellé mais jamais classé d'affaires troublantes ayant eu lieu en France, commença-t-il. Ça remonte à plusieurs années ; le docteur Lecter avait douze ans à la date du premier meurtre suspect.

― Intéressant, commenta Crawford. Poursuivez.

― Il y a eu plusieurs morts, parfois sans lien apparent, qui ont été ajoutées au dossier par un certain inspecteur Popil… Je ne sais pas comment ça se prononce. Le docteur Lecter est cité comme témoin, mais il a été soumis à des interrogatoires, notamment au détecteur de mensonges, ce qui est assez surprenant pour un simple témoin et encore plus pour un enfant. J'ai aussi lu qu'un suspect avait été envoyé en prison pour un bref séjour. Le suspect en question n'a pas de nom dans le dossier, mais au vue des coïncidences, je pense que c'était Lecter. Enfin, à vérifier. »

Surpris, Jack le dévisagea dans le rétroviseur.

« En prison ?

― Ouais. Sur ordre de ce même inspecteur Popil. Mais des gens ont manifesté et l'affaire est remontée aux oreilles d'un juge qui l'a fait libérer pour absence de preuves. Apparemment, l'inspecteur l'avait incarcéré en se basant sur ses intuitions. Cela a vraisemblablement été assimilé à une erreur judiciaire. En tout cas, je n'en ai pas trouvé trace dans le dossier du psychiatre.

― C'est quand même dingue comme ce type peut être blanc comme neige avec tout ce qui lui tourne autour, fit remarquer Price.

― Oui, et comment un gosse peut-il tuer autant de gens sans se trahir ? »

Les sourcils noirs et épais de son patron se froncèrent.

« Combien et sur quelle période, précisément ?

― Hum… Ce Popil cite sept cas possibles, dont un qu'il lie aux autres et qui aurait été tué en Lituanie, sur les terres – tenez-vous bien – des Lecter, plus quelques dommages collatéraux. Il y a apparemment quatre ans entre le premier et le dernier meurtre, mais c'est vraiment pas très clair.

― Ça fait une sacrée coïncidence, souligna le blond.

― Vous nous donnez le détail, Brian ?

― Alors, euh… Ah, oui : le premier à avoir été tué est un certain Paul Momund, boucher de son état et, accessoirement, criminel de guerre, qui a été assassiné à coups de sabre japonais. Sa tête a été tranchée et retrouvée plusieurs jours plus tard, plantée sur un poteau devant le commissariat de Paris, sans ses joues, avec une étiquette calligraphiée disant « Paul Momund, boucherie de qualité ». Lecter a un alibi pour la mise en scène de la tête, mais pour le reste, Popil est plus vague, bien qu'il ne le qualifie jamais de suspect. D'après ce que j'ai lu, il est probable que le doc connaissait Momund, mais à quel degré… »

L'esprit du vieux limier tiqua.

« Sans les joues ?

― Oui. Elles ont été soigneusement retirées et n'ont jamais été retrouvées.

― Comme avec Raspail, dit Jimmy.

― Voilà qui nous parle. Qu'en pensait l'inspecteur français ?

― Il n'y a pas beaucoup de détails, Jack. On dirait qu'il avait peur d'en dire trop… C'est tout ce que j'ai sur lui.

― Bon. Et les autres ? »

Brian prit quelques secondes pour se remémorer le dossier qu'il avait eu de la peine à traduire.

« Un homme, d'origine lituanienne cette fois, a été retrouvé mort dans une des cuves de formaldéhyde de la faculté de médecine de Paris où étudiait le docteur Lecter à la même époque. Il semble qu'il y ait été noyé. Il s'appelait Milko quelque chose… Rien d'autre n'était précisé. Apparemment, le tueur ne lui a rien pris.

― Un Lituanien ? Comme Lecter…

― Oui, Jack. Vous allez, voir, les coïncidences s'enchaînent. Soit il n'était pas aussi prudent à ses débuts, soit nous avons là un sacré paquet de similarités. Un autre Lituanien, un certain Kolnas, a été retrouvé mort, poignardé par une lame assez longue, à son domicile à Étampes, près de Paris. Il avait apparemment des liens avec l'autre trouvé à la fac, mais on n'en sait pas plus. Là non plus, le tueur n'a rien pris.

― Reconnaissons que c'est plutôt surprenant, commenta Price.

― Plutôt, oui. Un autre cas est assez spécial. Toujours à Étampes, une péniche a explosé très peu de temps après la mort de Kolnas. En fouillant les débris, les policiers français ont retrouvé quelques éléments d'une bombe artisanale sophistiquée et plusieurs corps. Deux ont été tués par arme à feu – pistolet appartenant au Milko de la fac – et Popil les mentionne à peine, plus encore un autre Lituanien, un certain Vladis Grutas. Il était connu pour ses activités de mac et il détenait visiblement des gens sur son bateau. Popil parle de prisons. Il a été retrouvé relativement brûlé, mais le médecin légiste a distingué un M profondément gravé au couteau sur son torse.

― M ? Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas un H ?

― Oui, il avait l'air formel.

― Bizarre.

― Pas de conclusion hâtive, les reprit Jack. Peut-être que cette lettre représente quelque chose pour Lecter, mieux vaut creuser plus avant plutôt que de partir dans la mauvaise direction. »

Ses subordonnés hochèrent la tête.

« Quant à celui qui a été tué en Lituanie, reprit Zeller, eh bien… Il n'y a pratiquement rien sur lui… Je sais simplement qu'il s'appelle Enrikas Dort… euh… Dortlich, dit-il en buttant sur les syllabes, et qu'il a été retrouvé décapité et ligoté à un arbre, non loin d'un chalet en ruines, la tête posée sur une souche à ses pieds, le visage mutilé. Près du corps se trouvaient les restes d'un feu, des tiges de bois et des déchets non consommables de champignons. D'après la note de Popil, le tueur s'est fait des brochettes…

― Encore un prélèvement de joues ? On dirait que c'est son morceau préféré, marmonna Jimmy d'un ton amer.

― Ce _lot_ de Lituaniens est surprenant, fit remarquer Crawford. On dirait une vendetta.

― Ça y ressemble. Et puis, un cannibale, ce n'est pas courant. Enfin, ce Popil a l'air sûr que c'en est un, mais il ne parle de _brochettes_ qu'avec celui de Lituanie. Je suis en train de me renseigner sur les terres des Lecter, peut-être que je verrais quelque chose faisant référence aux ruines près desquelles on a retrouvé ce Dort… quelque chose. Ou qui pourrait évoquer le M gravé sur le torse de celui de la péniche. »

Soudain, Jimmy Price se frappa le front.

« Mince, ça a mis le temps ! Brian, tu m'as rappelé que j'étais tombé sur un meurtre bizarre en fouinant dans les archives du Canada.

― Du Canada ?

― Oui, un taxidermiste d'origine lituanienne a été retrouvé empaillé dans son atelier, sans sa tête. Elle avait été remplacée par celle d'un sanglier à qui on avait… hum… greffé les yeux de l'homme. Sa tête n'a jamais été retrouvée, mais son corps était très bien empaillé et ses yeux très bien intégrés. La commande de la tête de sanglier avait été passée par un des clients réguliers du bonhomme. C'est lui qui a découvert le corps, mais il a été innocenté. Les recherches se sont orientées vers les spécialistes de la chose, sans succès, et l'affaire a été classée sans suite.

― Encore plus bizarre, reconnut Zeller. Et ils ne sont pas très méticuleux… Un meurtre aussi singulier classé sans suite… Puis, ça a dû lui prendre un temps fou d'empailler le mec.

― D'après ce que j'ai lu, ils ont fini par prendre peur et lier ça je ne sais trop comment à des agissements sataniques.

― Vous rappelez-vous son nom ?

― Oh, oui : Bronys Grentz.

― Et quand cela a-t-il eu lieu ?

― Quelques mois après l'arrivée du docteur Lecter chez nous. Il venait d'être embauché aux urgences de l'hôpital central de Baltimore. »

Le chef de la BAU hocha la tête.

« Messieurs, j'ai l'impression que vous avez exhumé les premiers meurtres de l'Éventreur. » les félicita-t-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert.

« Vous vous rendez compte ? Il avait douze ans quand il a tué Momund, chuchota Brian.

― Ouais, c'est dingue…

― S'il vous plaît, les reprit Jack, n'oubliez pas que cet homme n'a rien de commun. Je veux que vous vous concentriez sur ces évènements. Peut-être que ce n'est pas Lecter, peut-être que si. Tâchez de rassembler tout ce qui existe sur le sujet, photos, résultats des entretiens, du détecteur de mensonges, conclusions du légiste, indices, tout. Pensez-vous pouvoir retrouver cet inspecteur Popil ? Il faut que je lui parle.

― Nous allons essayer.

― Bien. »

Reportant son attention sur la route, Jack constata qu'ils arrivaient à destination. De toute évidence, les badauds étaient mieux informés qu'eux : une foule dense se pressait contre les rubans de la police de Baltimore. Tant bien que mal, les trois hommes se frayèrent un chemin entre les habitants du quartier et les journalistes. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent dans la petite ruelle lugubre, ils écarquillèrent les yeux. La scène, assez paradoxale, ressemblait étrangement aux productions de l'Éventreur.

Deux femmes, vêtues de robes excessivement courtes et étroites, comme celles que portaient traditionnellement les prostituées du quartier, étaient allongées sur le sol. Chacune avait le sein gauche dénudé, la bretelle retirée passée sous l'aisselle. Leurs bras étaient levés au-dessus de leurs têtes, elles se tenaient la main, comme pour s'entraîner l'une l'autre, et leurs jambes mimaient une course effrénée. Vues d'au-dessus, elles semblaient s'ébattre avec insouciance, cheveux au vent. D'un autre côté, elles avaient l'air d'avoir été jetées aux ordures. Les dents serrées, Jack guettait le détail qui lui permettrait d'attribuer ou non cette œuvre à sa Némésis.

En prenant la température des corps, Jimmy Price tiqua. Sachant qu'elles étaient là depuis cette nuit et qu'ils savaient avec certitude que le psychiatre l'avait passée avec Will Graham, ce crime ne pouvait pas être une de ses œuvres. Ils ne les avaient pas quittés des yeux. et ils n'avaient pas quitté la maison.

« Ce n'est pas l'Éventreur, Jack, dit-il. Elles ont été tuées cette nuit. Entre minuit et quatre heures du matin.

― Et a priori aucun organe n'a été prélevé, renchérit Zeller.

― Formidable, soupira Crawford. Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors, un imitateur ? Un fan ?

― Possible. Il s'est donné du mal pour les mettre dans cette position. Ça a dû lui prendre un bon quart d'heure, répondit le blond.

― L'arme du crime ?

― Une pointe fine et allongée, peut-être un tournevis, il faudra voir à l'autopsie. Elle a été plantée dans leurs nuques.

― C'est pas comme ça qu'on tue les lapins ? glissa Brian.

― Aucune idée. »

Un nouveau tueur… C'était bien la dernière chose dont Jack Crawford avait besoin. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'était que ce rigolo semblait s'inspirer des crimes de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Ce monstre n'était encore même pas passé à la postérité qu'il suscitait déjà des vocations…

Il eut quelques réticences à composer le numéro de Will Graham, mais lorsque le couple se présenta, il lui fut d'un grand secours. Tous deux se montrèrent extrêmement coopératifs, même le docteur Lecter qui avait pourtant vu sa patience mise à rude épreuve. Les premiers mots de ce dernier, lorsqu'il découvrit la scène, confortèrent Jack dans l'idée que ce nouveau tueur marchait dans les traces de l'Éventreur.

« _Deux femmes courant sur la plage_. »

Surpris, les agents du FBI le dévisagèrent.

« Pardon ? fit Zeller.

― C'est un tableau relativement peu connu de Pablo Ruiz Picasso, l'un des deux initiateurs du cubisme, un mouvement artistique né en France au début du vingtième siècle, expliqua Hannibal.

― Est-ce fidèlement reproduit ? s'enquit Will qui tournait autour.

― Les femmes du tableau son brunes et plus fortes que ces jeunes filles. Les robes sont normalement blanches et plus longues. Mais, à part ça, c'est suffisamment fidèle pour que l'on reconnaisse la scène.

― Je vois, marmonna Jack.

― Pensez-vous que ce soit l'œuvre de l'Éventreur, Will ? demanda Jimmy.

― Non. Jamais il ne commettrait pareille erreur.

― A-t-il prélevé quelque chose ? s'enquit Lecter, curieux.

― Rien de charnel. »

Les yeux bleus du profiler se posèrent sur le scientifique.

« Rien de charnel ? répéta-t-il. Qu'a-t-il pris, dans ce cas ?

― Il manque les boucles d'oreilles de celle-ci, répondit Brian en désignant la blonde, à moins qu'elle ait décidé de ne pas en porter cette fois, et celle aux cheveux roses a une marque de bronzage à un annulaire. Il semble qu'on lui ait retiré une bague.

― S'il prend des trophées, il y a fort à parier que notre homme soit un tueur en série, non ? fit remarquer un policier.

― Ce n'est pas obligatoire, rétorqua Graham.

― Mais c'est très probable. » ajouta Jack.

L'espace d'un instant, l'empathe redevint l'homme qu'il avait toujours connu, désagréable, distant et absorbé par son analyse de la scène de crime. Rapidement, il les congédia tous, sauf Hannibal. Caché derrière l'angle d'un immeuble, Crawford les observa.

Debout à côté de son meurtrier d'amant, le consultant ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières, l'intense lumière jaune se balança, telle un métronome, l'aidant à se vider la tête de ses propres pensées et à se laisser envahir par celles du criminel.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la scène se décomposa devant lui, comme un film qu'il aurait visionné au ralenti. Cependant, ce qui le frappa tout particulièrement, ce fut le choix du tableau. Ce crime était très clairement un cadeau pour l'Éventreur, mais c'était… maladroit. La personne qui avait réalisé ça connaissait les œuvres d'Hannibal, mais elle le comprenait mal. D'abord, il ne serait jamais tombé sur le présent par hasard étant donné qu'il ne fréquentait ni ce genre d'endroit, ni ce genre de personnes. Ensuite, les goûts artistiques du psychiatre étaient certes variés, mais Pablo Picasso n'avait pas une grande place dans son cœur. Le Lituanien le trouvait trop suffisant. Quant à ses œuvres, mis à part _Guernica_ , aucune ne suscitait de réelle émotion chez lui et c'était quelque chose qui lui était trop cher pour qu'il en fasse abstraction.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il.

― Touchant, mais malvenu.

― Cela te fait-il penser à quelqu'un ?

― Non, mais je peux te dire que ses connaissances en art sont très globales. Si ça l'intéresse vraiment, c'est une lubie récente ; j'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'est laissé emporter…

― Par le feu ardent de son amour pour toi ? le taquina Will.

― Il semblerait. »

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé. Ce pauvre soupirant n'avait aucune chance. Ni face à Will, ni auprès d'Hannibal. Contournant son compagnon, le brun en profita pour poser sa main sur lui dans un geste affectueux et possessif.

« Quel effet te fait ce tableau ? » lui demanda Hannibal.

Le visage fin de Will s'inclina sur le côté.

« C'est méprisant. Le tueur n'avait clairement aucun respect pour ces deux filles. Il les a modulées pour dessiner un tableau existant, mais il n'a pas cherché à créer une œuvre suscitant l'émotion, ni à rendre hommage au tableau d'origine.

― Effectivement, confirma Lecter. Picasso disait qu'un tableau "ne vit que par celui qui le regarde". Dans une certaine mesure, je suis d'accord avec lui. En regardant cette peinture, le tueur y a vu la même chose que toi en regardant la sienne. »

Il s'interrompit pour jeter un coup d'œil à Jack qui venait de réapparaitre auprès d'eux.

« Il faut cependant replacer le tableau originel dans son contexte. Picasso l'a peint en 1922, soit peu de temps après la Première Guerre mondiale et au début des Années folles, qui se sont échelonnées de 1920 à 1929.

― Les Années folles ?

― Oui, Jack. C'était une période de décompensation, la Grande Guerre venait de prendre fin. Cette abomination a coûté la vie à près de neuf millions de personnes. A cette époque, les gens n'imaginaient pas qu'une seconde suivrait quelques années plus tard. Il y a eu un certain sentiment d'euphorie, de liberté et de joie de vivre retrouvée. Le tableau qui a inspiré ce tueur s'inscrit dans ce contexte prônant une légèreté de ton qui contraste avec le carcan moral caractérisant les années précédentes.

― Vous voulez dire que le tueur a mal compris l'œuvre de laquelle il s'est inspiré ?

― En quelque sorte. Il ne l'a pas interprétée dans son contexte. Si vous regardez l'original, vous ressentirez probablement autre chose que lui, maintenant que vous en connaissez le cadre réel.

― Je vois. Ce n'est donc pas quelqu'un travaillant dans le milieu de l'art ?

― C'est très peu probable.

― Et s'il était spécialiste d'une autre période ? Genre, l'Antiquité ? » risqua Zeller.

L'Éventreur secoua la tête.

« Il aura forcément reçu une formation généraliste et Pablo Picasso est un artiste incontournable. De même que l'entre-deux-guerres.

― Mais le choix des filles s'apparente à la victimologie de l'Éventreur, non ? » tenta à son tour Price.

Will Graham secoua la tête.

« Non, Jimmy. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, dans ce tableau… Le tueur avait sans aucun doute un profond mépris pour ces filles, mais… Je crois qu'il y a eu une sorte de méprise… Je pense qu'elles ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être.

― Que voulez-vous dire ? l'interrogea Jack. Il se serait trompé de cibles ?

― Non, Jack, il pense avoir tué des prostituées tout ce qu'il y a de plus générique.

― Elles ne seraient donc pas des prostituées ? firent Jimmy et Brian en chœur.

― Si, ça reste possible, mais peut-être l'étaient-elles seulement par obligation et non par choix. Vous dites qu'on a pris une bague à celle-ci. Vu le doigt à laquelle elle se trouvait, c'était peut-être une alliance ou une bague de fiançailles. La blonde a d'anciennes marques d'aiguilles. Visiblement, elle se piquait, possiblement à l'héroïne, mais elle a arrêté depuis longtemps. Peut-être faisaient-elles simplement ça pour survivre.

― Je confirme, fit Price, les marques les plus récentes remontent à plusieurs semaines, les plus vieilles ont laissé des cicatrices. C'était sans aucun doute une toxico. J'attends de l'examiner à l'autopsie, mais je pense qu'elle était clean, si j'en juge par son état général. Pareil pour la deuxième.

― Pouvons-nous les emmener, Will ?

― Oui, Jack. Il n'y a plus rien à voir ici. »

Les yeux bleus du consultant s'arrimèrent à ceux d'or du chirurgien. L'espace d'un instant, Crawford crut saisir un échange secret et silencieux, compris d'eux seuls. Cette vision furtive lui glaça le sang, mais cette sensation s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, lui laissant une étrange impression.


	15. Ballare con la Bestia : Furioso

« Zeller, annoncez-moi une bonne nouvelle, ordonna Jack Crawford en entrant dans la morgue.

― Si par bonne nouvelle vous entendez pléthore d'indices, vous allez être déçu, Jack, commença Brian. Mais – parce qu'il y a un mais – on sent bien que ce n'est pas l'Éventreur qui a fait ça. Le tueur a laissé un souvenir.

― Dites m'en plus.

― J'ai trouvé ce poil minuscule sur la fille au cheveux roses. Il est très clair, très petit et très fin, mais il a son follicule. On n'a pas encore eu le temps de vérifier s'il contient des drogues ou quelque chose de particulier, mais je peux déjà vous dire que le tueur est atteint d'une mutation du gène HC1R ou récepteur de la mélanocortine de type 1 qui se trouve sur le chromosome 16. C'est ce gène-là qui détermine la couleur de la peau, des cheveux… Bref, c'est une mutation qu'on retrouve chez seulement un pourcent de la population mondiale. »

Devant l'expression interrogatrice de Crawford, Zeller expliqua :

« Il est roux. Et c'est un homme de type caucasien.

― Roux ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas courant, mais ça l'est tout de même beaucoup plus que la main de Lecter…

― Certes, Jack, mais c'est déjà un bon début. Soit c'est son premier crime et ça explique qu'il y ait fait des erreurs, soit il est juste moins méticuleux… Et il en refera d'autres, ce qui nous servira sans aucun doute.

― Oui… Aucune correspondance, je suppose ?

― Nous sommes en train de chercher, répondit Price en désignant l'ordinateur.

― Bon…

― Et ce n'est pas tout, Jack. Dans le vagin d'une des deux filles, Jimmy a trouvé un petit rouleau de papier glacé.

― C'est une photographie de la scène de crime sur polaroid. Elle a vraisemblablement été prise par le tueur lui-même qui l'a ensuite enroulée et glissée dans le corps de sa victime. Regardez. »

Price tendit un petit sachet plastifié à Jack. Sur la photo de petit format quelque peu abîmée par les fluides corporels, on voyait distinctement un ruban de papier près des corps. Il était couvert d'une écriture typographiée en majuscules qui indiquait : "Deux femmes courant vers leur misérable destinée".

― Cela m'a tout l'air d'être sa signature, commenta Brian. Et vous avez vu le titre qu'il a donné à son œuvre ?

― Hum, mais pourquoi lui donner un titre ? Qui plus est, en paraphrasant celui de Picasso ? murmura Jack, plus pour lui-même que pour ses collègues.

― Peut-être qu'il se prend pour un grand maître ? risqua Jimmy. Il veut peut-être montrer son talent à l'Éventreur dans l'espoir qu'il le reconnaisse ou le prenne comme disciple ?

― Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu loin ?

― Brian, Will a dit que ça ressemblait à un cadeau pour l'Éventreur. De toute évidence, ce tueur l'imite et s'il ne veut pas finir sous son couteau, il a intérêt à expliquer pourquoi il s'inspire de ses œuvres, non ?

― Certes, mais Will a aussi dit que c'était très maladroit.

― Raison de plus pour qu'il se justifie, glissa Price sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

― Bon. Si on récapitule, les interrompit Crawford, nous avons un nouveau tueur qui s'inspire de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake dans le but d'attirer son attention, peut-être pour le flatter, lui démontrer son intérêt ou, comme dit Jimmy, devenir son disciple… Ce qui laisse supposer qu'il frappera encore, jusqu'à ce que l'objet de ses pensées daigne réagir…

― Ce qui est assez peu probable, vu qu'il s'est donné du mal pour envoyer Chilton en prison… »

Un court silence suivit la remarque de Jimmy Price. Baltimore risquait de voir disparaître encore un certain nombre de ses concitoyens… Soudain, l'ordinateur émit un petit bruit caractéristique.

« Eh bien, s'exclama Brian, on dirait qu'on a un candidat ! Le poil appartient à un certain Joseph Byrne, trente-trois ans, domicilié à Dublin, en Irlande. Son ADN est fiché par Interpol depuis qu'il a été suspecté dans une affaire de meurtre jamais résolu… »

Dans le même temps, il ouvrit le dossier en question et fit défiler l'écran.

« Alors, murmura-t-il, a priori, un homme a été tué dans les environs de Dublin… Vous avez vu ça ? C'est une vraie boucherie. »

En effet, les photographies de la scène de crime étaient édifiantes. L'homme avait littéralement été massacré à coups de hache. Sans les tests ADN, il aurait été tout bonnement impossible de l'identifier.

« Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'attendre Will pour dire qu'il y a une sacrée dose de rage dans ce meurtre…

― J'ai du mal à croire que celui qui a fait ça soit capable d'une telle organisation, fit Jack.

― Ça paraît peu probable, c'est sûr. Quel était son lien avec la victime ?

― Ils étaient apparemment colocataires… Mais, et je pense que tu seras du même avis, Jimmy, à regarder les photos de la baraque, ils avaient plus l'air d'un couple. »

L'intéressé hocha la tête. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre avec un lit double et rien nulle part n'indiquait que quelqu'un dormait ailleurs.

« Ça me paraît un peu violent pour une dispute conjugale…

― Le soucis c'est qu'après ça, Byrne a disparu de la circulation. Il ne paye ni factures, ni impôts, n'achète rien avec sa carte de crédit…

― Essayez de voir s'il a officiellement posé le pied aux États-Unis, on n'entre pas sur le territoire comme dans un moulin.

― A vos ordres. »

Ils firent une brève pause pendant laquelle ils se concertèrent.

« Autre nouvelle intéressante : Will avait raison, Jack. Ces deux filles ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être.

― Expliquez-vous, Brian.

― La blonde s'appelle Samantha Faith. C'est bien une ancienne toxicomane, mais il est clair qu'elle n'y touchait plus. D'après les informations qu'on a déjà pu rassembler, elle avait suivi une cure de désintoxication il y a quelques années et, d'après son blog, animait un groupe de soutien. Elle était très engagée dans la communauté de son quartier et, apparemment, elle était très aimée. »

S'arrêtant, il tendit le dossier à Jack.

« Elle n'était pas mariée, mais elle avait l'air d'entretenir une relation suivie avec un certain Joey qu'on retrouve partout sur son site Internet. Elle y parle d'un départ prochain en voyage, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'on n'a pas encore déclaré sa disparition. En tout cas, à la regarder, elle n'a rien d'une zonarde.

― Pareil pour celle aux cheveux roses, intervint Jimmy. Elle était en pleine santé. Son nom était Judith Poe. Elle était institutrice, mariée, deux enfants, un chien… Elle a été déclarée disparue par son mari, Anthony Poe, qui s'est étonné de ne pas la voir en se réveillant. En somme, pas du tout le genre de filles à traîner dans ce genre de coins, avec ce genre de tenue et au beau milieu de la nuit. Pourtant, elles étaient bien là.

― La question est _pourquoi_ …

― Oui, Jack.

― Est-ce le tueur qui les a habillées comme des prostituées ?

― Rien ne nous le laisse croire, en tout cas, répondit Price. Les vêtements n'avaient pas d'étiquettes et avaient l'air d'avoir déjà été portés… Et on n'a retrouvé aucun vêtement esseulé dans le coin… »

Très ennuyé, Jack se tut. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça, un nouveau tueur qui suit les traces de l'Éventreur… Malgré lui, il se surprit à espérer que le principal concerné l'en débarrasse…

« C'est tout ce que vous avez sur ce double meurtre ?

― Le rapport toxicologique n'a rien donné, elles sont clean toutes les deux et il n'y a pas eu sévices sexuels.

― Rien n'indique qu'elles se connaissaient, ça serait bien d'avoir les avis des mari et amant sur leurs vies respectives.

― Bien, je vais les faire venir. »

Des haussements de sourcils entendu lui répondirent. Crawford sentait bien que ses hommes commençaient à faiblir, l'Éventreur les menait en bateau depuis longtemps et, maintenant qu'ils avaient vu Beverly Katz se faire tuer pour s'en être trop approchée, ils avaient peur. Peur d'être les prochains, peur que tout cela ne serve à rien, peur qu'il soit bien trop intelligent pour eux. En plus de ça, depuis qu'ils avaient connaissance du quotient intellectuel d'Hannibal Lecter, ils se sentaient très inférieurs car sur ce plan le psychiatre dépassait de très loin le célèbre Albert Einstein et cela n'aidait pas à faire remonter leur confiance. Leur chef savait qu'il risquait de rater son coup s'il perdait ses hommes, aussi essayait-il de se montrer plus diplomate avec eux, ou, au moins, d'accorder plus de respect à leurs explications.

« Toujours rien au sujet de cet inspecteur français ?

― J'ai bien un numéro de téléphone mais j'ai eu beau essayer, je n'ai pas réussi à l'avoir, fit Brian. A priori, il est toujours dans la police, mais en tant que commissaire… Sauf si Popil est un nom courant et qu'il s'est envolé…

― Hum. Je vais essayer de le joindre, merci. »

Surpris, Zeller mit un coup de coude à son collègue alors que Jack s'éloignait et chuchota :

« J'ai pas rêvé, il a dit _merci_ ?

― Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? 

― Il a dû se rendre compte qu'il vous dévalorisait trop, fit une voix derrière eux.

― Will ! » s'exclama Jimmy.

Un sourire amical et sincère lui répondit.

« Vous lui avez glissé l'idée ? s'enquit le brun, soupçonneux.

― Vaguement.

― Will… » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, peu sûr de lui.

Son ami l'interrogea du regard, curieux.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas trop comment vous demander ça, mais… Est-ce que le docteur Lecter vous a parlé de son enfance ?

― Il m'en a un peu parlé, oui, mais il ne m'a rien dit qui puisse servir l'enquête.

― Il vous a dit qu'il avait été témoin dans une série de meurtre alors qu'il était étudiant en médecine ?

― Oui. »

Le regard de Graham était suffisamment clair pour que Brian cesse de le questionner. De toute évidence, Will connaissait très bien cette partie de la vie d'Hannibal, probablement avec les détails, et refusait d'en parler. Au souvenir de leurs moments à l'intimité volée par la caméra thermique, le scientifique eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne manquerait plus que l'empathe tombe amoureux…

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne fouillez pas trop dans le passé d'Hannibal, murmura-il. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose qu'à Beverly. »

La mise en garde leur fit chaud au cœur et ils sourirent, rassurés de l'état d'esprit de leur camarade d'infortune.

« Vous savez, Will, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous soyez le seul à risquer votre vie dans cette affaire. Déjà, nous devons bien ça à Beverly, annonça Price, ensuite, jamais nous n'avons connu un tueur tel que l’Éventreur de Chesapeake. Si nous ne donnons pas tout pour l'arrêter, alors à quoi bon ?

― Exactement. »

Ému par la détermination des deux hommes, le profiler fit la moue.

« Will, vous voulez bien regarder une scène de crime pour nous ? Apparemment, il est de la main de celui qui a tué les deux femmes.

― Oui, Jimmy, bien sûr. Vous l'avez identifié ?

― Oui et non. Nous savons qu'il s'appelle Joseph Byrne et vit normalement à Dublin, en Irlande, mais c'est tout. Enfin, il y a une photo dans le dossier et sa tête ne me dit rien. Sinon qu'il n'a pas l'air particulièrement avenant. » répondit Zeller.

Effectivement, l'homme avait l'air d'un truand. Devant l'ordinateur, le jeune professeur leva un sourcil.

« Il ne reste pas grand-chose, souffla Brian.

― Il devait être drôlement en colère, renchérit Jimmy.

― C'est peu de le dire, confirma Will, une rage furieuse, même. Il l'a massacré. Il a dû continuer à frapper longtemps après la mort de sa victime. D'ailleurs, ils se connaissaient ?

― On suppose que c'était son amant, répondit Zeller. Tout semble l'indiquer dans la maison. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Will parut réfléchir.

« Peut-être qu'il n'assumait pas sa condition d'homosexuel et que son compagnon lui a dit, fait ou demandé quelque chose qu'il a jugé déplacé ou carrément contre nature.

― Oui… Mais pensez-vous qu'un homme capable d'une telle fureur puisse perpétrer un meurtre aussi calculé que celui de ces deux filles ?

― Vous savez, Jimmy, je ne pense pas qu'il était si calculé que cela. Oh, bien sûr, je pense qu'il avait prévu de tuer deux prostituées parce qu'il avait choisi un tableau qui nécessitait deux modèles. Je ne le crois pas suffisamment sophistiqué pour avoir fait l'inverse. Mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup s'il les avait suivies avant. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait su qu'elles n'étaient pas ce qu'il recherchait. En revanche, reprit-il après une brève pause, il est possible que le prochain l'oblige à procéder à un repérage, dans la mesure où l'objet de ses pensées n'a pas réagi. Il doit se demander ce qu'il a fait de travers. A-t-il blessé l'Éventreur ? L'a-t-il fâché ? Ou bien, tout bêtement, est-ce que l'Éventreur a seulement vu son cadeau ? »

Les deux agents hochèrent la tête de concert.

« Il va encore frapper…

― Oui, Brian. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui mette la main dessus ou que l'Éventreur réagisse.

― Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas ?

― Vous savez bien qu'il ne fréquente absolument pas ce genre de quartier. Ni de personnes.

― Hum, hum… Certes, mais…

― Je vous arrête tout de suite, Jimmy. Il ne peut pas être certain qu'Hannibal et l'Éventreur ne font qu'un, à moins de l'avoir vu faire, ce dont je doute fortement. Et je pense qu'il est assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'ainsi, l'Éventreur ne tienne pas à se compromettre en réagissant, sachant qu'il n'est pas censé avoir eu connaissance du double meurtre.

― Vous avez raison…

― Et quand il réagira, comment croyez-vous que ça se passera ? intervint son collègue.

― Cela dépend de la réaction. S'il refuse ses avances, le soupirant risque de le prendre très mal ; c'est un colérique extrême, il entrera peut-être dans une folie meurtrière ou autodestructrice.

― Mouais… J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer que l'Éventreur exauce son souhait ? » demanda Price.

Will eut un petit sourire caustique.

« Qui sait ? »

 

* * *

 

Debout face aux informations, un homme très fin et élancé observait l'écran d'un œil narquois. La marche blanche organisée pour les deux traînées était un véritable rassemblement d'abrutis larmoyants. Tout ça pour des putes, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Il ricana et se tourna vers son bureau.

S'avançant, il posa ses doigts longs et fins sur son appareil photo polaroid et prit un portrait tiré au téléobjectif. On y voyait un homme dans la force de l'âge, plutôt séduisant et vêtu d'un costume. Sourire aux lèvres, le tueur laissa glisser ses yeux vers une autre, de bien meilleure qualité, prise par un professionnel à un bal de charité. Elle était recouverte d'un film protecteur et représentait un médecin reconnu, excellent psychiatre, riche mécène d'art, très bel homme, avec une prestance inouïe et un charme magnétique : le docteur Hannibal Lecter. Il leva la photo jusqu'à ses lèvres pour la respirer en gémissant avec un plaisir non feint.

Malgré lui, son regard sombre se posa sur une troisième photographie, une coupure de presse datant de la sortie de prison de Will Graham. La seule vue du jeune homme le mit dans une rage telle qu'il renversa papiers et matériel avec de grands gestes frénétiques, puis s'arrêta net lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire tomber le portrait de l'Éventreur. Fébrile, il le ramassa comme s'il s'était agi d'un artefact de cristal et le reposa précautionneusement, totalement indifférent au désordre environnant.

La voix désagréable de la journaliste le tira de son recueillement et l'obligea à se focaliser sur le poste. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il reconnut un quartier assez aisé de Baltimore et, lorsqu'il entendit parler des familles et du statut social des victimes, la panique le saisit. L'auteur du double meurtre dut s'asseoir pour recouvrir un semblant de calme. Tout s'expliquait, à présent ! Si l'Éventreur n'avait pas réagi, c'était que lui-même s'était fourvoyé ! Se tromper de victime était quelque chose d'affreux pour lui parce qu'il savait que l'Éventreur de Chesapeake ne se trompait jamais, lui – et qu'il ne souffrirait sûrement plus une chose pareille de sa part. Par son silence, il lui signifiait son profond désaccord.

A genoux au-dessus d'un dessin de sa scène de crime, il se figea et réfléchit. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde qu'un homme aussi élégant et raffiné traînerait dans un coin aussi mal famé ? Brutalement, il se frappa le front.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu t'es planté sur toute la ligne ! S'il a vu ça, il a dû se dire que tu étais une sacrée petite merde ! »

Il se flagella encore un long moment avant que l'envie de meurtre ne reprenne le dessus. Les yeux rivés sur la moitié de visage de sa future victime qui émergeait encore du désordre, il hocha la tête.

« Cette fois, je vais m'appliquer et vous allez aimer… »

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant sa proie, Joseph Byrne lui sortit le grand jeu et flirta un long moment avec elle, lui faisant miroiter monts et merveilles, puis, quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés avec la voiture du cadre, il pointa un neuf millimètres sur sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

― Tais-toi et roule. On a encore quelques kilomètres à faire. »

Il se tut un moment et lui caressa la joue.

« Là, seulement, on sera tranquilles… »

Sa voix doucereuse fit trembler son chauffeur qui se mit à transpirer. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce plan foireux ? Inquiet mais certain d'avoir le dessus une fois la voiture arrêtée, il obéit et conduisit encore une vingtaine de kilomètres, vers la Virginie, sur la route de Wolf Trap. Là, Byrne le fit se garer et l'obligea à sortir du véhicule. Le regard convaincu de sa victime le fit rire.

« Vas-y, essaye seulement de foutre le camp ! »

D'un geste rapide, l'homme se précipita sur lui dans l'espoir de le désarmer, mais un coup bien placé le mit à terre.

« Je t'ai dit que je pratiquais la boxe ? »

Le gémissement étouffé qui lui parvint pour toute réponse le fit rire à nouveau et il jeta un coup d'œil alentours. Ils étaient à l'écart du chemin, sous le couvert du sous-bois et il faisait nuit. Joseph avait beau savoir qu'il n'y avait normalement pas d'ours dans le coin, c'était tout de même une chose qui l'effrayait. Il s'était arrangé pour se montrer à son rendez-vous à vélo, ce qui lui permettrait de rentrer par ses propres moyens, mais en pleine nuit, au milieu de nulle part… Les États-Unis étaient si vastes par rapport à l'Irlande… Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ça.

Se ressaisissant, il avisa le cadre à genoux devant lui. L'homme dardait sur lui un regard noir qui trahissait sa volonté de se battre pour sa vie. Avec délectation, le tueur retira le chargeur et le mit dans sa poche tandis qu'il rengainait son arme. Il avait toujours adoré se battre et une telle occasion était parée de feuilles d'or…

Voyant pointer sa chance, sa proie se jeta sur lui, le projetant contre un tronc d'arbre et le choc lui coupa le souffle. Il avait perdu vingt-cinq kilos depuis qu'il avait quitté Dublin et sa force s'en trouvait amoindrie ; mais pas sa fureur. Cette dernière agit sur ses muscles fins comme de l'air comprimé sur les bras d'un robot et, après quelques coups mal placés, il parvint à reprendre le dessus. Il frappa alors vite et fort le ventre et la poitrine du quadragénaire qui finit par s'effondrer.

Hors d'haleine, il s'avança au-dessus de lui et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. D'un étui à sa cheville, il sortit alors un couteau long et effilé et les yeux voilés de l'homme s'écarquillèrent d'épouvante. Dans un geste ample, Byrne leva les bras et planta la lame dans le torse meurtri. Un cri rauque échappa à sa victime et il dut se retenir pour éviter de le cribler de coups de couteau. Il savait que l'Éventreur mutilait ses proies _ante mortem_ , mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Un second coup vint perforer le poumon droit et un hoquet lui parvint :

« Salope ! »

Furieux, le tueur leva encore son arme, puis crut voir une forme debout devant lui, quelques pas plus loin, au seuil de la nuit.

« Vous êtes là ? » murmura-t-il, partagé entre un espoir fou et une terreur froide.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et lorsqu'il bondit en avant, la forme avait disparu. Il chercha longuement, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'Éventreur. Avait-il rêvé ? Il avait pourtant l'air si réel…

Voyant son supplicié ramper vers son téléphone, il se précipita et lui planta sa lame dans la main.

« Ça suffit ! Crève maintenant ! »

Les yeux hagards de l'homme au seuil de la mort se firent rieurs.

« T'es vraiment complètement malade…

― Ferme-la ! Ferme-la ! »

Cette fois-ci, Byrne perdit totalement le contrôle de sa volonté et le martela frénétiquement sur les épaules, le torse, le ventre, les jambes… Quelque chose fit bruire les feuilles et il s'arrêta, le souffle court et l'oreille tendue. Était-ce un ours ? Ou l'Éventreur ? Un sifflement aigu suivit. Peut-être aussi n'était-ce que le vent. Baissant les yeux, il découvrit avec horreur son gâchis. Jamais l'Éventreur n'apprécierait un cadeau aussi massacré ! Ses crimes à lui étaient toujours impeccables, comment avait-il encore pu foirer à ce point ? De rage, il secoua le corps inerte.

« Tu pouvais pas fermer ta putain de gueule ?! »

Sa voix était hachée tant sa fureur le faisait trembler.

« Allez… Allez… Calme-toi, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu peux encore lui faire un beau cadeau, reprends-toi, allez, respire… »

Mais le désastre sanguinolent qui gisait devant lui dans une mare de plus en plus étendue n'aidait pas à le rassurer. Inconsciemment, il se mit à prier pour que l'objet de ses pensées soit indulgent, car cette fois-ci, il ne manquerait pas de voir le résultat. S'il s'agissait bien d'Hannibal Lecter, bien entendu, mais à ses yeux, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Personne d'autre ne dégageait un tel charisme et possédait à la fois le raffinement et les connaissances requises pour les meurtres de l'Éventreur. Il en était certain, même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

Au prix d'un important effort, Joseph parvint à se calmer et s'approcha du visage de sa victime pour mettre à profit ses connaissances en dissection. Avec un geste d'abord fébrile puis rapidement sûr, il lui redressa la tête et entreprit d'entailler les deux joues jusqu'aux gencives pour pouvoir les retirer. Il avait longuement observé les photographies de la scène de crime de Raspail et voulait obtenir le même effet, comme s'il n'y avait qu'un crâne sans peau ni muscles ou même tendons sur ce cou rendu flasque par la mort. Dans la mesure où il n'avait aucunement l'intention de garder la chair, il n'y prêta guère attention.

Ceci fait, il lâcha les morceaux mous avec une expression dégoutée et passa aux lèvres. Au crayon noir, l'assassin délimita l'ouverture qu'il souhaitait obtenir et se mit à les découper, s'amusant à en faire un ruban continu qu'il agita avec un sourire méprisant. Une fois qu'il eut tout dégagé comme il le voulait, il brisa les incisives avec son marteau d'un coup bref et précis. Il frappa encore plusieurs fois pour broyer l'os masqué par les gencives et casser les canines et ce, jusqu'au bord du large « O » qu'il venait de tracer dans le sang. Enfin, il retira les paupières de sa victime pour la forcer à afficher un regard à la fois effaré et exorbité.

Là, il avait presque fini, à présent. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le mettre en scène.

Cependant, avec sa perte de poids, il eut toutes les peines du monde à traîner le corps athlétique jusqu'au bord de la route. Ayant repris son souffle, Joseph Byrne tendit l'oreille. Rien, sinon le vent qui sifflait entre les branches et y arrachait les rares feuilles brunies qui s'y accrochaient encore.

Il retourna alors chercher son marteau et deux longues pointes en fer. Ceci fait, le tueur planta la première dans un tronc d'arbre, face au Maryland, tandis que la seconde transperçait l'une des mains de sa victime, qu'il leva ensuite pour la placer au niveau de la joue. Visant avec attention, le tueur donna une nouvelle impulsion afin que le clou improvisé traverse le visage et dut s'y reprendre à deux fois après avoir fait sauter une dent. Enfin, il leva la seconde main et la planta sur la partie saillante.

Satisfait, le meurtrier le redressa et, dans une violente poussée, embrocha le malheureux sur la pointe. Rassuré de sa bonne posture, il ferma la veste de costume pour masquer les coups de couteau, mais le sang maculait tellement les vêtements que même la chemise blanche paraissait noire. Reculant de quelques pas, il apprécia l'ensemble et sortit son ruban de papier.

Pour éclairer son œuvre, il comptait sur la Lune, particulièrement imposante et lumineuse cette nuit, car il n'y avait qu'elle pour rendre correctement l'ambiance qu'il souhaitait donner. Se tordant pour faire disparaître son ombre mal gérée, il prit sa photographie et la secoua entre ses doigts ensanglantés pour la sécher.

Après un petit moment de réflexion, il se décida à plier le cliché et à le glisser dans l'une des nombreuses entailles qui parsemaient le corps meurtri. Pour ne pas l'abîmer, il l'enferma dans une petite pochette de carte de crédit transparente qu'il piocha dans le portefeuille du mort.

Dans sa grande ignorance, Joseph Byrne pensait que l'Éventreur se débarrassait des organes qu'il prélevait pour forcer le FBI à suivre une piste qui n'existait pas. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse manger ses victimes. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se débarrassa des joues et des lèvres en les poussant dans le réservoir du coupé de sa proie. Prudent, il nettoya le pourtour de l'orifice avec une solution qu'il avait apportée via la gourde de son vélo et, après une rapide vérification, l'extirpa du coffre, le déplia et éteignit les phares de la voiture.

 

* * *

 

« Tu as eu le temps de te renseigner sur… enfin, tu sais… » murmura Zeller sur le ton confident et mystérieux des agents secrets qu'on voit dans les films.

Un moment interrogateur, Jimmy Price plissa les yeux dans son effort pour faire coïncider ses idées à celles de Brian.

« Ah ! Ça ! Mais pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas simplement ?

― Parce qu'on a une taupe dans le service ! Sinon comment ce nouveau tueur en série pourrait-il connaître les détails artistiques des crimes de l'Éventreur ?

― Je crois que Will avait fait un cours sur lui, à l'université, à l'époque. Avant ou après avoir été interné… Avant, je crois. Alors, il a probablement projeté des photographies de certaines scènes de crimes…

― J'ai fait un cours sur Garrett Jacob Hobbs et sur l'Imitateur, pas sur l'Éventreur, intervint Graham en les faisant violemment sursauter. Et c'était avant mon internement.

― Ouf ! Will, vous nous avez flanqué une de ces trouilles, bafouilla Brian, appuyé contre une table. Mais… Vous aviez dit que l'Imitateur et l'Éventreur ne faisaient qu'un…

― Oui, mais ça, c'est à vous deux, à Jack et à Alana Bloom que je l'ai dit. Il va sans dire qu'Hannibal est au courant. Et je suis d'accord, il y a une taupe dans ce service. J'ignore qui c'est, mais il y a une fuite, c'est certain. »

D'un air distrait, il avisa le fond du couloir où il savait s'affairer certains des suspects potentiels. Dans son esprit acéré, l'un d'entre eux arrivait largement en tête et son visage clignotait furieusement devant ses yeux. Seulement, il n'avait aucune preuve, rien d'autre que son instinct, cette mauvaise impression qui l'avait frappé en pleine figure dès leur rencontre. Il se disait qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il s'arrange pour qu'Hannibal rencontre son suspect… Lui saurait immédiatement s'il a raison.

« Will ? »

La voix toute proche de Zeller le tira de ses réflexions.

« Hum ?

― Euh… Vous êtes vraiment sûr que l'Éventreur n'a rien à voir avec ça ?

― Absolument, Brian. Ce n'est pas la peine d'imaginer qu'il s'agit d'un disciple. D'un, ce n'est pas le genre de l'Éventreur d'en prendre un, et de deux, ce tueur est bien trop médiocre pour prétendre à ce genre de rôle.

― Maintenant que j'y pense, glissa Jimmy, il faudrait peut-être trouver un surnom à ce tueur, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Les deux hommes hochèrent muettement la tête.

« Le Soupirant, dit finalement Will.

― Vous pensez qu'il drague ? s'étonna Price.

― J'en suis sûr. Il sait sans doute que nous suspectons Hannibal, de fait, l'Éventreur lui plait non seulement à travers ses actes, mais également par son physique et son charme.

― De quoi parlez-vous ? intervint Crawford en s'approchant.

― Du surnom à assigner à notre nouveau fauteur de troubles… Will a proposé le Soupirant. »

Le concerné acquiesça. Le chef du département, quant à lui, haussa des sourcils peu convaincus. Il n'aimait pas quand des gens – qu'ils appartiennent à la presse ou aux forces de l'ordre – s'amusaient à nommer les tueurs en série parce qu'il jugeait que cela les flattait dans leurs égos déjà surdimensionnés. Mais le Soupirant, c'était désobligeant et cela lui plaisait.

« Hum, ce n'est pas si mal.

― Je trouve que ça lui va comme un gant, argumenta l'empathe.

― Pensez-vous qu'il frappera encore, Will ?

― Je pense qu'il est déjà en train, Jack. Il a envoyé des fleurs à l'objet de ses pensées qui, pour une raison qu'il croit peut-être connaître, n'a pas réagi. Il sait sans aucun doute que l'Éventreur s'est arrangé pour faire accuser Chilton à sa place, mais ce qu'il ignore, en revanche, c'est qu'il n'a pas un besoin viscéral de tuer et qu'il peut au contraire s'en passer pendant longtemps.

― Croyez-vous que ce soit ce qu'il va se passer ? »

Pensif, Will ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Il y a une autre possibilité. Il est possible que l'Éventreur vous le serve sur un plateau.

― Vous croyez qu'il lui tendra un piège destiné à le faire arrêter ?

― Oui, Brian, il est possible qu'il le fasse. Quand il saura de qui il s'agit.

― Pardon, Messieurs, mais comment pouvez-vous être sûr, Monsieur Graham, que l'Éventreur ignore de qui il s'agit ? Peut-être que le docteur Lecter ne vous dit pas tout… »

Le ton désobligeant de Jean Wright fit grimacer le jeune homme. Jack, quant à lui, sentait déjà la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous immiscer dans cette conversation, Wright.

― Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, mais je vous ai entendus depuis le laboratoire. »

D'un bref coup d'œil, Crawford constata qu'effectivement, ils étaient juste à côté d'un des labos et n'avaient pas été particulièrement discrets.

« Qu'avez-vous entendu, exactement, Wright ? 

― Simplement quelques bribes, Monsieur. Je bouge beaucoup dans le labo et il n'y a qu'à mon poste de travail, près de la porte, que je vous ai entendu parler. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était question du double meurtre de la ruelle et j'ai clairement entendu la dernière phrase de Monsieur Graham, quand il a dit que l'Éventreur ne sait pas qui en est l'auteur. Si c'est bien toujours de cela qu'il parlait. »

Pendant quelques secondes, le chef de la BAU la jaugea. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait étudié le dossier de cette jeune recrue du FBI fraîchement débarqué de New York et il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait d'excellents états de service. Peut-être leur serait-elle utile…

« Hum, hum. La question n'est pas si inintéressante que ça, Will, qu'avez-vous à répondre ?

― Je maintiens que l'Éventreur ne sait pas de qui il s'agit, d'ailleurs, Mademoiselle Wright, Hannibal Lecter est un suspect – le principal, certes – mais suspect tout de même et seulement suspect. »

Très calme, elle hocha la tête.

« Veuillez m'excuser. Vous aviez l'air très sûr de vous.

― Il le faut. Si c'est bien lui, nous aurons ainsi plus de chance de le coincer et si ça ne l'est pas, le vrai se montrera pour nous le signaler.

― Je reconnais que je me suis laissée emportée par mon enthousiasme, avoua-t-elle. A New York, j'étais dans l'Unité spéciale pour les victimes et il s'agissait de violeurs ou d'hommes violents. Plus rarement de femmes. En tous les cas, jamais aucun n'a été aussi sophistiqué que l'Éventreur de Chesapeake.

― Aucun ne l'est nulle part, croyez-moi, assura Will. C'est pourquoi nous devons tous faire preuve de la plus extrême des prudences.

― Oui, Monsieur. »

 

* * *

 

Pris à l'écart, dans le bureau fermé de Jack qui s'était momentanément débarrassé de Freddie Lounds, le professeur s'adossa aux casiers de dossiers.

« Que pensez-vous de Wright, Will ?

― Je ne l'aime pas. »

Agacé, Jack soupira. Cela, il le savait déjà et il aurait apprécié une réponse un peu plus développée…

« Vous me confirmez qu'Hannibal ne sait pas qui est le Soupirant ?

― Il l'ignore, oui.

― Bon.

― J'ai rendez-vous avec lui pour ma séance.

― Vous pouvez y aller. »

Avec un bref salut de la main, le profiler s'esquiva. Les yeux noirs glissèrent alors jusqu'au numéro de Popil. Il était trop tard à présent pour qu'il se permette de le contacter ; en tenant compte du décalage horaire, il valait mieux qu'il tente sa chance le lendemain matin.


	16. Ballare con la Bestia : Calando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les mots et phrases en langue étrangère à celle parlée par les personnages (en l'occurrence, l'anglais) sont en _italique_.

« Un verre ? »

A l'entente de cette phrase, le profiler du FBI pourfendit le Lituanien de ses pupilles enflammées, si bien que le concerné suspendit son geste. En son for intérieur, Will Graham se demandait s'il ne devait pas lui être reconnaissant d'avoir vendu la mèche à Mason Verger. Mais en surface, il était tout simplement furieux. D'un point de vue purement humain, il aurait été clairement préférable pour Margot et pour l'enfant qu'Hannibal s'en charge lui-même, cela aurait au moins été propre et net. Au lieu de cela, celui-ci en avait touché un mot à l'aîné de la dynastie et les mains ignobles du gentil grand frère avaient commis une vraie boucherie. Le bas-ventre de la jeune femme rappelait un champ de bataille après une guerre de tranchées ; elle avait subi une hystérectomie totale et le fœtus avait été détruit par son propre oncle. Alors, oui, Will avait besoin d'un verre, mais certainement pas du sourire satisfait du psychiatre.

« Veux-tu bien virer ce sourire désagréable de tes lèvres ou je te l'arrache avec les dents. »

Quoique légèrement tenté par l'expérience, le docteur Lecter effaça sa mimique. Il se servit un verre à son tour et huma le breuvage un moment avant de parler.

« Cela n'avait rien d'un sourire condescendant, Will. Je suis simplement soulagé que tout se soit bien terminé.

― Sauf pour Margot et pour l'enfant.

― Elle connaissait les risques en faisant un enfant dans le dos de son frère. Son choix était fait le jour où elle a abusé de ta faiblesse momentanée.

― Mais l'enfant n'y était pour rien. »

Hannibal en convenait tout à fait, il s'agissait d'un dommage collatéral, mais il savait aussi que son compagnon avait besoin d'extérioriser et de lui en vouloir ouvertement. Aussi choisit-il de se taire et de respecter sa colère, la main posée sur la tête soyeuse de Winston qui était venu s'appuyer contre lui. La vue de son chien adoré adossé à son amant fit chaud au cœur du professeur et il se détendit un peu.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a d'incroyable avec les animaux ? dit-il à voix basse. Ils t'aiment de façon pleine et entière, d'un amour inconditionnel. Jamais ils ne te jugent, jamais ils ne te demandent ce que tu penses de quoi que ce soit, jamais ils ne te contredisent. Ils te font une confiance aveugle une fois que tu l'as méritée, même si tu les jettes dans le feu, ils te feront quand même confiance jusqu'au bout. »

La main à six doigts d'Hannibal allait et venait entre les oreilles duveteuses du chien qui avait l'air conquis. Il sourit aux yeux doux qui le fixaient par en-dessous.

« C'est quelque chose qu'il m'arrive d'envier.

― Oui, moi aussi. »

Will se tut un instant pour boire une gorgée de vin. Il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il l'avait morigéné, même si cela ne changeait rien au passé. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi le psychiatre avait provoqué tout cela et, en se mettant à sa place, il savait également qu'il aurait fait la même chose. Peut-être était-ce de là que venait son malaise, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait qu'il changeait et que cela ne l'effrayait pas, bien au contraire… De jour en jour, le profiler se rapprochait de l’Éventreur, tant d'un point de vue intime que mental. Sa part d'obscurité étendait ses ailes sur son cœur et elles n'étaient pas noires et froides comme il aurait pu s'y attendre, mais bien magnifiques, étincelantes, et elles le berçaient dans une douce chaleur.

S'agenouillant devant lui, il prit la tête du berger entre ses mains et le câlina avec douceur. Certes, les actes d'Hannibal ne l'enchantaient nullement – cette fois-ci du moins – mais après tout, le vrai responsable, c'était Mason Verger ; c'était lui qui tyrannisait sa sœur et avait tué l'enfant. Hannibal n'avait fait que l'informer de son existence, en fin de compte. Les agissements de l'éleveur de porcs n'engageaient que lui… A cette pensée, Will eut un rictus. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de faire un tel raisonnement, mais étant donné les circonstances, il lui était venu spontanément. L'air absent, il observait Winston lui lécher les doigts quand un ronflement humide proche du chuintement le tira de ses réflexions. Son visage doux se ferma tandis qu'il pivotait vers le fauteuil d'angle. Affalé sur le tissu fatigué, Mason dormait profondément, terrassé par le mélange que lui avait fait inhaler Hannibal. Depuis qu'il avait cessé de se taillader le visage, son sang tombait au goutte-à-goutte sur ses genoux et, a fortiori, sur le fauteuil qui devait déjà être bien imbibé. Sans parler du parquet. Will grimaça en songeant aux heures de nettoyage que tout cela allait requérir. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, son amant se tourna à demi vers la porte.

« Je pense qu'il serait temps de raccompagner notre invité.

― Fais donc, c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'il vienne… » rétorqua-t-il sur un ton qui lui parut encore trop dur.

Sans relever, Hannibal s'approcha du mutilé et le souleva à bras le corps, prenant soin de maintenir son visage lacéré loin du sien. Tranquillement, comme s'il évacuait les ordures, il sortit en silence et disparut de la vue de son compagnon. Ce dernier entendit deux portières se refermer, puis un puissant V12 se mettre à ronronner. Il ne s'approcha pas de la fenêtre pour le voir partir. Il ne se demanda pas comment le médecin ferait pour rentrer une fois qu'il se serait débarrassé de Verger et de sa voiture. Les yeux baissés sur ses chiens qui reniflaient le sang gluant sur le vieux bois, il s'assit en tailleur et laissa son esprit divaguer.

Quand il avait compris qu'Hannibal avait vendu la mèche à Mason, il s'était arrangé pour que le fils Verger lui mette la main dessus. Will avait agi par colère, par rancœur aussi sans doute, mais avait-il réellement souhaité la mort d'Hannibal ? Non, en aucun cas. Il voulait simplement lui montrer son profond désaccord et il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde le fait que le Lituanien puisse mourir.

Les larbins sardes avaient débarqué au cabinet du thérapeute et l'avaient emmené de force sur l'immense propriété avec la ferme intention de le massacrer. Naturellement, Hannibal ne s'était pas laissé faire et avait mortellement blessé l'un des agresseurs, qui, à l'heure actuelle, gisait toujours dans son sang sur le sol du bureau. Mais cela, le professeur l'ignorait. Près de la fosse aux porcs, Will avait libéré le fauve enchaîné et, ce faisant, avait signé l'arrêt de mort des Sardes et la fin de la vie valide du fils Verger. C'était une façon pour lui de dire à Hannibal qu'il était désolé.

Rentrer à Wolf Trap ne lui avait pas été difficile et, à ce moment-là, il avait été quasiment certain d'y trouver à la fois Hannibal et Mason. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était l'état dans lequel ce dernier se trouverait.

Depuis le début de leur relation intime – et avant, d'ailleurs – Will voulait plus que tout obtenir une confession des lèvres baltes. Un simple mot lui indiquant qu'il avait raison et qu'Hannibal Lecter était bien l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, qu'il avait bien tué tous ces gens, qu'il les avait aussi mangés. Il en avait besoin, peut-être – sûrement – pour se prouver une dernière fois qu'il n'était pas fou, que tout cela était bien réel. L'empathe s'en serait contenté. Mais le Lituanien avait choisi une autre voie ; ce chemin-ci ne requérait aucun mot, il irradiait de la confiance qu'Hannibal portait en Will. Il le laissait le voir. Comme une lune spectrale apparaissant lentement entre les nuages noirs d'une nuit propice aux agissements lycantropiques, Hannibal Lecter s'était laissé voir par le profiler du FBI.

Il lui avait laissé voir Gideon. Il lui avait laissé voir Abigail. Il lui avait laissé voir comment il était capable de tuer en usant des manières d'autrui, dans le labyrinthe. Il lui avait laissé voir ce qu'il était capable de faire pour le garder près de lui. Il lui avait laissé voir qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui. L'enfant qui ne verrait jamais le jour aurait été du sang de Will Graham et ce dernier savait que le Lituanien ne pouvais tolérer une telle chose. Un petit bout de Will qui ne lui appartiendrait plus, ç'aurait été au-dessus de ses forces. Curieusement, cette pensée fit plaisir au profiler. Il savait pertinemment qu'il devenait l'univers d'Hannibal et cela le transcendait car il savait également qu'Hannibal devenait le sien. C'était comme s'il l'avait toujours désiré. Peut-être parce que personne ne l'avait jamais aimé à ce point, avec une exclusivité féroce doublée d'une tendresse insoupçonnée.

Le professeur demeura ainsi longtemps. Déconnecté du présent, il entendait à peine les grattements des chiens qui farfouillaient autour du fauteuil et il ne prit conscience de son état qu'au retour de son amant. Il était bien plus tard, les ténèbres encerclaient sa petite maison ; Hannibal s'était douché et changé et il portait sa combinaison transparente. Inquiet, il déposa sa mallette et s'agenouilla pour passer une main réconfortante sur la joue de Graham. Les yeux fatigués se fermèrent à ce contact doux et rassurant et les muscles se relâchèrent enfin.

« Ça va aller, Will.

― Où as-tu emmené Mason ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

― Chez lui. »

Les orbes azurs se rouvrirent sur un air interrogateur.

« S'il ne tombe pas dans le labyrinthe, il devrait survivre. Je suis curieux de voir quelle excuse il donnera aux médecins qui le soigneront, mais si Mason tente quelque chose, nous pouvons être sûrs que ce sera par un chemin détourné. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a fait ça tout seul… »

Un sourire espiègle plissa brièvement les coins des yeux dorés.

« Il n'a pas assez d'influence pour faire passer aux oubliettes une tentative de meurtre sur un médecin. Sans parler de l'agression de sa sœur et des agissements douteux de la famille. »

Vaguement soulagé, le brun se tut. Le cannibale en profita pour l'attirer contre lui et il le berça longuement contre son cœur dont les battements lents et réguliers achevèrent de le calmer.

Un gémissement étouffé perça finalement leur bulle et, devant la porte, les trois plus grands chiens de Will attendaient bien sagement qu'ils les laissent sortir. A nouveau souriant, leur propriétaire se dégagea sans brusquerie de l'étreinte réconfortante et se leva pour ouvrir le battant, libérant une véritable marée mouvante de poils et d'énergie contenue qui se déversa sur le perron.

« Prendre l'air te ferait du bien… » lui suggéra Hannibal.

Les iris couleur lagon passèrent du visage bienveillant aux taches de sang puis revinrent s'accrocher à ceux, ambrés, de son amant. Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Sans prendre la peine de se débarbouiller du peu de sang qui l'avait atteint, il rejoignit ses chiens et Hannibal ferma la porte derrière lui, l'observant un petit moment à travers le verre usé, puis il se mit à l'ouvrage.

Il souleva le fauteuil et le reposa sur une bâche dans laquelle il l'enferma. Ainsi, il ne goutterait plus sur le parquet et il lui serait facile de le déplacer. Avec patience et efficacité, il détruisit toute trace d'hémoglobine, même microscopique, sans utiliser quoi que ce soit qui puisse attaquer les lattes. Il arpenta également le seuil et l'allée jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait garé la Cadillac CTS-V de Mason afin de ne rien omettre – traces de pneus incluses. Pour être certain du résultat, il procéda à quelques tests qui ne révélèrent qu'un sol propre et exempt de marques. Enfin satisfait, il jeta un coup d'œil machinal vers son empathe qui lançait de vieilles balles de tennis aux chiens. Ceux-ci se précipitaient alors tous en même temps pour les récupérer. Le docteur Lecter sourit. Will allait bien et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Avisant à nouveau le fauteuil, il pencha la tête sur le côté. Plusieurs solutions s'offraient à lui, la plus évidente était la destruction pure et simple du meuble et son remplacement. Mais pour le cas où le jeune homme y serait attaché plus que de raison, il en avait envisagé une autre. Longue et fastidieuse, mais qui ne manquerait pas de porter ses fruits. Se délestant de sa combinaison qu'il nettoya soigneusement, il fit un peu de rangement avant de sortir à son tour dans l'air frais de la nuit. Il fut accueilli par un Buster surexcité qui sautilla entre ses jambes avant de repartir comme une flèche derrière les balles. Lorsque son compagnon se retourna vers lui, il riait et son visage rayonnait. Charmé, Hannibal s'approcha en boutonnant sa veste et glissa ses mains éprouvées dans ses poches doublées.

« Est-ce que tu tiens à ce fauteuil ? »

Will lui coula un regard de biais, puis sourit.

« Non, je l'ai toujours détesté, mais les chiens y dormaient parfois et je n'ai jamais pris le temps de m'en débarrasser.

― Il y a toujours la cheminée. »

Will lança de toutes ses forces et les sept chiens se ruèrent comme un seul sur les minuscules points que les deux hommes ne voyaient déjà plus dans la pénombre.

« Il y a une hache dans la remise. »

Déjà, les boules de poils revenaient au galop. Obéissant à l'ordre à peine voilé, le médecin retourna chercher le fauteuil avec lequel il partit faire du petit bois. Les coups secs de la hache qui claquèrent dans le silence de la nuit crispèrent la mâchoire du profiler. Jamais l'Éventreur n'avait usé d'un tel outil sur ses victimes. Will se souvenait parfaitement de la confession d'Hannibal, il y avait déjà quelques temps, sur le tapis d'Orient du luxueux salon. C'était avec une hache qu'on avait pris la vie de sa sœur.

Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de coups, une dizaine, tout au plus, mais Will ne doutait pas que cela avait demandé un énorme effort au survivant. En le voyant retourner vers la maison de son pas vif et élégant, le baluchon dans une main, il eut un pauvre sourire. Oui, Hannibal était un survivant, il avait vécu des choses que beaucoup n'imaginent même pas dans leurs pires cauchemars. Toutes ces choses avaient forgé un homme hors du commun, aussi terrifiant que magnétique, et propulsé sa vie dans une voie hérissée de pointes acérées qui jaillissaient d'un sol de sang. Tout à ses réflexions, le professeur sursauta quand trois balles humides se pressèrent contre sa main.

« Non, allez, ça suffit maintenant. On va marcher un peu et puis on rentrera se mettre au chaud. »

Il avait toujours employé de vrais mots dans de vraies phrases pour s'adresser à ses chiens, partant du principe qu'ils n'étaient stupides que si on les abrutissait à grands coups d'apostrophes mielleuses dépourvues de sens. Et ses chiens l'étaient, intelligents. Surtout Winston, Max et Bonnie. Si les yeux des deux premiers brillaient littéralement d'intelligence, celle de Bonnie était plus intrinsèque. Sa face prognathe et peu avenante laissait croire à un bâtard dont la cervelle aurait été vidée par des croisements hasardeux, mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle était fourbe, Bonnie, et Will avait parfois du mal à s'en faire obéir. Aussi, si les autres chiens partirent au petit trot vers les arbres, elle continua de sauter autour de lui, une demie balle plantée sur ses canines inférieures. Il prit le lambeau de tissu entre ses doigts et l'examina.

« Comment as-tu réussi à casser ça, toi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup à chaque fois ! »

Un jappement énervé lui répondit.

« Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je vais te lancer cette horreur dégoulinante ? »

Frustrée, la chienne se mit à lui mordiller le bas du pantalon. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il ne tolérait pas. La prochaine fois, ce serait un doigt, une main ou le visage. Il tendit le bras vers elle et lui donna une pichenette.

« Non ! »

Surprise, elle s'assit et Graham lui caressa la tête.

« Voilà, ça c'est bien. Bonne fille, Bonnie. »

Sa petite queue recourbée s'agita joyeusement et elle ouvrit la gueule dans une mimique souriante qui laissa sortir sa langue démesurée.

« C'est bien, allez, va ! »

Cette fois, elle obéit et fila vers ses congénères. Will soupira en étirant son dos. La petite boule de poils beige avait visiblement beaucoup de choses à faire et il attendit patiemment qu'elle termine, tandis que les autres chiens s'étaient déjà rassemblés sous le porche. Cette vue avait de quoi faire sourire. Ils étaient tous bien rangés, comme pour une photo de classe – les petits devant et les grands derrière. Winston, Max et Topper semblaient s'être donné du mal pour se ranger par ordre de taille et l'insouciant Jack avait brisé cette harmonie en s'asseyant contre ce grand nigaud de Topper. Devant eux, Buster s'était couché à côté d'Ellie, la boule de boucles de la bande. Au bout d'un moment, le consultant s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus six, mais bien sept chiens sur le palier. Bonnie, arrivée entre temps, grattait énergiquement à la porte qui finit par s'ouvrir sur un Hannibal interrogateur qui s'écarta obligeamment pour laisser entrer les canidés.

Avant qu'il puisse se retourner, il se retrouva enlacé par deux bras puissants. Le souffle chaud de son amant lui caressa la nuque et il sourit. La journée avait été éprouvante, son côté et son dos lui faisaient mal à cause de la blessure du pistolet à impulsion électrique et les nettoyages lui avaient demandé beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. Lentement, il se détendit et laissa sa tête reposer contre les cheveux doux et frais de Will. Humant les mèches rebelles qui conservaient le parfum acre du sang, il murmura :

« Que dirais-tu d'une douche ? »

Le profiler sembla examiner la proposition tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le creux du cou d'Hannibal.

« Ne préfèrerais-tu pas un bain ? A mon humble avis, cela te ferait le plus grand bien… »

Un voile sombre de désir passa sur les yeux d'Hannibal, eux qui parfois étaient aussi rouges qu'un splendide coucher de soleil. Ils se mirent à papillonner et les angles se resserrèrent en un sourire aimant. Un acquiescement muet, un soupir lorsque le brun le délesta de son manteau.

Les mains déséquilibrées vinrent tendrement retirer les lunettes tachées de sang du nez fin pour les déposer sur la table. Elles prirent alors délicatement possession du visage doux afin de l'attirer vers les lèvres baltes. Ainsi, lentement, comme s'il avait peur de le briser, le psychiatre approfondit un baiser qui déversa en eux une délicieuse chaleur. Elle se répandit progressivement, comme le ferait une coulée de lave paresseuse ; elle gagna les joues, ruissela le long de leurs gorges et piqueta leurs nuques, tomba en cascade au creux de leurs reins et explosa en eux comme un geyser.

A l'aveuglette, ils chancelèrent jusqu'à la salle d'eau, se frayant un chemin entre les dos pelucheux des chiens et, lorsque la porte en chêne se referma sur le museau plat de Bonnie, cette dernière resta un court instant en faction, attentive aux bruits étranges qui s'échappaient de la salle de bain. Jugeant sans doute que son maître ne risquait rien d'immédiat, la petite chienne retourna taquiner le molossoïde plus doux qu'un agneau qu'elle adorait asticoter, bien qu'il fît plusieurs fois sa taille. De l'autre côté, inconscients des frottements des griffes sur le parquet, les deux amants s'embrassaient avec tendresse.

« Je te propose un bain aux huiles de roses enivrantes, murmura Will. Avec de vrais pétales. »

Amusé par la naïveté de la proposition, Hannibal pencha légèrement la tête en arrière, de sorte à pouvoir accrocher le regard du brun, et leva un sourcil.

« De vrais pétales ? »

Un sourire mi taquin mi charmeur lui répondit tandis que le jeune homme hochait lentement la tête.

« Tu vas voir… »

Se libérant de l'étreinte attentionnée du Lituanien, le maître des lieux s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire qu'il entreprit de rincer rapidement, faisant disparaître les rares cheveux et poils de chiens qui avaient pu y virevolter. Tout à son affaire, il ne remarqua pas qu'Hannibal venait de retirer sa chemise et de la suspendre sur le porte-serviette. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut placé le bouchon et rouvert l'eau sur une température plus appréciable qu'il se rendit compte que son amant ne portait plus que son pantalon et examinait son flanc dans le miroir. Assit face à lui, Will afficha d'abord une expression béate qui fit sourire le psychiatre. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit les marques rouges laissées par les dents du pistolet électrique, elle se mua en un rictus de douleur. Se mordant la lèvre, il tendit les doigts et effleura les blessures circulaires.

« Ce n'est rien, Will, ça va guérir.

― Ce sont les larbins de Mason qui t'on fait ça ?

― Oui. »

Palpant les blessures, Will en compta deux paires. Il avait fallu deux décharges pour venir à bout d'Hannibal… Soit plusieurs millions de volts. Éberlué, le profiler cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il avait reçu une décharge de shocker quand il avait passé les tests du FBI et cela l'avait mis K.O. pendant près d'un quart d'heure, alors deux ! Il se disait que cela aurait fait de sacrés dégâts… Mais Hannibal se tenait debout devant lui, apparemment en parfaite santé, avec quatre simples petits points rouges sur le flanc et le bas du dos. La peau n'était même pas boursouflée, simplement un peu échauffée. Comment faisait-il ? Will se posait la question. Son ancien thérapeute lui était toujours apparu comme un véritable roc, un pilier inébranlable qui le supporterait quoi qu'il arrive et c'était bien ce qu'était Hannibal Lecter. Mais comment faisait-il pour maintenir un tel niveau de contrôle sur son propre corps, sur ses propres ressentis et émotions ? Cela, l'empathe l'ignorait encore.

La main gauche du blond se leva et les six doigts vinrent se mêler aux boucles déjà alourdies par l'humidité ambiante. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour détendre le professeur qui vérifia le niveau de l'eau. D'ordinaire, il était seul dans sa baignoire, alors mieux valait éviter qu'elle déborde à cause d'un chargement supplémentaire… Aussi procéda-t-il à un rapide calcul mental tout en s'assurant que la température était idéale. Satisfait, il tendit le bras vers un sachet de papier violet qu'il tendit à Hannibal.

« Tu aimes ? »

Le nez exercé renifla soigneusement le présent.

« Oui. Ça sent bon. »

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de son compagnon suffit à faire disparaître les derniers élancements des flancs du chirurgien. Il le lui rendit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« J'imagine que tu n'as jamais utilisé de bombe de bain ? murmura Will en déballant l'objet du débat.

― Tu es dans le vrai, répondit Hannibal sans cesser de promener sa main entre les mèches aériennes.

― Alors regarde. Toi qui apprécies l'art et la science, je pense que le spectacle devrait te plaire. »

Intéressé, Hannibal se mit à masser les épaules puissantes du consultant censé mettre la main sur l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Il le regarda déposer la boule rose dans l'eau fumante et, sitôt relâchée, celle-ci se mit à tournoyer en diffusant de minuscules bulles qui coloraient le liquide d'un rose bonbon acidulé. A cette vue, le médecin secoua machinalement la tête. C'était du Will tout craché, mais il fallait reconnaître que ce n'était pas désagréable à regarder.

Le docteur Lecter attendit ainsi patiemment que la bombe cesse de s'agiter et se fonde totalement dans l'eau, libérant une dizaine de petits pétales jaunes encore déshydratés. Il nota sur un petit billet de son palais mental de repousser à une autre fois ses projets de bain commun dans sa luxueuse baignoire où ils n'auraient pas à se contorsionner et où les pétales de roses seraient frais et variés. Il n'avait pas le droit de proposer une chose pareille à Will après ça, cela aurait été déplacé.

Le Lituanien laissa son amant se pencher et agiter l'eau pour permettre à la solution de se mélanger correctement ; il en profita pour allumer une bougie qu'il déposa suffisamment loin de la baignoire pour ne pas risquer de la souffler avec une gerbe d'eau malencontreuse, puis éteignit le néon. Quand il se retourna, il vit les iris de son compagnon s'assombrir au fur et à mesure que le désir croissait en lui.

Ceux d'Hannibal semblaient danser, comme si la flamme ne brillait non pas au bout de la mèche mais directement dans ses yeux. Alors, lentement, en prenant grand soin de ne pas accentuer les élancements dans les zones meurtries, Will déboucla la ceinture et le pantalon du cannibale qu'il laissa choir sur ses chevilles. En baissant les yeux, il fut pris d'une brusque envie de s'agenouiller à ses pieds pour baisser son sous-vêtement et le prendre en bouche, mais il se retint. L'eau fumante ferait plus de bien à son amant que cette posture raide contre le lavabo glacé. Il se baissa cependant pour délester Hannibal du peu de vêtements qu'il portait encore, puis rétablit l'équilibre entre leurs deux corps afin qu'ils puissent tous deux se plonger dans le liquide parfumé.

Il l'invita à le suivre et, avec précautions, les deux hommes manœuvrèrent pour prendre place dans la baignoire. Graham se tassa délibérément contre la paroi pour permettre au thérapeute de descendre plus loin dans l'eau et ainsi soulager son dos blessé. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa lorsque, enfin, il se détendit et Will sourit. Se redressant, il fit courir ses paumes légères sur la peau dorée.

« Là, mon amour, détends-toi… Laisse-toi aller. »

La nuque d'Hannibal reposait sur le bord arrondi de la baignoire et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres quand il sentit que les jambes du brun se frottaient contre les siennes en remontant jusqu'à ses hanches. Il avait l'air tellement épuisé que l'empathe en ressentait presque de la peur. L'Éventreur avait-il approché ses limites, aujourd'hui ? C'était fort possible. Son compagnon ne voulait pas qu'il eut encore la moindre douleur après les deux coups de shocker ; il ne le possèderait pas comme il l'avait possédé dans la douche, le jour où il l'avait pris par surprise et volontairement dominé. Non, il s'offrirait plutôt et, en cela, lui ferait un cadeau à la fois doux et exquis.

Il vint donc contre lui, s'assit entre les cuisses écartées du Lituanien, ses propres jambes reposant contre les hanches halées, et se pencha vers le visage altier aux yeux clos. Il embrassa le menton, la gorge offerte, s'approcha encore et mordilla délicatement le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui soutira un soupir de contentement à la bouche entrouverte. Galvanisé par ce son et la vue qui s'offrait à lui, le profiler glissa des doigts mouillés entre les mèches alourdies et les tirailla comme il savait qu'Hannibal l'aimait, entre la douceur et la brusquerie, de ce dosage qu'il maîtrisait si bien. Sa main libre plongea dans l'eau entre leurs deux corps et un frisson commun les surprit lorsqu'elle rencontra leurs peaux fines et tendues. Ce fut avec une lenteur à la fois délicieuse et carnassière que Will se mit à caresser le corps abandonné du psychiatre. Il descendit bas, très bas et très loin, puis remonta vers les bourses qu'il malaxa un moment avant d'achever son périple sur le membre qui se redressait. Un léger sursaut souleva alors Lecter et le brun en profita pour prendre possession de ses lèvres si désirables, les goûtant avec avidité, les mordillant même pour le retenir contre lui. Les mains du blond enserrèrent sa nuque et les doigts longs et fins agrippèrent ses boucles tandis qu'un premier vrai gémissement lui échappait. Un son ô combien impudique, diablement sexy, que Will savait réservé à lui seul, tout comme cette vision de l'homme offert, tout prêt à le suivre dans un nouveau voyage empli de volupté et de plaisirs qui n'avaient plus rien de licencieux.

Concentré sur les sensations de son compagnon, il se prépara lui-même, passant d'un corps à l'autre dans des caresses amples et savantes qui leur soutirait des plaintes concupiscentes à tous les deux. Attiré en arrière par la poigne de l'Éventreur, le visage de l'empathe se para d'une grimace de douleur tintée de plaisir et un grognement étouffé lui échappa, ce qui poussa Hannibal à relâcher son étreinte. Ses six doigts glissèrent alors le long de la nuque nue avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait voulu se faire pardonner, puis parcoururent l'épaule musclée qui se contractait au rythme des manœuvres de son propriétaire. Il apprécia le jeu des muscles à la lumière dansante et rougeoyante de la bougie, il les redessina du bout des doigts, se laissant aller au plaisir que lui procurait Will. Sa tête reposant contre celle de son amant, il ferma les yeux. Ses gémissements se faisaient plus fréquents et plus rapprochés, si bien qu'il ne scellait plus ses lèvres, ne voulant pas les retenir car il savait que Will adorait les entendre.

Ce dernier sentit entre ses doigts qu'Hannibal était prêt, son corps se contractait contre le sien pour suivre le tempo de ses caresses et son souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique. Libérant les mèches blondes du traitement cruel qu'il leur infligeait, il prit appui sur la fonte émaillée et souleva ses hanches. La contraction requise par le mouvement rendit la pénétration douloureuse mais le gémissement qui retentit dans son oreille le poussa à se laisser aller jusqu'à ce que leurs courbes s'épousent parfaitement. Une autre complainte franchit alors les lèvres baltes gonflées par les baisers et les mordillements. Au cœur de cette brume enchanteresse où vacillait la flamme de la bougie, Will voyait le visage abandonné d'Hannibal comme s'il était constellé de minuscules diamants scintillants. Il l'embrassa, transcendé par cette vision ensorcelante et, sans cesser de caresser de ses lèvres et de sa langue cette peau sucrée au goût de rose, Will se mit à bouger.

Il savait qu'Hannibal et lui ne tarderaient pas à s'élever sur cet autre plan d'existence qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et qu'ils ne pouvaient atteindre qu'ensemble. Il ne voulait pas retarder l'issue finale car il savait qu'ils en avaient autant besoin l'un que l'autre. Entre ses lèvres, comme un acquiescement, il sentit le souffle du Lituanien se couper brusquement et être aussitôt remplacé par un long gémissement étouffé par la bouche rivée à la sienne et, surtout, par l'autre plainte qui échappait à l'empathe. Il vinrent quasiment en même temps cette nuit-là et l'orgasme les faucha aussi sûrement qu'un raz-de-marée ravagerait la côte, les laissant hors d'haleine, avachis l'un contre l'autre et incapables d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Quand leurs souffles s'apaisèrent enfin, Will redressa la tête et étira légèrement son dos fatigué par l'effort, faisant gémir Hannibal qu'il enserrait toujours de ses chairs. Dans une ultime poussée, il libéra le membre de son étreinte et se réinstalla sur l'émail devenu aussi brûlant que leurs corps. Terrassé par ce simple geste, il retrouva la sécurité des bras de son amant qui, refermés sur lui, le protègeraient quoi qu'il arrive. Bercé par le souffle profond et régulier d'un blond qu'il sentait sombrer dans le sommeil, le jeune professeur ferma les yeux, oubliant l'eau répandue sur le carrelage, profitant de cet instant de bien-être total, son cœur contre celui de son aimé.

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent tous deux voutés et courbaturés dans une eau froide, ils se demandèrent brièvement combien de temps ils avaient pu s'assoupir. S'extraire de la baignoire exigea d'eux un effort conséquent et ils fixèrent d'un œil dubitatif le nuage rose où surnageait de l'eau claire parsemée de gouttelettes crème. L'ensemble qui les avait tant émoustillés quelques temps auparavant n'éveillait plus en eux qu'une vive envie de le faire disparaître. Will évacua le liquide et rinça l'émail écaillé, se retenant parfois de grimacer quand sa posture ne s'y prêtait pas. Soutenu par Hannibal, il se releva et, après s'être douchés et séchés, ils éteignirent la bougie presque entièrement consumée. Traversant le séjour sans déranger les chiens, ils allèrent s'étendre au sein des draps glacés. La douce caresse de la flanelle détendit leurs corps endoloris et leur étreinte leur rendit la chaleur perdue.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi longtemps, peut-être même s'endormirent-ils à nouveau, mais quand Will rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit deux iris moirés qui le couvaient avec amour et tendresse. Une main s'égarait dans ses boucles aériennes tandis que l'autre reposait sur sa hanche. Ils se sourirent sans se parler et leurs fronts se rencontrèrent avec douceur. Finalement, le rossignol qui avait élu domicile dans l'un des arbres en face de la maison vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour donner son dernier chant avant le lever du soleil. Les yeux bleus de l'empathe se rouvrirent alors et ses pupilles s'arrimèrent à celles de son compagnon. Après un baiser léger, il s'autorisa à rompre la magie de l'instant.

« Ton Soupirant vient d'Irlande. Un homme roux, d'une trentaine d'années, l'air peu avenant, des taches de rousseur… Cela ne te dit vraiment rien ? Il a l'air bien mordu. »

Amusé par le surnom qu'il savait venir de Will, Hannibal entortilla une mèche entre ses doigts.

« Rien du tout.

― Il a déjà tué dans les environs de Dublin, mais c'était un déchaînement de rage, rien à voir avec le meurtre propre qu'il a commis à Baltimore. On dirait qu'il fait de gros efforts pour te plaire, le taquina-t-il.

― Cela reste malheureux.

― Hum, hum. Je pense qu'il va bientôt commettre ou a déjà commis un nouveau meurtre et je pense qu'il a dû s'appliquer pour que tu le trouves, cette fois. Que comptes-tu faire ?

― Rien. Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose ? mentit Lecter.

― Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sous le charme ? »

Le Lituanien réprima difficilement un soupir, ce qui fit rire le profiler. Les yeux mi-clos, il se réinstalla contre lui et s'amusa à ébouriffer la chevelure blond cendré d'ordinaire si bien ordonnée. L'expression agacée d'Hannibal céda la place à un sourire. Will s'était rapidement rendu compte que son amant appréciait grandement les caresses de ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu, surtout quand ils dessinaient des arabesques et tiraillaient les mèches aériennes. Il se plut donc à le torturer de la façon la plus douce qui soit.

Tout à ses caresses, il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que les yeux slaves brillaient de l'éclat désormais familier qui lui disait que, là, derrière, se cachait une autre information qui n'était pas encore sortie mais qui ferait son effet le moment voulu. Frustré, Will lui vola un baiser lent et passionné qui leur soutira un gémissement de contentement, puis planta fermement ses coudes dans le matelas et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hannibal. Pendant de longues secondes, aucun ne cilla. Finalement, la vue du profiler se brouilla et sa tête retomba mollement sur le torse de son compagnon. Celui-ci leva sa main polydactyle pour lui rendre ses caresses.

« J'ai vu une chose curieuse, sur la route, cette nuit. » confessa-t-il finalement.

Un grognement inintelligible lui parvint. Le visage de son brun était enfoui entre ses pectoraux et, l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda vaguement comment il faisait pour respirer, ainsi encastré, puis sourit.

« Une bien drôle de scène, reprit-il, cela ressemblait fortement à un présent de celui que tu nommes Soupirant. »

Cette fois, le visage ensommeillé émergea des reliefs de chair et les orbes bleus plongèrent dans les dorés.

« On dirait bien que j'avais raison.

― On dirait aussi qu'il sait que toi et moi sommes ensemble. »

Cette phrase pourtant toute simple déclencha une vague de chaleur et de bien-être dans le corps de Graham. Il fut ramené sur Terre par l'expression contrite de son compagnon.

« Je veux que tu sois prudent, Will.

― Tu crains qu'il s'en prenne à moi ?

― C'est à prévoir. Il a installé son nouveau cadeau sur la route qui mène vers ta maison. Cela peut signifier deux choses. En premier lieu, il sait que Jack me soupçonne d'être l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, peut-être même en est-il lui-même intimement convaincu. Ensuite, il sait aussi que tu fais partie de ma vie à un point qu'il ne souhaiterait admettre en aucun cas.

― Je peux me défendre contre cet homme, assura Will. Et puis… je sais que tu me protègera. »

Mais le visage d'Hannibal demeurait grave.

« Oui, Will, je te protègerai, mais j'aimerais autant ne pas en arriver là. »

Ce n'était pas un aveu, mais presque. En faisant une telle promesse, le chirurgien laissait entendre qu'il le ferait quoi qu'il lui en coûte et que peu importaient les moyens que cela nécessiterait. L'empathe le savait, il le lisait sans peine dans les yeux d'ambre.

« Que suggères-tu ? Mettre un terme à ses agissements ?

― Oui.

― Comment ?

― A vrai dire, je crois qu'il le fera lui-même… »

A la fois intrigué par les projets de son thérapeute – qui lui paraissaient punaisés derrière un épais brouillard – et curieux de voir comment on pouvait amener quelqu'un du genre de Joseph Byrne à rendre les armes, Will hocha la tête. Détendu, il laissa reposer son visage sur le torse chaud d'Hannibal qui s'amusa à faire courir ses mains sur la peau nue de son dos. En le voyant ainsi abandonné à ses bons soins, il se sentit fier. Même si le professeur ne le savait pas, il l'admirait. Il admirait ses dons d'empathe, lui qui n'en éprouvait que pour un très petit nombre car il considérait rarement quelqu'un digne de son intérêt. Il admirait sa volonté farouche de suivre ses principes. Il admirait son dévouement à ses chiens et la tendresse qu'il leur portait. Il admirait son esprit brillant. Il admirait son physique jeune et frais aux traits si réguliers, avec son visage en forme de cœur et ses yeux qui irradiaient de douceur. Tout en Will Graham lui plaisait, absolument tout, et le voir allongé contre lui en pleine confiance alors qu'il savait pertinemment de quoi le cannibale était capable… c'était quelque chose qui l'exaltait.

 

* * *

 

La voix de Brian Zeller parut lointaine au chef de la BAU, mais le visage cerné se dessina lentement dans la brume qui troublait sa vue. Épuisé, Jack dormait pourtant très peu ces derniers temps. Il savait qu'il était en train de perdre sa femme adorée, que chaque seconde l'approchait de l'instant épouvantable où elle s'en irait et lui pas. Arraché à ses pensées tragiques, il prit quelques secondes pour assembler les mots qui erraient devant ses yeux tandis que le scientifique répétait obligeamment.

« Vous avez pu parler aux deux hommes ?

― Oui, répondit-il finalement, le mari m'a avoué qu'il trouvait que sa femme s'était un peu refermée sur elle-même, ces dernières semaines. Il croit qu'elle avait un amant ; même s'il ne me l'a pas dit, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux… Mais il n'y avait pas trace de relation sexuelle récente, si ?

― Non, en effet. Vous croyez qu'elle serait allée rejoindre un amant dans ce coin tordu ? »

Jack haussa les épaules.

« Au moins, il est sûr que ni lui, si sa femme ne connaissait l'autre fille. Toutefois, elles prenaient la même ligne de bus deux fois par semaine, alors peut-être qu'elles se connaissaient de vue. En tout cas, elles se sont sûrement croisées.

― Hum… C'est peut-être sur cette ligne que le tueur les a repérées. Peut-être discutaient-elles parfois ensemble…

― C'est possible.

― Et l'autre ? Le type qu'on voit partout sur le blog de Samantha Faith ?

― Il s'avère que ce n'est pas son petit ami, mais son ami d'enfance. Il est homosexuel et vit avec son compagnon dans un quartier modeste de Baltimore. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans cette ruelle et m'a juré devant Dieu qu'elle n'était pas du genre à arrondir ses fins de mois en tapinant. Au bout d'un moment, il m'a aussi avoué que Samantha était homosexuelle et que les seuls hommes qu'elle tolérait dans sa vie, c'étaient lui et son compagnon. »

Les deux agents hochèrent la tête en silence.

« Ouais, repris sombrement Zeller. En d'autres termes, elle n'aurait jamais suivi un homme, surtout pas dans un coin aussi glauque… C'est vraiment bizarre.

― Vous savez quoi ? intervint Jimmy Price, debout derrière Brian qui sursauta. Il y a un truc encore plus bizarre. L'ADN que nous avons trouvé en analysant le poil est masculin, mais ledit poil contient également beaucoup trop d'œstrogènes pour appartenir à un homme comme vous et moi.

― Comment ça ? s'étonna Crawford. Vous voulez dire que c'est une femme ?

― Non, c'est bien un homme, mais la quantité d'œstrogènes n'a rien de masculine. »

Ses deux collègues échangèrent un regard perdu.

« Un transsexuel ? »

Les épaules du brun se haussèrent. Les tueurs transgenres, ce n'était pas commun.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme prend des œstrogènes qu'il cherche à devenir une femme, tempéra Jimmy. D'ailleurs, il ne les prend peut-être même pas. Un excès de poids peut engendrer une surproduction d'œstrogènes. Cela peut aussi venir de la prise de testostérone, pour la gonflette, voyez, expliqua-t-il à Jack. A force de bombarder l'organisme de testostérone, celui-ci se met à la transformer en estradiol, l'un des principaux œstrogènes. D'où la hausse.

― Est-ce que ça se voit ? »

Un soupir doublé d'une moue pensive lui répondit.

« Cela peut engendrer une gynécomastie, soit un développement anormal du tissu mammaire. Trop d'œstrogènes peut aussi donner des soucis d'ordre prostatiques… Et, bien entendu, ces hormones se remarquent dans les analyses sanguines. Alors, oui, cela peut se voir, mais avant que vous ne me le demandiez, aucune personne ressemblant de près ou de loin à Joseph Byrne n'est soignée pour un cancer de la prostate à Baltimore ou dans ses environs. »

Déçu, Jack resta silencieux. Pour lui, un homme avec de la poitrine, ce devait être quelque chose de très voyant, surtout s'il n'était pas en surpoids et cela même s'il avait des muscles très développés.

« Jack ? Vous… »

Brian et Jimmy échangèrent un coup d'œil gêné.

« Vous voulez qu'on retourne surveiller le docteur Lecter ?

― Non, répondit-il après un moment de réflexion, j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne se passera jamais rien d'utile devant cette caméra. »

En son for intérieur, il s'était mis à croire que le docteur Lecter était au courant depuis le début et s'appliquait, de fait, à ne rien montrer ou faire de suspect. Cela paraissait invraisemblable, mais à ce niveau de désespoir, Jack Crawford était prêt à croire à n'importe quoi, même à un don de double vue. Soulagés, les deux hommes sourirent de concert. Ils n'en avaient que trop vu derrière cette caméra. Même s'il s'avérait que l'empathe avait raison et que le psychiatre était bel et bien l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, Will Graham, lui, n'avait rien d'un monstre et ils s'en voulaient de violer ainsi sa vie privée… Aussi fausse ou surréaliste fut-elle.

Jack les congédia en leur demandant de laisser la porte ouverte. Il se sentait trop à l'étroit partout, ces derniers temps. Sa cravate l'étouffait, sa chambre l'étouffait, même les murs de son bureau semblaient vouloir se refermer sur lui. Livide, il ne remarqua pas les yeux qui le guettaient intensément depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Le visage baissé vers son bureau, il découvrit le papier froissé d'avoir été trop manipulé sur lequel était écrit le numéro de ce fameux Popil. Cet homme savait peut-être quelle était l'origine du monstre, il était peut-être la clef qui leur permettrait de le mettre en cage. Peut-être qu'enfin, grâce à lui, tout s'arrêterait. Il voulait y croire. Il le voulait de toutes ses forces.

Il avança une main raide et composa les chiffres avec difficulté. Voilà qu'il se remettait à trembler ! Cette peur sourde qui le prenait sans cesse aux tripes depuis que sa femme lui avait annoncé son cancer en phase 4 ! Depuis, il se sentait chaque jour plus vulnérable, plus faible ; il voyait arriver un destin qui le terrifiait. Il se disait que cette fois, au lieu de disparaître, l'Éventreur le tuerait et gagnerait la guerre. Il en était même arrivé à se demander si la maladie de Bella n'était pas elle aussi le fait de l'Éventreur. Évidemment que non, se morigénait-il. Toujours était-il qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser.

Soudain, un clic ténu se fit entendre dans son oreille.

« _Poste du commissaire Popil_ , annonça la voix, _qui est à l'appareil_ _?_ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alooors, d'après le Twitter de Fuller, les chiens de Will s'appelleraient Winston, Max (le border collie), Jack (l'espèce de basenji), Zoe (la petite prognathe), Ellie (le caniche/bichon), Buster et Harley (le grand brun molossoïde). Le seul nom que j'ai vraiment changé est Zoe parce que je trouve que Bonnie lui va mieux :3  
> Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'avant de connaître leurs noms (d'acteurs canins ou IRL, ça, je ne sais pas), j'avais envie de nommer Topper celui qui s'appelle Harley... Topper Harley... Comme dans _Hot Shots!_ Sachant que c'est pour cette référence hautement culturelle que j'avais envie de lui donner ce nom, j'ai ricané un moment tout seul derrière mon écran XD bref. Notre bon toutou s'appellera donc Topper Harley. Là.


	17. Innamorato ballo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les mots et phrases en langue étrangère à celle parlée par les personnages (en l'occurrence, l'anglais) sont en _italique_.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, Will et Hannibal venaient par la route de Wolf Trap et non par celle de Baltimore ; depuis l'habitacle, ils distinguaient parfaitement Jack Crawford qui les attendait de l'autre côté. Les yeux noirs suivirent l'élégante Bentley qui se rangeait sur le bord de la route, le nez à un cheveu du parechoc du véhicule massif du FBI. Au début, le fait que Will se rapproche autant de Lecter lui avait paru utile sinon malin, mais plus les choses avançaient, plus il avait peur. C'était une peur viscérale qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Jack avait l'impression que le profiler lui filait entre les doigts, qu'il devenait aussi volatile que du brouillard. Il se disait que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination, qu'il devenait trop paranoïaque, qu'il se surmenait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Si jamais Will en venait à se retourner contre lui, contre le FBI… Jack avait le sentiment qu'ils ne pourraient plus rien contre l'Éventreur…

Pensif, il les regarda s'extirper du véhicule et rajuster leurs manteaux. Lorsque le commissaire Popil avait décroché son téléphone, un peu plus tôt, Crawford avait eu une décharge d'adrénaline, comme s'il venait de déterrer un indice important, mais l'homme s'était montré très… étrange. De toute évidence, il parlait assez mal l'anglais, mais Jack était néanmoins certain qu'il avait très bien compris de quoi il était question. On aurait dit qu'il craignait quelque chose, comme si le fait de répondre aux questions de cet Américain aurait lâché une bête que personne n'aurait été en mesure de maîtriser. Ou peut-être était-ce encore cette maudite paranoïa… En tout cas, ce coup de fil lui avait laissé une drôle d'impression. L'homme allait-il rappeler ? Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler d'Hannibal Lecter au téléphone, ou peut-être ne voulait-il tout simplement plus en entendre parler…

« Tout va bien, Jack ? »

La voix du psychiatre lui parut lointaine tant il s'était égaré dans ses pensées. Il le dévisagea quelques secondes puis hocha vaguement la tête, l'air soucieux. Malgré ce qu'il pensait de l'Éventreur, il ne pouvait oublier le fait que le docteur Lecter avait empêché sa femme de mettre fin à ses jours et, même si cela n'avait fait que repousser l'horrible échéance, il lui en était reconnaissant. C'était sans doute cela qui était le pire, le fait qu'il soupçonne relativement ouvertement un homme qui avait toujours été là pour lui, tant professionnellement que personnellement.

Malgré son masque impénétrable, Hannibal Lecter donnait toujours l'impression de savoir précisément à quoi les gens pensaient ou ce qu'ils ressentaient lorsqu'il les regardait droit dans les yeux. C'était quelque chose qui avait beaucoup déstabilisé le chef de la BAU au début, mais il s'y était fait, se complaisant dans l'idée qu'ainsi, il n'avait pas à expliquer le fond de sa pensée puisqu'elle était claire pour le médecin. Cette même idée l'effrayait aujourd'hui. Il craignait qu'Hannibal Lecter lise purement et simplement dans ses pensées, ce qui naturellement était impossible… Évidemment…

« Jack ? »

Sa voix profonde le ramena une nouvelle fois à la réalité.

« Ça va. »

Il trouva sa réponse aussi stupide qu'inutile, mais il était incapable de dire quelque chose de plus sophistiqué. Comme il s'y attendait, son vis-à-vis hocha la tête d'un air compatissant.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous infliger cela, Jack. Vous avez le droit de préférer passer du temps auprès de votre femme. Vos agents peuvent s'en sortir seuls. »

A ses côtés, Will acquiesçait. Ils avaient raison, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une force invisible le clouait à ces enquêtes. L'Éventreur de Chesapeake lui avait si souvent filé entre les doigts qu'il était devenu sa Némésis, son but ultime. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun répit tant que ce tueur serait dans la nature. Il se disait que s'il se détournait un tant soit peu de ce but, l'Éventreur l'aurait, lui.

« J'ai besoin de travailler, docteur.

― Je comprends. »

Jack Crawford fit une nouvelle pause et tourna la tête vers la scène de crime.

« Le Soupirant a récidivé, marmonna-t-il.

― Sur la route de Wolf Trap, souligna Hannibal. Voilà qui est curieux.

― Il sait vraisemblablement que vous avez fait partie de la liste des suspects, docteur. »

Le concerné eut un vague sourire.

« Ce n'est plus le cas ?

― Je suis navré d'avoir été aussi insistant, mentit Jack.

― C'était compréhensible.

― Malheureusement, le fait qu'il pense que le docteur Lecter puisse être l'Éventreur de Chesapeake est une très mauvaise nouvelle, intervint Brian Zeller. Cela fait de vous son principal rival, Will. Il pourrait s'en prendre à vous. »

L'expression du psychiatre devint soucieuse tandis que Jack hochait la tête et que Graham haussait les épaules.

« Comment pourrait-il savoir que vous m'avez soupçonné ? demanda innocemment Hannibal.

― Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il y ait une taupe dans le service de Jack. » répondit Will.

Le concerné acquiesça.

« Nous ne savons malheureusement pas de qui il s'agit. Pour le moment, je vous demande d'être prudents, tous les deux. Il se peut qu'il s'en prenne à vous, Will, mais vous n'êtes pas non plus hors de danger, docteur.

― S'il pense que je suis l'Éventreur, tempéra Lecter, il est peu probable pour qu'il tente quelque chose contre moi. Je m'inquiète bien plus pour Will.

― Je suis d'accord, renchérit Will, il est trop intimidé pour oser l'aborder directement, c'est pour ça qu'il procède ainsi. Il lui offre des fleurs, d'une certaine façon. C'est un amoureux transi, pas un prétendant affiché, il est… timide. Il se pense peut-être indigne de se montrer devant l'Éventreur, alors il lui envoie ces cadeaux pour lui prouver son intérêt et espérer susciter le sien. Je pense qu'il ne croit pas qu'Hannibal ait accès aux éléments clefs de l'enquête tels que l'ADN. Je pense qu'il croit toujours être anonyme pour lui, alors il fait le beau. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, il avait tourné la tête vers le nouveau tableau du Soupirant. Ses yeux doux semblaient perdus dans un univers lointain alors qu'il analysait l'œuvre. Désormais sourd aux paroles de ses collègues, il avança au milieu des agents de la scientifique et s'arrêta à un cheveu de la première trace de sang. La tête penchée sur le côté et la bouche entrouverte, il détailla la scène.

L'hémoglobine coagulée s'étendait en un tapis noirâtre autour du corps. L'homme d'environ quarante ans était littéralement cloué à l'arbre au moyen d'une longue pointe rouillée qui lui sortait du torse en déformant sa veste de costume. Ses mains étaient plaquées sur ses joues évidées et sa mâchoire décrochée béait dans un hurlement silencieux accentué par l'absence de lèvres. Un cri. Un cri très connu, même. Will n'eut pas besoin du savoir de son compagnon pour identifier _Le Cri_ de l'artiste norvégien Edvard Munch. A cette pensée, l'empathe secoua la tête. Le tueur était remonté dans le temps pour tenter de se rapprocher des goûts d'Hannibal et, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas totalement manqué son coup. Un souffle d'air dans son dos lui indiqua que son amant s'était approché et que les autres avaient reculé. Confiant, Graham ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le dessin du Soupirant.

Lentement, la lumière du métronome psychique dont il usait pour s'hypnotiser fit son effet et sa personnalité se dissocia. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était seul et la victime était encore en vie, mais pas près de l'arbre, non. Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, à côté d'une voiture de sport garée entre les troncs droits des cornouillers. Il la rejoignit et la toisa comme la misérable bête qu'elle était.

« Tu es répugnant, dit-il tout haut, tu n'es qu'un animal. Ce que tu as fait est mal, ce n'est pas naturel. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Tu me dégoûtes ! Regarde-toi ! »

Debout à l'orée de la forêt, Hannibal l'observait s'adresser au vide. A côté de lui, Jimmy Price murmura :

« De quoi parle-t-il ? »

Le psychiatre ne répondit pas. Les yeux rivés sur Will, il commençait à comprendre l'idée de son amant. Ce Soupirant était plutôt intéressant, finalement. Il retint un sourire. Devant eux, le profiler mimait les gestes violents de Joseph Byrne comme s'il était lui-même en train de massacrer sa victime. Son manège dura un bon quart d'heure et il ne revint sur Terre qu'une fois qu'il eut repris sa place devant _Le Cri_ sauce Soupirant.

« Où a-t-il mis la photo ? C'est l'élément le plus important de ses crimes, il y a forcément le tableau d'origine quelque part.

― Nous ne l'avons pas encore trouvée, répondit Brian. En fait, on vous attendait pour toucher au corps. Comment ça, le tableau d'origine ?

― Oui, le tableau tel qu'il veut que l'Éventreur le voie. C'est la seule raison valable qui l'oblige à prendre une photographie de sa création. C'est du polaroid, elle sort en un exemplaire unique et, dans la mesure où il prend a priori des trophées matériels sur ses victimes, on peut supposer qu'il n'emporte pas d'épreuve de la scène chez lui. Qui l'a découvert ?

― Votre facteur. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne recevez pas votre courrier du jour. »

L'agent eut un pauvre sourire auquel Graham répondit par un haussement de sourcils additionné d'un soupir. Cela faisait toujours des factures de moins… et puis ce nigaud avait trouvé le moyen de se plaindre de l'accueil que lui réservaient les chiens… Il devrait s'estimer heureux d'être attendu tous les matins par sept boules de poils débordantes d'affection, mais non. A chaque fois, cet abruti repartait en hurlant vers sa voiture et les chiens l'entouraient en remuant la queue et en attendant qu'il ressorte… Et à chaque fois, Will se trouvait obligé de traverser son allée sur toute sa longueur pour pouvoir récupérer son courrier. Il n'osait même pas imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps. A cette pensée, un discret ricanement narquois lui échappa.

« Qu'a-t-il fait de mal, Will ? intervint Jack.

― Il n'aurait pas dû le toucher. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir envie de le toucher. Ces choses-là sont contre nature. »

Incrédule, le gourou risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Lecter mais celui-ci demeurait impassible. Le visage tourné vers la forêt, il semblait observer la voiture.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

― Vous nous aviez dit que Byrne était probablement un homosexuel refoulé, risqua Price.

― Oui, je pense que ça ne fait plus aucun doute, à présent. Et je pense qu'on lui a assené le fait que c'était mal à coups de poings dans la figure.

― Cela expliquerait pourquoi il a trop d'œstrogènes dans le sang, peut-être qu'il s'est dit qu'en femme, il aurait moins de scrupules à aimer les hommes ? Que s'il devenait une femme, ça deviendrait normal ? » tenta à son tour Brian.

A cette affirmation, le jeune homme redressa la tête.

« Comment ça, trop d'œstrogènes ?

― Oui, on a analysé plus avant le poil trouvé sur les deux femmes de la ruelle. Il contient une dose d'œstrogène anormalement élevée mais il appartient bien à Joseph Byrne.

― Hum. Sur le moment, je m'étais demandé s'il n'avait pas attiré l'homme en lançant un appât féminin, mais peut-être qu'il y est effectivement allé lui-même. C'est plus logique… Ce serait donc bien une femme qui aurait intéressé sa proie. Votre théorie est très intéressante, Brian. »

Le suspect que Will avait jusqu'alors en tête revint danser devant ses yeux avec un sourire particulièrement insolent. Il avait sa propre idée sur la taupe du FBI et sur le Soupirant dont les lignes respectives s'étaient mises à converger et cette nouvelle information le confortait dans ses déductions.

« Joseph Byrne serait donc devenu une femme ?

― C'est possible, Jack. Même très probable. Ça expliquerait les sautes d'humeur et les déchainements de violence. L'approche est de toute évidence réfléchie, il sélectionne ses victimes et les attire en gagnant leur confiance. Ça demande du travail et une certaine dose de minutie. C'est après que ça dérape et ça n'a dérapé qu'avec cet homme. C'était beaucoup plus propre avec les deux femmes. Ici, il a clairement perdu le contrôle, il est littéralement devenu fou de rage. Peut-être que cet homme a découvert qu'il n'était pas une vraie femme et le lui a fait remarquer… On a son identité ? Est-ce qu'il est du genre à sortir avec des hommes ?

― Il s'appelle Jonathan Sitbon, il est cadre dans une entreprise de téléphonie. Si on en juge par sa voiture, il gagnait bien sa vie. En revanche, on ne sait encore rien de sa vie privée.

― Il essaye de faire correspondre sa victimologie avec celle de l'Éventreur, alors si l'on garde ça en tête en regardant ses meurtres, on peut en déduire que Jonathan Sitbon avait un vilain travers, au même titre que les pseudo-prostituées du premier meurtre. Et quelque chose me dit que ce monsieur était marié et que le travers en question relevait de l'adultère, mais que peut-être, ça n'en était pas dans le sens commun.

― Hum, hum, il semblerait, dit Jimmy pourtant légèrement incrédule. Il y a une photo de lui aux côtés d'une femme et de deux enfants dans son portefeuille et il a une marque d'alliance. S'il a suivi une inconnue jusqu'ici, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit pour visiter…

― Juste une marque ?

― Oui, Will, encore un trophée. A moins que Sitbon l'ait retirée avant d'aller à son rendez-vous… Mais à mon avis c'est peu probable, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il manque autre chose que l'alliance.

― Comment le tueur est-il reparti ? glissa Hannibal. Sommes-nous certains qu'il ne rôde pas dans les environs de la maison de Will ? »

Subitement inquiètes, les personnes présentes s'entreregardèrent.

« Il semble qu'il soit parti à vélo, docteur. » intervint une voix venant de l'orée de la forêt.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Jean Wright qui refermait soigneusement un sachet d'échantillon. A cet instant, Brian Zeller ne put s'empêcher de trouver ses mains fines et claires particulièrement ravissantes malgré les gants disgracieux qui les recouvraient. Au souvenir de sa mésaventure avec Freddie Lounds, il chassa cette idée de son esprit en se morigénant puisqu'il avait décrété qu'il en avait assez des rousses. Devant le silence interrogateur que sa remarque avait suscité, la jeune femme s'expliqua :

« Nous avons relevé des traces de pneus près de la voiture. Elles sont trop fines pour appartenir à une moto ou à un scooter ; Joey est en train de faire une recherche pour le modèle, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop courant.

― Savez-vous dans quelle direction il a pu partir ? demanda son supérieur.

― Oui, Monsieur. Sur la jonction entre la terre meuble et le macadam, il a tourné vers Baltimore. Cela reste de l'ordre de l'hypothèse, bien sûr, mais étant donné l'espace dont il disposait, la manœuvre aurait été inutile s'il avait voulu se rendre à Wolf Trap.

― Très bien. » fit Jack en hochant la tête.

Sentant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus et surtout pas un remerciement, Wright tourna fièrement les talons et repartit vers la voiture. Dans son dos, une voix grave posa une question qui la fit tressaillir. Les joues rosies, elle tenta de masquer sa gêne face à ses collègues, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette voix profonde était terriblement sexy.

« Qu'a-t-il fait des lèvres et des joues ?

― Euh… »

Jimmy et Brian s'entreregardèrent.

« Nous ne les avons pas trouvées.

― Vous ne jugez pas cela curieux ?

― Si, docteur. Vous pensez qu'il les a emmenées ?

― Je l'ignore, Jack.

― Qui est au courant que l'Éventreur prélève des organes ? demanda encore le chirurgien.

― Presque tous ceux qui travaillent sur l'enquête, je crois, dit Zeller. Mais personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il en fait, ajouta-t-il judicieusement. Et le Soupirant n'avait rien pris de charnel aux filles de la ruelle.

― Les morceaux sont toujours là, affirma Will. Je vous garantis qu'il ne les a pas emmenés.

― Nous allons chercher. »

Avec précautions, Jimmy Price ouvrit la veste de Sitbon et exposa les multiples coups de couteau. Du bout des doigts, il tâta les plaies à la recherche d'un éventuel bout de lame qui serait resté coincé. En passant sur le ventre, il sentit une petite arête.

« J'ai trouvé sa photo. » annonça-t-il en la tendant au professeur.

Celui-ci enfila une paire de gants et extirpa le bout de papier de son emballage. En le dépliant, il découvrit l'œuvre telle que le tueur avait voulu qu'Hannibal la voit, éclairée par la lune dans une lueur si ténue qu'on en voyait nettement le grain sur le tirage. L'ensemble n'était pas dépourvu d'une certaine dose d'esthétisme macabre.

« _Le cri de l'expiation_ … Nous avons son titre. Hannibal ? Est-ce que l'œuvre est fidèle ? J'ai déjà vu ce tableau et ça m'a l'air plutôt approchant.

― Je pense qu'on peut considérer qu'elle l'est. Si ce n'est que le personnage peint par Edvard Munch est chauve, contrairement à Monsieur Sitbon, et qu'il est debout près d'une clôture de bois, pas assis contre un arbre.

― Il n'aurait pas réussi à le raser ? fit Brian.

― Je n'ai aucune marque de coupure de ce genre près du cuir chevelu, souligna son collègue.

― Je pense qu'il a oublié, répondit Graham, il s'est laissé emporter par son élan. Ou bien cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Quant au décor, je pense que celui-ci est suffisamment équivoque : il pense qu'Hannibal est l'Éventreur de Chesapeake et il sait que nous nous fréquentons intimement. C'est pour ça qu'il a placé l'œuvre ici, pour être certain que l'Éventreur la trouve, cette-fois. Et moi aussi. Il a retenu la leçon de la ruelle mal choisie et il en profite pour me souligner que je ne suis plus le seul en lice.

― Vous avez un sacré taré pour rival, marmonna Brian. Il y a près de quarante marques de couteau et ils se sont battus à mains nues avant que Byrne commence à poignarder Sitbon. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le malheureux ne s'est pas laissé faire. Il y a du sang sous ses ongles. Je ne m'attends pas à un ADN inconnu, mais ça nous permet de croire que le Soupirant arbore désormais de jolies marques de griffures.

― C'est effectivement une bonne nouvelle. » confirma l'empathe en pensant à son suspect.

Il avait l'intention de pousser Joseph Byrne à se dévoiler et il n'aurait peut-être même pas besoin d'Hannibal pour ça. En réalité, la vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas voir Hannibal flirter avec ce tueur pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était jaloux, mais cela, Will refusait de l'admettre.

« On est très loin des scènes de crimes impeccables de l'Éventreur, commenta Price.

― C'est sûr, renchérit Brian. Il y a un désordre pas possible autour de la voiture. De toute évidence, c'est là qu'il l'a tué, c'est un vrai capharnaüm. On a des bouts de vêtements, des bouts de chair éparpillés au petit bonheur et une quantité effarante de sang. A tel point qu'on ne sait même plus où poser les pieds…

― Vérifiez le réservoir de la voiture. »

L'ordre de Will Graham les prit de court et ils froncèrent les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ça ?

― C'est le seul endroit propre de cette scène de crime. La seule zone qu'il a pris soin de nettoyer. »

Les agents échangèrent un regard gêné. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué ce détail, bien qu'ils soient sur le coup depuis plus d'une heure. Brian se leva pour aller inspecter la voiture et, effectivement, les environs du réservoir à carburant étaient rutilants. Approchant son nez, il renifla une odeur familière.

« Il s'est servi d'un nettoyant du FBI. Je reconnais l'odeur, c'est ce produit-là que nous utilisons.

― Votre taupe m'a tout l'air de travailler dans la section scientifique, Jack, souligna le profiler à voix basse. Ça semble sérieusement restreindre les possibilités.

― Hum… »

Le chef du département se contenta d'une onomatopée. Sa paranoïa approchait son paroxysme et en passant les dossiers en revue dans sa mémoire tourmentée, il voyait le visage de Byrne partout. Il lui prêtait toutes sortes de traits plus ou moins féminins sans jamais approcher de quelque chose de plausible. Il semblait toujours inaccessible… Non. Perdu dans ses pensées, Jack redressa la tête dans une expression de stupeur. Il le voyait, maintenant, il en était sûr. Il était là depuis le début, attrayant et repoussant à la fois. Oui, c'était forcément lui. Il s'était fait avoir comme un imbécile.

« C'est drôle, il s'est vraiment déchaîné contre ce type et il s'est ensuite repris pour faire sa mise en scène.

― Oui, Jimmy. C'est très important pour lui de plaire à l'Éventreur.

― Un vrai coup de foudre, lâcha Brian d'un ton cynique tandis qu'il revenait parmi eux.

― C'est bien ce que c'est, affirma Will. Je pense qu'il a déjà croisé Hannibal ou au moins qu'il l'a vu sur des photographies. Il a été très impressionné par les œuvres de l'Éventreur mais c'est du personnage qu'il s'est forgé qu'il est tombé amoureux. Il a associé Hannibal avec l'Éventreur et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est bien mordu. »

Le docteur Lecter retint un sourire à l'entente du discret jeu de mot de son amant et fit mine d'être particulièrement contrarié par la situation présente.

« Faire de belles scènes de crime toutes propres n'est pas dans sa nature, reprit le professeur. Lui, ce qu'il aime, c'est frapper, découper, hacher menu. Quand il commence, il a du mal à s'arrêter mais il se rend bien compte que ce n'est pas "la bonne méthode" s'il veut plaire à l'Éventreur. Alors, il se reprend et fait des efforts pour fignoler. Je pense que la photographie est là pour l'aider à se convaincre que "ça rend bien" et montrer à l'Éventreur que oui, ça rend bien.

― Oh ! s'exclama Zeller, j'ai failli oublier. Docteur Lecter, reprit-il en baissant la voix, j'ai apporté un portrait de Joseph Byrne, nous aimerions savoir s'il vous dit quelque chose. La photographie date un peu et en admettant qu'il ait perdu du poids et qu'il se soit féminisé, il faut reconnaître que c'est assez mince, mais c'est tout ce que nous avons. Si jamais vous l'avez déjà croisé, peut-être qu'un détail vous sautera aux yeux. »

Obligeamment, Hannibal prit la feuille et détailla le visage qui se présentait à lui. Bien sûr qu'il lui disait quelque chose. Il retint un sourire ; Joseph Byrne était bien plus intéressant depuis qu'il avait changé d'initiales.

« Docteur ? » s'enquit Crawford.

Il était sûr que c'était lui, il n'attendait qu'un signe de l'Éventreur qui lui indiquerait qu'il n'était pas simplement paranoïaque. Un tressaillement de paupière, le souffle qui change de rythme, les doigts qui se crispent sur la feuille… Mais rien de ce genre ne se produisit.

« Son visage ne me dit rien. Mais je n'ai pas rencontré toutes les personnes de votre service.

― Non, bien sûr que non…

― Je suis sûr que vous l'arrêterez, Jack. Il est vraisemblablement intelligent, mais il est maladroit et il se précipite. Il fait des erreurs. Vous réussirez à le percer à jour. » l'encouragea Hannibal.

Du coin de l'œil, il observait les agents de la scientifique relever les indices et ses iris moirés s'arrêtèrent un instant sur un dos étroit qui frissonna sous le poids de son regard.

 

* * *

 

« _Souhaitez-vous que je prenne un message ?_

― _Non, ce ne fe… ça ne fait rien. Merci. Au revoir_. »

Frustré, Jack Crawford referma son dictionnaire anglais-français dans un geste rageur et raccrocha le combiné. Ce foutu commissaire était à nouveau _indisponible_. Cela aurait été trop beau que Popil soit parfaitement bilingue et particulièrement motivé pour exposer tout ce qu'il savait sur Hannibal Lecter… Un soupir déçu échappa au policier et il leva des yeux fatigués vers Jimmy Price.

« Nous en savons un peu plus sur Jonathan Sitbon, Jack. »

Sans attendre, il entra et lui tendit quelques feuilles agrafées.

« Notre bonhomme était bien marié, depuis douze ans, même. A priori, c'est la famille américaine exemplaire : il est cadre dans une grosse boîte, elle est à la maison pour élever les enfants, ils ont l'air heureux, très appréciés dans leur quartier et ils font beaucoup pour leur communauté. J'ai dit a priori parce que ce sont surtout des apparences. Sa femme nous a dit qu'il avait toujours été très volage et que c'était même un élément officieux de leur contrat de mariage. Si vous voulez, il faisait comme bon lui semblait, elle l'acceptait et tout le monde était content. Pour reprendre ses termes : "Je sais qu'il n'a toujours aimé que moi et que j'étais la seule qui comptait vraiment, il revenait toujours vers moi", fin de citation.

― Oui, c'était donc bien un mari adultère.

― Oui, Jack, mais ce qui est marrant – enfin, marrant dans le sens bizarre – c'est que cette fois encore, le Soupirant a un peu cafouillé… C'était un mari adultère, certes, mais sa femme était au courant et, quoi que nous en pensions, elle s'en accommodait semble-t-il très bien depuis plus de dix ans. Ce n'est donc pas vraiment… Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas comme s'il lui faisait ouvertement du mal. Elle avait l'air de ne pas trop s'en émouvoir.

― Hum. Il est assez paradoxal, ce tueur. D'un côté, il se donne du mal pour traquer, choisir et piéger ses victimes, mais de l'autre, il se laisse emporter, se mélange les pinceaux et oublie des éléments fondamentaux.

― Oui, Jack. Mais il n'est pas stupide, je pense qu'il sait parfaitement qu'il laisse son ADN un peu partout et qu'il s'en contrefiche. Si vous voulez mon avis, il avait prévu qu'on se casserait les dents sur le mélange Byrne-œstrogènes et que cela nous empêcherait de remonter jusqu'à lui.

― Pensez-vous… »

La phrase de son supérieur demeura en suspens. Intrigué, le blond eut un mouvement de tête encourageant.

« Comment, Jack ?

― Pensez-vous que la taupe et le Soupirant puisse être une seule et même personne ? »

Stupéfait, Jimmy le dévisagea avant de jeter un coup d'œil machinal par-dessus son épaule.

« Vous croyez qu'il bosse avec nous depuis le début ?

― Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr… Mais c'est à envisager, non ? »

Quelque peu déboussolé par l'évidente incertitude du chef de la BAU, Jimmy Price eut lui aussi quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Certainement… Mais c'est… euh, c'est très embêtant.

― Tâchez de ne pas avoir l'air de savoir quelque chose de ce genre, Jimmy, se reprit Crawford, mais arrangez-vous pour restreindre les informations que vous transmettez à des personnes autres que Brian, Will, moi ou même Lecter.

― Bien sûr. »

« Facile à dire… » pensa toutefois Price en zyeutant à nouveau dans le couloir.


	18. Ultimo ballo : Il Pretendente

Énervé, par les fréquents coups d'œil de son collègue vers le couloir, Brian Zeller s'était mis à l'imiter et, lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, vit son agacement monter d'un cran.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu guettes, à la fin ?

― Jack m'a dit que le Soupirant et la taupe étaient sans doute une seule et même personne, souffla Jimmy Price en se penchant vers lui.

― Oui, ça concorde avec la théorie de Will, admit son ami. Et ça expliquerait aussi le fait que Jack m'ait dit de la fermer mieux que d'habitude. »

Ils rirent nerveusement et le blond acquiesça.

« Ça ne va pas nous aider.

― Peut-être que si, au contraire. »

Ils sursautèrent de concert lorsque la voix grave de Crawford fit vibrer leurs tympans et reprirent contenance tant bien que mal.

« Le fait qu'il s'agisse du sommet de la pyramide et pas d'un intermédiaire peut être très utile. Il y a plusieurs femmes rousses dans la section scientifique, nous allons tâcher de les garder à l'œil – le plus discrètement possible, évidemment – et surtout, nous veillerons à limiter ou plutôt arranger les informations qui leur parviendront au sujet de l'enquête.

― Une taupe, même fidèle, aurait pu vouloir servir ses propres intérêts plutôt que ceux de Byrne, mais si c'est lui qui est ici, cela sera effectivement plus simple.

― Oui, Brian. »

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête de concert et, avec sa brusquerie habituelle qui ne choquait désormais plus personne, Jack Crawford ferma la porte.

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir envie de dire quelque chose, Jimmy. »

Mais le concerné observait toujours la porte qui était encore agitée de légères secousses résiduelles.

« Jimmy Price !

― Ah ! De quoi ? Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr. »

Sous le regard moqueur de Brian, le blond prit un dossier qu'il tendit à Jack.

« Nous avons continué à chercher des informations au sujet des débuts de l'Éventreur et nous avons trouvé quelques similitudes avec un double meurtre qui a eu lieu à Florence, quelques années après ceux de Paris.

― Florence ?

― Oui, puis-je… euh ? »

Les yeux noirs semblèrent envisager cette possibilité non formulée, aussi poursuivit-il :

« Vous connaissez le Grand Tour ? Ce voyage que faisaient les jeunes nobles majoritairement européens du XVIe au XVIIIe siècle ? Il passait presque immanquablement par l'Italie, notamment Rome et aussi Florence. Dans la mesure où Hannibal Lecter est issu d'une riche famille lituanienne et que sa mère descendait des Sforza et des Visconti, il est très probable qu'il ait fait le sien. Ce n'est pas totalement passé de mode, certains le font encore dans ce genre de familles.

― Admettons. Pourquoi ce crime aurait-il un lien avec l'Éventreur ?

― Un couple a été retrouvé mort à l'arrière d'un pick-up. L'homme et la femme étaient mis en scène comme dans un tableau de la Renaissance, _Il Primavera_ ou _Le Printemps_ , une œuvre de Sandro Botticelli. J'ai vu une reproduction de ce tableau chez le docteur Lecter lors de la perquisition.

― Il leur manquait des organes ?

― Pas que je sache, confessa Price, mais c'était un couple adultère. La jeune femme était mariée de son côté et le jeune homme devait bientôt l'être. Ça correspond à la victimologie de l'Éventreur… Et voyez plutôt l'œuvre… » dit-il en tendant une photographie.

A bien y regarder, on ne retrouvait pas parfaitement le trait original de Botticelli, mais les deux œuvres étaient presque identiques. C'était clairement autre chose que les meurtres français qui relevaient davantage de la vengeance, mais cela n'avait pas encore tout à fait la puissance scénique de ceux de Chesapeake.

« Il faut reconnaître que ça ressemble beaucoup à l'Éventreur.

― Oui, Jack. Que ça soit Lecter ou pas, je pense que c'est bien l'Éventreur qui a fait ça. »

Son supérieur le jaugea un moment puis hocha la tête. Price et Zeller avaient encore quelques peines à admettre que le docteur Lecter était un tueur en série. Parce qu'il était trop courtois, trop poli et trop distingué pour arracher les poumons d'une jeune fille encore en vie… Parce qu'il était trop proche d'eux. Les raisons étaient nombreuses, mais la principale était qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à concevoir qu'un homme qu'ils fréquentaient aussi souvent puisse les saluer et les côtoyer avec un aussi innocent sourire après avoir taillé Beverly en pièce. Et à cela s'ajoutait Will Graham. Brian et Jimmy savaient que le profiler appréciait beaucoup Beverly, notamment parce qu'elle l'avait cru alors que tout le monde lui avait tourné le dos. Ils ne voulaient pas croire qu'il puisse avoir l'air aussi heureux avec l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal.

« Vous avez eu accès au dossier italien ?

― Non, Jack. Les formalités sont visiblement très nombreuses et très compliquées. Et je ne touche pas une bille en italien. Brian non plus, d'ailleurs. Vous voulez que je trouve un interprète ?

― Non, laissez-ça de côté pour le moment. Nous avons plusieurs Lituaniens morts, dont un au Canada, qui auraient un lien entre eux et avec les Lecter, ça, c'est du solide. On a aussi ce boucher qui était peut-être sa toute première victime. C'est déjà du bon travail. »

Éberlués, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard discret.

« Je veux que vous épluchiez tout ce que vous pouvez trouver sur ce Byrne, reprit Jack en martelant les syllabes, sur la scène de crime, sur la voiture de la scène de crime… et je veux tout ça aujourd'hui ! »

La porte claqua quand il sortit et ses subordonnés se détendirent.

« L'espace d'un instant, j'ai bien cru qu'il devenait agréable. »

 

* * *

 

« Jimmy, viens voir ça… »

Le concerné s'extirpa avec peine de sous ce qu'il restait de la voiture pour le rejoindre près du réservoir démonté. Brian en retirait un long lambeau de chair à l'aide de pincettes.

« Will avait raison… Je crois que j'ai retrouvé les lèvres de la victime.

― Ça m'en a tout l'air. Et là, on dirait bien que tu as les joues.

― Je ne pense pas que l'Éventreur apprécierait…

― Ça m'étonnerait.

― Je déteste cette impression, tu sais, quand tu te dis que si tu places ça comme ça, tel tueur s'en prendra sûrement à tel autre. Je suis pratiquement sûr que l'Éventreur n'attend pas grand-chose pour s'attaquer au Soupirant mais j'aurais l'impression que c'est moi qui l'ait fait.

― Ouais… Mais si tu veux mon avis, il n'aura pas besoin de nous pour s'occuper de lui. »

 

* * *

 

Debout devant sa paillasse, Joseph Byrne regardait fixement son plan de travail. Dans sa nuque, la sueur perlait. Devant lui, soigneusement posée, il y avait une enveloppe avec deux lettres calligraphiées : « J. W. ». Cela ne pouvait venir que de lui. Mais cela voulait également dire qu'il l'avait démasqué. Avait-il apprécié ses cadeaux ? Que pouvait-il bien penser de lui, de son apparence, de ses pulsions ? Il ne pourrait jamais le savoir s'il s'obstinait à rester planter ainsi devant l'enveloppe sans l'ouvrir.

Elle était cachetée à la cire mais ne portait pas le moindre sceau ; elle ne lui était pas clairement adressée pour un œil extérieur. _Il_ avait forcément dû la déposer lui-même. A cette pensée, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent à tel point que le sang se mit à claquer dans ses tympans. Finalement, Joseph Byrne avança sa main tremblante et saisit l'enveloppe. Il allait l'ouvrir quand il se décida à vérifier d'abord qui l'avait déposée. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Sans se faire remarquer, il gagna le poste de son collègue pour jeter un œil à la vidéo de sécurité et n'eut même pas à lui faire du charme puisque ce minable était en train de faire son numéro devant la petite nouvelle.

Il chercha un moment, puis ouvrit des yeux ronds de fureur. Il y avait bien un homme dans le couloir ; cet homme entrait dans le laboratoire et se penchait pour déposer l'enveloppe sur la paillasse, mais ce n'était pas le docteur Lecter, c'était ce misérable de Will Graham, lui qui se pavanait en chantant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il se tapait l'Éventreur de Chesapeake ! Excédé, Byrne serra les dents si fort qu'il sentit un petit bout d'émail se détacher d'une de ses incisives. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Quelle mascarade !

Ou bien… Il se calma d'un coup et posa sa tête dans l'une de ses jolies mains manucurées. Ou bien le docteur Lecter s'amusait avec Will Graham. Oui, c'était peut-être ça… Peut-être bien qu'il l'avait chargé de porter cette enveloppe pour lui rappeler que sa place à ses côtés n'était pas encore acquise. Un léger ricanement lui échappa et il se tortilla sur la chaise mobile. Cependant, un claquement sec le tira de ses réflexions et il eut tout juste le temps de quitter l'ordinateur avant que l'autre Dom Juan raté ne rebrousse chemin en se massant la joue.

L'enveloppe entre les doigts, Byrne se rassit à sa place et veilla à ce que personne ne puisse lire par-dessus son épaule avant de l'ouvrir. Il en extirpa une feuille de vélin véritable qu'il trouva très douce au toucher et retint son souffle tandis qu'il la dépliait. Le recto était couvert d'une splendide écriture qui semblait sortir d'un autre temps.

> _« Je constate que vous vous dressez face à votre nature profonde._
> 
> _Vous ne pouvez pas devenir quelqu'un d'autre._
> 
> _Vous n'êtes pas un copiste, vous n'avez pas vocation à imiter les œuvres d'autres personnes._
> 
> _Vous devez vous forger votre propre nom, vous devez créer vos propres œuvres._
> 
> _Libérez celui que vous détenez au cœur de vos entrailles._
> 
> _Sentez comme il se débat, pourquoi le retenir davantage ?_
> 
> _Libérez-le, Joseph. Libérez-vous._
> 
> _Alors, nous nous rencontrerons. »_

La lettre n'était pas signée, mais elle ne pouvait venir que de l'Éventreur. Byrne avait lu des rapports rédigés par Will Graham et son écriture était sensiblement différente. De plus, le vélin n'était pas dans ses moyens. Le veau mort-né duquel il provenait avait produit une peau d'une extraordinaire qualité et l'encre était d'un rouge profond presque noir. Rien à voir avec ce fermier de Graham.

Joseph Byrne lut et relut la missive plusieurs fois. Ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler. « Libérez-vous » ; ces mots sautaient sans arrêt devant ses yeux, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux sur la feuille. L'Éventreur l'autorisait à être lui-même… l'y encourageait… Oh, bien sûr, Joseph avait noté la remarque à peine voilée quant à ses œuvres ratées, mais il n'y accordait guère d'importance : l'Éventreur de Chesapeake lui donnait une chance d'être lui-même. Il voulait voir Joseph Byrne, pas le Soupirant. A cette pensée, le tueur frémit. S'il avait d'abord haï ce surnom parce qu'il venait de Graham, il s'était mis à l'apprécier, car c'était bien ce qu'il était, mais plus pour très longtemps…

 

* * *

 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel ?

― C'est le troisième corps qu'on retrouve dans cet état cette semaine. Ils sont tous morts roués de coups, intervint le chérif.

― Vous pensez que Byrne n'arrive plus à se retenir ? demanda Crawford en l'ignorant.

― On l'ignore Jack, _a priori_ rien ne laisse penser qu'il s'agit de lui. Je n'ai pas trouvé de cheveux roux. En revanche, le légiste a relevé de l'ADN sous les ongles des malheureux et parfois sur leurs dents, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus pour le moment. Celui-ci aussi a l'air de s'être défendu.

― J'ai trouvé des particules bleues sur deux des trois victimes, on dirait de petites paillettes, c'est assez étrange, ajouta Brian Zeller. Je vais les faire analyser.

― Sur deux seulement ?

― Oui, Jack. Celle-là n'est pas dans le même secteur que les deux autres. Le quartier est moins glauque et la victime a l'air d'être d'une classe plus haute.

― Je pense que l'avis de Will ne serait pas de trop.

― Je l'ai appelé. »

Au même moment, l'antique Volvo de Graham tourna à l'angle de la rue et vint se garer contre le ruban jaune.

« Bonsoir, lancèrent Price et Zeller en chœur.

― Bonsoir. Encore le Soupirant ?

― D'après vous ? »

La remarque de Jack blessa les oreilles du professeur mais il ne dit rien. Il s'approcha et observa le corps sous toutes les coutures.

« C'est possible que ce soit lui.

― Il aurait abandonné la mise en scène ? Pourquoi ?

― L'Éventreur ne lui plait plus, finalement ? intervint Jimmy.

― Oh, si, bien sûr qu'il lui plait, mais les mises en scène ne sont pas dans sa nature et l'Éventreur déteste les faux-semblants.

― Vous croyez que l'un a contacté l'autre ?

― C'est probable, Brian. Hautement probable, même. Le Soupirant n'a pas assez d'audace pour contacter l'Éventreur. Mais il est possible que l'Éventreur lui ait envoyé un message, peut-être une lettre qu'il aura placé là où il aurait été sûr que Byrne la trouverait.

― Et que lui aurait écrit l'Éventreur ? insista Jack.

― Rien de tendre, à mon avis, lâcha malgré lui Will avec un rictus narquois. Vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il l'encourage à ne plus se retenir. Là, ça risque enfin de l'amuser parce que jusqu'à présent, l'Éventreur s'ennuyait ferme.

― Que pensez-vous qu'il fera, Will ?

― L'Éventreur ? Je pense qu'il va tranquillement s'installer avec un verre de rouge pendant que le Soupirant s'emballera au bout de ses doigts de marionnettiste. »

Après un silence quelque peu gêné, Price se pencha vers l'empathe.

« Il faut qu'on vous dise, Will, deux autres corps ont été retrouvés roués de coups il y a quelques jours. Ils n'avaient pas fait de lien jusqu'à cette victime-ci, ce qui explique qu'ils nous aient contactés tard. Mais nous avons eu l'occasion d'examiner les corps et nous ne pensons pas que cet homme ait un rapport avec les deux autres.

― Nous ?

― Brian et moi.

― Pourquoi ne le pensez-vous pas ?

― On a retrouvé des particules bleues sur les deux premières victimes, comme de minuscules éclats de peinture ou d'un quelconque revêtement. Il n'y a rien de ce genre sur celle-là. »

Will ne répondit plus et se pencha vers le cadavre. Les autres fois, Joseph Byrne avait laissé des photographies de ses œuvres, leur titre était sa signature. Il y en avait sûrement un ici aussi…

« Vous l'avez déjà examiné ?

― Superficiellement. Nous voulions que vous puissiez le voir tel qu'il avait été trouvé. »

A genoux devant la victime, Will tendit ses mains gantées et écarta la chemise tachée de sang. Sur le torse du malheureux était gravé un simple mot en lettres capitales : « MONSTRE ».

« Y avait-il quelque chose de semblable sur les autres corps ?

― Non, absolument pas.

― C'est le Soupirant qui a fait ça. On sait qui est la victime ?

― Il s'appelle Mark Willis. Il était employé dans un restaurant à quelques pâtés de maisons. C'est tout ce qu'on a pour le moment.

― Pourquoi le qualifier de monstre ? »

La question de Jack flotta quelques instants devant les yeux de Graham et il ne répondit pas. Devinant sa requête désormais habituelle, Crawford fit s'éloigner ses agents et ils le laissèrent seul.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Will les vit. Cette fois, Byrne avait vraiment flirté avec la victime, il ne s'était pas contenté de lui faire miroiter de folles étreintes ; le profiler était certain qu'ils s'étaient embrassés – peut-être même étaient-ils allés plus loin – sinon, il n'aurait eu aucune raison de le qualifier de monstre. C'était bien plus personnel qu'avec le précédent et son _Cri de l'expiation_ …

« Toi, tu savais que cette femme n'en était pas une… et ça ne te dérangeait pas, pas vrai ? Au contraire, tu adorais ça. » dit-il tout haut en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il poursuivit sa réflexion à l'abri des barrières de son esprit : un homme à l'apparence de femme… Pour un homosexuel qui s'efforçait de ne pas en avoir l'air, c'était du pain béni. Aux yeux de tous, il sortait avec une jolie femme mais en privé, c'était avec un homme qu'il passait ses nuits. D'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce son petit ami officiel… Sentant la présence envahissante de Jack Crawford dans son dos, Will le prit de vitesse :

« Il est possible que cet homme ait été le compagnon du Soupirant.

― Son compagnon officiel, vous voulez dire ?

― Oui, Jack. Lui savait qu'il y avait un homme sous ses traits de femme et c'était probablement ce qui lui plaisait chez Byrne.

― Alors pourquoi "monstre" ?

― Pour ça, justement. Il voulait l'homme et pas la femme. Et ça, c'est contre nature, il n'a pas le droit d'aimer ça. Seuls les monstres aiment ça.

― Mais l'Éventreur est un homme, non ? risqua Jimmy.

― Oui, mais pas aux yeux du Soupirant. Pour lui, l'Éventreur est un être supérieur. L'aimer n'est pas tabou, c'est de l'adoration, de la révérence. Joseph Byrne a dû subir des violences d'un parent qui le trouvait monstrueux en raison de son orientation sexuelle, c'est quelque chose qui est resté profondément ancré dans son cœur. Il ne peut pas admettre qu'il soit homosexuel. Et sortir avec un homme qui le voyait comme tel était au-dessus de ses forces. C'est pour ça que Mark Willis était un monstre. » acheva-t-il.

Pensif, le gourou hocha longuement la tête.

« Il gagne en puissance ?

― Je dirais plutôt qu'il perd ses moyens, le corrigea Will. Il s'en est pris à quelqu'un qui lui était proche, et en cela, il a pris de gros risques. Même si Byrne n'était pas amoureux de cet homme – mais je pense qu'il l'était avant d'entendre parler de l'Éventreur – Mark Willis, lui, devait l'être et il y a forcément quelque chose dans ses effets personnels qui serait susceptible de le lier à Byrne. Au Byrne d'aujourd'hui, je veux dire.

― Vous pensez à des photographies ?

― Oui, Brian. Tout le monde fait des selfies, de nos jours.

― Vous en faites ? le taquina Price.

― Qu'y a-t-il dans son portefeuille ? » rétorqua aussitôt le profiler.

A peine refroidit par son regard équivoque, le blond ouvrit l'objet devant lui.

« Pas grand-chose, s'il y avait une photo, le Soupirant est parti avec.

― Il en reste sûrement une quelque part. Cet homme a une tête à fréquenter les réseaux sociaux.

― Je m'en occupe, promis Jimmy.

― Bien. Vous ferez tout de même une comparaison ADN entre les éléments retrouvés sous les ongles des trois victimes, même si je maintiens que les deux autres ne sont pas tombées sous les coups du Soupirant.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est, dans ce cas ? intervint Jack. Les gangs ? Des bagarres qui ont mal tourné ? Un nouveau tueur ?

― Oui, vous avez des pistes intéressantes. »

Le ton de Will n'était pas des plus respectueux et il n'était pas connu pour se coucher devant le chef de la BAU. Tout comme celui-ci n'était pas connu pour apprécier le comportement de son profiler… Jack se renfrogna mais ne releva pas, il pourrait toujours lui agiter les autres scènes de crime sous le nez une autre fois, mais pour le moment, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

 

* * *

 

« Vous venez avec nous au FBI ?

― Plus tard, Brian. J'ai une petite chose à régler avant. »

Sans plus d'explications, Graham tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers sa voiture en faisant mine de chercher ses clefs. Lorsque le dernier SUV noir eut disparu au coin de la rue, il s'adossa à la vieille carrosserie et étira son cou endolori. Ses yeux bleu clair divaguèrent jusqu'à la tache de sang puis restèrent fixés sur elle sans qu'il l'observe pour autant.

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Quelqu'un s'approchait derrière lui, à gauche, le long du mur. Il ne voyait pas encore son ombre portée mais il entendait très distinctement le claquement des talons sur le macadam. Ce ne fut que lorsque le bruit cessa qu'il se retourna. A environ trois mètres de lui se tenait une jeune femme rousse aux cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, elle portait un jean sombre et une veste de cuir.

« Bonsoir. » la salua Will.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et le gratifia d'un sourire condescendant.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ainsi, Joseph ? »

La question le prit tellement de court qu'elle manqua de fendre son masque assuré.

« Qu'espérez-vous comprendre à tout cela ? »

Un sourire discret mais cynique étira les lèvres de l'empathe. Byrne s'appliquait à soigner son langage, maintenant. Voilà qui était particulièrement touchant.

« N'est-ce pas mieux maintenant que vous l'avez laissé sortir ? Maintenant que vous vous êtes libéré ? »

Cette fois, le visage constellé de taches de rousseur se décomposa. Comment ce misérable pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre ? Ce n'était pas possible… Un doute plana dans l'esprit de Joseph Byrne mais il le chassa bien vite. Cet idiot ne pouvait pas être l'Éventreur, il n'avait pas assez de classe.

« Vous n'avez pas lu la lettre ? » reprit Will.

Son ton doucereux laissait entendre qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à prendre la vie misérable qui s'offrait à lui et qu'il en tirerait sans doute même un certain plaisir. Le Soupirant se raidit. C'était tout à fait le genre de ton que pouvait prendre l'Éventreur… mais ce tueur, c'était le docteur Lecter, pas ce fermier de seconde zone…

« Je trouve votre mutisme particulièrement discourtois.

― A quoi jouez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas l'Éventreur de Chesapeake.

― Que suis-je, dites-moi ?

― Répétez-moi le contenu de la lettre, au mot et à la virgule près.

― Je constate que vous vous dressez face à votre nature profonde. Vous ne pouvez pas devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Vous n'êtes pas un copiste, vous n'avez pas vocation à imiter les œuvres d'autres personnes. Vous devez vous forger votre propre nom, vous devez créer vos propres œuvres. Libérez celui que vous détenez au cœur de vos entrailles. Sentez comme il se débat, pourquoi le retenir davantage ? Libérez-le, Joseph. Libérez-vous. Alors, nous nous rencontrerons. »

Will s'était exécuté sans le quitter des yeux. A aucun moment, il n'avait détourné ses yeux de ceux de Joseph Byrne, à aucun moment, il n'avait cligné. Quand il se tut enfin, le Soupirant sembla perdre un peu de sa stature.

« Vous n'aimiez plus votre petit ami ? » 

Au prix d'un énorme effort, Byrne reprit contenance.

« J'ai trouvé bien mieux.

― Vous trouvez que votre surnom vous sied ? Le Soupirant… Je trouve cela un tantinet sarcastique.

― C'est vous qui m'avez nommé ainsi.

― Moi ?

― Oui !

― Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Une fois encore, le tueur prit quelques instants pour ordonner la réponse sous le regard parfaitement indéfinissable du profiler.

« Le terme même est ironique.

― Bien. »

Jusque là adossé à sa portière, Will s'écarta quelque peu de sa voiture pour faire face à son interlocuteur et entrer dans la lumière du réverbère. Détendu, les mains dans les poches, il laissa Joseph Byrne le détailler. Si Brian et Jimmy l'avaient regardé un peu bizarrement, Jack lui n'avait rien relevé, mais aujourd'hui, le professeur avait laissé les commandes de son style à Hannibal. Ses cheveux bouclés d'ordinaire si rebelles étaient savamment coiffés, sa barbe était impeccablement taillée, la veste qu'il portait coûtait facilement plus de mille dollars et le pantalon était fait de soie sauvage. Ses chaussures de cuir étaient parfaitement vernies et même ses lunettes étaient différentes ; elles soulignaient à merveille le bleu de ses yeux et le brun de ses cheveux, et leur forme épousait son visage sans l'écraser.

Ébranlé par un tel charisme, Byrne fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être le même homme. Will Graham n'avait pas une once de charme, mais celui qui se tenait devant lui ce soir… Cet homme jouait dans un tout autre registre. Bon sang, se disait-il, et s'il nous bananait tous depuis le début ? Le docteur Lecter avait clairement le profil de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, mais c'était trop évident… Will Graham avait été suffisamment intelligent pour diriger les accusations vers le psychiatre… Il pouvait très bien être celui qui tirait les ficelles depuis le début…

« Qui vous attendiez-vous à rencontrer, Joseph ? reprit Will, le tirant de ses réflexions.

― Je… Vous ne… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration mais l'autre le devança.

« Je ne ressemble plus à Will Graham ?

― Non, répondit Byrne dans un souffle.

― Qui vous attendiez-vous à voir, ce soir, Joseph ? Hannibal Lecter ? »

Un hochement de tête silencieux lui répondit. Will sourit.

« Oui, je pense que nous pouvons dire qu'Hannibal a le physique de l'emploi.

― Mais il est…

― Tout désigné ?

― Oui… »

Les yeux bleus du profiler ne quittaient pas ceux très assombris du tueur et Will voyait bien que ce dernier commençait à perdre pied.

« Êtes-vous déçu, Joseph ?

― Comment ? Non, non, je ne suis pas déçu, je suis… surpris.

― Est-ce là tout ce dont vous êtes capable ? » demanda Graham en désignant l'espace qu'avait occupé sa dernière victime.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Je commence tout juste à me réaliser. »

Cette fois, le sourire de Will était dépourvu de sarcasme. Son interlocuteur avait bien choisi sa phrase ; il s'en rendit compte et retrouva sa posture altière.

« Je serais curieux de voir ce que vous pouvez devenir. »

Voyant que le professeur avait l'intention de regagner sa voiture, Joseph se risqua à poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps.

« Puis-je vous demander… avant que vous ne partiez…

― Oui ?

― Pourquoi prélever des organes ? »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il la regretta car les yeux de Will Graham semblèrent s'embraser.

Les agents qui travaillaient sur l'affaire de l'Éventreur avaient parlé de trafic d'organes, mais l'Éventreur avait aussi prélevé des rates et des intestins… Or, ces organes-là ne faisaient pas fureur sur le marché noir… Joseph se souvint soudain que Graham avait un jour sous-entendu que l'Éventreur était probablement un cannibale. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son vis-à-vis sembla trouver sa réflexion trop longue et coupait court à la conversation en montant dans sa voiture. Pris d'une brusque panique, il fit quelques pas pour le retenir mais la lumière crue qui apparut subitement devant eux l'éblouit tant qu'elle l'obligea à reculer. Une main levée pour s'en protéger, il pencha la tête pour tenter de discerner quelque chose, sans succès.

Il crut d'abord avoir rêvé, mais finalement, il en fut certain : de la musique s'élevait de la voiture d'en face. Après quelques secondes, il reconnut l'Aria des _Variations Goldberg_ de Bach et déglutit. Lentement, une silhouette apparut entre les phares et avança jusqu'à être presque totalement visible et, alors, Joseph Byrne laissa ses épaules s'affaisser. Foudroyé par le regard de jais qu'il haïssait depuis son premier jour ici, il se sentit trahi jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Trahi, bafoué, traîné dans la boue par celui qu'il admirait tant. Jetant un regard plein de rage vers la Volvo, il croisa celui de Graham. Il avait un air si suffisant, si supérieur… Comment pouvait-il le regarder ainsi ? De quel droit s'était-il ainsi joué de lui, après tout ce qu'il avait fait ?

Assit au volant de sa Bentley plein phares, Hannibal observait la scène d'un œil intéressé. Le jeune Irlandais devait se sentir bien moqué. L'air de rien, il monta légèrement le son des _Variations_ et s'offrit un praliné.

« Joseph Byrne, je vous arrête pour les meurtres de Samantha Faith, Judith Poe, Jonathan Sitbon et Mark Willis. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utiliser contre vous devant un tribunal.

― Vous avez droit à un avocat, poursuivit Zeller en lui passant les menottes, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, il vous en sera commis un d'office.

― Sur quelles preuves m'arrêtez-vous ? »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Joseph Byrne reconnut sa propre voix. Elle provenait de derrière Jack Crawford. L'enregistrement se coupa dans un _clic!_ sonore et reprit un peu plus loin sur une autre phrase accablante. Il écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ses pupilles allaient sans cesse de Jack à Will et à l'ombre au-dessus des phares. Les agents durent s'y mettre à trois pour parvenir à le faire entrer dans la voiture de police et des attaches supplémentaires furent nécessaires pour le maîtriser.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin parti, Will ressortit de sa voiture et s'y adossa avant de sourire à Jack.

« Quel sens de l'entrée en scène, lui souffla-t-il.

― Il aurait très bien pu s'en prendre à vous, Will, le morigéna son supérieur sans relever.

― Oui, mais dans la mesure où Hannibal devait vous mettre au courant et vous ramener ici, je ne risquais rien. »

Il fit un nouveau sourire au deuxième homme qui apparut aux côtés de Crawford, sourire qu'on lui rendit en même temps que le dictaphone.

« Je suis tout de même soulagé qu'il n'ait rien tenté contre toi, fit Hannibal.

― Moi aussi, dit Will en remettant en marche l'appareil.

― J'ai l'impression qu'il manque un passage, mais j'ai eu quelques peines à le faire fonctionner, se lamenta le psychiatre.

― Nous avons l'essentiel. Et de toute manière, il nous a laissé suffisamment d'ADN sur ses scènes de crime. Tu as bien travaillé. » ajouta-t-il avec un nouveau sourire.

Interdit, Jack observa un moment le docteur Lecter qui semblait très touché par le compliment avant de reporter son attention sur son profiler qui lui tendait la principale pièce à conviction.

« Un tueur de moins, murmura Will.

― Oui, Will, un tueur de moins. Merci, Messieurs, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Docteur Lecter ? Vous avez été très bien. »

Le Lituanien ne répondit pas mais l'en remercia d'un signe de tête tout en se rapprochant de l'empathe. Ils regardèrent le gourou regagner sa propre voiture où l'attendait Jimmy Price, puis échangèrent un regard complice.

« Tu as été très bien, répéta Will pour le taquiner.

― Moi ? »

Un sourcil presque invisible se souleva et le professeur étouffa un rire qu'il trouva lui-même un peu jaune. Il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il prendrait autant de plaisir à jouer le rôle de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, pourtant… il avait savouré chaque seconde de son échange avec le Soupirant et il était presque déçu qu'ils en soient restés là. Ce qu'il lut dans les yeux mordorés d'Hannibal lui indiqua que ce dernier le savait et il était évident que ça lui plaisait. Il avait l'air… fier de lui.

Souriant, Lecter passa une main dans la nuque de son amant pour l'attirer à lui et lui embrasser le front.

« J'apprécierais que tu conserves ces vêtements.

― Ils sont très chers…

― Ils te vont à merveille.

― Je…

― C'était un cadeau.

― Merci. »

Le visage enfoui dans le cou du véritable Éventreur de Chesapeake, Will Graham ferma les yeux et se détendit. C'était drôle… Si cet homme qu'il avait nommé le Soupirant n'en avait pas eu après Hannibal, il se serait senti triste. Sans arrêt dénigré, Joseph Byrne, Jean Wright ou peu importait comment il se faisait appeler, avait passé sa vie à refouler tout au fond de lui qui il était vraiment. En considérant combien lui-même avait changé au contact d'Hannibal, Will fit sans peine le parallèle. Il n'avait nul besoin de fournir un effort d'imagination pour comprendre ce que ressentait le Soupirant, bien au contraire. Mais là, blotti contre le cœur du psychiatre, il n'avait aucune envie de le plaindre.


	19. Ballo del ricordo : Fuocoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les mots et phrases en langue étrangère à celle que sont censés parler les protagonistes (à savoir, l'anglais) sont en italique.  
> De même que les mots accentués.

Hannibal savait que Will aimait les boissons simples et peu onéreuses mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui offrir du whisky de premier prix. Cela aurait été faire preuve de mauvais goût et s'il avait été à sa place, cela l'aurait trop dérangé pour lui permettre d'apprécier le cadeau.

C'est pourquoi le Lituanien avait pris l'initiative de lui concocter un punch de son cru – avec quelques ingrédients pour le moins inimitables et tout aussi indispensables.

Tout à son affaire dans sa cuisine, il tournait le dos au profiler qui l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, l'air pensif.

Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. La plupart du temps, il le regardait cuisiner, mais parfois, lorsque l'un passait la nuit chez l'autre, il lui arrivait de s'éveiller avant lui et il passait alors de longues minutes à le regarder dormir. Will n'était pas près de le reconnaître, mais il adorait ça. Voir cet homme si dangereux plongé dans un profond sommeil à ses côtés n'avait pas de prix.

Il avait mis un certain temps à faire la différence entre le sommeil et l'éveil chez Hannibal, mais maintenant qu'il y parvenait, il ne cessait d'être surpris. Au début, il s'était demandé si l'Éventreur n'osait s'endormir à ses côtés que car il était certain de sa supériorité psychologique… mais… une autre possibilité avait vite fait surface et s'était installée à demeure : c'était une marque de confiance.

Le professeur en fut certain au bout de quelques nuits, car il avait assisté à des cauchemars parfois très violents et, bien qu'Hannibal lui ait un jour dit « nous faisons tous des cauchemars », jamais le jeune homme n'aurait imaginé qu'il pourrait être sujet à de telles paniques nocturnes. Il avait vu le tueur en série dans des moments de détresse extrême et s'il ne comprenait pas les mots étrangers que le blond marmonnait dans son sommeil, il savait que c'était la mort de sa sœur qui le hantait. Lorsque ces événements survenaient, Will le rassurait, se rapprochant au plus près des dents saillantes qui risquaient à tout moment de lui arracher la jugulaire dans un sursaut et, alors, Hannibal se détendait. Parfois même il se réveillait et quand il se raccrochait à lui dans un réflexe apeuré, l'expression de soulagement et de plénitude qui se peignait sur son visage à l'instant où il le reconnaissait l'emplissait de bonheur. Dans ces moments, Will lui disait spontanément qu'il l'aimait et la lumière qui scintillait alors dans les iris fauves valait tout l'or du monde. Il l'embrassait, parfois aussi ils faisaient l'amour et il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que lorsque Hannibal et lui ne faisaient plus qu'un. A cette pensée, il sourit et soupira d'aise.

Une douce caresse sur sa joue le ramena à l'instant présent et ses prunelles firent le point sur celles d'Hannibal qui lui souriait d'un air tendre.

« A quoi penses-tu ?

― A toi. » répondit-il en toute sincérité.

A ces mots, Lecter sourit à nouveau et Will ne put se retenir de l'embrasser. Emportés par leur passion, ils reculèrent jusqu'au plan de travail et les reins du psychiatre heurtèrent le marbre. D'un mouvement souple, il fit volte-face en soulevant Will comme un partenaire de danse avant de le déposer sur la pierre lisse. Ses mains baltes descendirent alors jusqu'aux fesses et les englobèrent pour annihiler la distance entre leurs deux corps tandis qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux et de la bouche.

Pendant qu'Hannibal abandonnait ses lèvres pour goûter à la peau douce de son cou, Will le lui offrit avec confiance et son regard s'attarda sur le saladier rempli de liquide orangé agrémenté de différents fruits avec une élégance dont seul Hannibal était capable.

« Tu as fait du punch ? » murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Son amant sourit tout contre sa peau.

« Avec une touche de cannelle et de noix de muscade. » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Touché, Will sourit béatement. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé entre eux et il était sûr de n'avoir laissé aucun indice chez lui alors… comment Hannibal avait-il su qu'il adorait le punch ?

« Désires-tu y goûter ? »

Le regard que lui lança Hannibal fit bondir son cœur, l'empêchant de formuler sa réponse. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer ce genre d'expression mutine… elles allaient si bien à Hannibal que Will ne pouvait s'empêcher de les attendre avec espoir. Ignorant malgré-lui la question, il écarta le col de la chemise pour atteindre la peau du cou de son amant et la marquer d'une légère morsure. Will savait qu'Hannibal ne faisait pas que tolérer ce genre de marques mais qu'il les appréciait, c'est pourquoi il ne se faisait pas prier pour les apposer. Le léger grognement de plaisir qu'il lui soutira le conforta dans son idée et, enhardi, l'empathe fit quelque chose qu'il osait rarement faire : il écarta brutalement les pans de la chemise d'Hannibal, faisant sauter les boutons et déchirant même la soie par endroits.

Dans le creux du cou de son profiler, Hannibal étouffa son rire in extremis en embrassant la peau douce et claire. Il se plaisait à lui faire croire qu'il en prenait ombrage alors que la chose l'amusait – et l'émoustillait – bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien le reconnaître. C'était assez désopilant de voir à quel point Will tâchait de faire oublier son geste aussitôt après et l'Éventreur ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle.

Avides, les mains du brun n'avaient de cesse de parcourir le corps puissant qui lui faisait face, tirant sur le pantalon et s'agaçant sur la ceinture qui refusait de se déboucler. Leurs souffles mêlés avaient la chaleur acre d'un feu de cheminée et leur caresse vaporeuse parsemait leurs peaux de chair de poule tandis que le pantalon du psychiatre chutait enfin sur ses chevilles. Laissant à peine quelques secondes à Will pour reprendre son souffle, Hannibal le souleva dans un brusque sursaut pour le défaire du sien. Il ne le lui retira pas totalement cependant et vint s'insérer entre le tissu et son bassin. Lorsqu'il l'attira à lui, leurs érections se frôlèrent, leur arrachant un gémissement.

Le froid de la pierre transperçait la peau fragile des fesses du profiler, le poussant à rechercher le contact du corps brûlant d'Hannibal.

En relevant les jambes et en écartant les cuisses, Will s'offrit tout entier aux bons soins de son thérapeute qui, de sa main polydactyle, explorait sournoisement les replis les mieux cachés de son corps, lui soutirant bon nombre de soupirs éperdus. Ses lèvres charnues effleuraient la peau fine de la gorge où palpitait la veine jugulaire, laissant parfois la langue s'y attarder, comme pour goûter ce fruit défendu dans lequel les dents ne pourraient jamais mordre.

Hannibal descendit lentement le long du torse frémissant, agaçant la chair tendre du bout des canines, la baisant ensuite dans un geste doux, inspirant sans cesse l'odeur à la fois boisée et sauvage du profiler, parfum dont il ne serait jamais rassasié.

Pendant qu'Hannibal suivait le sillon des abdominaux du bout de sa langue, Will l'observait en se mordant la lèvre. Sa main gauche allait et venait au sein des mèches cendrées, les ébouriffant à loisir, tandis qu'il se servait de l'autre pour maintenir son équilibre sur le marbre. Bien qu'il s'y attendît, il sursauta légèrement lorsque son amant prit l'initiative de lui offrir de plus profondes caresses, sursaut immédiatement suivi par une succession de frissons de plaisir qui ne lui laissèrent aucun répit.

L'empathe tenta plusieurs fois d'articuler mais Hannibal semblait peu disposé à le laisser faire ; bien décidé à l'emmener au septième ciel rien qu'avec l'agilité de sa langue, il s'appliquait à lui arracher des sons de plus en plus incontrôlés.

Will sentait son corps lui échapper de plus en plus et il devenait incapable de focaliser son attention sur autre chose que les caresses de son amant. D'un geste brusque, il le força à se relever en le tirant par les cheveux et le tint tout près de lui. Si près qu'il sentit sa langue sur la sienne tandis qu'il la passait sur ses propres lèvres.

« Arrête, Hannibal, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je… »

Encore ce regard. Les yeux fauves fixaient les siens avec une telle intensité qu'il cessa immédiatement de trembler. Serrant les cuisses sur les hanches d'Hannibal, il l'embrassa presque et murmura, tout contre sa bouche entrouverte :

« Viens… en moi… maintenant. »

Son ton suppliant donna la chair de poule à Hannibal qui ne put résister à l'envie de se faire prier et ondula pour épouser le corps frémissant de Will. La caresse était une véritable torture pour le profiler qu'il savait suspendu au bord du précipice et il s'appliqua à la rendre plus terrible encore.

Soudain, Will resserra davantage ses doigts tremblants sur les cheveux blonds, soutirant un bref gémissement de douleur à leur propriétaire quand il lui arracha une mèche. Hannibal sentit alors un très mince filet de sang couler juste derrière son oreille et il en apprécia la chaleur cuisante ; il pouvait presque sentir le goût ferreux sur sa langue. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir la seconde main du brun jaillir avec la célérité d'un serpent. Elle enserra son poignet avec une telle force qu'il sentit ses os grincer sous l'étau. Un frisson parcourut sa peau balte, transportant des sensations variées mais délicieusement piquantes et il pencha la tête en arrière à mesure que Will tirait sur ses cheveux.

« Prends-moi… Hannibal… »

Le cannibale sourit de toutes ses dents ; Will le suppliait enfin. Et Hannibal allait obéir. La vue brouillée par la douleur, il usa de sa main libre pour aligner leurs corps et, d'un brusque coup de rein, pénétra l'empathe qui hurla. Ce cri de soulagement mêlé de plaisir et teinté de douleur attisa le feu au creux des reins d'Hannibal qui s'enfonça encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient totalement unis. Les jambes tremblantes se nouèrent alors avec force autour de ses hanches et Will s'agrippa des deux mains aux mèches blondes. Le front contre celui de son amant, les yeux clos, il répéta :

« Oui, Hannibal… Prends-moi… »

Hannibal obéit graduellement, laissant petit à petit une passion sauvage les posséder tandis que Will renversait la tête en arrière et que ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus brefs et gutturaux.

« Oh… Ha… Hanni… Hannibal, oui… Oui ! Encore… Plus fort ! »

Lorsque l'ordre parvint à ses oreilles, le psychiatre s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans un mouvement brusque qui souleva Will, puis se retira presque totalement, ne laissant que très peu de contact entre leurs deux corps. Galvanisé par les muscles qui pulsaient autour de l'extrémité de son gland, il enserra les hanches pâles de ses mains puissantes et, d'un coup de rein brutal, le pénétra à nouveau, lui arrachant un autre cri de plaisir.

L'étroitesse de leur étreinte les fit gémir de concert. Leurs souffles brûlants se muèrent en nuages vaporeux dans la moiteur de la cuisine et leurs corps se couvrirent d'une myriade de minuscules gouttelettes de sueur, lubrifiant leurs peaux qui se mirent à glisser souplement l'une contre l'autre dans une danse effrénée.

A chaque instant, leur étreinte se faisait plus fougueuse et, cramponné aux mèches blondes, Will accusait le rythme impétueux des hanches baltes avec délice. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un cri de plaisir à chaque fois que son amant heurtait sa prostate et c'en était si enivrant qu'il en perdait totalement la tête. Les doigts fins et puissants enfoncés dans ses hanches le maintenaient avec force et les mouvements d'Hannibal redoublèrent d'ardeur, le faisant crier toujours plus haut, toujours plus longtemps. D'un coup, Hannibal le souleva et Will hurla son plaisir, agrippé à lui de ses bras et de ses jambes, se serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Ses muscles convulsèrent et emprisonnèrent Hannibal avec violence, le fauchant littéralement au bord du précipice.

Terrassés par la fulgurance de leur jouissance, ils demeurèrent arc-boutés contre le marbre tiède, totalement incapables de recouvrir leur souffle. Au fur et à mesure que les muscles du blond se relâchaient, il échappait au corps de Will qui se contractait par à-coups, provoquant des répliques qui parcouraient leurs nerfs fatigués en dispensant les dernières bribes d'endorphine. Lorsque Hannibal se libéra enfin de l'étreinte brûlante de son compagnon, il put retrouver un semblant de calme et se remettre debout tant bien que mal.

Éreinté, il aida Will à faire de même et ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, appuyés l'un contre l'autre comme des étais. Le souffle court, l'empathe émergeait lentement de sa nébuleuse de plaisir bestial et, blotti contre le torse luisant de son amant, il ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière blanche, mais à la base de la gorge du Lituanien, une petite traînée rougeâtre presque effacée l'interpella. Il la suivit jusqu'à son origine, derrière l'oreille, et vit avec horreur qu'un peu de sang suintait encore.

« Hannibal… »

Son compagnon inspira profondément et sourit.

« Ce n'est rien.

― Je suis désolé.

― Non, Will, ne le sois pas. »

Les orbes havane sondèrent ceux bleu lagon avec intensité et Graham y vit danser une flamme mutine, la même qui jaillissait toujours, telle un feu follet, lorsque Hannibal était d'une humeur délicieusement coquine.

« J'ai adoré ça. »

Leurs voix se mêlèrent tandis qu'ils prononçaient cette phrase en chœur. Un sourire éclaira alors leurs traits tirés et Will passa une main légère dans les mèches blondes qu'il avait tant malmenées. La caresse tendre contrastait fortement avec la violence de leurs ébats et Hannibal l'apprécia dans toute sa mesure, déposant de doux baisers au creux du cou rougit par l'effort.

« Je t'aime, Will. »

L'aveu était d'une douceur merveilleuse et le souffle chaud du cannibale caressait sa nuque avec délicatesse. Le profiler sourit sans répondre. Lui aussi l'aimait, de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Il le savait à présent, Hannibal était tout pour lui et il était tout pour Hannibal. La tendresse de ses caresses sur la peau dorée fit sourire le Lituanien qui s'agenouilla à ses pieds pour ramasser le torchon et nettoyer leurs corps fatigués. Il remonta ensuite lentement le sous-vêtement de Will, puis son pantalon, et le rhabilla avec dextérité. Il ne manqua pas cependant de lui voler un long et profond baiser qui les déposséda du peu de souffle qu'ils avaient reconquis.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hannibal revêtit ses propres vêtements et fit une boule avec sa chemise de soie changeante. Ils échangèrent un bref regard mi amusé mi coquin qui les fit sourire juste avant qu'elle n'atterrisse dans la poubelle.

« Il y a d'autres moyens pour me faire comprendre que tu n'aimes pas mes tenues. » glissa Hannibal en prenant de quoi nettoyer le plan de travail qui avait supporté leur étreinte effrénée.

Surpris par la remarque, Will éclata de rire. Le pire dans tout cela étant qu'effectivement, il n'avait jamais apprécié cette chemise.

« Tu reconnaîtra qu'ils sont bien moins intéressants…

― En effet. »

Le psychiatre souriant délaissa le marbre qui brillait à nouveau et quitta la cuisine qui ne portait plus aucune trace de leur union. Il rejoignit la salle de bain pour nettoyer sa petite blessure, puis revint avec une chemise propre et une coiffure décente.

« Tu vois, celle-ci est bien mieux, commenta Will en ramassant un dernier bouton nacré.

― Je suis d'accord, fit Hannibal en tendant la main pour les récupérer. Je les vois très bien sur la chemise que tu portais tout à l'heure et que tu t'es empressé de retirer lorsque nous sommes rentrés.

― Je ne… »

Mais il s'arrêta avant de nier, sachant pertinemment que c'était inutile.

« Je ne suis pas habitué à porté des choses aussi chères…

― Ces _choses_ sont très agréables à porter. » lui fit remarquer son thérapeute et amant.

Will grimaça.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Hannibal s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

« Je sais.

― Je les remettrai. Je te le promets.

― Demain soir ?

― Demain soir ? répéta l'empathe.

― Je t'invite au restaurant. »

Surpris par la proposition, il hésita quelques secondes.

« Dans un restaurant abordable, mais excellent.

― Pas guindé ?

― Pas guindé.

― D'accord. »

Amusé par leur échange, l'Éventreur sourit et lui baisa le front.

« Et si Jack ne refait pas surface avec sa caméra thermique, le lendemain, nous laisserons remonter Abigail. »

Un nouveau sourire éclaira le visage de Will. Même si Hannibal avait pris soin de faire évoluer l'opinion qu'il avait d'elle, il avait hâte de revoir la jeune fille. Son amant descendait toujours seul pour lui porter ses repas, renouveler son garde-manger froid ou prendre son linge et sa compagnie lui manquait. Il avait failli le rejoindre tout à l'heure, mais la tempérance l'avait arrêté en haut de l'escalier. Il savait qu'Hannibal ne cherchait nullement à le faire souffrir mais qu'il avait des doutes – sinon des certitudes tues – sur l'état d'esprit véritable de la jeune femme. En l'isolant ainsi, il s'offrait le luxe de l'étudier plus efficacement.

Le bruit de la sonnette les fit sursauter et l'empathe avisa la montre. Il était presque vingt-deux heures.

« Est-ce que tu attends quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Le visage d'Hannibal se tourna vers la porte tandis ses yeux dorés se fermaient et qu'il inspirait profondément. Il reconnut alors un lointain parfum qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis des années, une eau de Cologne surannée qui piquait légèrement les sinus et ce, même plusieurs minutes après le départ de son propriétaire.

« Je ne l'attendais plus. »

D'abord incrédule, Will l'observa quitter la cuisine et gagner le hall d'entrée d'un pas presque hésitant. Il trouva cela curieux mais son impression fut justifiée par l'ouverture de la porte. Dans l'embrasure se tenait un homme grand et mince aux cheveux coupés courts. Il lui rappelait un acteur français qu'il avait autrefois vu dans quelques films en noir et blanc, mais dont le nom lui échappait.

Lorsque l'étranger découvrit le psychiatre, il afficha une émotion non feinte. Le professeur se rendit compte qu'il s'attendait à un homme plus petit que ne l'était Hannibal et qu'il avait relevé la tête avec un certain étonnement. Dans ses yeux brillants, Will avait l'impression de lire une certaine fierté, comme un père qui retrouverait son fils après des dizaines d'années d'absence, mais eu égard à ce qu'il savait de leurs rapports, c'était peu probable.

« _Inspecteur Popil, quelle surprise. Bonsoir._

― _Bonsoir, Hannibal._ »

Il fit une pause et un sourire fin étira ses lèvres.

« _Dieu, ce que tu as grandi_. »

Cette fois, le Lituanien sourit au point de découvrir ses dents, bien qu'il le fît rarement, et s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

« _Entrez, je vous en prie_. _Permettez-moi de vous débarrasser_. »

Le Français s'exécutait et offrait son manteau au maître de maison quand son regard fut attiré par une silhouette à l'extrémité de son champ de vision. Se retournant, Hannibal sourit à nouveau.

« _Je vous présente Will Graham, mon compagnon_. »

Discrètement, le blond surveillait la réaction du policier et il ne fut pas déçu. Une surprise sincère transparaissait dans son attitude, mais l'homme tendit prestement une main polie vers Will en souriant.

« _Pascal Popil, je suis enchanté_. »

L'esprit du profiler, qui avait buté sur le terme « _compagnon_ » qui le faisait se sentir tout chose, fit difficilement le lien avec l'instant présent. Après ce qui sembla à Popil une légère absence, il lui serra la main.

« _Moi aussi_ , répondit-il avec un fort accent qui chanta aux oreilles de son amant.

― _Parlez-vous français ?_ »

S'il avait vaguement compris la question, il risqua tout de même un coup d'œil vers le psychiatre qui lui sourit du coin des yeux. Débarrassé de sa courte honte, il secoua la tête.

« _Non, je…_ hum, _dé…désolé_.

― Cela ne fait rien, j'ai un peu de mal avec l'accent américain, mais je comprends et parle un peu l'anglais.

― Vous le parlez bien mieux que moi le français, le rassura Will.

― Je vous remercie. »

L'empathe était heureux de découvrir enfin cet homme qui, le premier, avait été capable de voir Hannibal Lecter tel qu'il l'était vraiment, par-delà le masque qu'il s'était façonné dès son plus jeune âge. D'ailleurs, sans surprise, ce dernier n'affichait nullement la façade qu'il offrait d'ordinaire à quiconque se présentait à lui et Will s'en sentit très légèrement jaloux. Sa main chercha celle d'Hannibal qui lui rendit son étreinte avec douceur.

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage, inspecteur ?

― Ce fut long et ennuyeux, mais confortable. »

Il fit une brève pause puis reprit avec une légère grimace.

« Je ne suis plus inspecteur, mais commissaire.

― Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette maladresse.

― Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

― J'aurais dû le deviner, fit Lecter avec un sourire en coin. C'était une évolution logique. »

Will, qui les observait, sourit au commissaire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Contrairement à ceux qu'il côtoyait au quotidien, Pascal Popil paraissait intéressant. Il lui faisait l'effet d'être bien davantage que ce qu'il laissait voir au premier abord et cela lui plaisait.

« Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites dans la vie, monsieur Graham ? demanda Popil, faisant mine de l'ignorer.

― Je, commença Will en étouffant un rire narquois, je suis profiler consultant pour le FBI.

― J'imagine que vous travaillez sur l'affaire de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake ?

― En effet. »

Les yeux acérés de Pascal Popil glissèrent immédiatement vers Hannibal et l'ironie de la situation lui sauta en pleine figure. Le jeune Lecter avait fait très fort, cette fois-ci, en faisant de son ennemi son amant. Mais ce que le commissaire ne comprenait pas, c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à se dévoiler ; s'il ne se servait pas de ce Will Graham pour assurer ses arrières, se pourrait-il qu'il soit réellement tombé amoureux ? Le policier avait du mal à y croire, mais la façon qu'avait Hannibal de regarder cet homme… Il semblait fier et protecteur à son égard.

Cela faisait près de vingt ans qu'il n'avait plus vu le neveu de lady Murasaki mais les changements étaient si infimes qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir quitté hier, à Paris. Malgré le sang qu'il savait tâcher les mains surprenantes, Popil ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de le revoir, de voir l'homme distingué qu'il était devenu, la splendide demeure qu'il possédait… Il l'avait surtout espéré par égard pour la riche veuve dont le jeune homme dépendait jadis, mais maintenant qu'il le voyait, il en éprouvait presque du soulagement. Aux yeux de tous, Hannibal Lecter était un homme respecté et respectable qui gagnait dignement et efficacement sa vie. Même si ce qu'il y avait en dessous de ce fard était atroce. Mais Pascal devait reconnaître qu'une chose en particulier lui faisait plaisir – et l'impressionnait dans le même temps – c'était d'avoir découvert que celui qu'il avait jadis qualifié de _monstre_ faute de qualificatif plus approprié semblait capable d'amour et de tendresse. Il voyait là une once d'espoir, un discret signe de sursaut d'humanité chez l'être qu'il avait vu prendre forme à Paris.

« Puis-je vous offrir un verre de vin, commissaire ?

― Avec plaisir, Hannibal.

― Rouge ou blanc ?

― J'apprécierais grandement quelque chose de doux. »

Le maître des lieux s'inclina respectueusement et l'invita d'un geste à se rendre dans la salle à manger.

« Je vous en prie.

― Suivez-moi. » intervint Will en souriant.

Il s'occupa d'installer le Français à la table de bois poli et prit place en face de lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'assit, il ne put empêcher une grimace de douleur de venir tordre ses traits car leurs récents ébats n'avaient pas été tendres et il mit quelques secondes avant d'être capable de se tenir droit sur sa chaise, ce que Popil ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il leva un sourcil vaguement moqueur mais ne dit rien.

Hannibal revint rapidement avec la bouteille et trois verres qu'il déposa devant eux. Il présenta le vin à Popil comme l'aurait fait un sommelier.

« Bâtard-Montrachet de 1996, un millésime parmi les plus exceptionnels.

― Je te fais confiance en matière de vin, Hannibal. Mes connaissances sont bien trop parcellaires pour émettre un jugement de valeur sur cette simple information.

― Vous me ferez tout de même l'honneur de goûter. » affirma Lecter.

Il déboucha la bouteille et porta le liège à son nez pour en apprécier le parfum. Les yeux clos, il sourit et en versa un fond dans le verre du commissaire qui s'exécuta. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur tandis que les arômes d'amande, de citron, de miel et d'épices embaumaient ses papilles, lui laissant en fin de bouche une impression légèrement grasse, un peu comme s'il venait d'avaler un petit morceau de beurre à la fois léger comme de l'air, onctueux et parfumé. Il n'avait jamais rien bu d'aussi délicieux et eut quelques peines à donner son impression.

« C'est vraiment excellent, Hannibal. Il est parfait. »

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres baltes tandis qu'il servait le vin bourguignon. Ceci fait, il s'assit entre eux, en bout de table, et leva son verre.

« Je suis absolument ravi de vous avoir à ma table ce soir, commissaire, même si le dressage laisse à désirer. »

Le cristal tinta lorsqu'ils trinquèrent et Popil secoua la tête.

« Tout ici est décoré avec goût, dit-il en désignant le chemin de table en nature morte et les murs céruléens. Et dans la mesure où je me suis invité à l'improviste, je m'estime extrêmement gâté et avec raison.

― Promettez-moi de nous faire un jour le plaisir de partager notre repas.

― Ce serait avec grand plaisir, Hannibal. »

Profitant du silence pour apprécier le vin, le Lituanien sourit et le fit tourner dans le creux du verre pour inspirer son bouquet avant de boire. Grand plaisir, oui. En effet.

« Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu.

― Tu étais bien moins disposé à mon égard dans mes souvenir, lui rappela le Français.

― C'est tout à fait exact, fit le blond en souriant.

― Et le contexte n'est pas si différent.

― Vraiment ? »

La pique discrète mais néanmoins polie amusa presque le commissaire qui manqua de sourire.

« Il m'aurait plu de la revoir, en effet, mais cela n'arrivera jamais.

― Je le pense. »

De son côté, Will n'en perdait pas une miette. Il supposait qu'il était question de la tante d'Hannibal car celui-ci lui avait fait part des sentiments du policier à son égard. Il demeurait attentif car il rêvait d'entendre ce qu'Hannibal refusait d'admettre de vive voix, il attendait que le policier précise l'objet de sa visite.

« Je suis venu aux États-Unis suite à l'appel de l'agent spécial Jack Crawford. »

Un silence respectueux suivit son annonce mais Pascal Popil n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien qu'Hannibal l'avait deviné depuis longtemps et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il fut l'Éventreur de Chesapeake.

« Il a l'air convaincu que mon aide lui serait utile dans l'affaire de l'Éventreur.

― Évidemment. Vous faisiez un bon inspecteur, commissaire. »

Le gradé ne releva pas le ton condescendant et poursuivit :

« S'il y a une chose dont je n'ai jamais douté, c'est mon instinct. C'est grâce à lui que je suis remonté jusqu'à toi, à l'époque du Juge.

― Le Juge ? répéta Will.

― C'est ainsi que la presse a fini par nommer celui qui a assassiné cinq personnes dans un court laps de temps en France et en Lituanie.

― Cinq personnes… » répéta l'empathe, l'air pensif.

Le Français hocha la tête. Est-ce que ce profiler du FBI, que les journaux avaient qualifié d'instable, de fou et de dangereux, était le complice d'Hannibal en plus d'être l'amant du Diable ? L'espace d'un instant, Pascal sentit sa nuque se crisper. Il était seul entre deux potentiels tueurs cannibales – l'un l'était sans aucun doute – personne ne savait qu'il était là, il était plus de vingt-deux heures… En énumérant mentalement ses erreurs, il se rendait compte qu'il avait agi comme un débutant. Mais il était impossible de prévoir les agissements d'un homme tel que Hannibal Lecter.

Le verre de vin dans une main, il faisait tourner le breuvage doré tout en observant le docteur en médecine. Il se souvenait de lui comme si c'était hier. Un adolescent droit et fier, élégant et poli, mais d'une froideur marmoréenne. Outre les Lituaniens, Popil était certain qu'Hannibal avait tué Paul Momund et la distance – et même le mépris – qu'avait montré le jeune garçon de douze ans devant le corps sans tête lui avait glacé le sang. Il avait d'abord pensé à de la psychopathie, mais cela ne collait pas. A cet âge-là, Hannibal était encore très émotif. Il suffisait que l'on touche à sa tante, la gracieuse lady Murasaki, pour qu'il accumule des erreurs qui auraient pu leur coûter la vie à tous les deux. Le commissaire ignorait ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé sur cette péniche amarrée à Étampes, mais il avait vu la dame effrayée, il avait vu le M gravé au couteau dans le torse de Vladis Grutas, il avait vu les corps calcinés et il avait vu l'état du jeune Lecter.

« Cinq, oui. Du moins, quatre personnes ont été reconnues par la police comme étant des victimes du Juge. L'autre, celle qui a été tuée en Lituanie, n'a pas eu ce privilège.

― Pourquoi l'avoir surnommé le Juge ?

― A cause de sa victimologie. Ses victimes étaient toutes des adeptes du nazisme et si elles ne s'attachaient pas à le faire revivre, elles avaient collaboré sous le troisième Reich. C'était le cas de Paul Momund. Chronologiquement, c'est la première victime du Juge.

― Je vois.

― Vous savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question de Pascal Popil sembla flotter quelques instants au-dessus de la table. Aucun des deux hommes n'esquissait le moindre geste, rien ne bougeait sur leurs visages et cela le terrifia. C'était comme s'il avait sous les yeux deux exemples d'une seule et même personne. Le physique était différent, le style aussi, le langage… Mais les auras étaient sensiblement les mêmes. Le policier aurait été incapable de l'expliquer de manière concise mais… il commençait à comprendre ce qui plaisait à Hannibal chez ce profiler.

Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter n'échangèrent pas même un regard, aucun accord d'aucune sorte n'apparut aux yeux du commissaire. Pourtant, le brun acquiesça.

« Je sais. »

Popil avait eu beau s'en douter, la réponse lui fit tout de même froid dans le dos. Il avait du mal à percevoir dans quel camp était ce consultant, mais il avait l'air au moins aussi dangereux qu'Hannibal… sinon plus.

« Comment comptez vous aider ce bon agent Crawford, commissaire ?

― Il pense que le Juge et l'Éventreur de Chesapeake sont une seule et même personne. »

Il fit une brève pause, le temps d'apprécier une nouvelle gorgée de Bâtard-Montrachet.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui. D'après le message qu'il m'a laissé, il s'interroge sur le changement de victimologie de ce tueur, sauf que je n'en voie pas. Arrête-moi si je me trompe, Hannibal… mais outre le mal que les Hiwis avaient fait à ta famille, ils se prenaient pour des Hiwis, justement et ils agissaient en conséquence. Momund était un ancien collabo… Alors je m'interroge au sujet des victimes de l'Éventreur, parce que cela importe probablement, qu'avaient-elles fait de mal ? »

Il s'agissait davantage d'une question rhétorique que d'une réelle interrogation et Popil ne fut pas surpris qu'Hannibal garde le silence. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours réussi avec brio, même quand il n'était encore qu'un gamin.

« Je suis sûr que vous lui serez d'une grande aide. »

Dans la bouche du fils Lecter, cela lui faisait l'effet d'une menace de mort. Il déglutit. En face de lui, Will frémit presque imperceptiblement et il eut presque l'impression qu'il se retenait de rire. Cela lui fut encore plus désagréable.

En réalité, le profiler avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir son exclamation. Louis Jourdan, c'était lui qu'il cherchait depuis le début de l'entrevue ! Heureux de s'en être enfin souvenu, il croisa le regard d'Hannibal et perdit immédiatement son air vaguement jovial. Sur le moment, il se sentit bête, mais ce n'était pas si désagréable de jouer avec l'esprit d'un autre et ce bon commissaire Popil ne semblait plus trop dans son assiette… Aussi Will retrouva-t-il cet air un peu étrange qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« J'irai le voir à son bureau demain matin.

― Vous pourrez ainsi mieux apprécier sa politesse légendaire…

― Will, le reprit gentiment Hannibal.

― Il faut tout de même reconnaître qu'il est infect quand il s'y met, s'obstina le brun.

― Il m'a paru relativement agréable au téléphone. Il a même fait l'effort de parler français. »

Hannibal se retint de dire qu'il aurait bien aimé entendre ça et sourit.

« Jack n'est pas foncièrement mauvais. Certes, ses manières et ses méthodes sont quelque peu brutales, mais c'est un bon agent et il est intelligent.

― Pas autant que toi, apparemment. »

Le psychiatre sourit. Oui. Non. Peut-être. Qui sait ? A voir. Sûrement. Jouer avec Jack Crawford l'amusait beaucoup, il en fallait peu pour pousser le gourou comme le nommait Miriam Lass à sauter dans telle ou telle brèche. Mais ce qui distrayait réellement Hannibal, c'était ce qu'il advenait ensuite. D'ailleurs, cela devenait de plus en plus intéressant.

De son côté, Will affichait un sourire légèrement béat. Jack devait grandement captiver Hannibal pour que ses manières soient simplement qualifiées de « quelque peu brutales » alors qu'il avait parfaitement le profil pour finir sur sa table de découpe. Lui-même lui en voulait beaucoup de l'avoir poussé dans ses derniers retranchements au point qu'il avait fini par développer une encéphalite virale qui avait grandement servi Hannibal.

Malgré-lui, Pascal Popil étouffa un bâillement et rajusta sa posture. Le voyage en avion l'avait épuisé, sans parler du décalage horaire, et il accusait un vilain mal de dos par-dessus le marché.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser.

― Vous devez être fatigué. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous installer dans la chambre d'amis. Voulez-vous que je vous la prépare ?

― Je te remercie, Hannibal, mais j'ai réservé l'hôtel par le commissariat et je me ferait remonter les bretelles si je n'occupais pas ma chambre. Mais je suis touché par la proposition. Il va sans dire qu'il m'aurait été plus agréable de passer la nuit ici.

― Je comprends. »

Le sosie de Louis Jourdan vida poliment son verre et entreprit de se lever, aussitôt imité par ses hôtes. Tel le plus efficace des majordomes, Hannibal lui remit ses effets et sourit.

« Cela m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir, commissaire.

― A moi aussi, Hannibal. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as usé de tes talents pour devenir un chirurgien puis un psychiatre renommé. Ce que je cautionne moins, en revanche, ce sont tes loisirs… »

Le sourire clairement amusé qui se peignit sur le visage balte lui pinça le cœur. Au même titre que celui qu'affichait le jeune échevelé à ses côtés. Cet homme aurait pu faire de si grandes choses… Il se morigéna intérieurement : Hannibal Lecter huitième du nom avait accompli de grandes choses… Des choses absolument terribles, certes, mais non moins stupéfiantes. Et Pascal Popil savait que ce n'était que le début. Si personne n'arrêtait le Juge, l'Éventreur, ou peu importait le nom dont on l'affublait, Popil savait que ce qui arriverait ensuite serait sans précédent aucun.

« Monsieur Graham, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit-il en tendant la main, soudainement pressé de sortir.

― Tout le plaisir a été pour moi.

― Souhaitez-vous que nous vous appelions un taxi ? demanda Hannibal en lui serrant la main à son tour.

― Merci, mais j'ai loué une voiture.

― En ce cas, rentrez-bien.

― Merci. Hannibal. Monsieur Graham.

― Commissaire, fit Will en souriant. Bonne soirée à vous.

― Merci.

― Bonsoir. » conclut le blond juste avant de refermer la porte.

L'empathe étira douloureusement son dos et ses reins endoloris. Hannibal le cueillit juste avant qu'il ne redescende ses bras.

« J'aime bien ton inspecteur Popil, commenta-t-il. Enfin, ton _commissaire_ Popil.

― C'est un homme intéressant.

― Je suis curieux de voir ce que cela va donner… »

Le psychiatre sourit. La phrase qu'il venait de penser avait franchi les lèvres duveteuses de l'empathe avec panache.

« Je pense que cela sera très intéressant. »


	20. Ballo del ricordo : Ardito

Jusque là blotti au cœur des draps de soie, Will sursauta et émergea brusquement de sa douce torpeur. Le corps chaud à ses côtés semblait encore plongé dans le sommeil et Hannibal ne bougea même pas lorsqu'il l'escalada pour éteindre le réveil qui lui vrillait les tympans. Allongé de tout son long sur le côté d'Hannibal, il soupira et enfouit son visage dans les mèches blondes ébouriffées.

A cet instant, Will aurait juré qu'il avait entendu Hannibal sourire.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé… » maugréa-t-il.

Un œil moqueur s'ouvrit et le dévisagea de biais. Amusé, l'empathe vint lui mordiller l'arcade sourcilière.

« Je vais aller voir mes chiens. »

Occupé à inspirer l'odeur de son amant à pleins poumons, Hannibal ne répondit pas.

« Après le restaurant, j'aimerais que nous allions ensemble à Wolf Trap. Je ne veux pas les laisser tout seuls tous les jours. »

Désormais sur le dos, Lecter hocha la tête en nouant ses bras autour du corps du profiler.

« Je comprends. C'est d'accord.

― Et si tu es gentil avec mes chiens, je te servirais même le petit déjeuner au lit. »

Un sourire lui répondit. Cela amusait beaucoup le psychiatre de voir Will prendre sans arrêt l'ascendant sur lui pour de petits détails. A vrai dire, ils se battaient régulièrement pour cela, de façon discrète et insidieuse, certes, mais la victoire n'était jamais assurée, il y avait toujours une bonne surprise à la clef et Hannibal était curieux de voir quelle serait la nature de ce petit déjeuner…

 

* * *

 

Lorsque l'on frappa au bureau de Jack, peu après huit heures du matin, il crut d'abord avoir rêvé. Pourtant, le son se répéta suivit d'un ferme « Agent Crawford ? » dont l'accent le fit bondir vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit précipitamment et se retrouva face à un homme de haute stature, presque aussi élégant qu'Hannibal Lecter et qui venait de se redresser d'un air grave.

« Bonjour. Commissaire Pascal Popil, se présenta-t-il. Puis-je entrer ? »

La surprise de Jack disparut et, son air habituel retrouvé, il s'effaça pour lui permettre de passer.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite… »

Passant outre la politesse tout américaine de son confrère, le Français obtempéra et retira son imperméable.

« Je sais. Je préfère éviter d'en parler au téléphone. Mes supérieurs n'apprécient pas que je m'acharne sur cette vieille histoire depuis longtemps classée – pour reprendre leurs termes. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

― Bien au contraire, commissaire. Je suis convaincu qu'il faut que nous parlions, tous les deux. »

Le policier français ne répondit pas. Ses yeux semblaient sonder l'âme de Jack qui se doutait bien qu'il s'interrogeait sur le degré de confiance à lui accorder, mais cette collaboration lui paraissait primordiale. Ainsi mit-il son tempérament de côté, se montrant aussi patient que possible.

Comme Jack s'y attendait, le commissaire Popil lui demanda pourquoi lui-même pensait que le Juge et l'Éventreur de Chesapeake ne faisaient qu'un, mais ce qui le surprit, ce fut qu'à aucun moment il ne mentionna le nom d'Hannibal Lecter, ni n'y fit allusion, et il avait bien l'intention de l'amener à en parler.

« De ce que j'ai pu voir des rapports concernant les agissements du Juge, commença-t-il en le jaugeant par-dessus ses lunettes, il s'en prenait essentiellement à des ressortissants lituaniens. Paul Momund n'a, de fait, rien à voir avec eux, à mon avis, même si je pense qu'il a bien été tué par la même personne. Mes hommes se sont renseignés et il semble que la situation ait longtemps été très tendue en Lituanie. Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'Hannibal Lecter est originaire de ce pays. Confirmez-vous ? »

Après deux secondes de silence qu'il combla en croisant les jambes, Pascal Popil répondit.

« Hannibal Lecter est né à Kaunas, en Lituanie. »

La concision du policier lui déplut mais peut-être était-ce simplement un test. Après tout, les deux hommes ne se connaissaient pas et Popil avait passé de nombreuses années à travailler seul là-dessus. Il était normal qu'il se méfie des intentions du FBI.

« Bien. Peut-être savez-vous que le docteur Lecter est notre principal suspect dans cette enquête ? Il l'est et pas simplement en raison de son pays d'origine. Je suppose qu'il était en Lituanie pendant quelques années avant de venir à Paris où il était de source sûre à ces douze ans car son âge est mentionné dans votre rapport. »

Le commissaire demeura immobile mais son expression trahissait une intense concentration.

« J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé en Lituanie, mais cela ressemble fort à une vendetta. Sans compter que l'une des victimes a été assassinée sur les terres des Lecter, dit Jack. Et je commence à sérieusement croire que l'Éventreur de Chesapeake et Hannibal Lecter sont une seule et même personne. »

Ne décelant toujours aucune réaction, il reprit :

« D'après Will Graham, le profiler que j'ai placé sur l'enquête de l'Éventreur, ce tueur est un cannibale. En tout cas, il prélève quasi-systématiquement un ou plusieurs organes à ses victimes qu'il tue toujours _après_ les mutilations. Il s'agit parfois d'organes qu'on ne transplante pas, même s'il les prélève toujours avec les branchements utiles, pour reprendre les termes de Jimmy Price. Vos rapports spécifient qu'il manque certains éléments aux victimes, notamment au Lituanien retrouvé sur les terres des Lecter. Vous vous rappelez ? Celui où vous avez noté " _brochettes_ " à côté.

― Je me souviens de ces meurtres comme s'ils avaient été commis hier, agent Crawford. Je suis convaincu que celui qui a tué Enrikas Dortlich et Paul Momund a mangé leurs joues. Il y avait les restes d'un feu de camp près du corps de Dortlich, avec des déchets de champignons et des pics à brochettes de fortune.

― Sans parler de la mention "Boucherie de qualité" accrochée à la tête de Momund, n'est-ce pas ?

― En effet, même si je vois davantage cela comme une raillerie que comme une allusion à la qualité de ses joues. »

Malgré lui, Popil eut une grimace de répugnance.

« L'humiliation des victimes a pris une part conséquente dans les meurtres de l'Éventreur, reprit Crawford. Je suis d'accord avec vous concernant Momund, bien que je n'aie pas la prétention de connaître tous les éléments de l'enquête. »

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le Français souhaitait répondre, il l'en empêcha délibérément.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à soupçonner Hannibal Lecter pour le meurtre de Paul Momund ?

― Il avait eu une altercation avec Momund au marché, quelques temps avant le meurtre. D'après ce que les badauds m'ont dit, Momund avait insulté la tante d'Hannibal, lady Murasaki. Une femme très noble, très élégante et très fière. Hannibal, qui d'ordinaire était très réservé, aurait littéralement sauté à la gorge du boucher. Il l'aurait frappé au visage avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, notamment un gros gigot d'agneau. »

Tandis qu'il exposait les faits à l'Américain, Popil retint une grimace. La soirée qu'il avait passée avec Hannibal et ce Will Graham lui restait en travers de la gorge et il comprit qu'il avait peur. Il comprit également qu'il avait atteint un point de non-retour. Toute sa vie, l'affaire Lecter l'avait travaillé, l'empêchant parfois de dormir. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, désormais. Il devait affronter ses démons.

« Quand les choses ont failli dégénérer, reprit-il, l'air résigné, lady Muraski s'est apparemment interposée en plaquant un couteau sur la gorge de l'homme qui menaçait Hannibal pour lui faire lâcher Momund. L'affaire aurait pu s'arrêter là. »

Il soupira et poursuivit :

« Mais Robert Lecter était un homme au sang chaud. Il s'est apparemment sentit horriblement offensé et serait allé s'expliquer avec Momund, probablement pour obtenir de lui qu'il s'excuse auprès de sa femme. Sauf que Momund n'était pas seul et que lui et ses copains ont massacré ce pauvre type. Je n'ai pas réussi à prouver leur implication dans le meurtre de Robert Lecter, mais… »

Cette nouvelle pause laissa la phrase en suspens, comme s'il avait voulu ajouter quelque chose qu'il ne cautionnait pas lui-même. Il se décida finalement et précisa :

« A l'époque, j'étais certain que cela avait été l'élément déclencheur menant au meurtre de Momund… Je pense aujourd'hui que j'avais tort et c'est une chose qui me glace le sang. Je n'ai vu aucune rage dans son assassinat. Il a pris plusieurs coups de sabre dans l'abdomen – sabre qui était la propriété de lady Murasaki, j'en suis sûr, même si je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de sang sur la lame. Cependant, il n'y avait pas d'acharnement, les coups de sabre étaient très nets et rappelaient l'insulte qu'avait fait le boucher à la tante d'Hannibal. Ce n'était pas une vengeance liée au meurtre de l'oncle mais plutôt à l'affront fait à la tante.

― Pouvez-vous préciser cette insulte ? »

Le commissaire parut gêné et grimaça.

« Il lui a mot pour mot demandé si sa chatte était fendue dans l'autre sens.

― Je vois.

― La plupart des coups de sabres étaient horizontaux et un seul était mortel. Le dernier. On a retrouvé le corps de Momund près de son lieu de pêche préféré. Il avait encore tout son matériel avec lui en dehors du sac de toile censé contenir les poissons. Celui qui l'a tué est vraisemblablement reparti avec.

― Il manquait également la tête, je crois ?

― Oui, la tête de Momund a été plantée devant le commissariat pendant que j'interrogeais Hannibal. »

Les deux hommes se turent un moment. Popil se trouvait fort ennuyé car il savait pertinemment qui avait empalé cette tête sur la grille pour disculper Hannibal. Ce qu'il ignorait à l'époque, c'était comment cette tête était entrée en sa possession… mais il avait alors repensé aux origines japonaises de la tante d'Hannibal et à l'armure de samouraï de son ancêtre. Peut-être était-ce là une offrande que le garçon lui avait faite en paiement de l'insulte qu'elle avait subie…

De son côté, Jack observait son interlocuteur avec une extrême intensité. De toute évidence, le policier avait envisagé toutes les possibilités et connaissait l'affaire du Juge mieux que personne. Il semblait également clair à l'agent du FBI que ce Français était persuadé de la culpabilité du docteur Lecter mais, à ce propos, une sensation désagréable l'étreignait. C'était comme s'il avait voulu protéger le meurtrier en demeurant évasif sur les événements entourant la tête. Le meurtrier… ou plutôt le complice.

« Savez-vous qui a pu faire cela ? »

Les yeux clairs de Pascal Popil semblèrent s'étrécir et la réponse tarda à venir, mais il se résigna finalement.

« Oui, agent Crawford. Je pense que c'était l'œuvre de lady Murasaki. Avant que vous ne l'accusiez à tort de complicité, j'ajouterai qu'il s'agissait là d'un geste désespéré. Hannibal était la seule famille qu'il lui restait et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. J'ignore comment la tête est arrivée jusqu'à elle, mentit-il, mais…

― Mais elle savait qu'Hannibal Lecter avait tué Momund, compléta Jack.

― Oui. »

Enfin une affirmation nette et franche. Jack réprima difficilement un sourire puis fut saisi de malaise. C'était Hannibal Lecter qui avait sauvé la vie de sa femme quand elle avait tenté de se suicider. Il avait été là pour elle jusqu'à son arrivée et quand il les avait laissés, il avait déposé une pièce sur le lit de Bella qui l'avait giflé aussitôt après. Une pièce. La connaissant, elle avait dû la lui offrir, mais Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce monstre n'avait pas tiré au sort le destin de sa femme. Une rage soudaine le fit trembler. Oubliant momentanément le commissaire, il se passa les mains sur le visage. Hannibal Lecter était ensuite parti sans prendre ombrage du geste de Bella qui se mourrait dans un lit d'hôpital en souffrant le martyre – elle qui aurait tant souhaité partir dignement – et consécutivement à cette soirée, Beverly Katz était morte. Mon dieu, se disait-il, et si Hannibal Lecter avait organisé tout cela ? Et s'il l'avait retenu ? Peut-être Beverly serait-elle toujours en vie. Oui… Lecter avait dû la surprendre en train de fouiner chez lui, c'était la seule explication…

« Elle n'aurait jamais couru ce risque pour quelqu'un d'autre. » ajouta Popil.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Jack Crawford sursauta et mit quelques secondes pour réaliser où il se trouvait et se remémorer leur conversation. Après un silence respectueux, le commissaire ouvrit sa serviette et en extirpa une imposante liasse de feuilles qu'il lui tendit.

« Voici tout ce que j'ai pu rassembler sur l'affaire du Juge. Je vous invite notamment à regarder le dossier intitulé _Dessins_. »

Le chef de la BAU ne répondit pas tant il se concentrait sur sa respiration pour s'efforcer de se calmer, mais quand il ouvrit la pochette, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il laissa échapper une exclamation. En étalant les feuillets sur son bureau, il découvrit de nombreux portraits à demi écorchés d'une véracité terrifiante. Il ne doutait pas que chaque veine, chaque fragment de muscle et chaque imperfection de la peau soit à sa place ; sans parler des yeux. Les expressions cruelles qu'il lisait dans les yeux de ces hommes lui fit froid dans le dos. Le voyant tressaillir, Popil hocha la tête.

« Ces dessins ont été saisis dans la chambre qu'occupait Hannibal à la faculté de médecine de Paris. Ils étaient punaisés au mur qui surplombait son bureau. Est-ce que vous reconnaissez ces hommes ? »

Devant l'air sceptique de Jack, il reprit :

« Il s'agit de Vladis Grutas, Petras Kolnas, Sigmas Milkos, Enrikas Dortlich et un autre que j'ai identifié tardivement, même si je ne suis pas encore certain de mon affirmation : Bronys Grentz. Celui-ci, en revanche, je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé.

― Grentz ? »

L'esprit de Crawford tiqua immédiatement, ce qui l'ancra dans l'instant présent.

« Mes hommes ont trouvé un meurtre commis au Canada il y a plusieurs années. Un dénommé Bronys Grentz a été retrouvé empaillé dans son atelier de taxidermie avec une tête de sanglier à la place de la sienne. Le sanglier avait les yeux de Grentz et la tête de cet homme n'a jamais été retrouvée. »

Le brun hocha gravement la tête.

« Je me demandais si Hannibal avait fini par tous les avoir.

― Vous pensez que c'est son œuvre ?

― Avez-vous déjà vu le blason des Lecter, agent Crawford ? »

L'homme noir secoua la tête et Pascal lui tendit une photographie.

« A défaut, voici la grille du château des Lecter, situé à quelques kilomètres de Kaunas. »

Sur l'image dont la couleur avait tourné, il vit l'inscription « Lecter Dvaras » entourée de deux canidés semblables à des loups et surmontée d'une tête de sanglier.

« Le sanglier est le symbole de cette famille. Quand je me suis rendu au chalet des Lecter, après la découverte de Dortlich, j'ai trouvé une grande tête de sanglier empaillé. Sa gueule ouverte était abîmée, comme si on y avait placé quelque chose. Ou retiré quelque chose. Elle devait être importante pour Hannibal car elle était soigneusement posée à plat sur le support de bois servant à la suspendre au mur.

― Je vois. »

Les yeux sombres se posèrent à nouveau sur les écorchés. Quel incroyable talent. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir des dessins du docteur Lecter, mais le réalisme de ceux-ci était si saisissant que s'ils avaient bougé, Jack n'en aurait pas été surpris. C'en était glaçant. Ces visages épouvantables semblaient littéralement obséder Hannibal, autrefois.

« Quel lien ces hommes avaient-ils avec Hannibal Lecter ? Et pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun portrait de Paul Momund ? »

Visiblement mal à l'aise sur sa chaise, le Français répondit :

« Parce qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec eux. C'était un meurtre punitif pour l'affront subit par lady Murasaki. La famille d'Hannibal a été littéralement massacrée par des hommes qui se réclamaient héritiers du mouvement nazi, à savoir : Grutas, Grentz, Milkos, Kolnas et Dortlich. Ils ont notamment assassiné sa petite sœur, Mischa, dont le corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. »

Interloqué, Jack Crawford hocha la tête sans répondre. Dans son esprit, des morceaux de puzzle longtemps impossibles à placer se disposaient d'eux-même aux bons endroits.

« Je n'ai aucune preuve impliquant directement ou indirectement Hannibal dans leurs meurtres, reprit Popil. Après la mort de Momund, j'étais de temps en temps en contact avec lui, c'est pour cela que j'en suis venu à le suspecter. Mais pour un œil extérieur et d'un point de vue légal, il n'existait aucune preuve.

― Vladis Grutas avait un M gravé sur le torse, marmonna Jack.

― Oui, il était le chef de la bande. Je l'avais dans le collimateur depuis plusieurs années à cause de ses activités douteuses à Paris et dans ses environs, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer jusqu'où allait sa barbarie. Je n'ose pas penser à ce qu'il a pu faire à la petite, mais Hannibal avait une immense rage contre lui. Si bien qu'il en perdait ses moyens. Le meurtre de Grutas a failli leur coûter la vie à tous les deux.

― Tous les deux ? 

― Hannibal a manqué Grutas une première fois en l'attaquant chez lui avec une bombe artisanale. En représailles, Grutas a enlevé lady Murasaki et l'a détenue sur sa péniche qu'il a menée jusqu'à Étampes. Là, Hannibal a fait une deuxième tentative. Il a pris une balle dans le dos, à quelques millimètres de la colonne vertébrale, mais il a pu venir à bout de son dessein en tuant Grutas, puis libérer sa tante sans qu'elle soit blessée. »

Après une courte pause pendant laquelle Jack considéra l'information dans toute sa mesure, Popil reprit :

« Après cela, lady Muraski a cédé une grande part de sa fortune à Hannibal pour qu'il puisse vivre décemment et payer ses études, puis elle est repartie au Japon. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient eu le moindre contact depuis. Je n'en ai pas eu non plus, d'ailleurs. »

Son vis-à-vis acquiesça et baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur les portraits qu'il observa sans vraiment les voir. Ce qu'il découvrait aujourd'hui au sujet du docteur Lecter le sidérait. La plupart des tueurs en série avaient connu une enfance difficile – la plupart, mais pas tous – et celle du psychiatre était terrifiante. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer avec ces cinq hommes ? Qu'avaient-ils fait à Mischa, à Hannibal ? Comment un être humain devient-il un tel… _une telle chose_ ?

Ses pupilles refirent progressivement le point sur les portraits qui arboraient tous la mention « _Dessin d'observation_ ». Il interrogea le commissaire sur ce point.

« Ils ont été réalisés pendant ses cours de médecine, expliqua celui-ci. Lorsque j'ai vu le professeur d'Hannibal, il m'a avoué avoir été surpris par ces dessins. Le talent et la maîtrise d'Hannibal l'avaient toujours subjugué et ils ont souvent travaillé ensemble, Hannibal illustrant ses travaux par exemple. C'est pourquoi le voir représenter un visage différent de celui qu'il avait sous les yeux était inattendu. D'ailleurs, il m'a confié que quand il le faisait remarquer à Hannibal, celui-ci s'en trouvait fort étonné. Il n'a jamais eu d'explication pour ces portraits et Hannibal reprenait toujours une nouvelle feuille pour rattraper ses divagations après avoir rangé la première.

― Je vois, commença Crawford, je vois un gosse profondément traumatisé. Il semblait horriblement hanté par ces visages.

― C'était le cas… »

La phrase du Français resta un instant en suspens mais il finit par se décider.

« Quand il était en médecine, Hannibal s'était naturellement distingué par son incroyable précocité dans d'innombrables domaines. Malgré son jeune âge, il conduisait souvent la vieille camionnette de la faculté pour se rendre à la prison.

― Qu'allait-il y faire ?

― Il était chargé, avec l'aide de son grand talent rhétorique, de convaincre les condamnés à mort de faire don de leur corps à la science. Et, quand ils acceptaient, il venait parfois les chercher à l'issue de l'exécution.

― Hum…

― Un jour, j'ai retardé une exécution car je cherchais à obtenir des aveux de dernière minute. Nous utilisions pour cela une substance controversée dite Sérum de vérité. Je suis pratiquement certain qu'Hannibal est reparti avec le reste dudit sérum.

― Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

― Pour se souvenir. Il a été frappé d'un mutisme post-traumatique après ce qui est arrivé à sa famille, quand il avait huit ans. Il n'a reparlé que le jour où Paul Momund a insulté sa tante. Des témoins l'ont très distinctement entendu dire _"Animal"_ d'une voix éraillée. Il avait alors douze ans. Lady Murasaki m'a affirmé qu'Hannibal ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, du moins pas en totalité. Je pense que ces visages le hantaient parce que le déni avait enfoui ses souvenirs. Il n'a jamais dessiné de scènes ou d'objets, juste leurs visages. »

Le commissaire se redressa.

« Le thiopental sodique stimulait certaines zones du cerveau liées à la mémoire. Je soupçonne Hannibal de se l'être injecté car c'est après ça qu'il s'est rendu en Lituanie, au chalet de sa famille. Chalet qui a été déblayé en partie et où a été retrouvé le corps de Dortlich. Hannibal s'est probablement souvenu de quelque chose qui se trouvait encore là-bas et qui pouvait l'aider à retrouver les meurtriers de sa sœur et de ses parents. C'est près du chalet qu'Hannibal avait été retrouvé après cette histoire, seulement vêtu de haillons et avec une lourde chaîne autour du cou. »

Pascal Popil se tut un instant au souvenir des éléments qu'il avait pu glaner çà et là au sujet de la découverte d'un jeune Lecter mutique par moins vingt degrés au beau milieu de la forêt.

« Toujours est-il que, quand il est revenu, les morts de ressortissants lituaniens ont commencé à se succéder… »

Jack allait faire un commentaire quand Popil poursuivit :

« Il y a eu d'autres morts que les principaux cités dans le dossier, mais ce sont des dommages collatéraux, rien de plus.

― Les balbutiements de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, commenta Jack pour lui-même.

― Oui, agent Crawford… Je… Je crois que seul Hannibal serait capable de telles mises en scènes et, surtout, je ne crois pas qu'il existe en ce monde un autre homme susceptible d'être aussi…

― Monstrueux ?

― Je ne sais pas. C'est le terme que j'avais utilisé à l'époque, faute de mieux, mais je ne sais pas si Hannibal est un monstre. Ceux qui ont tué sa sœur de deux ans étaient des monstres, mais Hannibal, je n'en sais rien. Je ne vous cache pas que ce gosse m'avait terrifié par son calme et sa maîtrise alors que je le mettais face au corps sans tête de Momund et au détecteur de mensonges. Son cœur est resté parfaitement régulier, je n'avais jamais vu ça, même chez un adulte sûr de lui. Il n'y a pas eu la moindre variation, même due à l'agacement. Rien. Seulement…

― Seulement, reprit Jack, nous n'avons toujours rien d'autre pour le qualifier… »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête de concert.

« Savez-vous ce qu'il fait à ses victimes ? Je veux dire, en tant qu'Éventreur.

― J'ai lu les journaux, notamment les articles de ce Freddie Lounds et j'ai vu les photos qu'il a publié.

― Hum, souffla Jack sans relever la faute de genre, Lounds a photographié la scène de crime de l'Imitateur, mais mon profiler est convaincu qu'il s'agissait là de l'Éventreur.

― Je le pense aussi. C'est beaucoup trop artistique, le niveau est bien trop élevé pour qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre. »

L'imposant chef du département des sciences du comportement acquiesça et sortit à son tour une liasse de photographies soigneusement rangées et étiquetées.

« Voici toutes les scènes de crimes attribuées à l'Éventreur de Chesapeake et à l'Imitateur. »

Le policier demeura un instant figé devant le nombre plus que conséquent de victimes puis les observa avec la plus grande attention. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais il considérait chaque détail, penchant parfois les images pour adopter un meilleur point de vue. Certains d'entre-eux concordait, Jack le savait, avec les remarques faites par Will à Zeller quand celui-ci avait photographié les scènes. Il comprit alors qu'il n'aurait jamais meilleur atout que le commissaire Popil dans sa lutte contre Hannibal Lecter, surtout maintenant qu'il commençait à douter de la fiabilité de Will Graham.

Les yeux de Pascal s'attardèrent sur le juge Davies. Jack lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait du juge trop partial du procès de Will Graham et lui demanda s'il savait que les deux hommes étaient amants, ce que bien sûr, il nia.

« J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'Hannibal puisse tomber amoureux…

― Mais ?

― Je vous demande pardon ?

― Vous sembliez vouloir poursuivre. »

Popil inspira profondément.

« Hannibal était un jeune homme très émotif. Il éprouvait un amour profond pour feue sa sœur. Sa tante ne faisait pas exception. Je le crois capable de tomber amoureux s'il n'a pas changé, mais je crains qu'il se soit élevé bien trop haut pour cela. Me comprenez-vous, agent Crawford ?

― Je crois que je vous comprends, commissaire Popil. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis extrêmement inquiet quant au devenir de mon profiler. Il joue à un jeu dangereux.

― Comment cela ?

― Il s'est initialement rapproché du docteur Lecter dans le but de gagner sa confiance pour l'amener à se confier à lui, mais les choses semblent avoir évolué exponentiellement. Ils sont devenus amants et, bien que Will persiste à dire que Lecter et l'Éventreur sont une seule et même personne, il n'en semble pas moins très attaché à lui. Je suis bien conscient qu'il a un rôle à tenir, mais… j'ai… peur, commissaire. J'ai peur qu'il arrive malheur à Will… Mais, par-dessus tout, j'ai peur que Will se retourne contre moi.

― Je comprends parfaitement vos inquiétudes, agent Crawford et je ne doute pas qu'elles soient fondées… Cependant…

― Oui ?

― Si Hannibal est réellement amoureux de ce Graham et que ce n'est pas réciproque, sa colère pourrait être dévastatrice lorsqu'il l'apprendra et je ne donnerais alors pas cher de la peau de votre profiler. »

Son vis-à-vis acquiesça sombrement.

« En revanche, reprit Popil, si tout cela est simulé des deux côtés, il y a fort à parier pour qu'Hannibal l'ait compris depuis longtemps et tourne soigneusement et imperceptiblement les choses à son avantage, ce qui pourrait se révéler éminemment dangereux pour tous ceux qui y ont collaboré, peut-être même plus que pour Will Graham dont il reconnaîtra probablement le mérite et l'intelligence.

― Je sais.

― Enfin… enfin, reprit le commissaire, s'ils sont tous les deux amoureux – car cela n'en reste pas moins possible – le danger en sera d'autant plus grand pour nous et tous ceux qui tenteront de les arrêter. Car si ce Will Graham est effectivement capable de rentrer dans la tête d'Hannibal et de le comprendre, cela signifie qu'il est potentiellement aussi dangereux que lui.

― Nous sommes d'accord.

― Je le crains. »

Les yeux du commissaire se baissèrent à nouveau sur les scènes de crime et Jack s'aperçut que les commissures de ses lèvres tremblaient. En se penchant, il vit la jeune Cassie Boyle sur la tête de wapiti.

« Il s'en est pris à des enfants ?

― Oui et non, commissaire. Cassie Boyle et Marissa Schurr n'étaient plus des enfants au regard de la loi, mais elles étaient bien plus jeunes que ses autres victimes. Elles figurent parmi les crimes de l'Imitateur. Lecter les a tuées pour Will. Du moins, il a tué Cassie Boyle pour Will. C'est un cadeau qu'il lui a fait. Will l'avait dit et à cette époque, ils étaient loin d'être aussi proches.

― Qu'avait-il à leur reprocher ?

― Will a été formel là-dessus : elles se comportaient mal. »

Devant l'air choqué du Français, Jack poursuivit :

« Toujours d'après Will et bien que j'en doute fortement, l'Éventreur ne tue pas pour le plaisir, il punit. Will a affirmé très rapidement que nous avions affaire à un cannibale, ce que confirment vos propres analyses des crimes du Juge. Il a aussi dit qu'aux yeux de l'Éventreur, ses victimes n'étaient que des porcs, de la viande, pas des personnes. Il les déshumanise et il les punit. Il ne tue que des gens qui sont connus – officiellement ou non – pour leurs comportements décadents, insolents ou leurs mauvaises actions, même s'il ne peut être qualifié de "nettoyeur". Et il prélève systématiquement les organes ante-mortem, c'est une torture.

― Qu'a-t-il pris à ces jeunes filles ?

― Il a arraché les poumons de Cassie Boyle alors qu'elle vivait encore. Il n'a rien pris à Marissa Schurr. »

Le dégoût abominable qui se peignit sur les traits du Français le glaça. Jack Crawford avait pris l'habitude de voir cela comme des enchaînements de circonstances, des tueurs et des victimes. Il se concentrait davantage sur les intentions et les idées des tueurs que sur le ressenti de leurs victimes. Mais devant l'expression de Popil, il sentit un malaise poindre. La douleur qu'avait dû ressentir la gamine était à peine croyable. Les crimes de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake lui apparurent d'une cruauté sans borne. Il devait arrêter cet homme et si d'aventure Will se dressait sur son chemin, il l'arrêterait aussi.

 

* * *

 

Debout devant la grande glace en pied d'Hannibal, Will se tournait et se retournait en se tordant le cou pour s'observer sous toutes les coutures. Il portait à nouveau l'ensemble choisi par le psychiatre pour qu'il se montre devant le Soupirant et puisse tenir son rôle d'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Évidemment, Hannibal comptait le lui faire remettre de temps à autre pour changer de ses immondes chemises de bucheron canadien et il avait obtenu qu'il le fit ce soir. Hélas, Will était tout sauf à l'aise et commençait à regretter sa promesse. Tenir un rôle devant un meurtrier pour le coincer était une chose, sortir en étant lui-même mais fagoté comme s'il en avait les moyens en était une autre.

Des pas feutrés se firent entendre dans le couloir et Hannibal apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'y adossa un moment et sourit tandis qu'il le détaillait. Dans les yeux fauves, Will lut de l'envie et de l'affection mais surtout de la fierté. Cela lui étreint le cœur au point de faire poindre des larmes. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi, pas même son père car pour lui, il fallait faire toujours plus et toujours mieux que la fois précédente. Hannibal était infiniment différent. Il avait cette capacité à faire jaillir ce qu'il y avait de plus extraordinaire en vous – que cela soit magnifique ou monstrueux. Avec douceur, il essuya ses larmes et le prit dans ses bras, le cajolant sans un mot. Bercé par la respiration profonde, Will ferma les yeux et se détendit. Alors, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Hannibal murmura :

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Will. Tu vaux infiniment mieux que tous ces gens face à qui tu t'imagines inférieur. Ces vêtements ne sont pas là pour te faire te sentir surclassé, mais pour t'aider à comprendre combien tu es charmant et magnétique. Il faut cela pour que tu le voies. Je le vois même sans fioritures.

― Je le vois à travers tes yeux à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, murmura Will. La façon que tu as de me regarder est si intense que plus rien d'autre ne semble exister.

― C'est parce que rien ne m'est plus cher que toi, Will. »

L'aveu de son amant le transporta de joie et il étouffa un rire nerveux. Hannibal Lecter était éminemment plus complexe et incroyable qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord et plus il le connaissait, moins il voulait s'en éloigner. Au contraire, s'ils avaient pu fusionner leurs enveloppes charnelles pour être à jamais un, l'empathe l'aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation. C'est pourquoi il chérissait ces moments où Hannibal le serrait contre lui.

« Si je te disais merci, tu me dirais que c'est inutile.

― Oui.

― Je t'aime, Hannibal. »

Les lèvres charnues du médecin trouvèrent la peau tendre de son cou et l'embrassèrent. Il inspira profondément son odeur comme il adorait le faire et apprécia la confession dans toute sa mesure. Un sourire étira sa bouche. Il ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas besoin. A la place, il fredonna doucement et Will reconnut l'air allemand qu'Hannibal lui avait dit chanter à sa sœur pour la calmer.

« Dans quel restaurant allons-nous ? » murmura-t-il tandis qu'il venait frotter son front contre la gorge de l'Éventreur.

Les vibrations des cordes vocales le chatouillaient doucement. Elles stoppèrent brièvement juste avant que n'arrive la réponse.

« Au _Céladon_. Ils servent des spécialités françaises véritablement excellentes. »

Après une brève pause, Hannibal baisa le front de Will qui le sentit sourire.

« J'ai réservé pour dix-neuf heures trente. C'est à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici. Que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade pour nous mettre en appétit ? »

A la fois surpris et tenté par la proposition, l'empathe acquiesça et lui fit face pour l'embrasser en se retenant de le décoiffer, lui qui aimait tant entortiller ses doigts dans les mèches cendrées. Il était clair pour lui qu'Hannibal avait fait dû se faire violence pour aller dîner à pied et non en Bentley Arnage. L'attention le toucha bien qu'il choisit de ne pas le montrer. Il le rejoignit dans le hall et toléra sa galanterie lorsqu'il lui présenta sa veste pour qu'il l'enfile sans effort.

Sur le pallier, ils furent accueillis par un vent froid qui souleva les boucles brunes de Will mais ne parvint pas à rosir les joues du psychiatre. A cet instant, il se produisit une chose que le jeune profiler n'aurait pas cru possible : son amant lui tendit la main pour qu'il la prenne.

Will accepta dans un état second, regardant leurs doigts s'entremêler et ressentant immédiatement les battements du cœur de son compagnon à travers leurs jointures. Ou peut-être était-ce le sien ? Il n'aurait su le dire mais le rythme était entraînant et, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa joue vint doucement se poser sur l'épaule du Lituanien qui, aussitôt après, caressait les mèches brunes de sa joue.

Ils marchèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans prononcer le moindre mot. Les véhicules qu'ils croisaient n'étaient que des flashs vert, rouge ou orange et même le vacarme de leur passage ne semblait pas les déranger.

Le bruit de la ville se tut rapidement, cédant la place à ce silence que n'importe qui qualifierait de lugubre s'il se promenait seul la nuit.

Derrière eux arriva un homme qui, les mains dans les poches, semblait perdu. Hannibal le sentit bien avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche et le couple s'était déjà retourné quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous auriez l'heure, s'il vous plaît ? »

Les yeux à demi clos de Will ne prêtèrent que peu attention à l'inconnu et le chirurgien baissa un instant les siens pour répondre. Bien que méfiant, il n'eut pas le temps de lâcher la main de Will pour parer le coup et tomba à genoux, sonné mais conscient. Tandis que l'empathe s'apprêtait à riposter, leur agresseur le saisit à la gorge dans une prise de combat maîtrisée et l'immobilisa en braquant une arme sur Lecter. Celui-ci se figea immédiatement mais ses yeux flamboyaient comme habités d'un brasier furieux. En voyant le visage de son amant, Will comprit qu'à la seconde où l'autre baisserait sa garde, Hannibal le tuerait.

Cependant, l'inconnu resserra sa prise sur le cou du brun qui sentit son souffle se couper et appuya sur la gâchette de son pistolet électrique. Malgré ses réflexes et sa résistance, l'Éventreur prit la décharge dans la gorge et l'épaule puis s'effondra pour de bon.

En le voyant ainsi terrassé, Will fut saisi d'une violente terreur qui le fit trembler, tant de peur que de rage car il était totalement impuissant. Il sentit avec dégoût la bouche de l'inconnu tout contre son oreille quand il lui murmura de pas s'inquiéter et que tout se passerait bien pour lui. Au même instant, un tissu imbibé se plaqua sur son visage, le séparant malgré lui du réel. Dans sa panique impuissante, il voyait s'estomper Hannibal qui gisait toujours, inconscient.


	21. Ballare con la Morte : Gli Amanti ― Primo Movimento

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites à comploter à l'entrée du labo ? »

La question de Jack fit tellement sursauter Brian qu'il lâcha son téléphone. Évidemment, Jimmy étouffa un rire moqueur tandis que son ami ramassait l'accidenté et vérifiait qu'il était intact.

Soulagé, Brian soupira et s'autorisa un ricanement nerveux.

« Vous m'avez flanqué une de ces trouilles… » marmonna-t-il.

Jack aurait pu ricaner mais il conservait sa mine sombre. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de sourire ces derniers temps et, à vrai dire, il ne s'en sentait plus la force.

« Alors, que faites-vous ? »

Devant l'air de leur chef, ils se ressaisirent immédiatement.

« Vous vous souvenez des deux corps qu'on avait failli attribuer au Soupirant ?

― Eh bien, les particules bleues qu'on a trouvé sur les corps sont bien des éclats de peinture. Une peinture industrielle qui se faisait beaucoup il y a quelques années, mais qui couvrait presque essentiellement l'intérieur des piscines.

― Des piscines ?

― Oui… On ne sait pas encore comment elles sont arrivées dans leurs vêtements. En revanche, la police de Baltimore nous a appelé : ils ont trouvé trois autres victimes similaires dans trois zones relativement éloignées les unes des autres. Dans la mesure où ils avaient déjà retiré les corps, on a pris la liberté de leur dire de nous les amener, il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse d'un nouveau tueur en série… »

Jack se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'en pouvait plus des nouveaux tueurs en série…

« Tâchez de tirer ça au clair.

― Oui, Jack, répondit Price tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

― Il va de plus en plus mal…

― Sa femme est en train de mourir, Brian.

― Je sais, Jimmy, justement. Il ne devrait pas s'obliger à venir ici plutôt que de rester avec elle.

― Tu sais… je ne suis peut-être pas profiler, mais je commence à connaître Jack. Je pense qu'il ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état sans pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la soulager. Il s'en veut et il pense sans doute être plus utile ici. Nous devons respecter son choix et, par-dessus tout, nous devons nous abstenir de la moindre remarque.

― Tu as raison. »

Ils descendirent ensemble accueillir la police de Baltimore afin de réceptionner les corps et d'exercer leurs talents de diplomates pour ne pas froisser les officiers en leur laissant malencontreusement entendre qu'ils ne seraient éventuellement pas assez qualifiés pour élucider cette affaire sordide.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de pourparlers, ils obtinrent que les victimes soient montées dans leur salle d'autopsie et ils durent sous-entendre que Jack Crawford n'allait pas tarder pour se débarrasser du légiste. Lorsqu'ils refermèrent enfin la porte coulissante, ils soupirèrent de conserve.

« Quel cirque…

― Ouais. Tu veux bien appeler Will ? Je pense qu'on aura besoin de lui sur ce coup…

― Ça marche. Et toi, cause de la mort et particules ? »

Brian hocha la tête et enfila ses gants tandis que Jimmy ressortait pour téléphoner. Il revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je n'arrive pas à le joindre. J'ai essayé sur son portable et sur son numéro de Wolf Trap…

― Essaie chez Lecter. »

La grimace contrite qui accueillit sa proposition fit sourire le brun.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il te mordra pour si peu. Surtout, n'oublie pas de lui dire bonjour !

― C'est très drôle, Brian. C'est absolument hilarant.

― Allez, je ne pense pas que Lecter le prendra mal. Surtout si on s'inquiète pour Will. Je le fais, si tu veux.

― Non, c'est bon… »

Jimmy se tut quelques secondes et finit par sourire à son tour.

« Merci. »

Il chercha le numéro du psychiatre et essaya de l'avoir à son cabinet mais tomba sur le répondeur. Comme il lui était arrivé de composer ce numéro pour les enquêtes, il savait que le docteur Lecter enregistrait un message spécifique lorsqu'il ne recevait pas. Or, il n'entendit rien de ce genre ; le cabinet devait donc être ouvert. Jimmy se dit que la politesse l'empêchait peut-être d'interrompre un rendez-vous pour répondre au téléphone et décida de réessayer plus tard. Par acquis de conscience, cependant, il fit une tentative sur son téléphone fixe personnel mais atterrit une nouvelle fois sur le répondeur.

« Curieux. Je vais lui laisser un message au cabinet et ensuite j'essayerai à nouveau de joindre Will. Tu n'aurais pas le numéro de portable du docteur Lecter à portée de main, par hasard ?

― Non, mais je peux sortir son dossier. Que Will ne réponde pas me paraît tout de même étrange, fit Brian avec une grimace. Il réagit toujours vite, d'habitude. »

Son ami acquiesça sans rien dire et laissa son message, puis raccrocha.

« Ce qui serait encore plus étrange, ce serait que le docteur Lecter ne rappelle pas. »

Ils s'entreregardèrent et une pensée fugitive leur traversa simultanément l'esprit.

« Ils n'ont pas pu s'enfuir, tout de même ?

― J'allais te le demander, mais… Will… Tu crois qu'il ferait ça ?

― Spontanément, j'aurais dit non, mais à moins qu'il ait un don incroyable pour la comédie – ce qui n'est tout de même pas exclu, je l'admets – je le trouve très mordu. Il est peut-être tombé amoureux… Brian, tu as vu les infrarouges… Ils…

― Oui, je suis d'accord… Ils ont l'air de s'aimer comme des fous…

― C'est ça…

― Mais… je… je ne sais pas… Je ne sais vraiment plus.

― Moi non plus. »

Ils sursautèrent en se rendant compte qu'un homme les observait de très près depuis l'autre côté de la vitre. A présent qu'il était certain d'avoir leur attention, il leva une plaque comme ils n'en avaient pas encore vu par ici. Aussitôt, Jimmy se ressaisit et vint lui ouvrir.

« Bonjour, messieurs, dit l'homme avec un accent qui n'était pas désagréable. Pardonnez-moi pour cette petite frayeur.

― Oh, ce n'est pas grave. On a l'habitude…

― Commissaire Popil, bonjour. Je suis Jimmy Price et voici Brian Zeller.

― Enchanté. L'agent Crawford m'a mis au courant de vos avancées concernant l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Je tiens à vous aider.

― Et nous vous en remercions. Savez-vous qui est notre principal suspect ?

― Oui. Hannibal Lecter. »

Les yeux du Français dérivèrent sur les civières.

« Mais je doute fort qu'il soit l'auteur de cette boucherie.

― Vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas lui, Will Graham en était certain quand il a vu les deux premiers corps et nous n'avons aucune raison de douter de ses dires. On en a eu trois autres depuis, dit Jimmy en désignant les brancards. Avec les mêmes caractéristiques : ils ont été roués de coups, se sont visiblement défendus avec force et avaient des particules bleues sous les ongles, dans les cheveux ou sur les vêtements.

― Particules qui proviennent a priori du revêtement d'une vieille piscine, compléta Brian.

― Voilà qui est curieux.

― Oui, nous ne savons pas dans quel contexte ces personnes sont mortes. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, fit Brian, c'est qu'elles se sont battues jusqu'à la mort. Littéralement. »

Soudain, Jimmy tendit la main vers le policier.

« Est-ce que vous savez comment joindre le docteur Lecter ?

― Je dispose de son numéro fixe. Je suppose que vous êtes mieux lotis que moi ?

― Oui, mais il ne répond pas… »

« Croyez-vous qu'il soit possible qu'il se soit sauvé ? » glissa Brian après un bref silence.

Devant l'air dubitatif du policier, ils lui expliquèrent la situation mais il secoua la tête.

« Je doute qu'Hannibal soit parti. Ou s'il l'a fait, il aura probablement effacé sa vie ici. Au moins la majeure partie.

― Je vais jeter un œil à ses comptes, fit Price.

― Si vous me le permettez, je pense que ses numéros de téléphone n'auraient plus été valides non plus. Ou, plutôt, se reprit-il après une brève pause, je pense que rien ne nous aurait fait penser à une fuite. »

Les trois hommes se turent un moment. C'était une évidence pour eux que Lecter n'était pas du genre à laisser traîner quoi que ce soit derrière lui. Mais, comme l'avait si judicieusement souligné le commissaire, il était encore moins probable que le psychiatre laisse entendre qu'il avait filé à l'anglaise…

« Je vais aller faire un saut à son cabinet et peut-être chez lui pour tirer ça au clair, annonça Popil. Vous pouvez vous concentrez sur votre tâche, messieurs.

― Merci, commissaire. »

Après quelques secondes, Jimmy ajouta :

« Soyez prudent. »

Les yeux graves du Français parurent sourire quand il hocha la tête juste avant de sortir. Jimmy et Brian s'entreregardèrent d'un air inquiet.

« Allez, même en admettant qu'ils soient partis, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer maintenant, observa judicieusement le brun. Lecter a toujours trois coups d'avance, on dirait.

― Au moins, oui.

― Tu veux vérifier l'identité de ces bonhommes ? Je m'occupe des prélèvements.

― D'accord. »

Ils s'affairèrent une bonne heure avant que Jack Crawford ne refasse surface.

« Du nouveau ? »

Il avait l'air d'avoir pris dix ans en seulement quelques jours et cela déstabilisait énormément ses hommes, lui qui avait toujours été un roc pour eux. L'Éventreur le tuait à petit feu et c'en était effrayant.

« C'est assez étrange, Jack. Ce type-là, euh… Comment il s'appelle, Jimmy ?

― Tobey Murtaugh.

― Voilà, il a sous les ongles du sang et de la peau qui appartiennent aux deux premiers corps retrouvés et à celui-ci. Celui-ci, donc, qui répondait au nom de Jack Green, a de l'ADN de ce quatrième type, et cætera.

― Et cætera ?

― Ils se sont battus. Plus ou moins tous ensembles, expliqua Brian.

― Ce sont apparemment des combats clandestins, renchérit Jimmy.

― Ces combats ont-ils mal tourné ou est-ce une lutte à mort ? »

La question de Crawford laissa flotter une atmosphère malsaine.

« Vous voulez dire… comme les combats de chiens ? On prend deux types et on les fait s'entretuer ?

― Oui, Brian. Ensuite, on prend le vainqueur et on continue.

― Remarque, commenta Jimmy, ça doit les changer des tigres et autres bestioles exotiques.

― Ce ne serait pas une première, admit Brian, mais d'habitude… enfin, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, les lutteurs sont volontaires… Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de ceux-ci, ils ont des marques de liens. »

Voyant les yeux de leur supérieur divaguer vers la zone où s'appuyait toujours Will quand il réfléchissait, Price fit la moue.

« Nous n'arrivons pas à joindre Will, Jack. Ni le docteur Lecter, d'ailleurs. Le commissaire Popil est allé voir ce qu'il en est.

― Il ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une fuite, ajouta Zeller, mais il a préféré aller vérifier par lui-même avant de tirer des conclusions.

― Hum »

Une fuite… Jack commençait sérieusement à envisager la possibilité que Will et le docteur Lecter lui fileraient entre les doigts. A chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de se rapprocher de l'Éventreur, ce monstre lui échappait comme une savonnette, mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était l'imprévisibilité de Will. Jack trouvait le comportement de son profiler beaucoup trop crédible pour être feint. Or, si Will Graham se retournait contre lui… Pascal Popil avait été on ne peut plus clair. Hannibal Lecter était déjà horriblement difficile à coincer, mais s'il s'alliait à Will Graham, le duo risquerait de muter en une chose terrible et inarrêtable…

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Will s'abstint d'ouvrir les yeux ou même d'esquisser ne serait-ce que le plus infime des mouvements. Il s'attacha plutôt à remettre ses pensées en ordre et à ressentir son environnement.

Il était certain d'être assis et adossé à quelque chose de dur et d'assez étroit, peut-être un tuyau ou quelque chose du même genre. Ses mains étaient relevées au-dessus de sa tête et il sentait contre lui une chaleur qu'il trouvait familière et il espérait qu'il s'agissait d'Hannibal. Comme pour le rassurer, quelque chose effleura doucement ses doigts et un murmure lui parvint.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Will. Il est sorti. »

Sa voix ne paraissait pas altérée et cela le rassura ; il y avait une sorte d'immuabilité tenace en la personne d'Hannibal. Il obéit et ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à faire le point. La pièce était vaste et sombre dans sa majorité, mais à quelques pas devant lui se trouvait une grande cuve rectangulaire incrustée dans le sol.

Au fond de cette vieille piscine, il distinguait un homme d'environ trente à trente-cinq ans, attaché à l'échelle rouillée. Il était salement amoché et semblait dormir.

Tandis que Will commençait à ordonner ses idées quant à cette présence, il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa joue et tourna la tête, croisant enfin le regard d'Hannibal qui n'avait pas l'air blessé en dehors des marques laissées par le shocker. Alors, inconsciemment, il se détendit. Un sourire discret apparut brièvement sur les lèvres baltes et Hannibal murmura :

« Comment te sens-tu ?

― Bien, ou du moins, se reprit-il, je ne crois pas être blessé. L'es-tu ?

― Non. »

Le silence revint quelques secondes, puis Hannibal reprit :

« Je suis vraiment navré, Will.

― Tu n'es pas responsable.

― J'aurais dû te protéger.

― Nous avons tous les deux été pris au dépourvu. Mais notre sort n'en est pas scellé pour autant. »

Après un nouveau silence pendant lequel Will put sentir tout le ressentiment qu'éprouvait Hannibal pour lui-même, celui-ci acquiesça.

« Non, certainement pas.

― As-tu la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons ?

― Un vieux bâtiment désaffecté, peut-être une ancienne piscine municipale, quoique j'en doute fortement au vu des infrastructures. Je pencherais plutôt pour quelque chose de plus sélect. Un club par exemple, des thermes discrets… Ce genre de choses.

― Pourquoi nous a-t-il amenés ici ? »

La question de Will cependant était d'avantage une pensée qu'une réelle interrogation à l'intention d'Hannibal. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de fixer le coin sur leur gauche, en face de leur position, où brillait un voyant rouge caractéristique que Will ne remarqua pas. Ce qui interpellait le plus le profiler était la piscine. Sur la partie de la paroi qu'il pouvait voir, il distinguait des traces de sang.

« Des combats clandestins, murmura-t-il.

― Avec des volontaires désignés arbitrairement, ajouta Hannibal.

― Je comprends mieux d'où sortaient les particules bleues retrouvées sur les victimes de corps à corps violent. Elles se sont battues ici.

― Il semblerait, oui. »

Alors que Will rouvrait la bouche, Hannibal ajouta :

« Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait seuls. »

Ses yeux désignèrent la caméra et Will acquiesça.

« Ils veulent du spectacle. Un contre un, jusqu'à la mort d'un des deux. Puis le vainqueur affronte le suivant, et cætera.

― La sélection naturelle à l'état brut. » commenta son amant.

Will retint difficilement un rire.

« Tu fais de l'humour, à présent ?

― Il revient. »

Ils se turent et des pas résonnèrent dans le vaste bâtiment, ce qui permit au chirurgien d'évaluer sa surface avec plus de précision et d'émettre de nouvelles hypothèses quant à sa fonction passée. Peut-être un centre de remise en forme… Pourquoi pas un vieil hôpital… Pourquoi pas les deux…

L'homme s'approcha encore et finit par entrer dans leur champ de vision. Ni Will, ni Hannibal ne prirent la peine de faire semblant d'être inconscients. Il leur lança un regard porcin qui dressa les poils de la nuque du Lituanien ; c'était le genre de regard qu'avaient les meurtriers de sa sœur.

« Vous êtes réveillés, c'est bien. »

Sa voix était aussi haute que son corps semblait frêle. Il tenait un pistolet automatique mais ne le pointait pas sur eux.

« Je vous ai attachés ensemble parce qu'il n'y a pas trente-six endroits ici, mais sache que je ne te veux pas de mal. »

Il s'adressait à Will et son ton était devenu plus doux. Hannibal y vit une chance de préserver son compagnon et comprit ce que leur hôte attendait de lui.

« Mais toi… toi tu vas bien me servir. »

Hannibal soutint son regard avec un calme olympien qui lui donnait un petit air sarcastique.

« Je vais te détacher, mais t'avise pas de tenter quelque chose. J'ai dit que je voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais j'hésiterais pas à lui mettre une balle dans la tête si tu coopères pas. Vu ?

― Vu. »

D'une main, il prit la clef qui pendait à son cou et ouvrit le cadenas qui maintenait la chaîne retenant Hannibal. Patient, celui-ci se tint coi et lui obéit lorsqu'il lui intima de se lever. De son nouveau point de vue, il vit remuer l'homme attaché au fond de la piscine. Il était temps de mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

« Descends. »

Hannibal jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et Will acquiesça presque imperceptiblement, il descendit alors et attendit. Se tenant debout au fond de la piscine, il leva les yeux vers la caméra.

« Détache-le. »

Hannibal reporta son attention sur la clef que leur arbitre autoproclamé lui avait lancé et obéit. Sitôt ses mains libérées, l'inconnu lui décocha un direct qui le fit reculer mais ne lui arracha pas même une grimace.

« Attends ! »

La rage de vivre brûlait dans les yeux de l'homme blessé et Hannibal le détailla. Grand, fin, salement amoché, il estima qu'il avait dû gagner au moins quatre ou cinq combats. Étant donné l'éclectisme de ses vêtements, c'était probablement un sans domicile fixe qui avait été cueilli au petit bonheur. Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Comme Will et lui ? Peut-être pas. Hannibal soupçonnait Mason d'être derrière tout ça : en lui brisant la nuque, Hannibal l'avait rendu tétraplégique, sans compter le fait qu'il avait désormais besoin d'une assistance respiratoire. En d'autres termes, Mason Verger était bien incapable de lui faire du mal lui-même. En revanche, il était tout à fait envisageable pour lui de se vautrer devant sa télévision.

Les coins des yeux ambrés du Lituanien se plissèrent en un sourire discret face à la caméra, puis il les dirigea vers leur ravisseur qui venait de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche arrière.

« Les règles sont simples. Tu gagnes, tu vis. Tu perds, tu meurs. Allez-y ! »

Sans attendre, l'inconnu se jeta sur Hannibal qui lui porta un coup d'une précision redoutable. Un seul coup qui lui coupa les jambes, la respiration, et le fit tomber à genoux. Le deuxième fut fatal et il s'effondra, mort. Parfaitement calme et stoïque, Hannibal leva les yeux vers l'instigateur qui fulminait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Du spectacle, je veux du spectacle !

― Le fait est que si je l'avais su avant… » commença Hannibal d'un air contrit.

Il fut interrompu par le pistolet qui se levait vers Will. Le doigt n'était pas sur la détente mais Hannibal se tendit.

« Tu me refais un plan comme ça et je le descends. C'est clair ?

― Très clair.

― Sors. »

Lecter obéit et fut rattaché contre Will qui s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Le jeune profiler oscillait entre la joie et une crainte qui lui glaçait l'échine. Il venait de voir l'Éventreur de Chesapeake en action, Hannibal avait tué un homme. En moins de deux secondes, il avait pris sa vie avec une facilité déconcertante. Tuer semblait pour lui l'acte le plus aisé au monde. Il venait de lui montrer qu'il pouvait tuer pour lui, et avec le plus parfait sang-froid. Pour Will, c'était un aveu comme il n'en espérait pas ; il ne pensait pas qu'Hannibal l'emmènerait assister à l'un de ses meurtres. Du moins, pas encore. La seule et unique raison de sa crainte résidait dans le fait que cet acte n'avait nécessité aucun effort de la part de son amant et qu'il avait trouvé cela admirable.

Le point de non-retour était franchi depuis longtemps, Will le savait pertinemment, mais ce genre de prise de conscience l'émoustillait comme au premier jour…

Un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, il reporta son attention sur leur ravisseur qui descendait dans la piscine. Il y ramassa le mort et le hissa sur le bord. A cet instant, ils purent constater qu'il était bien moins frêle qu'il en avait l'air ; c'était probablement un combattant poids plume rompu aux luttes clandestines qui avait décidé de gérer son propre business. Il disparut rapidement de leur champ de vision en traînant le corps et le silence revint.

« On dirait qu'il a un chiffre à faire, murmura l'empathe.

― Si le spectacle n'est pas à la hauteur, on ne paie pas. Cela paraît logique.

― Ton soupirant à toi m'avait l'air plus facile à aiguiller. »

Hannibal sourit discrètement.

« Le tien n'est pas mal non plus.

― Qu'as-tu en tête ?

― Trop de choses pour le moment. »

 

* * *

 

Lorsque le kidnappeur revint, il malmenait un homme légèrement bedonnant dont la tête était enfermée dans un sac de toile. Il le força à descendre dans la fosse et lui ne rendit la vue que lorsqu'il fut en bas. Terrifié, l'homme recula jusqu'au mur opposé et poussa un cri étranglé en découvrant le sang.

« Bouge pas. »

Tétanisé, il leva des yeux larmoyants vers son bourreau qui le menaçait de son arme. Cette dernière resta vaguement pointée dans sa direction quand son propriétaire vint détacher Hannibal. Will pensa brièvement qu'il le détachait comme il l'aurait fait avec un molosse dressé pour tuer à qui il suffirait de dire « Attaque ! » pour qu'il tue. C'était précisément ce que l'autre avait en tête, mais Hannibal n'était pas de ces chiens qu'on pouvait dresser.

Lorsqu'il se leva, les yeux de son adversaire s'écarquillèrent et il lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

 

* * *

 

En voyant arriver le commissaire Popil, Jimmy Price vint à sa rencontre.

« Vous avez du nouveau ?

― Plus ou moins… C'est très curieux.

― Comment ça ?

― Hannibal n'est pas à son cabinet, j'y ai croisé quelques patients perdus qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur thérapeute leur avait fait faux bond. Il ne s'est apparemment pas montré de la journée. Il n'a pas l'air d'être chez lui non plus, mais comme le garage est dépourvu de fenêtre, j'ignore si sa voiture est toujours dedans ou non.

― Effectivement, c'est curieux, admis Jimmy.

― Très. Hannibal n'est pas du genre à disparaître comme ça. C'est trop subit, cela ressemble à la réaction d'un homme qui n'avait rien prévu et Hannibal prévoit toujours tout.

― Que voulez-vous dire ?

― Que je suis très inquiet. Ce n'est pas normal. Où est votre collègue ?

― Il est allé chercher à manger. Vous avez prévenu Jack ?

― Oui, il a envoyé deux agents chez Will Graham, à Wolf Trap.

― Bien… »

Intrigué, le commissaire s'approcha de l'ordinateur.

« Que faites-vous ?

― Les victimes ont apparemment pris part à des combats clandestins. Je suis en train de vérifier s'il n'y aurait pas une vidéo qui traînerait quelque part. Ils aiment filmer, en général. C'est vendeur, vous comprenez, dit-il en se remettant à chercher.

― Je crois.

― Oh, putain. »

L'exclamation de l'agent Price interpela Popil qui se rapprocha. Il reconnut sans peine Hannibal debout au bord d'une piscine vide de toute eau. A sa droite, ratatiné par terre et sans doute attaché, se trouvait Will. A leur gauche se tenait un homme fin avec une arme et, dans la piscine, un autre homme, visiblement terrorisé.

« Je vais chercher Jack Crawford. »

Popil revint aussi vite qu'il avait disparu et lui et Jack se penchèrent par-dessus les épaules de Jimmy qui se sentit soudain horriblement oppressé.

« Où est-ce, Jimmy ?

― Je n'en sais rien, celui qui diffuse ça jongle entre trente-six…

― Jimmy, contentez-vous de chercher !

― Oui, Jack.

― Où est Brian ?

― Il ne va pas tarder ! »

Effarés par ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, les trois hommes étaient fébriles. Malgré lui, Pascal Popil s'inquiétait pour Hannibal ; Jack et Jimmy craignaient pour la vie de Will et tous cherchaient à comprendre. L'évidence s'imposa à eux quand l'homme au pistolet fit descendre Lecter dans la piscine.

« Je… Je crois qu'il y a du son… » marmonna Price.

Il tripota quelques touches et régla le volume. Plus de doute, ils les entendaient et leurs échanges leur fit froid dans le dos. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à deviner le rôle que le psychiatre devait tenir et Jack souffla, presque malgré lui :

« Nous allons voir l'Éventreur à l'œuvre. »

Glacés, Price et Popil lui coulèrent un regard de biais. C'était terrible parce qu'il avait raison. Si Lecter voulait vivre, il devait tuer son adversaire. L'espace d'un instant, Jimmy fut soulagé qu'il ne soit pas contraint de se battre contre Will mais, à l'entente des phrases échangées, il fut pris d'une brusque nausée.

« Mon dieu, murmura-t-il, le docteur Lecter le connaît. »

 

* * *

 

Debout face à la piscine, Hannibal fixait le pauvre homme d'un œil malheureux.

« Docteur Lecter !

― Monsieur Goldberg. Je suis navré, vraiment.

― Mais, bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? geignit-il en portant ses mains à son visage.

― Vous vous connaissez ? C'est marrant ça. Docteur, hein ?

― Je suis psychiatre et j'ai été chirurgien aux urgences de Baltimore, fit Hannibal d'un ton égal. Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le pistolet s'enfonça entre ses omoplates.

« Descends ! Toi, raconte-moi comment vous vous êtes connus !

― Je… Le docteur Lecter a sauvé la vie de mon fils, Jeff… Il avait eu un accident de voiture à cause d'un chauffard ivre…

― Comme c'est touchant. »

Monsieur Goldberg se mit à pleurer.

« Il… il a eu un accident de chantier l'année dernière…

― Alors, quoi ? Pas de docteur Lecter pour le sauver, cette fois ? »

Les sanglots étouffèrent la réponse, si tant est qu'il y en avait une. Hannibal sentit un frisson de répugnance lui parcourir l'échine. Le fils Goldberg était un brave garçon et l'ivrogne qui l'avait envoyé aux urgences avait payé sa dette depuis longtemps. Ni lui, ni son père n'avaient le profil pour finir sous son couteau. Ils n'étaient pas transcendants, mais c'étaient de braves gens. Comme Chef ou la nourrisse de Mischa. De ceux qui ne demandaient rien à personne mais dont la vie s'effondrait quand même en une fraction de seconde.

« Assez de ces conneries ! Battez-vous ! »

Le père éploré fixa Hannibal de son regard désespéré. Will sentit son cœur se serrer et retint son souffle.

« Croyez bien que je suis sincèrement navré, monsieur Goldberg.

― Je sais, docteur. Moi aussi. »

Soudain très calme, il se tenait droit et avait l'air résigné. Hannibal avança.

« Cela sera vite fini.

― Merci pour tout, docteur. »

Avec douceur, Hannibal plaça ses mains autour de son visage et lui brisa la nuque d'un geste vif et sûr. Un coup de feu siffla aussitôt tout près de sa tête.

« Du spectacle ! Je t'ai dit que j… Viens ici ! »

Le psychiatre n'obéit qu'après avoir couché respectueusement monsieur Goldberg sur le fond. L'autre lui colla le canon chaud sur la poitrine.

« C'était la dernière fois, t'entends ! Si tu me refais un coup comme ça, je te tue ! »

 

* * *

 

« Bon sang, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait le descendre, marmonna Jimmy.

― Hannibal l'a tué très proprement, commenta Popil. C'était un acte très… humain.

― Oui, mais ça aurait pu lui coûter cher.

― En effet, agent Crawford. Mais… »

Il se tut. Hannibal était l'Éventreur. Pour le commissaire, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Quant à Crawford et ses deux hommes, il les jugeait dignes de confiance. Aussi poursuivit-il :

« Je ne maîtrise pas assez votre langue pour éviter une mauvaise formulation mais, si vous me permettez, j'ai trouvé son acte très professionnel…

― Oui, ça sent le vécu, marmonna Price.

― Voilà.

― Je dois vous avouer, messieurs, que j'ai toujours été extrêmement impressionné par la maîtrise du docteur Lecter, souffla Jack. Mais aujourd'hui, cela me glace le sang.

― Je suis d'accord, fit le blond.

― Vous n'avez pas idée de sa maîtrise. Sauf votre respect. »

Devant l'air qu'affichaient les deux hommes, Popil s'expliqua :

« Vous n'avez pas vu le gosse qu'il était. Vous ne l'avez pas interrogé sur ses meurtres quand il avait douze ans. Vous ne l'avez pas vu dans la morgue face au corps sans tête de Momund. Savez-vous ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il m'a demandé si je m'attendais à ce que les plaies du boucher se remettent à saigner en sa présence ! Douze ans ! »

Jack hocha la tête d'un air grave. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait à la place de Popil, tant d'années auparavant. Le jeune Hannibal ne pouvait pas être emprisonné légalement à cette époque, il n'y avait aucune preuve tangible – bien qu'il ait fait plusieurs erreurs – et Jack savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais pu tuer un gosse, même un comme celui-là. Malgré ses actes, Hannibal restait un enfant et l'agent se disait que c'était sûrement ce qui avait empêché Popil de mettre définitivement un terme à ses agissements.

Maintenant, Jack Crawford commençait à penser que la seule manière d'arrêter l'Éventreur de Chesapeake serait de le tuer. Purement et simplement.

« Vous savez, murmura Jimmy Price, avant que vous n'arriviez ici, commissaire, j'avais encore du mal à croire que le docteur Lecter et l'Éventreur ne font qu'un. Il est tellement… distingué, bien élevé, poli… Agréable, même ! Il n'a rien à voir avec l'idée que je me fais d'un monstre pareil. »

Pascal Popil se passa une main sur le front.

« Je sais. Gamin déjà, il était à part. Je ne parle pas de son traumatisme… Vous leur en avez parlé ? »

Jack Crawford acquiesça gravement et le commissaire poursuivit :

« Je parle de son intelligence, de ses manières… de sa personnalité. C'est ce "tout" qui est glaçant, vous me comprenez ? Quand je me suis retrouvé face à ce gosse de douze ans aussi maître de lui qu'un soldat surentraîné, eh bien… J'ai eu peur, tout simplement. Et ce qui m'effraie encore plus, avoua-t-il, c'est que je sais que j'aurais eu peur même si j'avais tout ignoré de ses actes. Il a toujours dégagé une sorte de… d'aura extrêmement puissante… »

Il se tut puis grimaça.

« Vous devez me prendre pour un fou…

― Au contraire, intervint Jack. Vous êtes dans le vrai, commissaire. Hannibal Lecter n'est pas comme les autres.

― Non, il n'a pas son pareil en ce monde. Il ne correspond à aucun critère d'aucune sorte, ne rentre dans aucun moule. Pourtant… »

Il inspira profondément et eut une moue presque souriante.

« Pourtant, votre profiler, ce Will Graham… lui a l'air de le comprendre. Mais je ne sais pas si je dois m'en trouver soulagé ou simplement horrifié.

― Je crains moi aussi qu'il le comprenne trop bien et que cela ne l'effraie plus. » laissa échapper Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec ce 21e chapitre, on vient de rattraper la publication sur FanFiction.net, ce qui signifie qu'il va vous falloir patienter un peu plus entre les mises à jour à partir de maintenant. Oui, je sais, c'est cruel. C'est presque _fucking rude_. Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses. Sachez toutefois que comme je suis légèrement masochiste sur les bords, j'ai décidé de participer au [NaNoWriMo](https://nanowrimo.org/) de cette année pour mettre un coup de boost à _Balliamo_. Si j'y parviens (et c'est pas trop mal parti) ça me fera une bonne flopée de chapitres d'avance. Rien que d'y penser, je me sens tout chose.


	22. Ballare con la Morte : Gli Amanti ― Movimento di chiasura

Lorsque l'homme que malmenait leur kindappeur fut libéré du sac de toile, Will sentit son sang se glacer et son souffle se coupa.

Brian Zeller le dévisagea avec une expression choquée qui se mua en terreur pure quand il comprit. Le corps de monsieur Goldberg était toujours où Hannibal l'avait couché et ce dernier avait quelques légères blessures au visage en raison du coup de poing qu'il avait accusé.

Les yeux de Brian passèrent du kidnappeur aux deux autres prisonniers puis au corps sans vie étendu au fond du bassin et il se mit à trembler. Des combats clandestins… Pourquoi cette évidence ne les avait-elle pas effleurés ? En tournant la tête vers le psychiatre, il trembla de plus belle. S'il avait affaire à Hannibal Lecter, il n'en réchapperait pas.

De toute évidence, l'échange de regard entre les deux hommes n'avait pas échappé à l'inconnu. Sa main libre vint enserrer la nuque de Brian dans un étau glacial et la douleur lui arracha un cri.

« Vous vous connaissez, je crois. Brian Zeller du FBI, hein ?

― Ne lui faites pas de mal, gronda Will.

― Oh, moi, je lui ferai rien du tout… »

Un sourire cruel fendit son visage émacié.

« C'est le docteur qui va le tuer. »

Il poussa Brian vers l'échelle et le força à descendre.

« Quoique… Qui sait ? Peut-être que cette fois, le docteur va y rester… Hein, docteur ? Après tout, on sait jamais. Tu m'as l'air plutôt costaud, toi. » acheva-t-il en s'adressant à Brian.

Hannibal ne fit aucun commentaire. Ses yeux rougeoyaient comme un lac de lave à son pic d'activité et l'empathe sentait sa tension meurtrière comme si elle crépitait tout autour de lui à la manière d'un champ électrique. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces chaînes… Si Will n'avait pas risqué de mourir… Hannibal aurait déjà mis un terme à la vie de cet homme, c'était certain.

Brusquement, Will se tassa contre lui autant que lui permettaient ses entraves. Beverly Katz était morte par sa faute et de la main d'Hannibal, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Brian. Il se contorsionna pour rapprocher ses lèvres de l'oreille de son amant et souffla sans les bouger :

« Épargne-le… S'il te plait… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible et si Hannibal l'avait entendu, il n'en montra rien. Il se contentait de fixer l'inconnu avec une telle intensité que celui-ci finit par transpirer.

« Tu peux toujours me regarder avec ton air de pitbull… mais n'oublie pas : si tu n'obéis pas… Bam ! »

Il mima un coup de feu vers Will et ce dernier aurait juré qu'il avait entendu Hannibal gronder. Ou, plutôt, qu'il l'avait senti : c'était si bas que cela aurait pu être des infrasons. Malgré tout, l'Éventreur baissa les yeux et se laissa détacher sans rien tenter. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la piscine, il était aussi calme que s'il déambulait dans la rue et Brian recula jusqu'au fond, trébuchant sur feu monsieur Goldberg. Terrifié, il s'agrippa à la paroi et tenta vainement de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Devant lui, se tenait Hannibal Lecter, droit comme un i et, en cet instant, Brian n'avait plus le moindre doute quant au fait qu'il pouvait être l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Il dardait sur lui un regard marmoréen et son souffle était si calme que le brun devait se concentrer pour voir sa poitrine se soulever. En le voyant ainsi, il se dit que c'était sans doute la dernière chose qu'avait vu Beverly avant de mourir… Il ressentait aussi cette certitude de l'inéluctable, cette peur viscérale qui le paralysait en ce moment même et qu'elle avait dû connaître. Un bruit métallique le fit sursauter et il cligna des yeux, l'air perdu. L'homme debout au bord de la piscine lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Tiens, ça équilibrera un peu les chances. »

En baissant les yeux, Brian découvrit un cran d'arrêt qu'il se hâta de ramasser. L'espace d'un instant, il se dit qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air misérable… Une petite souris apeurée devant le chat qui attendait simplement un tout petit moment d'inattention pour la gober. Pourtant, Lecter ne bougeait toujours pas. Les bras le long du corps, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui… Pourtant… Pourtant, Brian restait tétanisé.

« Au cas où t'aurais rien pigé, c'est un combat à mort. Ou tu le tues et tu vis, ou il te tue et il vit. Compris ? »

Même s'il avait voulu répondre, Brian n'aurait pas pu. Sa gorge était affreusement sèche et ses doigts moites dérapaient sur le manche. Il risqua un rapide coup d'œil vers Will et lu de la crainte dans ses yeux. Will lui-même avait peur… Brian frissonna de plus belle.

« Et toi, le doc, oublie pas que je veux du spectacle !

― J'ai bien compris. »

La réponse du psychiatre provoqua un haut-le-cœur chez Brian Zeller. Il se ressaisit juste à temps pour entendre :

« Allez-y ! »

Mais personne ne bougea. Le docteur Lecter le dévisageait toujours sans la moindre expression et son propre cœur battait si fort qu'il le sentait pulser dans ses doigts serrés sur le couteau et n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le claquement du sang dans ses artères.

Un coup de feu transperça le corps inerte de Goldberg et Brian sursauta violemment.

« J'ai dit : allez-y ! La prochaine sera pour l'un de vous ! T'entends, le flic ? Bouge-toi ! »

Brian obéit comme s'il lui avait asséné un coup de fouet et se jeta sur Lecter. Celui-ci se décala sans trop de peine mais le brun parvint à planter le cran d'arrêt dans sa cuisse juste avant qu'une poigne de fer vienne enserrer sa gorge. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces mais l'avant-bras qui le maintenait était aussi inébranlable que du granit. Il griffa la peau dans un geste désespéré pour se libérer mais le souffle lui manquait déjà et un spasme le secoua.

Brian sentait la respiration calme d'Hannibal Lecter tout contre son oreille et, alors qu'il sombrait dans une semi-conscience, il l'entendit murmurer :

« Vous avez raison, agent Zeller, débattez-vous. Débattez-vous de toutes vos forces. »

Il aurait voulu demander à ce salaud si cela l'amusait de susurrer ce genre de conneries, mais il sentit aussitôt que la poigne se relâchait légèrement. Ce n'était pas normal, se disait-il. Si Lecter avait voulu le tuer, il lui aurait suffit de lui briser la nuque… Sauf s'il voulait jouer. Il jugea que le temps des questions était révolu et il obéit avec la fureur du désespoir.

Contre sa joue, les lèvres charnues du psychiatre s'étirèrent en un sourire qu'il sentit distinctement tandis qu'il lui arrachait une petite mèche de cheveux.

 

* * *

 

Dans le laboratoire du FBI planait un silence de mort. Le commissaire Popil avait beau s'y attendre, il tremblait tant de peur que de sidération. Jack Crawford fixait l'écran d'un œil cave, la bouche ouverte. Il avait la langue si pâteuse qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé un verre de plâtre. Jimmy Price, quant à lui, avait tant de peine à respirer qu'il approchait dangereusement de l'évanouissement. Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas avoir eu lieu. Hannibal Lecter n'avait pas tué Brian, ce n'était pas possible…

« Agent Price… Agent Price ! Respirez ! »

Le Français écarta Jack sans ménagement et se hâta d'ouvrir la cravate du blond dont le visage avait atteint une couleur critique. La vue de son subordonné ramena Jack au temps présent et il saisit Jimmy par les épaules.

« Jimmy ! Revenez parmi nous, Jimmy ! »

Popil le laissa le secouer le temps de mettre la main sur un sac de papier qu'il plaqua sur la bouche du scientifique après avoir écarté Jack.

« Calmez-vous, agent Crawford. Et vous, agent Price, respirer. »

Le pauvre homme transpirait à grosses gouttes et son teint était très pâle, mais la solution du policier commençait à porter ses fruits. Peu à peu, Jimmy Price retrouva des couleurs et reprit ses esprits, mais des larmes succédèrent à l'hyperventilation.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Jack…

― Je sais, Jimmy… »

En vérité, le chef du département ne savait que dire. Ils avaient vu Hannibal Lecter encaisser un coup de poignard – dont la lame devait avoisiner les vingt-cinq centimètres – sans même sourciller, puis enserrer la gorge de Brian avec une facilité si déconcertante que cela leur avait glacé le sang. Ils avaient vu Brian se débattre désespérément, être secoué de spasmes, puis cesser totalement de bouger, les bras ballants.

Son collègue et ami ne cessait de répéter que ce n'était pas possible. Il regardait l'écran apparemment sans le voir, mais, d'un coup, il s'accrocha au clavier et s'écria :

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

― Jimmy…

― Non, Jack ! Il faut… »

Il inspira profondément et essuya les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

« Il faut au moins huit minutes pour étouffer quelqu'un. » affirma-t-il en détachant chacune des syllabes.

Il garda la vidéo d'un côté de l'écran, la dupliqua et l'afficha de l'autre côté en remontant au moment où le docteur Lecter s'emparait de Brian. Jimmy compta à voix haute :

« Il n'a serré que trente secondes, Jack. Il ne serre plus du tout depuis près de quatre minutes, regardez ! »

En plissant les yeux, les deux hommes virent qu'effectivement, le psychiatre avait relâché sa prise sans pour autant lâcher Brian. Il tournait le dos au kidnappeur qui avait l'air indécis et à Will qui affichait un air horrifié ; ainsi, Hannibal faisait face à la caméra qu'il regardait avec intensité, Brian pendant mollement entre ses bras puissants.

« Il regarde la caméra… »

 

* * *

 

Hannibal fixait l'objectif en se demandant si Mason appréciait le spectacle ou s'il était fâché que leur ravisseur se soit entiché de Will et n'ait pas organisé de lutte à mort entre le profiler et le tueur en série. Il se demandait aussi si Jimmy Price avait été capable de comprendre le lien entre les victimes de combats et la présence éventuelle d'un public. Ainsi, l'agent aurait peut-être pu trouver le lien crypté destiné à diffuser le spectacle.

Hannibal s'interrogeait également au sujet de Brian. Il savait que l'agent ne doutait plus qu'il fut l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, il lui avait volontairement fait ressentir la peur qu'il provoquait chez ses victimes. Il avait, en quelque sorte, lâché la bride à son aura. La lame plantée dans sa cuisse le lui faisait comprendre. Cela l'ennuyait car cela risquait de précipiter l'échéance. Laquelle ? Cela restait à démontrer. A vrai dire, il y avait plusieurs options. Il pouvait s'enfuir avec Will – après tout, il rêvait de lui montrer Florence – mais il pouvait aussi se faire arrêter. Peut-être cela amuserait-il Will de le mettre sous les verrous. A charge de revanche, comme on dit. Et Will en était parfaitement capable.

Les yeux rivés sur la caméra, Hannibal s'attachait à serrer la gorge de Brian juste assez pour l'empêcher de respirer trop vite. Au bout de huit minutes exactement, il le déposa au sol avec respect, face contre terre pour l'aider à rester discret.

« Le spectacle vous a-t-il convenu ? » s'enquit-il en se retournant à demi.

L'homme, très ennuyé, fixait alternativement Hannibal et la caméra. Il vérifia sur son téléphone et constata que le public était toujours au rendez-vous, plus deux, même ; il se détendit et sourit d'un air narquois.

« Ouais. Brave toutou. T'auras peut-être un os. »

Hannibal se contenta d'un signe de tête entre la raillerie et le respect, puis lui tourna le dos et baissa les yeux vers Brian.

« Rends-moi le couteau.

― Tout de suite. »

Le psychiatre saisit le manche et retira lentement la lame du muscle de sa cuisse. Le sang se mit à couler plus abondamment mais ses battements de cœur étaient suffisamment maîtrisés pour que cela ne soit pas trop conséquent. Il jugea qu'il devrait avoir besoin d'une petite dizaine de points de suture.

« Magne-toi ! »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'Hannibal se retourna et lança le cran d'arrêt. Le geste, sûr et précis, atteignit la cible à l'aine, à quelques millimètres à peine de l'artère. Déstabilisé par la douleur, l'homme se courba en hurlant et Hannibal sortit d'un bond de la piscine. Emporté par son élan, il le percuta et le souleva, le plaquant avec violence contre la colonne de vieux béton armé. Un gargouillis échappa au kidnappeur lorsqu'il le lâcha. Ses pieds étaient à trente centimètres du sol, son souffle était rauque et haché et ses mains dérapaient sur la tige de métal qui lui sortait de la poitrine.

Debout face à lui, Hannibal lui sourit.

« Veuillez rester là. »

Il arracha la clé qui pendait à son cou et alla détacher Will. Ce faisant, il croisa le regard décontenancé de Brian Zeller qui s'était risqué à tourner la tête.

« Agent Zeller, fit-il, vous pouvez vous relever. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Le brun se massait la gorge d'un air perdu, ses yeux allant sans cesse du psychiatre au ravisseur.

« Je… Je vais bien…

― Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit Hannibal en lui tendant la main, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je vous avais épargné. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait souffrir. »

Aidé de l'Éventreur, Brian sortit de la piscine et jeta un coup d'œil presque triomphant à l'homme empalé sur la tige de fer.

« Il en allait de votre vie… Je… Je suis désolé, fit-il en désignant la jambe d'Hannibal.

― Ce n'est rien. Vous protégiez la vôtre. »

Incapable de parler, Brian hocha la tête et Will lui sourit.

« Ça va aller, fit-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

― J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, avoua Brian.

― Je suis navré. Je me devais d'être crédible.

― Vous auriez fait un excellent acteur, docteur. »

La voix de Brian était légèrement hachée, difficilement maîtrisée sur le coup de l'émotion ; le choc psychologique qu'il avait subi avait été violent. Hannibal sourit d'un air peiné et Brian se dit qu'il pouvait définitivement prétendre aux oscars.

« Permettez. »

Will mit la main dans la poche de l'inconnu et en sortit son téléphone pour constater que, sur les vingt-cinq connexions, il n'en restait plus qu'une. L'un des spectateurs n'était pas parti. Il montra l'écran à Hannibal qui hocha la tête. Ainsi, Mason appréciait le spectacle.

« Il n'a pas l'air en forme… »

Brian fut surpris par la froideur de sa propre remarque, mais il était tellement soulagé d'être en vie et de voir ce salaud empalé sur sa colonne qu'il éprouvait une forte envie de rire.

« Je le pensais moins lourd, avoua Hannibal d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion. J'espérais la faire ressortir par ici, expliqua-t-il calmement en indiquant une zone juste sous les poumons.

― Oui, cela aurait été moins dangereux pour lui. » commenta Brian sur le même ton ; il était dans un état second.

L'ancien chirurgien hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Will, concerné.

― La tige lui a transpercé un poumon. Il souffre déjà d'un pneumothorax et l'hémothorax ne va plus tarder.

― Et si on le décroche, ça sera pire. »

Amusé par le brusque détachement du scientifique, Hannibal retint difficilement un sourire.

« Effectivement.

― Je vais essayer d'appeler Jack. » intervint Will.

Will s'éloigna en suivant les traînées de sang des victimes précédentes, laissant Hannibal et Brian seuls devant l'homme qui hoquetait et gargouillait. Le médecin éloigna l'agent juste avant qu'il ne se mette à expectorer bruyamment.

« Vous voulez vous asseoir, agent Zeller ? fit-il en ignorant royalement leur bourreau.

― Je vais bien.

― Vous êtes en état de choc. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils mais obéit et sentit aussitôt sa tête lui tourner. Lecter lui desserra sa cravate.

« Respirez à fond. »

Brian eut un rire nerveux.

« Quand je pense que j'étais seulement parti chercher à manger… »

Hannibal s'assit à ses côtés et sourit.

« Nous aussi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et Brian rit derechef.

« C'est quand même drôle, commença-t-il, je suis agent du FBI, mais jamais ça ne m'était venu à l'idée qu'il pourrait m'arriver un truc du genre… Je veux dire…

― Oui, je comprends. »

Le silence se fit quelques instants, puis Hannibal eut un bref sourire lui découvrant les dents.

« J'ai eu peur, avoua-t-il dans un murmure pour être certain que le micro de la caméra ne pouvait le retransmettre. Quand j'ai vu cet homme enserrer la gorge de Will… et que je ne pouvais rien faire… »

Brian, à la fois choqué par l'émotion que cet aveu suscitait en lui et effrayé par les marques de shocker qu'il venait d'apercevoir sur la gorge du docteur Lecter, mit quelques secondes à réagir. Finalement, il fit un geste qu'il n'imaginait pas faire un jour, il posa une main sur l'épaule du psychiatre et la serra amicalement.

« Vous avez réussi à nous protéger tous les deux, docteur. Si nous sommes en vie maintenant, c'est grâce à vous. »

Et c'était vrai. Brian sourit sincèrement. Hannibal leva vers lui des yeux un peu trop brillants, mais sourit.

« Merci. »

Brian allait poursuivre quand des pas résonnèrent sous le haut plafond. Effrayé, il se tendit mais Hannibal le rassura aussitôt :

« C'est Will. »

Effectivement, le profiler apparut et leur sourit.

« Jack et Jimmy viennent nous chercher. »

Puis, se tournant vers leur ravisseur, il ajouta :

« Vous avez bien fait d'installer un GPS. »

 

* * *

 

Grace aux coordonnées du téléphone avec lequel Will les avait contactés, Jack, Jimmy et le commissaire Popil rejoignirent le bâtiment sans difficultés. L'empathe les attendait devant la porte.

« Will ! Où est Brian ?

― Il va bien, Jimmy, calmez-vous. Il est à l'intérieur avec Hannibal. D'ailleurs, il nous faudrait une ambulance.

― Elle arrive. »

Jack ne parvint pas à en dire plus. Will avait l'air parfaitement détendu, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé de grave. Cela le terrifiait.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

― Bien, commissaire, merci. Il ne m'a rien fait, je… je crois bien que je lui plaisais.

― Il est mort ?

― Non, Jack. Mais ce n'est pas la grande forme. »

Devant leurs expressions, il grimaça.

« C'est que je ne me sens pas de le plaindre.

― Je comprends, fit Jack. Comment va Hannibal ?

― Il est blessé à la jambe et à quelques autres endroits, j'aimerais qu'il soit examiné. »

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, les sirènes caractéristiques d'une ambulance et d'une voiture du FBI se firent entendre. Elles vinrent se garer et Will interpela leurs occupants :

« Suivez-moi, ça se passe là-bas. »

Il les mena le long de traînées de sang jusqu'à la piscine.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait des deux corps qu'il a sorti. Il y a encore un homme dans la piscine, et…

― Oh, mon dieu, souffla l'ambulancier en découvrant l'homme empalé sur la colonne.

― Laissez-le là pour l'instant, coupa Will, c'est lui l'instigateur des combats. Occupez-vous d'abord d'Hannibal et de Brian. »

Jack leur intima d'obéir et les deux hommes furent examinés.

« Il vous faudrait des points de suture, docteur Lecter, commenta l'infirmier. Vous pouvez marcher jusqu'à l'ambulance ?

― Oui, je peux.

― Et lui ? fit son collègue.

― La tige lui a transpercé un poumon, commenta obligeamment Hannibal, il serait mal avisé de l'en décrocher. »

Brian Zeller retint difficilement un ricanement dément. Jimmy le serrait contre lui depuis un bon moment et il se sentait à deux doigts de craquer.

« Je vous suggère de scier la tige et de ne lui enlever qu'une fois au bloc.

― Ou-oui, docteur. »

Hannibal se releva en prenant soin d'avoir l'air de souffrir et suivit l'infirmier en boitillant pendant que des hommes se rassemblaient autour du tueur par procuration pour couper la tige qui le maintenait contre la colonne.

A l'extérieur, Hannibal s'assit et l'infirmier nettoya sa plaie à la cuisse.

« Je… je n'ai jamais fait de points, avoua-t-il, penaud.

― Je vais le faire. Non, pas d'anesthésiant, je veux savoir ce que je fais.

― Bien, docteur. »

Jack l'observait sans rien dire pendant que l'infirmier déchirait un peu plus le pantalon pour permettre au docteur de travailler.

Il lui apporta le matériel et, lorsque Hannibal le congédia, il alla voir comment se portait l'agent Zeller.

Les yeux de Jack se fixèrent sur Will qui semblait réellement sentir chacun des passages de l'aiguille dans la chair d'Hannibal. Le jeune homme grimaçait alors que le psychiatre n'affichait qu'une extrême concentration. En se concentrant sur sa gorge, Jack s'aperçut qu'il respirait extrêmement lentement. Levant sa montre, il se risqua à toucher le docteur Lecter. Il plaça deux doigts sur la jugulaire sans que celui-ci réagisse et se mit à compter. Lorsque l'aiguille des minutes bougea enfin, il lui sembla qu'une éternité venait de s'écouler et il n'avait compté que quarante battements. Il retira lentement ses doigts et Hannibal murmura sans même lever la tête :

« Une bonne maitrise du souffle est primordial dans l'exercice de la chirurgie.

― Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Hannibal savait, mais il se tut.

« Docteur Lecter…

― Oui, Jack ?

― Pourquoi avoir arrêté la chirurgie ? »

Cette fois, Hannibal suspendit son ouvrage et leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air de se remémorer un mauvais souvenir.

« J'ai perdu le patient de trop.

― On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, aux urgences, commenta Brian, assit un peu plus loin.

― Non, je le sais. Mais ce patient appartenait à la catégorie la plus difficile à voir partir. »

Devant leur air incrédule, il précisa :

« C'était un enfant.

― Je vois.

― Je voyais moins de morts en pratiquant la psychiatrie, poursuivit Lecter en reprenant son ouvrage. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que vous ne m'appeliez, Jack, pour établir le profil de l'un de vos consultants. »

Will fit une grimace presque amusée et Jack garda sa mine sombre.

« Tu dois tout de même reconnaître que ta vie est bien plus intéressante depuis. »

La remarque qui avait échappé à Will laissa planer une impression étrange ; elle pouvait être interprétée de bien des manières…

« C'est vrai. » répondit Hannibal.

En se penchant, Jack aurait pu voir le sourire qui étirait les lèvres du médecin, mais il ne vit que celui de Will. Des pensées irraisonnées se mirent alors à se bousculer dans son cerveau épuisé. Et si… et si Hannibal Lecter n'était pas la bonne cible ? Et s'il avait eu raison au départ, en emprisonnant Will Graham ? Après tout, il était le caméléon le plus efficace qui soit ; avec son empathie exacerbée, il pouvait devenir n'importe qui. Il l'avait prouvé sur les scènes de crime en revivant les meurtres avec une telle force qu'il ressortait couvert de sang ou en transe. Ou les deux. _Revivant_ … Oui, peut-être qu'il fonçait droit dans un mur et qu'Hannibal Lecter n'était qu'un suspect idéal…

La voix du commissaire Popil le ramena vaguement dans le temps présent. Il se souvint que le policier français était certain de la culpabilité d'Hannibal. Non, lui-même ne pouvait pas se laisser aveugler par le désespoir et la peur. Même si Will Graham était un tueur, c'était Hannibal Lecter qui était l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Et le Juge. Et peut-être aussi l'Imitateur. Pas Will.

L'espace d'un instant, Jack se souvint de Randall Tier. Le jeune homme était un patient du docteur Lecter qui le soignait pour dysphorie de l'espèce. Il avait été monté sur un squelette de tigre à dents de sabre en plein cœur du musée de Baltimore. L'Éventreur n'en était pas l'auteur, c'était Will qui avait fait ça. Il avait avancé comme argument qu'il cherchait à piéger l'Éventreur, mais le fait était qu'il avait dû le dépecer et le monter sur la carcasse. Jack était certain que l'Éventreur l'avait aidé dans cette entreprise, c'était bien trop difficile à faire pour un novice comme Will. Peut-être même œuvraient-ils ensemble depuis le début…

« Jack ? »

La voix de Brian le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

« Jack, poursuivit à son tour Jimmy, il faut partir. »

Les yeux noirs clignèrent quelques instants, puis il hocha la tête.

« Très bien.

― La scène de crime a été photographiée en long, en large et en travers, reprit Jimmy. Les techniciens ont récupéré un ordinateur portable relié au système de vidéosurveillance ; apparemment, tout partait en ligne pour une diffusion en direct. Avec un peu de chance, ça partait aussi sur un cloud que je n'ai pas remarqué. On va regarder ça.

― Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace des corps dont parle monsieur Graham, intervint Popil. Il est probable qu'il les ait, hum, évacués comme il l'a fait avec les précédents qui occupent désormais votre morgue.

― Je vais mettre des agents sur le coup. » promis Jack, encore légèrement secoué.

Le commissaire hocha la tête d'un air grave.

« Rentrons, s'il vous plait. » marmonna à nouveau Jimmy.

Voyant Will et Hannibal debout à l'écart, le Français les interpela :

« Messieurs, venez.

― Si vous voulez bien, nous aimerions que vous nous déposiez chez Hannibal.

― Vous êtes sûrs ?

― Oui, Jack. Nous avons eu les soins nécessaires. A présent, nous aimerions… être seuls. »

Hannibal ne disait rien mais gardait un bras passé autour des épaules de Will. Ce geste était davantage une marque d'affection qu'une tentative pour conserver son équilibre. Cela toucha Jack malgré lui et il acquiesça.

« Veuillez raccompagner le docteur Lecter et Will Graham. »

Les agents désignés s'empressèrent d'obéir et les deux hommes montèrent dans le 4x4. Lorsque la voiture disparut au coin de la rue, Jack sentit ses veines se vider. La peur qu'il ressentait en continu maintenant depuis l'annonce du cancer de Bella avait encore augmenté à la suite de sa tentative de suicide mais, depuis… elle semblait aller continuellement crescendo. Elle était comme des mâchoires qui se refermaient sur lui avec toujours plus de force. Il ignorait quand elles le broieraient mais il ne doutait pas que s'il lui posait la question, la bête répondrait « Bientôt ».

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu'enfin, ils furent seuls sur le perron, Hannibal serra Will contre lui et, le visage dans le creux de son cou, inspira profondément. L'empathe lui rendit son étreinte et, les lèvres tout contre sa peau blessée par le shocker, il murmura :

« Je te pardonne, Hannibal. »

Sans répondre, le Lituanien le serra encore plus fort. Il se sentait réellement blessé de n'avoir pu protéger Will et il aurait pu définitivement le perdre à cause de cette faiblesse ; obtenir son pardon était capital pour lui.

Après de longues secondes, il le relâcha et lui baisa le front avant de lui tendre une clef sobre et élégante. Surpris, Will le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Je n'ai plus très envie d'aller au restaurant, expliqua Hannibal avec un sourire. Que dirais-tu de m'emmener à Wolf Trap ? »

Les yeux de l'empathe examinèrent la clef avec attention, puis s'agrandirent légèrement.

« En Bentley ?

― Tu veux toujours l'essayer ? »

Au sourire malicieux qu'affichait Hannibal, Will eut du mal à s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou comme un gamin à qui on venait d'annoncer que la destination du jour était le parc d'attractions. Il ne se fit pas prier, cependant, pour prendre la clef et se hâta vers la porte d'entrée où il s'arrêta, brusquement indécis.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

― Abigail, souffla-t-il sans articuler.

― N'aie crainte, elle a suffisamment de vivres et de lecture pour se passer de nous jusqu'à ses quarante ans.

― Tu me fais un drôle d'effet quand tu fais de l'humour. »

Hannibal sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle s'en sort parfaitement bien. »

 

* * *

 

Abigail Hobbs n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait au-dessus d'elle ou à l'extérieur. Hannibal lui avait aménagé une pièce de la cave de manière à la fois accueillante et pratique sans pour autant lui permettre l'accès à ce que la jeune fille qualifiait ironiquement de « chambre des horreurs ». Le sellier secondaire lui était dévolu, de même qu'une baignoire assez ancienne mais propre et fonctionnelle. Tout le nécessaire de nettoyage était à sa portée, avec des instructions si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Elle disposait également d'une trousse de secours, de toute une flopée de vêtements de rechange et d'un nombre impressionnant de livres. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Hannibal ne les lui avait pas choisis au hasard. Ainsi trônaient en piles _Les psychopathes : essai de psychopathologie dynamique_ du docteur Reid-Meloy, _Petit traité des perversions morales_ du docteur Alberto Eiguer, une petite pointe d'humour avec le fameux _Êtes-vous un psychopathe ?_ de Jon Ronson et quelques assentiments aux demandes de Will Graham à travers _Les Cantos d'Hypérion_ de Dan Simmons ou encore _Danse avec les loups_ de Michael Blake.

Elle les lisait avec attention, s'ennuyant sur ceux qu'elle savait venir du profiler qui avait abattu son père – elle détestait la science-fiction – mais souriant presque en continu en découvrant les sous-entendus glissés çà et là par Hannibal.

Elle trouvait amusant qu'il voit aussi clair dans son jeu, elle qui était davantage ennuyée qu'éplorée, mais, parfois, elle se demandait si c'était une bonne chose. Après tout, Hannibal était l'Imitateur, il avait tué Cassie Boyle et aussi Marissa. Elle le soupçonnait d'être également l'Éventreur de Chesapeake mais, à ce niveau-là, elle se demandait encore qui, de Will ou d'Hannibal, était le mieux placé pour l'être – bien qu'Hannibal lui ait avoué avoir tué « bien plus » de gens que son père.

Le petit livre de _Roverandom_ sur les genoux, elle leva les yeux vers le plafond étincelant. La curiosité aiguillonnait sa volonté vers la transgression des règles mais sa porte était fermée à clef et Hannibal ne lui avait évidemment pas laissé de double. Il voyait sans doute en elle un danger potentiel et cette pensée la fit sourire. Il avait parfaitement raison, se disait-elle.

Elle avait vérifié dans tous les recoins de la pièce, avait examiné chacun des objets auxquels elle avait accès et était certaine qu'il n'y avait ni micro, ni caméra. Elle travaillait donc son rôle avec application, devant sa glace, imaginant divers cas de figure en fonction des réactions éventuelles d'Hannibal et de Will. Cependant, à aucun moment elle n'envisagea de lien intime entre les deux. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle devrait se séparer d'eux.

Elle avait toujours l'intention d'entrer à l'université et l'avait choisi avec soin, optant finalement pour une de celles où aucune fille lui ressemblant n'avait été victime de la Pie Grièche du Minnesota. Tout en s'assurant qu'il y avait là largement de quoi faire.

Will Graham lui avait semblé n'y voir que du feu, mais elle savait qu'Hannibal se doutait que la chasse lui manquait. Elle le devinait à la façon qu'il avait de la regarder quand il lui disait qu'elle ne pourrait pas encore remonter et elle se demandait si ça l'amusait de la garder ici. Peut-être un peu, oui, même s'il n'avait jamais exprimé la moindre animosité envers elle. Il ne lui avait pas caché le but de son coup de téléphone à son père, celui qui avait engendré la mort de ses deux parents et lui avait laissé une longue balafre sur la gorge. Il lui avait dit : « J'étais curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer ». Abigail rit tout haut et jeta le conte de Tolkien dans un coin.

« Moi aussi, je suis curieuse. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je vous le disais à la fin du chapitre précédent, j'ai tenté le NaNoWriMo cette année. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai réussi ! J'ai écrit 50 000 mots pour _Balliamo_ ! J'en reviens pas :') ça m'a permis de prendre une avance confortable, même si des corrections et des ajouts s'imposent. 
> 
> On en reste à un chapitre par mois, c'est plus pratique pour moi vu que ça me laisse le temps de les mettre au point et ça vous permettra aussi d'avoir des mises à jour régulières.
> 
> Merci de continuer de lire cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours !


	23. Ballo del ricordo : Attaca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On commence 2019 avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une excellente année. Qu'elle soit riche en belles lectures et en découvertes, plus toutes les bonnes choses qu'on souhaite habituellement (genre un excellent Chianti pour accompagner son foie et ses fèves au beurre).

Lorsqu'il gara la Bentley Arnage dans son propre garage, Will eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il était si bien installé qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir, mais les chiens les avaient entendus et ils aboyaient comme des fous. A regret, il coupa le contact et sortit.

En voyant Hannibal peiner pour s'extraire de l'habitacle, il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas bien ?

― Oui, souffla Hannibal sans même bouger les lèvres. Nous sommes surveillés.

― Mason ?

― FBI. »

Will hocha la tête et vint l'aider à sortir du garage. Son amant boita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et s'adossa au mur tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte sur une marée mouvante de poils et d'aboiements. Les chiens leur firent la fête, heureux comme tout de les voir, et leur maître les empêcha de sauter sur Hannibal qui gardait une main sur sa blessure, par précaution. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud sur sa peau et baissa les yeux sur Winston qui le regardait d'un air compatissant. Souriant, il passa sa main libre sur sa tête soyeuse et murmura :

« Merci, Winston. »

L'instant était empreint de gentillesse et Will sentit son cœur fondre comme neige au soleil. La seule chose qui comptait autant à ses yeux que le fait qu'Hannibal l'aime était qu'il aime aussi ses chiens.

Il les écarta avec douceur et vint passer une main sur la nuque d'Hannibal, glissant ses doigts entre les mèches fluides. Son amant lui sourit et lui embrassa le front.

« Viens. » murmura Will en l'invitant à entrer.

Il insista pour qu'il s'asseye et lui intima de se tenir tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, puis sortit avec ses chiens.

Installé dans le nouveau fauteuil, près de la cheminée, Hannibal soupira et se releva. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors pour voir Will lancer une première tournée de balles à ses chiens, puis leva les yeux vers le bois, plus loin, en se demandant qui Jack avait envoyé jouer les plantons.

Se tournant vers la cheminée, il entreprit de faire un feu un peu plus conséquent, puis traîna la patte jusqu'à la cuisine où il dénicha deux bouteilles de bière. A défaut d'avoir un Montrachet sous la main, ils avaient au moins droit à la cuvée spécialement faite pour Will avec laquelle Hannibal avait rempli une partie du réfrigérateur.

Il les posa sur le plan de travail et jeta un œil aux vivres. Il vit plusieurs steaks sous vide et reconnut sa façon de faire ; Will avait conservé certains des morceaux de viande prélevés sur Randall Tier. Hannibal sourit de toutes ses dents.

Il avait là de quoi préparer deux bons steaks et les agrémenter avec quelques légumes sautés. Plus, pourquoi pas, une portion de frites, cela ferait plaisir à Will étant donné la réserve qui occupait tout un tiroir du congélateur. Souriant, Hannibal le referma et fit l'inventaire des épices. Une fois définitivement certain de sauver la soirée, il retourna s'asseoir. Juste à temps. La porte s'ouvrit sur une armée de chiens qui s'ébrouèrent tous en même temps, puis vinrent renifler Hannibal pour lui signifier qu'ils étaient heureux de le revoir.

« Hannibal, murmura Will tout en retirant sa veste, je sais pertinemment que tu viens de te rasseoir. »

Le concerné se contenta de sourire.

 

* * *

Emmitouflé dans sa doudoune, recroquevillé derrière son volant, Jimmy Price marmonnait des obscénités à l'intention de Jack tandis qu'il observait l'écran de la caméra thermique. Son supérieur l'avait envoyé ici sans même lui demander s'il ne souhaitait pas plutôt rester auprès de Brian et il lui en voulait. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur qu'en voyant le docteur Lecter enserrer la gorge de son ami. Quand Brian avait cessé de se débattre, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il avait ressenti une détresse absolue, une peur sourde et une rage terrible. Il aurait voulu se jeter sur le psychiatre et le frapper jusqu'à ce que sa face traverse l'arrière de son crâne.

Quand il avait découvert Beverly dans l'observatoire, découpée en tranches et montée dans des plaques de plexiglas, Jimmy avait été choqué, écœuré et il s'était senti horriblement mal. Cependant, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti aujourd'hui. Son taux d'adrénaline était encore si élevé qu'il tremblait par intermittence et grinçait des dents. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver aux côtés de Brian plutôt qu'ici.

Conscient que cela n'y changerait rien, il se força à se concentrer sur la caméra et soupira en s'apercevant qu'il allait avoir droit à la douche commune. Ses souvenirs à ce sujet étaient encore bien vivaces et il n'avait pas très envie d'en ajouter d'autres à sa mémoire. Il se détendit cependant en voyant que les deux hommes se contentaient de se laver précautionneusement et de se sécher. Le docteur Lecter examina encore soigneusement Will ainsi que son propre corps, désinfecta quelques zones, puis ils se rhabillèrent.

Il vit distinctement le psychiatre clopiner quand la tension sur sa jambe devenait insupportable et jugea la boiterie non feinte. Cela n'empêchait pas Hannibal Lecter de s'affairer autour de la cuisinière pour préparer le repas, même si Will sautait visiblement d'un côté à l'autre pour l'empêcher de trop en faire. Devant ce manège plutôt touchant, Jimmy Price fit la moue.

Le docteur Lecter avait été parfaitement maître de lui les deux fois où il l'avait vu tuer quelqu'un, même ce monsieur Goldberg qu'il connaissait visiblement. Il était encore tout à fait calme lorsqu'il avait mimé le meurtre de Brian. Pourtant, quand Jimmy lui avait exprimé son soutien, par politesse, devant l'ambulance, le Lituanien lui était apparu terriblement vidé. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait été poussé dans ses derniers retranchements et cela lui avait fait un choc. Son côté trop confiant lui susurrait que rien de tout cela n'était feint et que Lecter avait simplement eu de la chance de parvenir à jouer son rôle et à mettre leur ravisseur hors d'état de nuire. L'autre, plus raisonnable, lui rappelait que ce même Lecter était le principal suspect dans l'affaire de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake – sans doute aucun quant à sa culpabilité pour la majorité des gens dans la confidence – et qu'il avait, ce jour-là, tué des gens de sang-froid.

« Ce type n'est vraiment pas croyable, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Une seconde, il a la tronche du parfait petit Éventreur et la seconde d'après, _pouf!_ on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession… Ce n'est tout de même pas possible qu'il sache quand on les regarde avec la thermique, il a forcément mal… Mais… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, puis reprit son monologue.

« Mais si nos estimations étaient exactes – et c'est très probable, on ne va pas se mentir – l'Éventreur de Chesapeake est censé être un homme d'une résistance physique hors du commun. Quand on regarde ses scènes de crime – certaines d'entre-elles, du moins – il vaut mieux soit être deux, soit avoir une condition physique hors norme pour parvenir à placer les victimes et les… accessoires… comme il se doit. C'est ce qu'il avait l'air d'être quand il a bondi hors de la piscine. Mais à le voir boiter comme ça, avec sa température qui augmente lorsqu'il force trop… Oui, c'est surtout ça qui me paraît difficile à feindre. Nous n'avons pas de contrôle sur notre température corporelle… »

Il soupira comme si l'on venait de lui énoncer un argument contrariant.

« C'est vrai que certains apnéistes sont capables de ralentir leur cœur de manière incroyable. D'autres sont capables de baisser leur température corporelle, ce qui va généralement de paire avec la baisse du rythme cardiaque. Mais hausser sa température… Hum… Si je pouvais avoir son électrocardiogramme, cela m'arrangerait. »

L'air désabusé, Jimmy tendit la main vers le paquet de biscuit. Son énervement avait soudainement cédé la place à une profonde lassitude, accentuant davantage son envie d'être ailleurs. Avec Brian par exemple. Tandis qu'il croquait dans l'une des friandises, il se demanda comment se sentait son ami et si Jack lui fichait la paix.

 

* * *

Assit en face d'Hannibal, Will jouait avec ce qui lui restait de compotée d'oignons. Non qu'il n'aimât pas, mais une question – même plusieurs – lui brûlait les lèvres et il ne savait pas comment les poser. Le voyant lutter, Hannibal sourit et se pencha en avant pour accrocher son regard.

« Parle-moi, Will. »

Son compagnon lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu avais sauvé le fils de monsieur Goldberg ? »

Les yeux du blond se plissèrent brièvement en un sourire sincère.

« Oui. Il est arrivé devant moi après un très grave accident de voiture. Il avait été percuté frontalement par un homme ivre. La route était très étroite et très escarpée, il a fait une chute de dix mètres et ils ont mis près d'une heure à l'extraire de la carcasse. »

Posant ses couverts, il poursuivit :

« Il était très mal en point. Les deux autres chirurgiens ont refusé de l'opérer, prétextant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

― Mais toi, tu l'as fait.

― Oui. »

L'expression du médecin n'était plus aussi impénétrable en sa présence et Will lut une forme d'indignation dans les iris terre de Sienne. Il ne doutait pas qu'Hannibal abhorrait les injustices de ce genre.

« Jeff, le fils de monsieur Goldberg, s'est peu à peu remis de son accident. J'avais de temps en temps de ses nouvelles par le biais de collègues. Le jour où il a été capable de vivre sa vie seul, il est venu me remercier.

― Tu lui as sauvé la vie, Hannibal. Et l'homme qui l'a envoyé à l'hôpital ?

― Un alcoolique notoire et un homme très haut placé politiquement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il provoquait un accident, il avait déjà renversé un enfant, quelques années avant cela. Un jeune garçon de dix ans. La police de Baltimore n'a jamais retrouvé l'auteur de ce meurtre avec délit de fuite.

― Mais toi, si.

― Oui. »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire de fierté : Hannibal ne se contentait plus du « qui ne dit mot consent ».

« Je trouve admirable la façon dont tu as épargné la souffrance à monsieur Goldberg.

― Son courage l'était tout autant.

― Oui. »

Titillant du bout de sa fourchette son dernier morceau de steak, Will murmura :

« Je te remercie d'avoir épargné Brian.

― Je n'avais aucune raison de lui faire du mal, Will.

― Tu aurais pu en profiter. »

L'expression du psychiatre se fit malicieuse.

« Dans quel but, éliminer l'une des pièces de l'échiquier ?

― Par exemple. »

L'empathe grimaça en tentant d'étouffer un ricanement mais Hannibal se garda d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait effectivement aucune raison de prendre la vie de Brian Zeller et le faire aurait sans aucun doute rapproché le couperet de leurs gorges de plusieurs centimètres. Par ailleurs, Hannibal avait encore quelques petites choses à régler avant d'envisager ce qu'ils feraient lorsque le piège se refermera. Chacune des solutions dépendait essentiellement du facteur « Will ».

« Tu sais, commença celui-ci en resservant le vin, pour en revenir au fils Goldberg, je trouve que de manière générale, les chirurgiens ont trop tendance à se prendre pour Dieu. Je veux dire… Je suis bien conscient qu'il faut une haute idée de soi-même pour être assez confiant pour mettre ses doigts autour d'un cœur ou dans un cerveau tout en étant convaincu qu'on y arrivera. Mais… C'est leur façon de se mettre sur un piédestal qui m'insupporte.

― Je suis d'accord avec toi. Beaucoup ont tendance à juger certains cas comme étant indignes d'eux.

― Et refusent de les opérer.

― Oui. Ils refusent aussi parfois si le risque d'échouer est trop grand.

― Mais… pour quelle raison ? »

Hannibal eut un sourire narquois.

« Un échec entache la réputation. »

Évidemment, Will se doutait de ce qu'allait être la réponse, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver cela excessivement prétentieux. Révolté, il piqua rageusement dans la viande.

« De nombreux chirurgiens sont des psychopathes. » énonça Hannibal en laissant glisser ses dents sur celles de la fourchette.

Le steak était excellent, se disait-il. La sauvagerie dysphorique rehaussait indiscutablement les saveurs.

« Paradoxalement, oui.

― Paradoxalement, Will ?

― L'empathie me paraît primordiale pour exercer un tel métier.

― C'est faux. » affirma Hannibal d'une voix douce.

Le profiler le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« L'empathie n'a qu'une faible place dans la pratique de chirurgie d'urgence. Ce ne sont pas des gens en détresse, Will, ce sont des mains broyées, des embolies, des enfoncements thoraciques, et cætera. L'implication émotionnelle serait trop grande si l'on s'attardait sur la personne davantage que sur le cas. »

Sans répondre, Will hocha lentement la tête. Il savait qu'il aurait été incapable de faire ce métier et il savait aussi précisément pourquoi.

« L'empathie n'a sa place qu'une fois que tout a été tenté. Que cela soit une victoire ou un échec.

― Je comprends. Est-ce pour cette raison que tu as arrêté la chirurgie ? Car tu n'aurais pas été capable de sauver un patient ? »

Hannibal, qui s'était remit à manger, suspendit son geste, puis redescendit sa fourchette et posa le poignet sur la table. L'espace d'un instant, il sembla réfléchir, puis soupira doucement.

« Il s'agissait d'une petite fille de trois ans. Blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait été renversée par une voiture juste devant la maison de ses parents alors qu'elle tenait la main de sa mère.

― Elle te rappelait Mischa ?

― Oui. »

Le Lituanien se tut, la gorge nouée. Will tendit la main vers lui et vint caresser la sienne avec douceur.

« Tu n'as pas tué Mischa, Hannibal. Et tu n'as pas tué cette autre petite.

― Non, en effet. Cependant, je n'ai pas été en mesure de les sauver. Ni Mischa, ni Rachel.

― Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour sauver Rachel, poursuivit-il. Si tu n'as pas pu la sauver, c'est parce que personne ne le pouvait. »

Il se tut un instant, puis sourit avec tendresse et compassion.

« Tu avais huit ans quand Mischa a été tuée, Hannibal. Tu étais affamé, déshydraté, frigorifié et seul face à toute une meute de monstres. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. A part tenter de sauver ta propre vie.

― Je le sais, Will, mais cela ne signifie pas que je l'accepte.

― J'en suis conscient. Mischa vivra à jamais heureuse dans les pièces sûres de ton palais mental, Hannibal. Et, si un jour il te prend l'envie de me parler d'elle, de me la décrire, de me laisser la voir comme tu t'es révélé à moi, elle aura tout autant de place dans le mien. »

Hannibal ne répondit pas mais il était évident que les mots de Will l'avaient atteint en plein cœur. Ses yeux brillaient plus que de coutume et son sourire était d'une sincérité désarmante. L'empathe le lui rendit avec tendresse sans cesser de caresser le dos de la main polydactyle du bout des doigts.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait jouer avec mes chiens. Et il y en a bien plus dans ma tête que dans ma maison, ça, tu peux me croire. »

Cette fois, Hannibal sembla se détendre pour de bon. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête.

« Mischa aimait énormément les chiens.

― Nous saurons honorer sa mémoire, Hannibal. Elle repose désormais en paix grâce à toi. Il ne tient qu'à nous de pérenniser son souvenir. »

Will fut interrompu par Winston qui venait de poser sa tête sur sa cuisse. Il le caressa doucement et entendit Hannibal murmurer :

« Merci pour tout, Will. »

Ces quelques mots avaient été soufflés si bas qu'il crut d'abord avoir rêvé, mais Hannibal le couvait de ses yeux emplis de fierté et d'un amour si puissant qu'aucune volonté extérieure ne pourrait jamais le briser. Ignorant soudain Winston qui s'écarta juste avant que sa tête soit comprimée contre la table, Will se tendit au-dessus des assiettes pour venir embrasser son compagnon. D'abord surpris, Hannibal leva sa main libre et caressa tendrement la nuque de son empathe.

« Excuse-moi, souffla ce dernier d'un air presque gêné tandis qu'il se rasseyait en redressant le saladier bousculé.

― Ne t'excuse jamais de ces gestes, Will. Ils te sont dus autant qu'ils sont chéris. »

Surpris par la tendresse de la remarque, Will rougit et Hannibal sourit, couvrant sa main de la sienne.

« N'en doutes jamais.

― Tu sais… Personne ne m'a jamais accordé autant d'importance que toi. En cela, j'ai parfois peur de trop en exiger. De ne pas savoir offrir autant que tu m'offres.

― Je ne puis rêver mieux que ce que tu m'offres, Will. Tu es l'être que j'attendais sans oser le reconnaître. »

Jamais phrase n'avait eu plus grand impact sur le profiler. Les larmes aux yeux, il n'y tint plus et se leva pour venir enlacer Hannibal. Courbé en deux pour ne pas peser sur sa blessure, il le tint contre lui de longues secondes tandis que les mains larges lui caressaient le dos et les bras.

 

* * *

Quand Jimmy Price avait pris son poste non loin de la maison de Will, à Wolf Trap, il n'espérait qu'une chose, c'était que Jack le rappelle et l'autorise à rentrer. Mais quand cet appel arriva, le lendemain, aux alentours de midi, le scientifique soupira. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la caméra thermique mais le couple était toujours au lit. Visiblement réveillé, mais indiscutablement tranquille.

Price coupa l'enregistrement et rangea son matériel, puis démarra et rejoignit la route principale en direction de Baltimore.

Comme il s'y attendait, il fut réquisitionné par Jack à la seconde où il posa le pied dans le département d'étude des sciences du comportement.

« Alors, Jimmy ?

― Le docteur Lecter boite de manière parfaitement logique, rien ne me laisse penser qu'il puisse le feindre. Will et lui se sont douché, ont dîné, puis ont passé un moment dans le canapé avant d'aller se coucher. Quand je suis parti, ils étaient toujours au lit.

― Hum…

― J'aimerais voir Brian, Jack. »

Son supérieur le jaugea sans répondre pendant de longues secondes et Jimmy dû se retenir pour s'empêcher de le secouer. Certes, Jack était en train de perdre sa femme, mais lui-même avait bien failli perdre Brian ! A cette pensée, le scientifique prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était tout de même pas le même attachement… mais il reconnaissait sans honte qu'il avait eu la plus grande peur de sa vie.

« Il est à son poste. »

Sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, le blond se faufila entre Jack Crawford et le mur pour s'éloigner avant qu'un contrordre ne parvienne à ses oreilles **.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

« Vous vouliez me voir, Jack ? »

Le chef de la BAU fit un signe de tête vers la vitre sans tain et Will découvrit Bedelia Du Maurier, la psychiatre d'Hannibal. Les bras croisés, elle donnait l'impression d'être contrariée. Il se doutait qu'Hannibal avait l'intention de l'éliminer. Elle ne l'avait pas totalement percé à jour, mais elle savait qu'il représentait un immense danger. Par Hannibal, Will savait qu'elle avait disparu depuis quelques temps ; il le soupçonnait d'être passé chez elle l'inviter à dîner et y avoir fait chou blanc.

« Que fait-elle ici ?

― Elle est la psychiatre du docteur Lecter, Will. Cela me paraît évident.

― Hum…

― Je veux que vous alliez lui parler, Will. »

Sans répondre, le profiler le quitta pour la rejoindre et se planta devant elle, affichant un air au moins aussi contrarié que le sien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la vitre, puis reporta son attention sur lui.

« Je suis très contrariée que vous m'ayez conduite ici.

― Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, rétorqua-t-il. J'imagine que vous vous cachiez ? »

Elle ne releva pas mais, en l'occurrence, c'était inutile.

« Je sais que nous avons atteint un stade où il n'existe plus d'autre choix. Je tiens à me préserver.

― Que savez-vous du danger que représente Hannibal ?

― N'en avez-vous pas eu un bon exemple lors de votre emprisonnement ? »

Will sourit mais cela ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

« J'aimerais avoir un avis extérieur, docteur. »

La blonde le toisa quelques secondes, puis répondit :

« Je pense qu'Hannibal représente un grand danger. Je pense qu'il est excessivement intelligent et je pense qu'il aime jouer. Au moins autant que le chat qui attend devant la souris pour voir si elle va réussir à se relever, dans quel sens elle fuira, s'il lui suffira d'ouvrir la gueule pour l'avaler ou s'il devra chasser. »

Tournant les yeux vers la vitre, elle poursuivit :

« Je pense que le niveau de contrôle que peut exercer Hannibal sur une tierce personne est dangereusement élevé. Vous n'êtes qu'une marionnette entre ses mains. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et haussa brièvement les sourcils.

« Il joue avec vous, monsieur Graham. Je vous suggère d'y mettre fin avant qu'il ne vous pousse à commettre un acte que vous regretterez toute votre vie.

― Quel acte vous a-t-il poussée à commettre ? »

Les yeux graves de la psychiatre semblèrent lancer des éclairs et la réponse tarda à venir.

« Un jour, j'ai accepté un patient qu'Hannibal m'avait recommandé. Ce… patient a tenté de me tuer lors d'une séance. J'ai pris sa vie. J'ai la conviction qu'Hannibal a soigneusement placé les événements menant à cet acte en attendant que je les provoque. Il voulait que je tue ce patient. Et il savait que ça serait lui que je contacterais en premier. »

Jack entra à cet instant et elle se tut le temps de le gratifier d'un regard condescendant.

« Prenez garde, monsieur Graham. Vous êtes entré dans l'antre du monstre. Un jour, il vous persuadera de tuer quelqu'un, et ce sera forcément quelqu'un que vous aimez. »

L'empathe ne répondit pas, se contentant de darder sur elle un regard irrité. Jack, quant à lui, fut plus téméraire.

« Nous l'arrêterons avant.

― Agent Crawford, commença-t-elle, vous avez soupçonné Hannibal parce qu'il l'a bien voulu. Vous avez découvert certaines choses uniquement car il l'a voulu. Vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur la situation. Hannibal était et demeure seul maître à bord. »

De l'autre côté de la vitre, le commissaire Popil hochait machinalement la tête. Cette femme avait une idée très correcte du personnage, mais elle l'intriguait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait un plan, au sujet d'Hannibal. C'était certainement une femme très intelligente, mais Pascal doutait qu'elle ait la moindre chance face au génie du Lituanien.

« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, j'apprécierai grandement que vous m'oubliiez. Je tiens à éviter de revoir la mort.

― Vous pouvez y aller, docteur. Des hommes vont vous raccompagner.

― C'est inutile. »

Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et jeta un dernier regard vers Will. Dans ses yeux presque larmoyants, il lut de la pitié et cela le vexa profondément. Les bras croisés, il la regarda sortir sans rien dire, croisant de fait le regard de Jack.

« Vous avez entendu, Will ? Si vous persistez à vous accrocher au docteur Lecter, vous risquer de faire des choses que vous regretterez.

― Je sais très bien ce que je fais, Jack. C'est trop tôt.

― J'ai peur que nous ne nous apercevions qu'il est l'heure qu'une fois qu'il sera trop tard. Vous saisissez, Will ?

― Cela n'arrivera pas. »

Depuis qu'il avait atteint ce niveau de complicité avec Hannibal, Will était bien plus sûr de lui et il supportait bien mieux les échanges de regard, au point que cela pouvait devenir déstabilisant pour son vis-à-vis. Il se reprit juste avant que Jack s'en aperçoive et s'en félicita. Il était hors de question de laisser planer le moindre doute quant à sa loyauté pour le FBI. Du moins, pas plus que nécessaire.

« Jack, Hannibal est extrêmement intelligent, mais c'est aussi un grand sentimental. Je maintiens qu'il n'a rien d'un psychopathe, ni même d'un sociopathe. Il est… unique… et le seul moyen pour nous de parvenir à le coincer est de percer ses défenses. J'ai touché son cœur, Jack.

― S'il s'aperçoit que vous jouez avec lui, Will… Il vous tuera.

― Sans doute. Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, comme il s'est déjà plu à me le dire, l'être humain peut pardonner. Il ne se considère pas comme un dieu.

― Il se considère comme supérieur aux autres, insista Jack.

― Non, il se considère supérieur à ceux qu'il mange. Comme nous nous considérons supérieurs aux vaches ou aux cochons. Pour lui, ses victimes ne sont rien d'autre que des porcs, de la viande. Quand vous achetez un steak à la boucherie, Jack, vous ne demandez pas au boucher si la bête a souffert ou si elle était de bonne nature. »

Les yeux noirs et impénétrables le fixaient sans ciller et Will se força à détourner les yeux.

Le commissaire Popil frappa puis entra en le saluant.

« Bonjour, monsieur Graham.

― Bonjour, commissaire. Je me doutais que vous seriez derrière la vitre.

― Si je puis me permettre, monsieur Graham, prenez garde à Hannibal. Il y a des années que nous ne nous étions pas vus, mais le temps ne l'a pas assagi. Il ne l'a rendu que plus maître de son art et donc, plus dangereux.

― J'en ai parfaitement conscience. »

Le policier s'approcha de lui et souffla, dans un français à peine audible qu'il eut du mal à saisir :

« _Si vraiment vous n'êtes pas amoureux d'Hannibal, Will, gardez-vous de lui._ »

L'empathe hocha imperceptiblement la tête sans répondre. Il trouvait cet homme intéressant et sympathique mais tâchait de garder à l'esprit que son but était d'arrêter Hannibal, pas de l'aider. Il serait fâcheux de lui apprendre la vérité, bien que Will se doutât que Popil eut sa propre opinion.

Si Hannibal et lui ne parlaient jamais de l'éventualité d'une fuite, Will sentait irrémédiablement l'échéance se rapprocher. Il n'aurait pas été capable d'expliquer pourquoi, mais il le sentait. Le piège se refermait, tant autour d'Hannibal que de lui, et il y avait travaillé avec brio. Il était parvenu à faire comprendre à Jack, Brian et Jimmy qu'Hannibal Lecter et l'Éventreur de Chesapeake ne faisaient qu'un et maintenant que c'était fait, Jack se rapprochait peu à peu.

Will le savait brillant mais il le savait également au bord du gouffre. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être extrêmement empathique pour deviner l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait le chef de la BAU : sa femme se mourait à l'hôpital et le plus grand tueur en série de l'histoire des États-Unis lui filait perpétuellement entre les doigts. Et, pour couronner le tout, son profiler avait atterri dans le lit dudit tueur en série. A cette pensée, Will réprima difficilement un ricanement et se retrouva à grimacer face à Jack et au commissaire Popil.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour toucher terre et se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là, puis sa grimace se mua en un sourire compatissant.

« Écoutez, je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je sais ce que je fais. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligent qu'Hannibal Lecter, mais je n'en suis pas pour autant beaucoup plus stupide.

― Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, monsieur Graham, m'éclairer sur ce que vous comptez faire ?

― L'Éventreur de Chesapeake ne commet jamais d'erreurs. Il ne laisse des indices que lorsqu'il a décidé que cela pourrait être amusant ou au moins intéressant. Je n'arriverai pas à lui en faire commettre. En revanche, je pense pouvoir l'amener à se rendre. »

Son affirmation laissa les deux hommes interdits.

« Se rendre ? Hannibal ? Vous plaisantez ?

― Non, absolument pas, commissaire. Voyez-vous, Hannibal a deux grandes faiblesses : sa curiosité sans bornes et moi. Il est, je pense, parfaitement capable de se rendre dans le seul but de voir si son emprisonnement pourrait se révéler divertissant. Par ailleurs, il est également capable de se substituer à moi. »

L'idée du profiler gagnait en netteté dans les esprits des deux hommes. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Vous voulez dire que vous comptez vous… comment dire… vous afficher comme un complice de l'Éventreur ?

― Oui, vous avez tout compris, commissaire.

― Will, vous êtes conscient que vous risquez d'être mêlé à des meurtres dont il nous sera autrement plus difficile de vous disculper que celui de Randall Tier ?

― Pour Randall, c'était de la légitime défense.

― Le smilodon aussi ?

― Faites-moi confiance, Jack. Je suis le seul qui puisse véritablement faire quelque chose. Comprenez aussi que je me dois d'être crédible dans mon rôle auprès d'Hannibal. S'il a le moindre doute, tout sera fichu. »

Il se tut quelques secondes, puis sourit tristement.

« Je suis prêt à tout pour le confondre, Jack. Même à mourir. Mais j'aimerais autant l'éviter. »

Le visage grave oscilla lentement lorsque Jack acquiesça et le Français s'écarta quand Will décida de sortir. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fit un geste pour le retenir et, dans le couloir, Will se passa les mains sur le visage. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses doigts tremblaient **.** L'espace d'un instant, il était redevenu le profiler fébrile si habitué à exacerber son syndrome d'Asperger qu'il en ressentait un stress authentique. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis, tant de vérités s'étaient révélées… que lorsqu'il avait franchi la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, il avait senti son sang refluer vers le cœur. Le malaise passa mais la désagréable impression d'avoir incarné un imposteur ne le quitta pas avant qu'il ne démarre sa voiture. Conduire le détendit et il soupira. Quelle ironie, se dit-il, que l'homme qu'il avait pris tant de soin à créer et derrière lequel il se cachait il n'y a pourtant pas si longtemps ne soit plus pour lui qu'un étranger, un intrus qui l'effrayait du fait de son instabilité.

Un ricanement lui échappa.

« Alana avait raison, finalement. J'étais beaucoup trop instable. »

La radio lui répondit en grésillant puis accrocha une station et se mit à hurler le _Bohemian Rhapsody_ de Queen. Will sursauta puis rit, monta le son et se mit à chanter, battant la mesure sur son volant.

« _Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide,_

_No escape from reality._

_Open your eyes,_

_Look up to the skies and see._ »

Le volume poussé à fond et les fenêtres ouvertes, Will laissa dans son sillage une longue ligne de visages surpris qui le suivaient des yeux.

 

* * *

Hannibal entendit venir Will bien avant de le voir. Debout à sa fenêtre, il retirait les fleurs mortes de sa balconnière et tourna des yeux mi amusés mi effarés vers l'antique Volvo qui ralentissait pour venir s'échouer devant la porte de son garage. Le brun coupa la radio juste avant de sortir et offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires à Hannibal.

« Tu m'as l'air d'excellente humeur, observa celui-ci.

― Je le suis. Je reviens du FBI. J'ai parlé avec ta psychiatre. »

L'Éventreur eut un vague sourire malicieux puis retourna à son ouvrage.

« Elle se cachait, souffla Will.

― Je sais. »

Will ne lui demanda pas s'il avait déjà tenté de la tuer, c'eut été discourtois.

« Je pense qu'elle va continuer, ajouta-t-il.

― C'est probable. »

Il le regarda terminer d'arranger ses plantes et se mit à fredonner _Nothing else matter_. Hannibal le laissa faire puis, son travail achevé, rangea sécateur et gants dans une petite boîte et se tourna vers lui.

« Sans vouloir manquer de respect à Metallica, j'apprécierai que tu rentres. J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

L'empathe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Tu as reconnu Metallica ? »

Feignant d'être vexé, Hannibal leva un sourcil.

« La qualité musicale de ce groupe est incontestable. Par ailleurs, le chanteur est très talentueux. »

Émerveillé, Will le regardait d'un air béat qui manqua de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel. D'un geste, il l'invita à franchir la porte et ce fut un Will automatisé qui s'exécuta. Il rejoignit la cuisine et salua par réflexe la personne qui s'y trouvait. Quand la réponse lui parvint, il revint brutalement sur terre.

« Abigail !

― Vous vous sentez bien, monsieur Graham ? »

Elle s'était amusée à prendre le ton de Freddie Lounds et Will sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser juste avant qu'elle ne vienne l'enlacer.

« Je l'imite bien, hein ?

― Oh, beaucoup trop bien. Tu m'as mis mal à l'aise.

― Je me suis entraînée, j'avais le temps. En bas. »

Elle baissa les yeux d'un air mystérieux puis sourit avec malice. Will lui rendit sa mimique de bon cœur et Hannibal les rejoignit.

« Abigail, peux-tu ressortir le saladier ?

― Chef, tout de suite, chef ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un salut militaire.

Le profiler fronça les sourcils mais finit par sourire en croisant le regard amusé de son amant. Il était soulagé que la planque ait été levée et qu'Abigail ait enfin pu remonter, mais bien qu'il ait toujours pour elle cet étrange élan d'affection, il ressentait également une sorte de malaise. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de faux, dans ce qu'il vivait à cet instant.

Dans son égarement, il chercha à se rapprocher d'Hannibal mais la jeune fille releva la tête, comme surprise, et le dévisagea du coin de l'œil. Peut-être n'était-elle pas au courant pour eux deux. Ou peut-être faisait-elle une sorte de transfert entre son père mort – ou, plutôt, la Pie Grièche du Minnesota – et l'Imitateur qu'elle savait être Hannibal.

Elle était déjà distante avec lui quand elle était internée, mais cette fois, c'était un peu plus marqué sans que cela détonne particulièrement. Abigail paraissait plus détendue qu'autrefois. Elle ne portait pas de foulard, ce qui laissait voir sa cicatrice, et ses gestes comme sa démarche étaient bien plus affirmés.

Tandis qu'il se demandait si Hannibal ne l'avait pas modelée suivant son bon plaisir, la voix de celui-ci retentit contre les parois de son crâne :

« Abigail a une forme de psychopathie. »

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les lèvres de son compagnon et il était certain qu'il n'avait rien dit. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu l'impression d'être dans le cabinet d'Hannibal, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Will n'avait aucune raison de douter du diagnostique de son psychiatre et amant, la froideur d'Abigail venant l'appuyer.

« Comment ça se passe, dans l'affaire de l'Éventreur ? demanda-t-elle en se servant un verre d'eau.

― Pas trop mal. Nous nous rapprochons. »

Il ne précisa pas de quoi. Abigail lui sourit mais ses yeux furent attirés par un autre sourire, celui d'Hannibal, debout juste derrière la jeune fille. Il avait un air de prédateur que Will n'avait pas encore vu sur son visage. Pas comme ça. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il comprit qu'Hannibal n'avait nullement l'intention de s'encombrer d'Abigail. Il l'avait laissé ressortir pour montrer à Will la chasseresse sous la jeune orpheline et le laisser arriver lui-même à la conclusion qu'il n'existait qu'une issue envisageable. Une seule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiiii veut une bolée de cidre ? Ou une flûte de champagne peut-être ? C'est cadeau, vous l'avez largement mérité. Vos kudos et autres commentaires illuminent mes journées.
> 
> J'espère que ce premier chapitre de l'année vous a plu.


	24. Ballo del ricordo : Coda

Assis aux côtés de son épouse, à l’hôpital, Jack tournait et retournait une enveloppe entre ses doigts devenus trop raides. Le papier grainé était doux au toucher et elle lui était adressée d’une splendide écriture déliée digne des meilleures calligraphes. Elle venait du docteur Lecter, il n’avait absolument aucun doute à ce sujet, mais ce qui l’effrayait, c’était l’avenir. Il savait qu’il se rapprochait de l’Éventreur, même si celui-ci ne tuait plus depuis un moment. Mais il craignait que ce monstre ait déjà dans l’idée de l’éliminer, de le consommer, de se faire des _brochettes_ de ses joues, pour reprendre les termes du policier français.

Évidemment, la peur serrait les entrailles de Jack depuis des mois et il s’était habitué à cette douleur permanente. Elle était devenue une force motrice. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps – il ne saurait dire s’il s’agissait là de jours ou de semaines – Jack sentait qu’elle s’accentuait, comme un lent crescendo jusqu’à l’accord final. Il se sentait comme un animal acculé. Il avait l’impression d’avoir passé des mois dans un piège à attendre que le chasseur vienne le relever et qu’il entendait enfin des pas se rapprocher. Incapable de fuir, il attendait sans savoir s’il serait capable de mordre la main qui le saisirait, le moment venu.

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Bella, sous assistance respiratoire et le teint maladif. Outre les anti-douleur qui l’assommaient, sa pauvre femme était si épuisée qu’elle ne se réveillait pratiquement plus. Il l’observa un long moment, se remémorant le jour où Hannibal Lecter l’avait appelé en urgence pour l’informer de la tentative de suicide de sa femme. Ce jour-là, Jack avait été heureux d’apprendre que le psychiatre l’avait sauvée mais, aujourd’hui, à la voir comme cela, il n’avait qu’une pensée en tête : le souhaiter était égoïste et l’acte du docteur Lecter, cruel.

Résigné, il baissa la tête vers l’enveloppe et se décida à l’ouvrir. Il en tira un petit carton ivoire couvert d’une écriture rouge sombre.

 

> «  _Je serais extrêmement honoré_
> 
> _Si vous acceptiez de venir dîner chez moi_
> 
> _Vendredi en huit, à vingt-heures._
> 
> _Amicalement,_
> 
> _Hannibal Lecter_  »

Jack fixa l’écriture élégante de longues secondes, puis il hocha la tête.

« Je viendrai, docteur, murmura-t-il. Soyez sûr que je viendrai. »

Il se leva pour partir mais s’attarda encore quelques secondes, caressant doucement le front de sa femme. Il l’embrassa avec révérence, lui dit au revoir, puis sortit. Il traversa les couloirs sans voir les silhouettes qui les peuplaient et n’entendit pas le médecin le saluer. Il ne se rendit compte qu’il marchait qu’une fois qu’il fut arrivé devant sa voiture. Hagard, Jack s’assit et mit le contact mais ne démarra pas.

Assis plus loin, dans sa Bentley Arnage, Hannibal Lecter l’observait de ses yeux perçant. Il vit distinctement Jack se courber et ses épaules tressauter. Il pleurait. Cela dura de longues minutes pendant lesquelles l’homme de loi laissa éclater sa détresse et sa rage.

Hannibal l’observait, impassible. Jusqu’à présent, aucun des actes de Jack Crawford ne l’avait vraiment surpris et, s’il savait que l’homme n’allait désormais plus tarder à craquer, il était tout de même satisfait que cela soit arrivé aujourd’hui. Les choses n’en seraient que plus intéressantes. Naturellement, Hannibal ne doutait pas que son invitation serait acceptée et il savait également que Jack choisirait de le tuer plutôt que de se borner à vouloir l’emprisonner. Un tel raisonnement était parfaitement logique : que ce soit l’Éventreur de Chesapeake ou l’Imitateur, aucun n’avait laissé d’indice ou de preuve susceptible d’être accepté par un tribunal. Légalement, Jack n’avait toujours aucun recours et Will était peu disposé à lui fournir des aveux dûment enregistrés et totalement irréfutables.

Hannibal savait également que même si Jack pleurait maintenant, il n’agirait pas avant que Bella soit partie ou tout comme. Cela même justifiait sa propre présence ici, car un examen visuel et olfactif restait infiniment plus pertinent que des conjectures.

Il patienta jusqu’à ce que l’agent démarre et s’en aille et ne s’apprêta à sortir de sa voiture qu’une fois qu’il fut certain qu’il n’était plus dans les parages. Il rangea les papiers qu’il examinait jusqu’à présent pour donner le change et verrouilla les portières. De son pas altier, il gagna la chambre de Bella qu’il trouva terriblement affaiblie. L’odeur du mal qui la rongeait surnageait sur les relents d’antiseptiques et de nettoyants industriels ; elle lui piquait les narines et lui laissait un goût âpre sur la langue. Il s’approcha, s’assit un instant sur la chaise, tout près d’elle, et lui prit la main.

« Je vous prie de me pardonner, Bella. Je dois vous faire un aveu : je désapprouve le suicide mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à choisir délibérément de vous faire endurer ce mal. J’ai tiré au sort, avec la pièce que vous m’aviez donnée. »

En tant que médecin et expert psychiatre, il savait qu’il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de jours à vivre. Une semaine, peut-être deux. Certainement pas trois et cela lui convenait. Il ne ressentait aucune animosité envers cette femme, en dehors du ressentiment vis-à-vis de sa tentative de suicide. La voyant ouvrir les yeux, il lui sourit d’un air compassé.

« Je vous pardonne. »

Hannibal ne répondit pas, se contentant de caresser la main devenue rêche. Il la sentit se rendormir, mais elle rouvrit les yeux un court instant :

« Docteur Lecter ?

― Oui, Bella ?

― Je veux que vous me fassiez une promesse. »

Sa respiration était sifflante et pénible. Sa voix, à peine audible. Hannibal se pencha vers elle.

« Je vous écoute.

― Je veux que vous sauviez Jack comme vous m’avez sauvée. Il… »

Elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et poursuivit :

« Il court à sa perte, docteur. Si vous ne le sauvez pas, il mourra à cause… à cause de cette affaire qui le ronge. »

L’Éventreur l’observait avec attention mais ne disait toujours rien.

« Cette affaire est son cancer à lui, docteur. Vous savez de quelle affaire je parle ?

― Oui, Bella.

― Promettez-moi. »

Les yeux d’Hannibal passèrent du visage mourant à la perfusion, puis au lit et revinrent fixer ceux, désormais caves, de Phyllis Crawford. Sans sourire, sans esquisser quelque mimique que ce soit, il répondit :

« Je vous le promet, Bella. »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, puis ses paupières retombèrent, lourdes comme du plomb, sur ses beaux yeux de biche. Hannibal se leva et lui replaça délicatement la tête.

« Au revoir, Bella. Nous ne nous reverrons plus. »

 

* * *

 

Debout au milieu du couloir, Will Graham hésitait à avancer. Jimmy Price, Brian Zeller et Jack Crawford étaient rassemblés à l’entré du bureau de Jack et ils le dévisageaient avec insistance. Finalement, il inspira à fond et se mit à marcher dans leur direction.

« Will, dit simplement Jack.

― Bonjour. »

Price et Zeller lui rendirent son salut.

« Vous vous sentez bien, Brian ?

― Oui, Will. Merci. Je n’avais pas été blessé.

― Je voulais dire, psychologiquement. »

Le brun eut une moue qu’il voulait convaincue et hocha la tête.

« Ça va. J’ai eu très peur, mais ça va. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Will prit un petit air moqueur.

« Vous faites désormais partie de la liste très select des gens qui ont échappé à l’Éventreur de Chesapeake. »

Brian lui lança un regard faussement vexé.

« Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me réjouir.

― Il m’a dit mot pour mot qu’il n’avait aucune raison de vous faire du mal, Brian. »

Devant l’air interloqué de ses collègues, Will sourit.

« Il commence à se dérider.

― Vous êtes sûr qu’il ne se doute de rien, Will ?

― Certain, Jimmy.

― Admettons, reprit Jack. Puis-je être certain, Will – je veux dire, de manière absolument définitive – que vous jouez bien avec Hannibal Lecter et pas avec nous ?

― Non, Jack, vous ne le pouvez pas. »

Il prit une seconde pour apprécier l’impact de sa réponse, puis tempéra :

« Je ne peux vous donner que ma parole et je sais que vous doutez. Je douterais aussi si j’étais à votre place. C’est normal, Jack. L’Éventreur nous a joué à tous de trop mauvais tours pour que nous ayons encore confiance. Toutefois, soyez sûrs que je ne dévierai pas de mon objectif. »

Il avait l’air sûr de lui mais, en même temps, les trois hommes voyaient toujours en face d’eux le professeur empathique qui excellait dans l’établissement des profils psychologiques. Cette vision les rassura inconsciemment, relâchant un peu la tension ambiante. Will le sentit et sourit de son sourire si familier, si touchant car fait avec le cœur.

« Si vous permettez, j’aimerais voir la seule personne que, je pense, nous serions tous heureux de livrer en pâture à l’Éventreur. »

Les trois hommes échangèrent simultanément un regard entendu qui se mua aussitôt en une profonde exaspération.

« Elle est dans mon ancien bureau. Au bout du couloir à gauche. 

― Bonne chance, Will… » marmonna Price.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Will ricana en lui serrant l’épaule.

« Merci, Jimmy. Je vais en avoir besoin. »

Son ami lui donna une tape amicale entre les omoplates et l’empathe s’éloigna, travaillant sa respiration pour se forcer à rester maître de lui. Dans la mesure où Freddie Lounds était l’une des rares personnes qui suscitaient en lui de furieuses envies de meurtre sanglant, ce n’était pas une mince affaire.

Il arriva devant la porte sans y être parvenu de manière convaincante mais à la seconde où il aperçut la rousse et son air supérieur, il sut qu’il n’aurait aucun mal à se maîtriser.

« Tiens. Vous avez besoin de moi, monsieur Will Lecter ? »

Loin d’être vexé par la pique, il savoura l’union de son prénom et du nom de son compagnon et ne put empêcher un sourire d’étirer ses lèvres. Le plaisir qu’il ressentit en la voyant se décomposer un bref instant devant sa réaction inattendue manqua de le faire rire. Pourtant, il demeura de marbre, gardant néanmoins son sourire malsain accroché aux commissures des lèvres.

« Pas encore, mais cela viendra, soyez tranquille.

― Tant mieux. Je suis très occupée, en ce moment.

― J’en suis sûr. »

Elle le nargua de cet air exaspérant dont elle avait le secret et se dandina un peu sur son fauteuil, mais le visage doux du profiler ne changeait pas d’expression. Déçue, elle baissa brièvement les yeux, le temps de réfléchir à sa prochaine pique, et devança Will lorsqu’il ouvrit la bouche :

« J’ai déjà tout prévu pour mon bouquin, il ne me reste plus qu’à contacter un éditeur. Naturellement, je vais attendre de ne plus être morte pour le faire.

― Évidemment.

― Je vous dédicacerai un exemplaire, dit-elle. "Pour William Lecter"… Je mets "Tueur en série" derrière ou vous trouvez ça trop pompeux ? »

Très amusé par le manège, Will fit une moue empreinte de modestie.

« Non, c’est tout à fait approprié. »

Le sourire prétentieux de la journaliste faillit s’effacer mais elle se ressaisit juste à temps. Pas assez vite, cependant, pour que cela échappe à l’œil aiguisé de son interlocuteur. L’opinion de Freddie Lounds quant à sa culpabilité était le dernier de ses soucis. Il savait pertinemment qu’elle se ferait un malin plaisir de détruire sa réputation à grand coup de best-sellers. Et il savait aussi que, si l’acte final ne se fermait pas sur la scène de Chesapeake, un recours légal serait tout à fait envisageable. Will Graham savait qu’il mettrait un jour Freddie Lounds à genoux. Les seules variables qu’il ignorait encore étaient _quand_ et _comment_ et tout ce qu’il pouvait imaginer à ce sujet était une importante source de satisfaction.

« La seule chose que je vous demande, Freddie, c’est de laisser Abigail Hobbs reposer en paix.

― Vous substitueriez vous à elle, monsieur Lecter ? »

Elle avait réagi au quart de tour et Will s’appliqua à ne pas faire de même. Sans se départir de son sourire, il répondit :

« Vous avez ma bénédiction pour pondre cette chose que vous ne manquerez pas de qualifier de _livre_ sur moi et sur Hannibal. Gardez toutefois à l’esprit que nous n’hésiterons pas à vous poursuivre – pour diffamation par exemple – si vous outrepassez vos prérogatives.

― Excellent. »

Elle lissa sa jupe, puis releva la tête vers lui.

« J’avais de toute façon décidé de laisser tomber l’histoire de la petite Hobbs. L’Éventreur de Chesapeake est beaucoup plus intéressant. Plus lucratif en tout cas, sans aucun doute. »

Will avait déjà un pied dehors, il se retourna et lui sourit une dernière fois.

« Félicitations, Freddie, vous allez devenir riche. »

Il referma la porte avant qu’elle ne blesse ses oreilles d’une dernière pique et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jack. Sursautant violemment, il recula de plusieurs pas afin de remettre une distance acceptable entre sa bulle personnelle et la personnalité envahissante en face de lui. Jack le suivit cependant jusqu’au milieu du couloir où Will s’arrêta, le bras tendu devant lui pour le maintenir à distance.

« Jack… Je vous serais reconnaissant de ne plus faire ça…

― Qu’avez-vous dit à Lounds ?

― Je lui ai simplement demandé de laisser Abigail Hobbs reposer en paix, Jack. »

Son imposant vis-à-vis hocha gravement la tête. Il pensait toujours que la fille de la Pie Grièche n’avait pas été en reste pour ce qui était de participer aux crimes de son père, mais comprenait le besoin du professeur de la protéger.

« J’imagine qu’elle a refusé ?

― Non, Jimmy, dit Will en se tournant vers le blond qui venait d’arriver. Elle était tout heureuse de pouvoir me crucifier dans son premier best-seller.

― Vous êtes conscient qu’elle va se faire un plaisir de vous faire passer pour un monstre ?

― Absolument. Je n’attends que ça pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au tribunal. Elle n’a pas le droit de proférer des accusations aussi graves et je me ferai un plaisir de le lui rappeler.

― Soyez gentil de nous appeler, fit Jimmy en souriant, on adorerait voir ça. »

Will sourit et lui rendit son accolade.

« Je dois y aller, si vous n’avez plus besoin de moi.

― Vous pouvez y aller. »

Après un bref signe de tête à l’intention de Jack, Will sourit à Jimmy et tourna les talons, pressé de sortir de cet endroit qu’il avait toujours trouvé étouffant. Il ne craignait pas d’être enfermé, il savait que cela n’arriverait plus ici, mais il ressentait une sorte d’excitation difficile à contenir et il ne se sentait pas encore capable de rester de marbre en toutes circonstances.

Dans le couloir, Jack Crawford gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte qu’avait empruntée son profiler pour partir. Inquiet, Jimmy se pencha vers lui sans oser le toucher, de peur d’essuyer une réaction violente.

« Jack ? souffla-t-il doucement. Tout va bien ?

― Non, Jimmy. Rien ne va. »

L’air compatissant, le blond hocha la tête et attendit, soutenant sans défi le regard de son supérieur.

« Je n’ai plus confiance en Will, Jimmy. »

Il s’attendait à ce genre d’aveu mais il le redoutait tout autant. Incapable de savoir ce que lui-même en pensait, il secoua la tête dans un geste d’impuissance.

« Je ne sais pas, Jack. Je…

― Soyez franc, Jimmy. La franchise est devenue rare.

― J’apprécie beaucoup Will.

― Je sais, je veux un avis honnête sur ce que vous pensez de la situation en fonction de ce que vous savez. »

Jimmy Price inspira profondément, puis répondit :

« De ce que j’ai vu sur la caméra thermique, je pense que Will et le docteur Lecter sont réellement amoureux. Outre les expressions charnelles de leurs sentiments, il y a une foule de petits détails, Jack, qui illustrent de manière très sincère leur attachement. Que ce soit de la part de Will ou du docteur Lecter, mais davantage de Will. »

Devant l’air encore plus grave de son supérieur, il fit la moue.

« C’est l’impression que j’ai eue, Jack. Ils n’avaient pas l’air de jouer la comédie.

― C’est ce que je craignais…

― Dites, Jack… Ce n’est pas possible qu’ils aient su que nous les observions avec cette technologie, n’est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux noirs dardèrent sur lui un regard qu’il jugea plus triste qu’intimidant et cela l’effraya d’autant plus.

« Je n’en suis plus sûr, Jimmy.

― Bon… En admettant qu’ils l’ignoraient, je dois vous informer qu’il semble relativement improbable que le docteur Lecter ait la condition physique requise pour perpétrer les meurtres de l’Éventreur et mettre en place ses tableaux.

― Très bien.

― Mais, poursuivit Price, si l’on admet qu’ils le savaient, nous devons envisager le fait qu’il mimait sa boiterie et les autres éventuelles faiblesses dont il a gratifié nos yeux.

― D’accord. »

L’air inquiet du scientifique engendra sur le visage de Jack une mimique qui était presque un sourire et il hocha la tête.

« Partons sur cette seconde affirmation, voulez-vous ?

― Oui, Jack.

― Merci, Jimmy. »

La main de son supérieur serrait son épaule et Jimmy ne put retenir un geste similaire envers lui. Contre toute attente, cela sembla faire plaisir à Jack et le blond lui sourit.

« Nous avons une chance, Jack. Il faut tenir bon. »

Jack ne répondit pas, ses yeux trop brillant trahissant un besoin de s’isoler immédiatement, mais il gratifia tout de même son collègue d’un vague sourire et d’une dernière accolade. Soudain terriblement inquiet, Jimmy l’observa tandis qu’il s’éloignait. Si même Jack n’y croyait plus, quelle chance pouvaient-ils avoir ?

 

* * *

 

Le commissaire Popil sursauta lorsque Jack Crawford ouvrit la porte. Il était encore penché sur les photographies des scènes de crime de l’Imitateur et de l’Éventreur. Les yeux noirs semblèrent encore plus foncés quand ils se posèrent sur les corps sans vie.

« Vous avez repéré des éléments intéressants, commissaire ?

― Non, pas vraiment, agent Crawford. Si ce n’est que je suis certain que le Juge, l’Imitateur et l’Éventreur de Chesapeake sont une seule et même personne. L’amour immodéré d’Hannibal pour l’art le suivra toute sa vie, je crois. »

Il se tut le temps que son nouveau collègue s’asseye en face de lui, puis reprit :

« Avez-vous entendu parler d’un tueur surnommé Il Mostro ? C’est de l’italien, expliqua-t-il, cela signifie Le Monstre.

― Oui, mais nous n’avons pas donné la priorité aux formalités administratives.

― J’en conviens, mais regardez ça. »

Il sortit une photographie argentique d’une pochette plastifiée. Elle était prise en plongée, à deux ou trois mètres du sol, apparemment, et montrait un jeune couple qui semblait dormir sur un lit de belles fleurs fraîches. Ils étaient disposés de façon très esthétique, avec des postures qui n’étaient pas sans rappeler quelque chose à Jack sans qu’il parvienne à savoir quoi.

« Enzo Autieri et Tania Matteotti. Lui vivait à Florence et allait s’y marier avec une certaine Sara Paludi. Elle venait de Rome allait y épouser Mario Da Valle, quatrième du nom. Un couple adultère, donc, mis en scène d’une manière très subtile.

― Très familière, surtout, marmonna Jack d’un ton lugubre. Comment avez-vous eu accès à ces documents ? »

Popil eut une moue presque coupable.

« Cela fait quelques années que j’harcèle la police de Florence pour qu’ils me transmettent tout ce qu’ils ont sur Il Mostro, mais ils s’y agrippent comme un chien à son os. L’inspecteur Rinaldo Pazzi, qui était chargé de l’affaire, a toutefois daigné se fendre de cette photographie en me faisant plus ou moins comprendre que je n’obtiendrai rien de plus. »

Il se pencha légèrement vers son confrère.

« Entre nous, je pense que c’est largement suffisant pour l’instant.

― Je suis d’accord. »

Jack se frotta les yeux, puis les fixa à nouveau sur le Français.

« Un couple adultère, donc. Cela correspond à la victimologie de l’Éventreur. Savez-vous s’il a pris quelque chose d’organique ?

― Rien de tel n’est mentionné dans ce que j’ai pu obtenir. Toutefois, pour se faire gratifier du surnom d’Il Mostro avec un seul double meurtre, ce tueur a dû faire quelque chose de particulièrement difficile à comprendre. Pazzi m’a dit qu’ils avaient été mutilés, enfin, il a dit, je cite… »

Il sortit une feuille et lut avec application :

«  _"I corpi avevano mutilazioni"_. J’ai traduit cela par "les corps présentaient des mutilations", mais mes bases en italien sont particulièrement instables. Peut-être avez-vous de meilleures compétences en la matière ?

― Pas du tout.

― En ce cas, nous nous contenterons de cela. J’attire particulièrement votre attention sur la mise en scène. Cela vous évoque-t-il quelque chose ?

― Oui, mais je ne parviens pas à me rappeler quoi.

― _Il Primavera_ , ou _Le Printemps_ , un tableau de Sandro Botticelli. L’œuvre est conservée au Musée des Offices de Florence. Le couple représente deux personnages de ce tableau. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Jack hocha la tête d’un air entendu.

« Hannibal Lecter a une reproduction de cette œuvre chez lui.

― Cela ne m’étonne guère. J’en avais trouvé une dans sa chambre d’étudiant à Paris lors de la perquisition, à l’époque. C’est pour cela que je pense qu’Il Mostro n’est que l’un de ses surnoms et Dieu sait combien il en totalise.

― Ce meurtre date de plusieurs années, je crois.

― Oui, chronologiquement, il se situe entre ceux du Juge en France et celui de Grentz au Canada. Il était encore tout jeune, mais pas encore connu comme l’Éventreur de Chesapeake.

― Hum, hum. Des vacances ?

― Je pensais au Grand Tour. Vous en avez entendu parler ? »

Crawford hocha la tête. Ses hommes avaient eu de bonnes intuitions.

« Pensez-vous qu’il soit possible qu’il ait commis des meurtres dans toutes les villes qu’il a visitées ?

― C’est envisageable si…

― Oui, commissaire ? »

Gêné, Pascal changea brièvement de posture pour revenir à la première, pas plus confortable.

« Cela serait envisageable si l’on admettait que ces meurtres ont tout simplement une visée alimentaire. »

Il reprit, l’air grave :

« Nous pouvons imaginer qu’il ait eu… qu’il ait envie de tester les… _spécialités locales_ … vous me comprenez ?

― Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

― Hannibal a toujours été un fin gourmet, enchaîna le commissaire. S’il a tué ailleurs, nous le découvrirons grâce à la finesse de la mise en scène et au prélèvement d’organes à condition que les autorités locales n’aient pas purement et simplement fait disparaître ces expressions diaboliques. »

Jack hocha à nouveau la tête sans répondre. Certains pays d’Europe étaient particulièrement superstitieux et les pratiques de Lecter révulseraient n’importe qui. D’Europe ou d’ailleurs, se corrigea Jack en revoyant le corps empaillé de Bronys Grentz surmonté par la tête de sanglier dans un coin du Canada. Si L’Éventreur avait commis d’autres crimes, ils étaient très probablement enfouis sous une épaisse couche de déni. Ils ne les trouveraient sûrement pas avant plusieurs années et au compte-gouttes.

Pour l’heure, ils avaient encore Hannibal Lecter à portée de main et Jack décida qu’ils s’occuperaient de ses autres éventuels forfaits s’il venait à disparaître, ce que le Français accepta sans détour.

« Commissaire… Pensez-vous qu’Hannibal s’apprête à fuir ?

― Je l’ignore, agent Crawford. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que nous ne le remarqueront sans doute pas avant qu’il soit loin.

― J’en suis conscient, mais vous le connaissez bien mieux que nous. »

Pascal Popil secoua négativement la tête.

« Il m’a filé entre les doigts quand il n’était qu’un adolescent.

― Mais vous saviez.

― Et après ? Vous savez aussi, il me semble. »

Il avait malgré lui employé un ton agressif mais le visage las de son camarade d’infortune n’exprima aucun ressentiment.

« Will Graham s’échine depuis le début à nous faire admettre qu’Hannibal Lecter est l’Éventreur et l’Imitateur, dit Jack. Lecter s’était arrangé pour le faire enfermer à sa place à l’asile du docteur Chilton. Là encore, Will répétait que le coupable était Hannibal. Il a continué quand il est sorti après avoir été innocenté par Hannibal lui-même qui venait de commettre un nouveau meurtre. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il a commencé à se rapprocher de lui et il continue aujourd’hui encore, avec le niveau d’implication qui est le sien, à nous dire que le coupable est Hannibal Lecter. »

Jack se tut un instant, puis reprit :

 « J’ai oublié de vous préciser que Lecter avait depuis fait enfermer le docteur Chilton. Il croupit dans une prison sécurisée avec un trou de cinq centimètres dans la mâchoire.

― Je vois. Will Graham qui est possiblement amoureux d’Hannibal.

― Il semble que cela soit hautement probable, oui.

― C’est très embêtant.

― Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Si Will bascule, nous auront deux Éventreurs. Un duo diaboliquement efficace.

― Je le crains. »

 

* * *

 

Tandis qu’il lançait ses carnets à Will, Hannibal lui exposait une partie de ses projets.

« Avant de partir, Will, il faudra que nous passions voir ma psychiatre.

― Tu comptes l’écarter de l’équation ? »

Devant l’effort de son compagnon pour éviter d’employer le mot « tuer », Hannibal sourit.

« Pas vraiment, au contraire. Nous allons avoir besoin d’elle.

― Pourquoi ? rétorqua sèchement l’empathe en ouvrant l’un des cahiers.

― Nous serons bien plus discrets à trois. »

Cette fois, Will ignora totalement le carnet que lui lançait Hannibal et l’objet chuta à ses pieds avec un bruit mat. Interpellé, le thérapeute se pencha sur la balustrade.

« N’y vois rien de malsain, Will, il s’agit là d’une simple couverture.

― Rien de plus ? »

Le ton était sec, l’homme était jaloux. Hannibal sourit à nouveau.

« Vois cela comme un placement sur le long terme. »

Le professeur mit quelques secondes pour comprendre où il voulait en venir, puis eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Tu la trouve moins encombrante qu’un panier de provisions ?

― Elle présente mieux. »

Cette fois, Will rit pour de bon et Hannibal sourit du haut de sa bibliothèque. Il avait des projets véritablement gastronomiques pour Bedelia Du Maurier et il espérait que Will voudrait en profiter avec lui.

« Alors, c’est d’accord. Comment fera-t-on, ensuite ?

― La suite te plaira moins.

― Je t’écoute. »

Le psychiatre lui lança encore quelques carnets, puis descendit avec les derniers.

« Je compte emprunter le nom de Roman Fell. C’est un conservateur. »

Will hocha lentement la tête puis leva les yeux vers son amant qui s'attendait visiblement à ce qu’il lui montre les dents.

« Laisse-moi deviner, il est marié ?

― Oui. »

Le brun encaissa le fait que son compagnon allait jouer les hommes mariés avec leur repas. A cette pensée, il eut un rire nerveux et grimaça. Hannibal lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Cela sera simplement pour l’officiel, Will. Il n’y aura ni contact déplacé, ni fausse marque d’affection quelconque. Je te le promets.

― D’accord. Et moi, j’emprunterai qui ?

― Roman a longtemps eu un assistant, un homme à tout faire qui le suivait partout.

― Oh, c’est tout à fait moi. »

Les yeux d’ambre se firent doux et désolés.

« Ne te vexe pas, Will, c’est vraiment temporaire. J’aimerais te montrer Florence.

― Excuse-moi, c’est juste que je suis…

― Amoureux ? »

Will sourit.

« Oui, Hannibal. Je suis amoureux. Et jaloux. »

Son compagnon se pencha pour poser son front contre le sien.

« Je t’aime, Will. Et j’aime que tu sois jaloux. Mais j’aimerais aussi que tu prennes sur toi pour le voyage. Une fois là-bas, il faudra composer avec sa présence mais tu n’aura pas à être conciliant sur quoi que ce soit.

― Très bien. Quel est le programme ? »

Hannibal sourit en déchirant quelques pages qu’il jeta dans la cheminée.

« Nous irons d’abord à Paris afin d’être certains de ne pas croiser le couple homonyme par inadvertance. De là, nous prendront l’avion pour Florence.

― Et l’assistant ?

― Il est à New York.

― Tu trouves sa variable intéressante, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le regard de l’Éventreur se fit malicieux ; Will savait qu’il aimait jouer.

« Précisément. Qu’en dis-tu ?

― J’aimerais aller en Lituanie. »

Sa phrase laissa planer un silence bien qu’Hannibal n’ait pas changé d’expression. Il acheva de brûler le carnet, puis souffla :

« Je ne peux pas y aller, Will.

― En ce cas, j’irai seul. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l’empathe vit de la crainte dans les yeux dorés.

« Il ne m’arrivera rien, je te le promets. En échange de cette promesse, Hannibal, je veux que tu me donne ta parole que tu n’en feras pas trop avec ta psychiatre. »

Cette fois, le médecin sourit.

« Sois-en sûr, Will. »

Il se pencha vers le feu pour déplacer les buches et ajouta, tout bas, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture.

― Pas trop longtemps, non, concéda Will en souriant. Et j’ai juré à Jack que tu n’étais pas zoophile. »

Cette fois, ce fut Hannibal qui rit et, tandis qu’il déchirait le carnet concernant Randall Tier et la famille Froideveaux, ajouta :

« Je t’en remercie. »

Le visage de son amant rayonnait à nouveau et cela fit plaisir à Hannibal. Il avait appréhendé le moment de la mise au point de leur fuite prochaine et il était soulagé que Will ait compris que la présence de Bedelia n’était que pure précaution. Dans tous les sens du terme.

« Viendras-tu à la maison, ce soir, Will ?

― Si tu le permets, j’aimerais plutôt retourner à Wolf Trap… »

Hannibal hocha doucement la tête. Cela allait être dur pour Will de laisser ses chiens derrière lui, mais il voulait être sûr que l’empathe comprenne qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de les abandonner. Dans la mesure du possible, Hannibal comptait revenir les chercher si la fuite s’avérait permanente. Il savait déjà où ils iraient pour échapper au FBI et à Interpol et il savait également comment faire pour assurer le transfert des canidés.

« Tu es naturellement libre de passer autant de temps que tu le souhaitera avec eux, Will.

― Tu sais, ce sont tous des chiens abandonnés…

― Je sais, Will. Je sais. »

Son bras vint entourer les épaules tremblantes du brun qui se serra contre lui, bouleversé par la perte prochaine de ses compagnons à quatre pattes. Hannibal lui massa tendrement la nuque.

« Ce n’est pas un abandon, Will.

― Même si je les confie à quelqu’un, ça en sera quand même un pour eux. »

 _Et pour moi_ , ajouta-t-il pour lui-même mais il ne doutait pas qu’Hannibal le savait.

« Tu les reverra. Je te le promets. Mais pour l’heure, nous ne pouvons pas les emmener, cela serait trop dangereux pour eux. Ceux qui chercheront à nous arrêter n’auront aucun état d’âme à l’idée de les abattre, au contraire.

― Je sais… » murmura Will. 

 _A qui je vais bien pouvoir les confier ?_ se demandait-il tandis que les bras puissants de l’Éventreur de Chesapeake le berçaient avec douceur. Encore une fois, celui-ci sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« Alana ferait une nounou acceptable, qu’en dis-tu ? Je crois que tes chiens apprécient Compote. »

Will sourit comme il le faisait toujours quand Hannibal employait le nom d’un chien au lieu de simplement dire « le chien » et hocha la tête tout contre le torse de son amant.

« Oui, je suis d’accord. Elle prendra soin d’eux. Peu importe ce qu’elle pense de moi, je sais qu’elle prendra soin d’eux.

― Alors, je suis rassuré, murmura Hannibal. L’es-tu, Will ? »

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant que n’arrive la réponse, mais le sourire n’avait pas quitté les lèvres duveteuses du professeur.

« Oui, je le suis.

― Très bien.

― J’appellerai Alana tout à l’heure. Je veux la voir avant de partir, il est important qu’elle pense que le plan tient toujours et que je cherche bien à t’arrêter, que la fuite n’est qu’un élément indispensable de mon dessein. »

Hannibal hocha la tête et lui caressa le front de sa joue, inspirant avec délice l’odeur suave de ses cheveux sauvages.

« Quand partirons-nous ? »

Le psychiatre avait appréhendé cette question car sa réponse rendrait tout plus réel pour son compagnon. Il s’écarta légèrement de lui pour poursuivre le démembrement et la destruction des manuscrits et brûla plusieurs liasses avant de répondre.

« J’ai invité Jack à dîner vendredi prochain.

― Une semaine…

― Oui. »

Les yeux bleus qu’il aimait tant se levèrent vers lui, teintés de pitié et de curiosité. Le cannibale devina la question bien avant qu’elle n’arrive mais n’empêcha pas Will de la poser.

« Est-ce nécessaire qu’il meure pour que nous nous réalisions ? »

Hannibal s’approcha si près que Will sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes lorsqu’il répondit.

« J’ai fait une promesse à Bella, dit-il dans un souffle. Je la tiendrai. »

Désormais habitué aux réponses ambigües, le brun sourit et hocha la tête, se remettant à l’ouvrage sans discuter. Ils avaient déjà brûlé les trois quarts des carnets du thérapeute ; non qu’ils continssent des indices l’incriminant, mais il était hors de question qu’un autre praticien tire profit des analyses excessivement précise du docteur Hannibal Lecter. En particulier un certain Frederick Chilton qui, à n’en pas douter, s’empresserait sitôt libéré de se jeter sur le cabinet et la maison de son « confrère » pour ramasser jusqu’à la dernière miette gratifiante et vendeuse.

Laissant à Will le soin de briser les rêves de Frederick, Hannibal ouvrit sa luxueuse armoire pour sortir deux verres à vin et une bouteille. Comme à son habitude, il porta le bouchon à ses narines pour inspirer le bouquet et sourit en constatant que le sommelier avait raison : c’était effectivement un très grand cru. Il remplit les verres et en tendit un à Will qui venait de jeter ses dernières liasses dans l’âtre.

« Merci. »

Le Lituanien leva son verre, élégamment posé entre son index et son majeur, et porta un toast :

« A la vérité. Et à toutes ses conséquences. »

Will hocha la tête et ils trinquèrent.


	25. Ultimo ballo : Lo Squartatore

Quand elle avait reçu l’appel de Will, une heure plus tôt, Alana Bloom avait ressenti une rage sourde. Elle avait d’abord refusé et lui avait purement et simplement raccroché au nez, mais elle avait aussitôt reçu un message :

« S’il te plait, Alana. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour eux. »

Elle s’était mordu la lèvre et avait baissé les yeux sur Compote qui la regardait avec l’intensité caractéristique du chien qui sait à quoi vous pensez et qui a décidé de la marche à suivre. Fermement, la chienne s’était dirigée vers sa laisse, l’avait prise entre ses dents et était allée s’asseoir sur le paillasson.

« C’est bon, tu as gagné. » lui avait-elle dit.

La petite croisée avait remué la queue mais ne s’était levée que lorsqu’elle avait été certaine que sa maîtresse avait décidé de sortir avec elle. Comme à son habitude, Alana l’avait laissée monter à l’avant et Compote s’était couchée sur le tapis de sol, roulée en boule comme un beignet. La jeune femme avait souri à cette vue et lui avait caressé la tête en disant :

« Tu sais toujours tout, toi, hein. Je me demande bien comment tu fais. »

Elle avait ensuite pris quelques secondes pour dire à Will qu’elle venait, puis elle avait démarré.

Lorsqu’elle arriva enfin en vue de la petite maison solitaire perdue au cœur de la forêt de Wolf Trap, sa colère, si elle s’était quelque peu atténuée, n’avait pas pour autant disparu. Comme d’habitude, sa chienne tempéra ses ardeurs en posant une patte sur sa cuisse et en dardant sur elle son regard accusateur.

« C’est bon ! Allez, sors. »

D’un bond, Compote sauta sur son siège et jaillit par la portière du conducteur. Tout heureuse de retrouver ses camarades à poils, elle jappa et tira sur sa laisse. Aussitôt, un concert d’aboiement retentit et la porte ne tarda pas à s’ouvrir sur une véritable avalanche de chiens ravis. Ils saluèrent rapidement Alana puis sautèrent sur Compote qui ne cessait de tirer pour se libérer de l’entrave de la laisse. A bout de bras, sa propriétaire parvint à la détacher et tous filèrent comme des flèches vers les arbres.

A bout de souffle, elle se redressa, persuadée d’avoir laissé fuir sa dignité, et se retrouva face à un Will très familier. Les cheveux en désordre, une barbe de quatre jours et des vêtements plus pratiques qu’esthétique, il l’accueillit avec ce sourire charmant dont il avait toujours eu le secret. Il avait l’air aussi sincère que d’ordinaire et cela la mit très mal à l’aise. Elle n’oubliait pas sa désagréable humiliation dans les couloirs du FBI après la révélation de Freddie Lounds.

« Merci d’être venue, Alana. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire pincé puis tourna la tête vers la joyeuse meute.

« Quelqu’un m’a un peu forcé la main. »

Le sourire de l’empathe s’élargit.

« Ils seront bien, avec toi. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard à la fois courroucé et attristé.

« Will… À quoi tout cela rime ?

― C’est devenu impératif, Alana. Je dois partir.

― Avec Hannibal ? »

Malgré ses efforts, Alana ne parvint pas à étouffer l’émotion qui perçait dans sa voix et Will ressentit un plaisir presque sadique à la voir déchanter ainsi.

« Oui, avec Hannibal.

― Tu couches vraiment avec lui, alors ?

― Oui, répondit Will d’une voix douce.

― Mais… »

La voix d’Alana mourut dans sa gorge. Elle se ressaisit et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

« Sais-tu seulement ce que tu fais, Will ?

― Oh, oui, Alana. Je sais exactement ce que je fais. »

Il se tut un instant le temps de lancer la balle que trois gueules soudées lui avaient apportée, puis offrit un sourire compatissant à la jeune psychiatre. Il ne ressentait plus la moindre attirance pour elle – qu’elle soit physique ou sentimentale – et il s’arrangeait pour qu’elle le voit.

« Nous jouons tous les deux, Alana. Hannibal joue avec moi et je joue avec Hannibal.

― Es-tu bien sûr qu’il est coupable ?

― Je n’en ai jamais douté. »

Son brushing sophistiqué oscilla quand elle secoua la tête et Will se retint de sourire.

« Hannibal est l’Éventreur de Chesapeake, Alana. Et l’Imitateur. Et sans doute d’autres aussi. Je le prouverai mais j’ai besoin de partir pour ça. Tu veilleras sur eux ? »

Les yeux un peu trop brillants, elle hocha la tête.

« Oui. Ils seront en sécurité avec moi et Compote sera contente d’avoir de la compagnie.

― Merci, Alana. Sincèrement. »

Elle ne put s’empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et celui du professeur se mua en une moue gênée.

« Fais bien attention à Winston, s’il te plait.

― Je sais où il revient toujours, affirma-t-elle.

― Oui, mais la route est longue et dangereuse.

― Je le protègerai. 

― Merci. »

 

* * *

 

Quelques heures avant le dîner chez le docteur Lecter, Jack décida de passer à son bureau pour placer deux ou trois petites choses de manière que ses hommes sachent que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond si jamais il ne revenait pas.

Il déchanta aussitôt qu’il découvrit la haute et étroite silhouette de Kade Purnell dans le couloir du département d’étude des sciences du comportement et faillit faire demi-tour. Il avait déjà suffisamment d’ennuis comme cela sans que l’inspecteur général décide de la lui mettre sur le dos. Pourtant, il continua d’avancer de son pas décidé et elle ne tarda pas à le remarquer. Son air contrarié n’augurait rien de bon mais Jack ne sortirait plus de ses gongs. Il avait atteint un stade où la colère s’était envolée, laissant la place à une résignation tenace.

Après avoir longuement conversé avec le commissaire Popil et, surtout, après avoir fait le point avec ses propres états d’âme, il avait pris sa décision. Sa seule crainte, désormais, était que Purnell lui ôte tout moyen d’agir et il savait qu’elle en était capable.

« Jack, vous êtes allé beaucoup trop loin. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, préférant attendre de savoir de quoi elle parlait précisément. L’air de rien, il la fit entrer dans son bureau. Quitte à se faire crucifier, autant que cela soit en privé.

« Vous avez envoyé votre consultant – qui est, notons-le, connu pour son instabilité psychologique – en infiltration chez le docteur Hannibal Lecter que vous avez, semble-t-il désigné comme Éventreur de Chesapeake !

― Nous avons de très bonnes raisons de penser qu’il l’est. Et Will s’est infiltré de son plein gré.

― Il est instable, sa décision n’est pas rationnelle. »

Jack n’avait aucune envie de discuter ni même de réfuter ses allégations. Il se demandait simplement d’où venait la fuite.

« Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, je dois poursuivre cette affaire. »

Il allait la contourner pour ressortir de son bureau mais elle s’interposa.

« Non, Jack. Je suis désolée, mais je le répète : vous êtes allé trop loin. »

Son air sévère s’était mué en une moue attristée mais Jack n’était plus disposé à éprouver une quelconque empathie pour qui que ce fut, hormis sa femme. Kade Purnell tendit la main vers lui.

« Je vous prie de me remettre votre plaque et votre arme de service, Jack. Je suis navrée d’en arriver là, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. »

Tu parles, pensa-t-il en son for intérieur. L’air résigné et un tantinet humilié, Jack obtempéra et, lorsqu’il déposa sa plaque sur son arme, il laissa ses yeux s’y attarder une seconde ou deux. Toute son existence avait été orientée vers son travail, c’était ce qui le définissait et, quand l’Eventreur de Chesapeake s’était fait un nom, Jack avait découvert sa Némésis. Ce qu’il ignorait à cette époque, c’était que cette Némésis, son ennemi le plus tenace, serait aussi l’un de ses plus grands amis. Cela, Jack ne l’aurait jamais imaginé.

Sans un mot, sans tenir compte du geste apparemment compatissant de l’inspecteur, il tourna les talons et sortit de son bureau. Jimmy Price et Brian Zeller le regardèrent passer sans intervenir ; il savait qu’ils avaient compris. D’un pas vif et fier, Jack Crawford quitta le FBI sans se retourner. Son visage n’exprimait rien et aucune parole ne pouvait le retenir.

Impuissants, ses collègues le regardèrent s’éloigner, persuadés que les choses ne pouvaient pas plus mal tourner. Ils gratifièrent Kade Purnell d’un rictus empli de reproches, puis allèrent s’enfermer dans le laboratoire, bien décidé à continuer de faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour clore cette affaire et apaiser la conscience de Jack.

De son côté, Kade Purnell n’en avait pas terminé. Elle décrocha le téléphone de Jack et obtint le lancement d’un mandat d’arrêt à l’intention de Will Graham. Il était temps de remettre ce déséquilibré sous les verrous avant qu’il ne cause la perte d’un autre bon agent ou pis.

 

* * *

 

Évidemment, c’était Alana Bloom qui avait informé Kade Purnell du niveau d’implication de Will Graham. Elle avait insisté sur le fait que le professeur et l’agent Crawford fomentaient un complot monumental dans le but de faire tomber l’éminent psychiatre Hannibal Lecter. Pareille chose n’était pas admissible pour l’inspection générale et le docteur Bloom avait aussitôt obtenu l’appui de Kade Purnell. Elle avait également émis le souhait de voir Will Graham soigné pour son instabilité psychologique et on lui avait assuré qu’il serait mis sous la coupe d’un mandat d’arrêt. Priant pour qu’il ne fasse rien de stupide, elle l’appela pour le prévenir. Ce geste, quelque peu illogique, la confortait dans son idée qu’elle l’aidait malgré lui.

Will fut extrêmement distant au téléphone et, surtout, très bref. Elle allait insister pour lui parler quand elle entendit les sirènes et comprit qu’il avait décidé de s’enfuir. Elle hurla son nom mais le combiné pendait déjà et Will caracolait dans la forêt, priant pour que le FBI épargne ses chiens qui aboyaient comme des fous.

Tout en courant, il tendait l’oreille, guettant le moindre coup de feu, mais il n’y en eut aucun. Il courut jusqu’à la ville voisine de Reston où il prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle avant d’entrer dans un bar pour appeler un taxi. Il n’eut même pas besoin d’inventer une excuse pour pouvoir utiliser le téléphone car Maggie, la gérante, avait toujours eu un petit faible pour lui. Il n’eut même pas besoin de payer et elle lui offrit également un café pour le faire patienter. Soulagé et psychologiquement éreinté, Will lui sourit.

Les choses ne se passaient pas vraiment comme il les avait imaginées. Certes, il se doutait que cela risquait d’être précipité, mais il pensait au moins pouvoir embrasser ses chiens, pas devoir fuir de chez lui comme un voleur. Mortifié, il regretta d’avoir oublié son téléphone portable. Il n’avait sur lui que ses vêtements, ses lunettes, deux-cents dollars, son neuf millimètres et sa vieille montre bracelet. En y jetant un œil, il vit qu’il était presque dix-neuf heures. Le temps d’avoir son taxi et d’arriver chez Hannibal, il serait à peine en retard pour le dîner d’adieu avec Jack. En admettant que la course ne coûte pas plus de deux-cents dollars ou qu’il pourrait payer à destination…

Heureusement, le taxi ne mit qu’un quart d’heure à se montrer et l’homme écoutait une vieille cassette de jazz, totalement indifférent aux éventuelles informations qui pourraient éventuellement circuler sur les ondes. Soulagé, Will s’installa et paya avec les rares billets qui lui restaient, lui demandant de garder la monnaie.

« Je suis pressé, dit-il, je n’aurais peut-être pas le temps de vous donner ça quand on sera arrivés.

― Pas d’problème. Merci pour la monnaie, mec.

― Je vous en prie. Vous voulez bien ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe de démarrer.

― Bien sûr, c’est parti pour Baltimore ! »

Soulagé de constater que l’homme roulait juste à la limite de vitesse sans la dépasser, Will l’en félicita.

« Oh, j’peux pas me permettre de perdre ma licence, vous savez.

― Tant mieux, parce que moi, je ne peux pas me permettre de rallonger le temps de trajet avec un contrôle pour excès de vitesse. »

L’homme rit et sa voix rocailleuse sonna joliment aux oreilles du professeur. Il pensa furtivement qu’il aurait sans doute fait un bon chanteur de jazz **.** D’ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à pousser la chansonnette et cela contribua à détendre Will qui en oublia un peu la détresse qu’il ressentait. Ils venaient d’entonner en chœur _What a wonderful world_ de Louis Armstrong quand ils arrivèrent en vue du panneau indiquant : « Bienvenue à Baltimore – 621 342 habitants – Altitude : 33 mètres ». En venant de ce côté, ils mettraient encore une vingtaine de minutes à arriver chez Hannibal. A nouveau nerveux, Will cessa brusquement de chanter et se mit à se mordiller les lèvres.

 

* * *

 

Dans sa cuisine, Hannibal achevait de préparer le repas. Il avait prévu tout un éventail de mets plus fins les uns que les autres et avait mis un point d’honneur à sélectionner la viande. Dans la mesure où ils comptaient partir dans la nuit qui suivrait le dîner, il avait intentionnellement puisé dans sa réserve personnelle que le FBI forcerait de toute manière. Cette nuit, l’identité de l’Éventreur de Chesapeake cesserait d’être un secret et il quitterait sa maison pour ne jamais y revenir. Tout était prêt, Hannibal avait actionné chaque corde avec soin et les choses s’étaient mis en branle. Il ne manquait plus que Jack.

Justement, celui-ci apparut tandis qu’il commençait à couper les tomates. A son air grave et sa posture, Hannibal comprit qu’il n’y aurait pas de dîner. Il lui sourit et le salua en tournant les couteaux vers lui.

« Voulez-vous être mon second, Jack ? »

Naturellement, aucune réponse ne vint et Hannibal posa son couteau pour égaliser les chances. Ce fut le moment que choisit Jack pour dégainer son arme et l’Éventreur n’eut aucun mal à se saisir du couteau pour lui planter dans la main d’un lancer des plus efficaces. D’un bond, il franchit l’obstacle du plan de travail et alors seulement, la partie intéressante arriva.

Leur lutte acharnée ne dura en tout et pour tout que quatre minutes, mais Hannibal avait eu l’impression de la vivre au ralenti. Lorsque Jack le saisit à la gorge avec sa cravate et se retourna pour le soulever afin qu’il s’étouffe sous son propre poids, il sut qu’il gagnerait. Il se débattit quelques secondes puis se détendit totalement, ralentissant son cœur à un point tel qu’aucun pouls n’était perceptible. Éreinté, Jack relâcha presque aussitôt sa prise et se tourna pour le reposer en ahanant. C’était ce qu’Hannibal attendait.

Ses épaules demeurèrent aussi flasques que celles d’un cadavre mais sa main droite palpa le sol jusqu’à l’un des éclats de verre tombés du four. D’un geste aussi vif que chirurgical, il le planta dans la gorge de Jack qui se réfugia dans le sellier grand ouvert.

S’il n’avait pas l’intention de le tuer, Hannibal décida de s’amuser un peu à lui faire ressentir cette terreur qui vous tordait les tripes et qui ne survenait que lorsqu’on était acculé par notre pire cauchemar. Il voulait que Jack réalise jusqu’où allait sa maîtrise des choses.

Il prit de l’élan et se jeta une première fois contre la porte. Au bruit qu’elle fit, il devina que Jack s’appuyait contre et, en tendant l’oreille, il l’entendit composer un numéro sur son téléphone. Satisfait, Hannibal se mit à répéter son manège, encore et encore, se jetant de tout son poids sur la porte en merisier massif.

« Hannibal ! »

Le hurlement d’Alana Bloom le cueillit en plein vol et il s’abattit une dernière fois sur la porte qui émit un craquement sinistre. Échevelé, légèrement blessé et tâché de sang, il se tourna vers elle en reprenant rapidement son souffle. Les yeux exorbités, elle pointait son pistolet vers lui ; il la vit distinctement tirer sur le chien.

« Bonsoir, Alana.

― Où est Jack ? »

La jeune femme était si secouée que la phrase n’avait été qu’un murmure à peine audible.

« Dans le sellier. »

La voix d’Hannibal, quant à elle, était désormais totalement calme. Il la fixait sans ciller, le col défait et un long couteau de cuisine en main.

« Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point ? J’avais tant d’admiration pour vous ! J’avais confiance en vous !

― Ne vous flagellez pas, Alana. Je me suis donné du mal pour que rien n’y paraisse. »

Choquée au-delà des mots, elle tremblait tant de rage que de peur. Il fit un pas vers elle.

« Non ! Je n’hésiterai pas à tirer !

― Je vous donne le choix, Alana. Vous pouvez rengainer votre arme et sortir, auquel cas je vous promets que je ne vous pourchasserai pas. Mais si vous restez, je vous tuerai. »

Cette phrase heurta le fil de ses pensées comme un astéroïde, les brisant en mille morceaux ensanglantés. La jeune femme ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et pressa la détente. Un discret déclic retentit mais aucune balle ne jaillit du canon. Désormais véritablement épouvantée, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux Hannibal. L’espace d’un instant, elle aurait juré l’avoir vu sourire.

« J’ai retiré les balles quand vous êtes venue dîner chez moi, il y a quelques temps de cela. »

Elle n’attendit pas la fin de la phrase et se précipita dans l’escalier. Avant de la suivre, Hannibal prêta l’oreille à Jack et s’aperçut qu’il avait retiré le morceau de verre de sa gorge et perdait du sang. Il n’allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance, aussi Hannibal s’en désintéressa-t-il. Il posa le couteau et monta l’escalier en prenant soin de se faire entendre. Arrivé en haut, il s’effaça car il savait qu’elle gardait un second chargeur dans son sac ; il le lui avait laissé pour ne pas l’interpeler. Alana le vida sur la porte et Hannibal compta soigneusement les coups de feu. Quand il fut certain qu’elle n’avait plus de balles en réserve, il fit un aller-retour devant la porte pour lui faire voir qu’elle avait manqué sa cible, et laissa faire Abigail.

Celle-ci attendait dans l’ombre de la pièce où s’était réfugiée la psychiatre. Elle la regarda fouiller fébrilement les tiroirs à la recherche d’une arme et sourit en voyant sa terrible détresse. Abigail avait toujours aimé voir la peur – la vraie – saisir les gens, surtout ceux qui se croyaient hors d’atteinte. Elle espérait d’ailleurs la faire prochainement rencontrer un certain docteur Lecter, ne serait-ce que pour lui montrer de quoi elle était capable.

Se retenant de jubiler, elle s’efforça de feindre d’être bouleversée et s’avança. Alana Bloom sursauta violement en la découvrant et la peur céda aussitôt la place à l’incrédulité la plus totale.

« A… Abigail ? Je… Comment est-ce possible ? Tu devrais être morte !

― Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Il m’a obligé à le faire… »

Tout en parlant, elle s’était rapprochée de la psychiatre et l’avait acculée contre la fenêtre en cristal très fin. Hannibal l’avait spécialement changée en prévision de ce moment et Abigail espérait que ce serait aussi spectaculaire qu’il le lui avait promis.

« Mais de quoi tu parles, Abigail ? »

Sans répondre, la fille de la Pie Grièche poussa de toute ses forces et, déséquilibrée, Alana bascula en arrière. Le cristal se brisa comme du sucre et la psychiatre chuta lourdement sur le sol de l’allée. Hannibal avait prévu qu’Alana survivrait et Abigail Hobbs avait également prévu de survivre, aussi s’appliqua-t-elle à jouer la malheureuse victime forcée par le tueur en série à commettre un acte qui la révulsait. Elle ne put toutefois pas s’empêcher de jeter un œil au spectacle mais prit grand soin à conserver son air horrifié.

Alana Bloom était effectivement en vie ; sa poitrine ne se soulevait que par à-coups mais elle respirait, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts. Satisfaite, Abigail s’écarta précipitamment de la fenêtre, comme si on l’avait saisie par le bras et, une fois hors de vue, ajouta à cela un geste de salut théâtral **.**

Pendant tout le temps où elle était restée enfermée – même si Hannibal préférait employer les termes « mise en sûreté » – dans la cave, elle avait eu tout le loisir d’imaginer des perspectives d’avenir et une chose demeurait constante : désormais, plus personne n’userait d’elle comme une marionnette. Son père l’avait fait, Freddie Lounds avait essayé, de même que le docteur Bloom, et Hannibal Lecter y parvenait aujourd’hui encore. Du moins le croyait-il. Ce qu’Abigail Hobbs voulait, c’était la liberté pleine et entière d’aller où elle le souhaitait quand elle le souhaitait sans être injustement qualifiée de « cannibale » par des imbéciles qui ne comprenaient rien à l’art réel de la chasse.

Elle pensait avoir une chance de prévoir les réactions et les projets d’Hannibal Lecter qui, s’il ne lui avait pas ouvertement avoué être l’Imitateur, lui avait au moins confessé avoir tué bien plus de gens que son défunt père, la Pie Grièche du Minnesota. Pour elle, ce n’était qu’un tueur en série psychopathe et curieux et Will Graham était le petit intellectuel prétentieux qui cherchait à lui faire cracher l’aveu de sa culpabilité. C’en était pathétique et la jeune fille en renifla de mépris.

Tendant l’oreille, elle prêta attention aux moindres bruits de la vieille bâtisse mais n’entendit rien d’autre. Avec prudence, elle ouvrit la porte, avisa le couloir, puis descendit en silence rejoindre son hôte. Elle n’entendait plus de bruit et craignait de tomber sur Jack Crawford ou l’un de ses hommes.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle vit d’abord le sang qui avait coulé sous la porte du sellier et en déduisit logiquement que l’agent du FBI n’était plus une menace. Sentant une présence dans son dos, elle se retourna, brièvement saisie par la peur de se retrouver face à Hannibal brandissant un couteau, mais c’était Will qui la regardait. Il baissa son arme et murmura :

« Abigail…

― Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle en tâchant de tenir son rôle devant celui qu’elle considérait comme un facteur mineur. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors… j’ai fait ce qu’il m’a dit de faire… »

Ignorant ses supplications car il connaissait la vérité, Will demanda simplement :

« Abigail, où est Hannibal ? »

Le psychiatre venait d’apparaître dans l’embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Sans se départir de son air terrifié désormais imperceptiblement plus réel, Abigail jeta un bref coup d’œil par-dessus l’épaule du professeur, s’attendant à ce qu’Hannibal le tue ou que lui tire. Mais, au lieu de cela, les deux hommes s’enlacèrent et Will souffla, indéniablement soulagé :

« Quand j’ai vu l’état de ta cuisine, j’ai eu peur qu’il te soit arrivé malheur.

― Je vais bien, répondit Hannibal.

― On ne peut pas en dire autant du docteur Bloom, ni de l’agent Crawford… »

Abigail avait murmuré cela sans vraiment y prêter attention mais Will, lui, l’avait parfaitement entendu. L’espace d’un instant, la jeune fille avait omis de conserver son masque éploré et, soudain, elle était devenue si froide, si distante, que Will en éprouva une profonde répugnance. Écœuré, il recula sans s’en rendre compte et c’était le signal qu’Hannibal attendait.

Il contourna Will et Abigail pour aller chercher son karambit modifié dont il déplia calmement la lame. Ses yeux marmoréens se levèrent alors vers ceux d’Abigail et il y lut de la surprise. Ainsi, la jeune psychopathe s’imaginait s’en tirer. Voilà qui n’étaient que conclusions hâtives et raisonnements tronqués. Sans brusquerie, il lui tendit la main ; c’était un geste empreint d’une autorité si puissante qu’elle ne songea même pas à fuir.

L’incompréhension qui habitait les yeux de la jeune fille ne s’estompa pas, bien qu’elle lui prît la main. D’un mouvement ferme quoiqu’aucunement brutal, Hannibal l’attira à lui et la retourna pour passer son bras gauche sur sa poitrine et la maintenir. Il leva la tête vers Will et constata avec plaisir qu’il restait de marbre. Ses yeux bleus demeuraient fixés sur Abigail et son expression était plus sévère que résignée. Finalement, il les leva vers Hannibal et comprit que celui-ci recherchait son assentiment.

 _Tu as vraiment décidé de me faire purement et simplement assassiner mon passé_ , pensa Will sans le dire à haute voix. Puis, lentement, sans quitter Hannibal des yeux, il hocha la tête et l’expression de la jeune fille changea du tout au tout. Elle avait soudain l’air bien moins fragile et sa vraie nature se manifesta violemment quand elle décida de se battre pour tenter de se libérer. Pareil acte restait dérisoire face à la poigne de fer de l’Éventreur de Chesapeake. Il la maintint sans effort et plaqua la lame de son couteau contre sa jugulaire. Elle s’immobilisa aussitôt et cracha :

« Vous vous prenez vraiment pour mon père, hein ? Jusque dans les détails !

― Non, Abigail. Je ne me prends pour personne. Dans une autre vie, qui sait… peut-être aurions-nous pu nous entendre.

― Mais pas dans celle-là, murmura-t-elle d’un ton totalement dénué d’émotion.

― Non, pas dans celle-là. » répondit simplement Hannibal.

Sans attendre de réponse, il exerça une légère pression sur la lame terriblement affutée qui pénétra les chairs avec une si grande facilité que la jeune femme ne ressentit aucune douleur. Le sang jaillit et atteignit Will au torse et au visage sans qu’il ne cille ; au contraire, il avança et s’écarta pour permettre à Hannibal d’allonger Abigail contre l’un des placards de la cuisine, à l’endroit exact où elle serait s’ils étaient chez les Hobbs.

Ceci fait, il se redressa et se tourna vers Will.

« Allons nous en. » fit celui-ci.

L’Éventreur rangea son couteau dans sa poche et se rendit dans hall d’entrée. Là, il prit sa veste et sortit sans attendre Will. Une pluie forte l’accueillit et il leva la tête vers le ciel, appréciant la caresse froide qu’elle lui offrait tandis qu’elle le lavait du sang de Jack et de celui d’Abigail.

À ses pieds, Alana sentit renaître en elle l’effroi mais elle avait beau souhaiter bouger de toute la force de sa volonté, elle n’y parvenait pas. Le visage affreusement marmoréen se baissa vers elle et Hannibal l’observa quelques secondes. Il avait l’air si désintéressé, si calme après tout ce qui s’était passé ! La malheureuse psychiatre n’arrivait même plus à pleurer tant la douleur vrillait chaque cellule de son corps meurtri.

Tandis qu’elle se disait que rien ne pouvait être pire, des pas se firent entendre derrière Hannibal. Le son mat devint mouillé quand l’individu gagna l’allée et, enfin, elle le vit. Will Graham se tenait désormais de l’autre côté de son corps inerte. Il baissa la tête s’agenouilla brièvement auprès d’elle pour reprendre la veste dont il l’avait couverte en arrivant puis, sans un mot, se releva et l’enfila. Alors, enfin, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle comprit. À cet instant, Alana comprit que Will avait changé. Elle comprit que l’homme qui se tenait au-dessus d’elle n’hésiterait pas une seule seconde avant de la tuer si l’occasion se présentait. Elle se mit à trembler et sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues et se mêler à la pluie glaciale sans qu’elle puisse faire un geste pour les essuyer.

Toujours sans prononcer un seul mot, Will et Hannibal levèrent ensemble leurs mains au-dessus d’elle et nouèrent leurs doigts dans une union sinistre juste avant de partir. Les renforts qu’elle avait appelés en arrivant se montraient enfin, elle entendait hurler leurs sirènes, mais les monstrueux amants s’éloignaient déjà **.**

Impuissante, humiliée et, pis, déshumanisée, Alana demeurait étendue sur la dalle qu’elle ne se représentait plus. L’eau glacée pénétrait ses chairs et ses os mais elle ne sentait rien d’autre qu’une douleur immensurable, comme si la totalité de son corps avait été précipité dans la gueule d’un volcan. L’image de Will et d’Hannibal penchés sur elle ne cessait d’apparaître et de disparaître devant ses yeux désormais voilés, à la manière d’une image rémanente, et elle ne savait plus vraiment s’ils étaient bien là ou si elle délirait.

Elle n’entendit pas les secours quand ils tentèrent de la maintenir ancrée dans le réel, mais elle crut voir passer une civière portant quelque chose d’imposant et elle se demanda vaguement si c’était Jack et s’il était toujours en vie. Bercée par le martellement de la pluie sur le toit métallique de l’ambulance, elle finit par perdre totalement connaissance.

 

* * *

 

Leur pas vif les avait portés à plusieurs pâtés de maisons de là et Hannibal savait parfaitement où il allait. Il ne boitait pas mais son entrevue quelque peu musclée avec Jack Crawford ne l’avait pas épargné et Will fut surpris de constater – encore une fois – à quel point cet homme pouvait être à même de conserver une dignité impressionnante après avoir regardé la Mort dans le fond de ses orbites caves.

Il songea à nouveau au fait qu’ils laissaient toute une vie derrière eux. Il pensa à sa petite maison qui resterait sans doute à l’abandon. Il se consolait un peu en se disant qu’Alana, même dans un état grave, s’assurerait qu’il n’arrive rien à ses chiens. Au-delà de tout le ressentiment qu’elle pouvait éprouver envers lui, il savait qu’elle ne pourrait en tenir rigueur à ses compagnons à quatre pattes, ne serait-ce que par égard pour Compote et vis-à-vis de sa propre conscience.

Will pensa également à la somptueuse demeure d’Hannibal, à ses œuvres d’art, ses livres et ses partitions. Il pensa au clavecin et au thérémine que la main polydactyle ne ferait plus jamais chanter. Toutes ces choses auxquelles il s’attachait si facilement et auxquelles ils se devaient de tourner le dos sans le regretter.

Malgré toute sa volonté, Will n’y parvenait pas. Est-ce qu’Hannibal le comprenait ? Il s’interrogeait. Soudain, celui-ci s’arrêta, l’attira doucement à l’abri d’une haie et l’enlaça tendrement.

« Je regrette, Will, de t’avoir poussé à renoncer à tout ce à quoi tu tiens. »

Les yeux clos et le visage enfoui dans le cou frais, l’empathe sourit. Évidemment qu’Hannibal le comprenait. Il l’avait déjà vécu de manière autrement plus violente.

« Cela me fait drôle de quitter ma vie, au sens littéral. De laisser derrière moi le peu que j’ai construit jusqu’alors.

― Ne te dénigres pas, Will. » murmura Hannibal d’une voix douce.

Ils se turent un instant dans un accord muet, puis le psychiatre ajouta, sur le même ton :

« Alana survivra sans peine ; sa convalescence pourra être brève comme longue mais elle sera parfaitement à même de veiller au bien-être de ta famille. »

Touché au plus profond de son être par le choix de ce terme qui leur était si précieux, Will sourit.

« Notre famille, Hannibal. La nôtre, à tous les deux. »

Cette fois, ce fut à l’Éventreur de sourire et son amant le sentit distinctement contre son front.

« Oui, Will, notre famille. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ici prend officiellement fin la saison 2 alternative. Peut-être êtes vous surpris, peut-être pas. Déçus, peut-être ? J'espère que non, mais c'est votre droit. La saison 3 s'enclenchera le mois prochain, comme prévu.
> 
> En attendant : merci à vous qui lisez et suivez cette fanfiction, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ces simples choses me font plaisir.


	26. Nuova ballo : Adagio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, merci à vous d'être arrivés jusque là, merci de suivre cette fiction.
> 
> La S3 revisitée commence aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham marchèrent plus d’une heure avant que le psychiatre s’arrête. Ils se trouvaient devant un immeuble assez étroit à l’enseigne discrète. Un vieil hôtel un peu suranné où ne descendaient que de vieux aristocrates en mal du confort que les Américains qualifiaient fièrement d’européen.

La pluie avait cessé mais les deux hommes gouttaient encore, leurs cheveux leur collaient au front et ils étaient transis de froid. De plus, Hannibal était sorti blessé de sa lutte acharnée avec Jack et Will savait que bien qu’il s’appliquât à n’en rien montrer, il était épuisé.

Les yeux dorés se levèrent brièvement vers les étages supérieurs, puis Hannibal tourna la tête vers Will.

« La place est libre, allons-y. »

Sans poser de question, l’empathe le suivit jusqu’à une porte qu’il le vit déverrouiller avec un passe-partout. Ce ne fut qu’une fois qu’ils furent à l’intérieur qu’il se permit de demander :

« Pas de caméras de surveillance ?

― Pas dans cet hôtel et celle du carrefour est coincée depuis quelques jours, elle ne balaie plus cette zone. »

Hannibal se tut le temps de retirer sa veste.

« Nous avons quitté le champ de vision de la précédente dans une section plutôt bien dotée en rues et chemins possibles. Cela nous laisse une avance confortable. »

Will hocha doucement la tête. L’air pensif, il fouillait la pièce des yeux. Rien de personnel n’y traînait mais il flottait dans l’air une odeur qu’il reconnaissait. Elle n’était pas suffisamment connue pour être qualifiée de familière et identifiée à coup sûr, mais il l’avait indubitablement déjà sentie. Comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées, Hannibal acquiesça.

« Bedelia arrivera d’ici une demi-heure, je pense.

― Tu penses ou tu es sûr ? »

Un sourire malicieux lui répondit et Will se désintéressa de la question comme si la réponse qu’il avait obtenue satisfaisait à ses interrogations. Sans allumer la moindre lumière, Hannibal déplaça quelques objets et ouvrit quelques placards pour récupérer un sac de sport noir qu’il porta dans la salle de bain. Will le tenait par le bras pour trouver son chemin sans se cogner dans le mobilier et ne le lâcha qu’une fois que le Lituanien eut appuyé sur l’interrupteur.

« Il n’y a pas de fenêtre dans la salle de bain. » expliqua-t-il.

Il se lava les mains puis sortit deux tenues pliées et complètes qu’il posa sur les bords de la vasque. S’y ajoutèrent deux paires de chaussures confortables et tous-terrains et deux paires de gants noirs.

« Prenons une douche, elle arrivera probablement pendant ce temps. »

Will accueillit le projet avec plaisir et les deux hommes se dévêtirent puis se glissèrent avec soulagement sous la pluie brûlante. Ils en profitèrent pour s’assurer qu’Hannibal n’était pas blessé et, une fois lavés, passèrent quelques minutes serrés l’un contre l’autre, sans se parler, profitant simplement de la présence de l’autre.

Lorsqu’ils émergèrent de la douche, Hannibal alla chercher la grande serviette éponge oubliée sur la commode en face de la porte. Comme il s’en doutait, Bedelia Du Maurier était là. Assise sur le lit, apparemment détendue bien qu’il sente chez elle l’odeur de la peur – elle avait un petit goût âpre. Elle pointait sur lui un neuf millimètres.

Nu, très à l’aise, Hannibal se contenta de s’éponger le visage sans chercher à se couvrir outre mesure. Derrière lui, Will se doutait de ce qui se jouait et choisit d’attendre pour se montrer. A la place de Du Maurier, se sachant dans le collimateur de l’Éventreur de Chesapeake, il aurait pris soin de s’armer d’un pistolet ; Will ne voulait pas lui laisser entrevoir qu’elle était en position d’infériorité tant qu’elle pointait possiblement ladite arme sur son amant.

« Avez-vous l’intention de me tuer, Bedelia ? »

Elle eut un vague sourire.

« Je pense être en droit de vous retourner la question, Hannibal.

― Je ne suis pas venu pour cela. » annonça-t-il sans mentir.

Il lui rendit son regard en s’épongeant au petit bonheur.

« Puis-je m’habiller ? demanda-t-il d’un ton égal.

― Vous pouvez. »

La voix venait de droite et Will supposa qu’elle devait être assise sur le lit ou sur la chaise dans l’angle, à en juger par la direction du regard d’Hannibal. L’espace d’un instant, il fut vexé que celui-ci se montre sans aucune pudeur devant sa psychiatre, mais il se consola en se disant qu’il était le seul à ne pas avoir à se contenter de regarder. Il sourit à cette pensée en se disant que ses réflexions au sujet de l’Éventreur avaient quelque peu dévié de leur axe initial au fil des semaines. Quand Hannibal se retourna pour revenir vers lui, la voix féminine se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Restez où vous êtes, Hannibal. »

Le ton était toujours calme, mais il était clair qu’elle le soupçonnait d’avoir quelque velléité d’attraper une arme hors de vue. A son expression, Will devina qu’il retenait un sourire amusé et se tint coi tandis qu’Hannibal tendait la main pour se saisir de ses vêtements. Il les enfila sous l’œil attentif de sa psychiatre et Will fit de même en s’efforçant de n’émettre aucun bruit de frottement et de refermer sa braguette exactement au même moment qu’Hannibal.

Finalement, Hannibal prit les gants, les montra ostensiblement à sa confrère, et les mit dans les poches arrière de son pantalon. Ceci fait, il demeura debout, les bras le long du corps. Enfin, Bedelia baissa son arme et il vint s’asseoir à ses côtés.

« Que faites-vous là, Hannibal ? » demanda-t-elle en posant le pistolet sur ses genoux **.**

Son doit n’était plus sur la détente. Hannibal leva les yeux vers elle et sourit.

« Je vous prie de pardonner cette intrusion quelque peu impolie, mais nous avions grand besoin d’une douche. »

Alors qu’elle rouvrait la bouche et s’apprêtait à réassurer sa prise sur le glock, Hannibal la devança et se saisit très calmement de l’arme qu’il ne retourna cependant pas contre sa propriétaire.

« Vous n’aurez pas besoin de cela, Bedelia. » dit-il en sortant la balle de la chambre et en retirant le chargeur.

Will se montra alors enfin. Tout aussi calme que son compagnon, il vint s’appuyer contre le montant de la porte de la salle de bain, en face d’eux. Il sourit en découvrant la surprise sur le visage d’ordinaire si stoïque de la psychiatre.

« Bonsoir, docteur Du Maurier.

― Ainsi, dit-elle, voilà la voie que vous avez choisie, monsieur Graham. Vous êtes volontaire pour participer à la partie d’échecs lancée par Hannibal ?

― Notamment. »

L’expression du professeur était désagréablement indéfinissable et la mettait très mal à l’aise. Elle s’était habituée au talent d’acteur de son confrère mais Will Graham restait une énigme pour elle. Au départ, elle avait eu pitié de lui en se disant qu’il n’était que le nouveau jouet d’Hannibal. Elle avait même essayé de l’éloigner de lui et de dissuader Hannibal de s’accrocher à cette proie en apparence fragile. Mais quand elle l’avait revu dans les bureaux du FBI, quelques jours auparavant, elle n’était plus si sûre de sa vulnérabilité.

Quant à l’homme qui se tenait devant elle en cet instant, il n’avait plus rien du professeur enfermé à tort et victime d’une encéphalite virale brillamment manipulée par Hannibal lui-même. À vrai dire, Will Graham la terrifiait tout autant, sinon plus, que son confrère et patient.

A sa grande surprise, Will s’aperçut qu’il ressentait la peur de Bedelia, non pas à travers son filtre empathique – comme il s’amusait parfois de qualifier ce don encombrant face à Hannibal – mais grâce à son nez. Il sentait littéralement sa peur. Évidemment, il demeurait incapable de faire la différence entre un vin bouchonné et un Chianti à cinq mille dollars la bouteille rien qu’en en reniflant le liège, mais, au côté d’Hannibal, il avait développé des aptitudes surprenantes. Gêné par le goût désagréable qui tapissait désormais sa langue, il se força à saliver et déglutit. Au même moment, le docteur Du Maurier recula presque imperceptiblement sur le lit et, quand il baissa les yeux, il vit les muscles de ses jambes nues tendus sous l’effort.

Il ne se rendit compte qu’il parlait qu’une fois qu’il eut achevé sa phrase :

« Je vous en prie, docteur, détendez-vous. Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal.

― Assurément, répliqua aussitôt Hannibal. A vrai dire, nous sommes venus vous proposer de changer d’air. »

Elle prit quelques secondes pour s’assurer que sa voix ne la trahirait pas quand elle parlerait, puis haussa brièvement les sourcils.

« Et où comptez-vous m’aérer ? »

Très amusés par le choix – malencontreusement judicieux – des mots, les amants échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Que diriez-vous de l’Europe ? »

 

* * *

 

Jack Crawford ne se rappelait pas vraiment les événements ayant succédé à son appel. Effondré contre la porte du sellier d’Hannibal Lecter qui se jetait violemment contre son dos, il avait eu le réflexe d’appeler chez lui. Chez lui où dormait désormais sa femme qui refusait de mourir à l’hôpital, assommée par ses calmants et son cancer des poumons en phase terminale. Il l’avait appelée parce qu’il pensait qu’il allait mourir ici et maintenant et n’entendit pas quand elle décrocha.

La peur que Bella ressentit quand Jack ne lui répondit pas devint de la terreur pure quand retentit le premier coup contre la porte. A travers la ligne téléphonique, cela aurait aussi bien pu être un coup de feu et il fut suivit de quatre autres avant qu’elle n’entende une voix féminine étouffée hurler « Hannibal ! ». Les battements laborieux de son cœur malade se muèrent en brusque tachycardie et elle frôla de peu le coma. Heureusement, l’infirmier était là et sa réactivité lui permit de la stabiliser jusqu’à ce qu’arrive le médecin.

Ce fut ce même médecin qui l’informa, une heure plus tard, que son mari entrait aux urgences de Baltimore pour lacération de la veine jugulaire et de l’artère carotide. Ses propres connaissances en médecine avaient connu une amélioration presque exponentielle après l’annonce de son diagnostic et elle savait qu’une plaie ouverte sur une artère ne laissait que peu de chances de survie.

Incapable de rejoindre son époux, elle demeurait aussi froide qu’une statue de marbre et n’ouvrait la bouche que pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Un reproche perpétuel tournait devant ses yeux sans jamais être prononcé : « Vous m’aviez donné votre parole, docteur Lecter. »

Elle ne sut pas au juste combien de temps elle demeura dans la peur et le doute au point d’en oublier totalement le mal physique qui la rongeait, mais sa volonté était telle que si la mort avait voulu la faucher à cet instant, elle en aurait été incapable. Concentrée à l’extrême sur les bruits environnants, elle sursauta quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit et le tint difficilement contre son oreille, la main froide et tremblante.

« Oui ? » souffla-t-elle.

Elle comprit alors combien elle était épuisée et dut lutter pour ne pas ciller durant le laps de temps qui précéda la réponse. Une voix aussi lasse que la sienne finit par se faire entendre.

« Bella ?

― Jack ? Jack, c’est bien toi ? »

Cette fois encore, la réponse se fit attendre, comme s’il était encore perdu dans les brumes de l’anesthésie.

« Oui, Bella. Tu vas bien ? »

Sa question lui parut futile, mais elle sourit.

« Oui, Jack. Je vais bien. »

Il n'ajouta rien mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner qu’il venait de hocher la tête.

« Dis-moi comment tu vas, Jack. » murmura-t-elle d’un ton suppliant.

Elle l’entendit grogner comme s’il essayait de trouver une posture plus confortable, puis les mots prirent forme :

« Je suis hors de danger, Bella. Mais… mais le docteur Lecter est parti… avec Will… Je voulais… »

Il s’arrêta et elle l’entendit respirer quelques secondes.

« Je voulais le tuer, Bella. On ne pourra jamais l’arrêter, il… il est beaucoup trop intelligent… Mais… je… il s’est battu comme un tigre… J’ai cru l’avoir eu, je l’ai étranglé… mais il a fait le mort… Il m’a eu par surprise… 

― Tu es sauf. » dit-elle simplement.

Elle se souvenait très clairement de l’aveu que lui avait fait le psychiatre quant à sa tentative de suicide. Il avait joué sa vie à pile ou face, littéralement, mais elle comprenait les raisons qu’il avait énoncées. Il ne lui était alors pas apparu comme un monstre cruel en lui disant : « Je vous prie de me pardonner, Bella. Je dois vous faire un aveu : je désapprouve le suicide mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à choisir délibérément de vous faire endurer ce mal comme le voudrait Jack – bien que vous faire souffrir soit la dernière chose qu’il souhaiterait. J’ai tiré au sort le vôtre, avec la pièce que vous m’aviez donnée. » Elle avait accédé à sa requête et il avait accédé à la sienne en lui promettant de sauver Jack comme il l’avait sauvée, elle.

Ensuite, il s’était levé pour partir. A cet instant, elle s’était brièvement assoupie, mais pas suffisamment pour que l’ultime phrase du docteur Lecter lui échappe. Il lui avait dit au revoir car ils ne se reverraient plus. Elle avait cru d’abord qu’il parlait de sa maladie, mais elle comprenait aujourd’hui qu’il avait l’intention de partir avant elle, quoique pas de la même manière.

« Oui. Il m’a laissé vivre. »

La réponse de Jack mit quelques secondes à l’atteindre et son visage s’assombrit.

« Tu l’as touché ?

― Je n’ai pas pu tirer. Juste le frapper.

― Mais… les coups de feu…

― Il n’y a pas eu de coups de feu… »

Jack n’en était pas sûr, cependant, et il fit un effort conséquent pour se rappeler. Les sourcils froncés et mieux réveillé qu’auparavant, il secoua lentement la tête.

« Non, pas de coups de feu. Pas quand j’étais conscient.

― J’en ai entendu quand tu as téléphoné. »

Jack se rendit alors compte de la bêtise qu’il avait faite en appelant chez lui. Si Hannibal avait réussi à briser cette porte, il l’aurait sans doute tué et sa femme aurait entendu son mari mourir. C’était parti d’un simple geste égoïste : il voulait entendre sa voix une dernière fois avant de partir. Choqué par son propre comportement et totalement à bout de nerfs, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les refoula de toute la force de son courage, si vestigial soit-il.

« Je me suis enfermé dans son sellier. Ce que tu as entendu, c’était ce salaud qui se jetait contre la porte. Il se jetait contre de tout son poids, Bella. La porte allait céder… je ne sais pas pourquoi il a arrêté. Je devrais être mort.

― Tu ne l’es pas. C’est tout ce qui compte.

― Oui… »

Il se tut quelques secondes, puis souffla d’une voix douce :

« J’aimerais être avec toi… Oh, Bella, j’aimerais tant être avec toi… »

Elle sourit tant de tristesse que par tendresse.

« Tu es toujours auprès de moi, Jack. A chaque instant. »

Les larmes roulaient désormais sur ses joues sans qu’il soit capable d’émettre le moindre son. Ils ne dirent d’ailleurs plus rien à partir de cet instant, se contentant de s’écouter respirer, rassuré par le souffle familier de l’autre.

« Agent Crawford ? Vous avez de la visite. »

Jack regarda l’infirmier comme s’il s’était agi d’un fantôme et celui-ci disparut aussitôt, vite remplacé par les visages familiers de Brian Zeller et de Jimmy Price. Ils lui sourirent avec compassion en entrant dans la froide chambre d’hôpital.

« Bonjour, Jack, dit Brian.

― Comment vous sentez-vous ? » risqua Jimmy.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, concentré sur la voix de sa femme qui, soulagée et épuisée, lui intimait de ne pas s’inquiéter à son sujet et qu’elle attendait son retour avec patience. Ce ne fut qu’une fois qu’elle eut raccroché qu’il ouvrit la bouche :

« Mal, Jimmy. Très mal. Je voulais le tuer, vous savez. »

Sa voix était monotone et lointaine, presque comme celle d’un antique enregistrement si rongé par le temps qu’il n’exprimait plus la moindre intonation humaine.

« Nous comprenons, fit la voix un peu trop haute de Jimmy Price.

― Le coup qu’il vous a porté n’était pas mortel… Les médecins disent qu’il a forcément fait exprès, que le geste était trop précis. »

Jack secoua vaguement la tête ; son mouvement était entravé par la douleur qui irradiait dans son cou.

« Il me tournait le dos… Je venais de l’étrangler avec ma cravate… J’étais sûr d’avoir réussi, je l’ai soulevé, il s’est débattu et quelque chose a craqué. Je pensais que c’était sa nuque… Je l’ai posé. Il était aussi inerte qu’un mort… Je me suis appuyé contre lui pour reprendre mon souffle et c’est là qu’il a planté l’éclat dans ma gorge. »

Ses collègues l’écoutaient avec un silence respectueux, l’air profondément compatissant.

« J’ai tout juste eu le temps de m’enfermer dans le sellier avant qu’il ne commence à se jeter contre la porte…

― Jack…

― Pourquoi ne m’a-t-il pas tué ? » souffla-t-il, peut-être plus pour lui-même que pour eux.

Ils secouèrent la tête de conserve.

« Nous l’ignorons, Jack.

― Mais… »

Jimmy s’arrêta et chercha l’approbation de Brian qui semblait tout aussi ennuyé que lui.

« Mais quoi, Jimmy ? s'impatienta Jack.

― Nous avons trouvé le docteur Alana Bloom allongée dans l’allée devant la maison. De toute évidence, elle a été poussée de la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Elle est en vie, précisa-t-il en voyant la bouche de son supérieur s’ouvrir. Elle vit, mais elle est gravement blessée. Cela fait près de huit heures qu’elle est au bloc. »

Ils le laissèrent encaisser la nouvelle, puis Brian prit le relais en se raclant la gorge.

« Ce n’est pas tout, Jack. Il y avait un corps dans la cuisine de Lecter. Celui d’Abigail Hobbs. »

Les yeux de leur supérieur s’élargirent sous la surprise. La gamine était censée être morte depuis plusieurs semaines ! Il se rappela soudain un détail primordial : l’Éventreur de Chesapeake laissait toujours les corps derrière lui – du moins, jusqu’à preuve du contraire. La seule fois où il n’y avait eu aucun corps, aucune mise en scène, c’était avec Miriam Lass et c'était tout bêtement parce que la jeune femme était toujours en vie. Il lui manquait simplement un bras dont Lecter s’était servi pour manipuler Jack. Il avait fait exactement la même chose avec l’oreille d’Abigail lors du procès de Will Graham.

« Elle était bien portante, indubitablement en bonne santé. Il ne lui avait fait aucun mal… Je veux dire, se reprit Brian, en dehors de l’entaille de vingt-cinq centimètres qu’elle avait en travers de la gorge.

― Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps avant de la tuer ?

― On l’ignore. On n’a pas encore eu l'occasion de fouiller sa baraque, on a préféré rester auprès de vous. »

La confession de Jimmy lui fit chaud au cœur et il aurait sourit s’il n’avait pas été si faible et surtout si las.

Ses yeux étaient légèrement voilés par la douleur ou les médicaments – il ne savait pas très bien – mais il avait l’impression que les deux hommes se tenaient la main.

« Les agents ont mis la maison sous quarantaine, Jack. Personne ne touchera à quoi que ce soit tant qu’on ne l’aura pas autorisé, précisa Brian.

― Mais le garage a été ouvert et il n’y a plus qu’une seule voiture à l’intérieur. La Bentley a disparu.

― Une Bentley, ça ne passe pas inaperçu, fit remarquer Jack.

― Non, en effet, surtout un modèle comme celui-ci. Mais aucune voiture de ce type n’a été signalé dans le secteur, ou plus loin, jusqu’à présent.

― C’est très curieux…

― Oui, Jack.

― Et Will ?

― Il a disparu. Nous pensons… »

A nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard pour se donner du courage et Jack n’eut plus aucun doute quant au fait qu’ils se tenaient bel et bien la main.

« Nous pensons qu’il est parti avec lui.

― C’est très probable, Jimmy, fit Crawford. Il avait dit qu’il devrait sans doute fuir avec lui, mais je pense… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration car ce qu’il allait dire pesait très lourdement sur sa poitrine.

« Je pense qu’ils nous baladent depuis longtemps, ces deux-là.

― Oui… »

Les deux hommes semblaient avoir beaucoup de mal à l’accepter mais ne le réfutaient pas pour autant. L’air grave, Brian tira les deux chaises rangées dans le coin et ils s’assirent près de lui. Ce simple geste représentait tant pour Jack qu’il sentit l’émotion refaire sournoisement surface. Il se fit violence pour n’en rien montrer.

« Nous avons longuement discuté à ce propos avec le commissaire Popil.

― Ouais, ajouta Brian. Et vous savez quoi ? Je me sens complètement largué. »

Tous trois gardèrent le silence un court instant. Ils pensaient tous la même chose et cela n’était pas pour les rassurer. Quoi d’autre avait bien pu leur échapper ? Toutes ces heures de surveillance à la caméra thermique, cette perquisition, les airs sincères d’Hannibal comme de Will… Ils n’avaient rien vu. Ils n’avaient rien prévu. _Rien du tout_.

« Vous fouillerez chaque millimètre carré de cette saloperie de baraque.

― Oui, Jack. Et son cabinet. Et la maison de Will, ajouta Jimmy.

― Et tout ce qui leur est lié de près ou de loin… » compléta Brian.

Jack hocha lentement la tête, vaguement rassuré. En fuyant, Lecter leur avait offert quelque chose : l’accès à ses possessions. Jack espérait qu’ils trouveraient chez lui – ou même chez Will – des indices quant à leur destination ou une preuve, même petite, de la culpabilité de Lecter.

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte et elle s’entrouvrit sur un visage désormais familier. L’air sombre et les traits tirés, le commissaire Popil les rejoignit sans attendre d’y être invité et eut la politesse de s’abstenir de questionner Jack sur son état d’esprit.

« Dites-moi, commissaire… Pensez-vous que nous trouverons quelque chose de concluant chez Hannibal ? Ou même chez Will ? »

Le Français s’approcha un peu et se tint debout de l’autre côté du lit, en face de Brian et Jimmy.

« Je pense que nous trouverons des choses, oui. Sans doute du même acabit que ce qui vous a permis d’enfermer Will Graham, puis le docteur Frederick Chilton, à la place d’Hannibal.

― Ce qui veut dire ? l’interrogea Brian.

― Que nous trouverons sans doute de quoi le condamner pour les meurtres de l’Éventreur de Chesapeake, mais qu’il restera tout à fait à même de faire gober à un tribunal qu’il a, lui aussi, été piégé.

― Ben voyons, soupira Jimmy.

― Vous savez… même si j’étais d’accord sur le fait qu’Hannibal Lecter était notre principal suspect, commença Jack, les yeux perdus dans le vague, je gardais bizarrement un petit espoir que cela soit faux.

― Je comprends, agent Crawford. Croyez-moi.

― Je sais, commissaire. »

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers le policier étranger.

« Je me sens profondément trahi. Hannibal a souvent été un appui salvateur pour moi… Il a sauvé la vie de ma femme… mais… même ce geste-là, non. Surtout ce geste-là, je pense que tout était calculé et fait dans un but précis. Absolument tout. »

Pascal Popil hocha la tête sans rien dire. Brian resserra sa prise sur la main de Jimmy qui posa l’autre par-dessus celle de son collègue.

« Vous avez raison de le penser, dit finalement le commissaire. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Hannibal n’est pas foncièrement mauvais, ni même cruel. C’est mon point de vue, bien entendu, et vous êtes en droit de penser différemment, mais j’y crois fermement. Il n’a jamais blessé pour blesser ou tué pour tuer, il y avait toujours une raison profonde à ses actes. Je ne le crois pas, sauf votre respect, suffisamment tordu pour avoir sauvé votre femme dans le seul but de vous voir tomber en morceaux en la regardant mourir. »

Il se tut, conscient d’avoir touché un point sensible, mais le visage de Jack Crawford demeurait impassible.

« Pourquoi l’aurait-il fait, dans ce cas ? »

Sa question resta en suspens. Popil avait bien des idées mais elles seraient sans doute encore moins digestes pour le chef de la BAU déjà grandement secoué. Aussi les garda-t-il pour lui.

« Nous lui poserons la question lorsque nous l’arrêterons.

― Vous, commença Jimmy en étouffant un rire nerveux, vous pensez vraiment qu’on a une chance de l’attraper ? »

Les yeux glacier du Français le transpercèrent quelques secondes avant que n’arrive la réponse.

« Non, sauf s’il le veut bien. À nous de l’amener à le vouloir. »

Devant leurs airs incrédules, il eut un sourire dépourvu de toute bonne humeur.

« Quel est le seul point faible d’Hannibal ?

― Will, répondit aussitôt Price.

― Will, approuva Popil en hochant la tête.

― Je doute qu’il soit plus simple à coincer que l’Éventreur en personne, souffla Brian entre ses dents serrées.

― Moi aussi, fit le commissaire. Nous n’aurons peut-être pas besoin de le coincer, mais simplement de nous rapprocher suffisamment de lui pour qu’Hannibal estime préférable de ramener l’attention sur lui afin de protéger Will Graham.

― Encore faudra-t-il y parvenir.

― Oui, agent Zeller. Mais cela ne me paraît pas irréalisable. J’aurais néanmoins besoin de mieux connaître ce Will Graham. Je n’ai pas la prétention d’être capable d’analyse de profiler, mais j’aimerais au moins savoir à qui j’ai affaire.

― Vous êtes parfaitement capable, commissaire, le reprit Jack. Vous aviez compris depuis longtemps quel genre d’homme était Hannibal Lecter. Vous remarquerez sûrement des détails chez Will qui nous auront échappé. »

Malgré la confiance qu’il éprouvait désormais pour les agents du FBI qui se trouvaient ici avec lui, Pascal Popil n’était pas disposé à leur parler de sa visite surprise chez Hannibal le soir de son arrivée aux États-Unis. Et certainement pas de ce qu’il avait vu entre le fils Lecter et leur profiler.

« Peut-être que tout n’est pas perdu avec Will, glissa Jimmy.

― Comment cela ? l’interrogea Popil.

― Eh bien, si Jack et le docteur Bloom sont toujours en vie, c’est peut-être dû à l’intervention de Will. Ce qu’il pense a un grand intérêt pour Lecter. Du moins, je le crois.

― Je suis d’accord, admit le Français. Mais permettez-moi de douter de l’intégrité de Will Graham.

― Naturellement, mais admettons, fit Jimmy. Si c’est bien Will qui l’a empêché de vous tuer, tous les deux, il est peut-être vraiment décidé à arrêter l’Éventreur. Enfin, je veux dire, Hannibal Lecter.

― Tu oublies Abigail Hobbs, dit Brian d’une voix douce.

― J’avoue que je ne comprends pas son rôle, ni le sort qui lui a été réservé.

― Nous trouverons peut-être quelque chose chez Hannibal, tempéra Popil. Je pense que nous pouvons garder votre suggestion à l’esprit. Qu’en dites-vous, Jack ? »

L’homme noir semblait perdu dans ses pensées ; il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Mais quand il hocha la tête, une lueur décidée brillait dans ses yeux d’ébène.

« Oui, faisons cela. »

Puis, se tournant vers ses hommes :

« On y arrivera, Jimmy, Brian. On l’aura. »

L’un après l’autre, ils acquiescèrent.

« Oui, Jack.

― Oui, on y arrivera.

― C’est bien, dit Popil de sa voix chaude. »

Il leur sourit, sincèrement cette fois.

« Il n’a pas encore gagné.

― Non, ça, c’est clair, rétorqua aussitôt Brian.

― Remettez-vous vite, agent Crawford, ajouta le Français sans perdre son sourire. Nous aurons besoin de vous pour chercher les preuves. »

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu’il montra ses mains, jusqu’alors jointes dans son dos. Il tenait l’arme de Jack ainsi que sa plaque.

« Une certaine Kade Purnell souhaitait vous remettre ceci. Avec ses excuses. Vos hommes et moi lui avons dit que vous n’étiez pas en état de la recevoir. Elle vous transmet ses plus prompts souhaits de rétablissement. »

Cette fois, Jack sourit tandis qu’il réceptionnait ses effets et cela donna une nouvelle vigueur à ses hommes qui se redressèrent sur leurs chaises, une expression déterminée accrochée au visage. Il leur était reconnaissant d’avoir intercepté Purnell car il était certain d’être totalement incapable de rester poli avec elle. Cela aurait été dommage de voir aussitôt repartir sa plaque et son arme d’un pas conquérant.

 

* * *

 

Si Bedelia Du Maurier s’attendait à voir arriver Hannibal, elle ne pensait pas que Will Graham l’accompagnerait. Elle s’était imaginé que le psychiatre laisserait le profiler derrière lui, sans doute blessé, sûrement dans l’incapacité de le poursuivre immédiatement. Au lieu de cela, les deux hommes se comportaient devant elle comme des amants et, devina-t-elle, c’était bien ce qu’ils étaient. Ils agissaient comme si elle n’était qu’un élément du mobilier et cela la terrifia. S’ils n’avaient pas l’intention de la tuer, c’était sans nul doute qu’ils voulaient l’utiliser pour disparaître.

Elle avait constaté avec répugnance qu’Hannibal avait dissimulé quelques petites choses dans ses propres affaires, à l’abri des attentions des femmes de chambre. Cela l’aurait mis hors d’elle si elle n’avait pas acquis une si grande maîtrise à son contact.

Depuis qu’Hannibal lui avait pris son arme et l’avait fait disparaître elle ne savait où, Bedelia se sentait plus détendue. Naturellement, elle se doutait qu’elle était loin de partir vainqueur, mais ce sursis n’en était pas moins appréciable. Elle avait déjà voyagé plusieurs fois en Europe et ne serait pas totalement perdue si elle devait s’éloigner rapidement d’eux pour se mettre à l’abri. Elle n’omettait pas le fait que l’Europe était vaste, mais connaissant les goûts d’Hannibal, elle pensait qu’il opterait pour la France ou l’Italie et espérait qu’il ne déciderait pas d’atterrir au beau milieu des pays de l’Est.

« Quand partons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus calme.

Hannibal tourna la tête vers elle mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait encore cet espèce de sourire aux coins des yeux et qu’elle ne parvenait pas à interpréter.

« Maintenant. » dit-il simplement.


	27. Nuova ballo : Delicato

Le vol de nuit en direction de la France se révéla être une véritable épreuve pour Will Graham. Son apparence soigneusement réétudiée par son compagnon, il était assis trois rangées derrière celui-ci et Bedelia Du Maurier. Ses cheveux avaient été disciplinés grâce à des produits aussi coûteux qu’efficaces et sa barbe avait été densifiée artificiellement au crayon brun. Seule la tenue lui convenait à peu près, mais tout cela était actuellement les derniers de ses soucis.

Faussement plongé dans son livre qu’il ne voyait pas, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de surveiller le duo devant lui. Il avait beau avoir une confiance totale en Hannibal et être sûr qu’il ne ferait rien d'inapproprié, il ne pouvait pas être certain qu’il en serait de même pour la psychiatre. À vrai dire, il la soupçonnait très sérieusement de fomenter quelque tentative de séduction, et ce, de manière parfaitement sensée. Il y avait longtemps qu’il trouvait étrange l’attitude de cette femme envers Hannibal, et il ne serait pas surpris d’apprendre qu’elle nourrissait des désirs particuliers à son égard.

Évidemment, il pouvait se rassurer en se disant qu’Hannibal était suffisamment réactif et intelligent pour tuer dans l’œuf ce genre de velléités avant même d’avoir à jouer le jeu. Mais en ce moment, dans cet avion bondé, le fait de savoir qu’une fois arrivés dans l’hexagone, lui-même les quitterait pour se rendre en Lituanie, Will en était littéralement vert.

Quelques sièges plus loin, Hannibal sentait tout le poids du regard de son amant sur sa nuque. Depuis le décollage, il s’était amusé à endormir Bedelia Du Maurier et lui laisser croire qu’elle avait bien plus qu’une once de chance de s’en sortir. Il devait reconnaître qu’il ne s’était guère préoccupé de Will, misant sur le fait que le jeune empathe était parfaitement à même de gérer pareille situation. Il avait simplement omis un détail, un sentiment très neuf pour lui mais que Will connaissait bien : la jalousie. À cette pensée, Hannibal eut un pincement au cœur. Il profita du fait que sa confrère se désintéresse de lui pour user de son téléphone prépayé afin de communiquer avec Will.

Ce dernier ignorait qu'un téléphone identique patientait dans sa poche et sursauta en le sentant vibrer. Les sourcils froncés, il le déverrouilla et un sourire illumina ses traits dès qu’il se mit à lire.

«  _Mon cher amour,_

_Ne sois pas en colère, ce n’est que temporaire._

_Mon cœur t’es pleinement dévolu et pour des millénaires_.

_Que cet interlude acrimonieux ne soit pour nous qu’un tremplin_

_Destiné à nous propulser au firmament où brille l’astre lupin._

_Nulle volonté ne saurait l’empêcher et sois sûr qu’il sera mal avisé_

_D’entendre fomenter quelque malveillance_

_Car les aigles veillent à leur défaillance._

_Sois sûr, mon amour, de l’immensité de mes sentiments,_

_Moi qui t’aime ineffablement._  »

Ému aux larmes, Will dut déployer des efforts colossaux pour garder contenance. Que répondre à pareille déclaration sans l’entacher de son phrasé médiocre ? Il l’ignorait mais, la vue brouillée et le cœur étreint, il tint à écrire simplement :

« Je t’aime plus que tout. »

 

* * *

 

Devant le pas hésitant de leur supérieur tandis qu’il s’écartait du lit médicalisé, Jimmy Price et Brian Zeller affichaient un air inquiet difficilement contenu. À côté d’eux, le commissaire Popil, éternellement imperturbable, tenait la veste de Jack. Il la lui tendit avant d’expliciter leur pensée commune :

« Êtes-vous sûr qu’il ne vaudrait pas mieux attendre que vous soyez correctement remis, agent Crawford ?

― Certain, commissaire. Inutile de creuser davantage l’écart qui nous sépare de l’Éventreur. »

Le Français hocha la tête comme s’il n’y avait rien de plus sage à faire.

« Le docteur Bloom a repris connaissance ?

― Non, Jack, toujours pas, répondit Jimmy. Cependant, les médecins sont confiants. Les lésions sont importantes, mais avec la rééducation appropriée, elle devrait pouvoir remarcher, et avec de la chance, elle ne gardera pas de séquelle. Pour ce dernier détail, en revanche, ils sont plus mitigés… »

Sans se départir de son air grave, Crawford hocha la tête. Une compresse immaculée avait été placée sur son cou et le tissu blanc contrastait fortement avec sa peau foncée. Levant la main pour l’effleurer, il se souvint d’Abigail Hobbs, ainsi que des photographies que lui avaient montré ses collègues, et un frisson le secoua. C’était d’avantage dû à la peur qu’au froid mais il donna le change en enfilant sa veste.

« Allez, on y va. Chez Lecter d’abord. »

Personne ne protesta et chacun lui emboita le pas en direction du SUV qui trônait sur le parking. Aucun de ses camarades d’infortune n’osa lui parler de sa femme en lui disant qu’il était en droit de souhaiter la rejoindre plutôt que de s’obliger à fouiller chez le docteur Lecter. Ils savaient tous ce qu’ils obtiendraient comme réponse.

Nul ne souffla mot non plus durant toute la durée du trajet. Ils espéraient que personne n’avait touché aux scellés et qu’ils trouveraient effectivement la demeure telle qu’Hannibal et Will l’avaient laissée. Heureusement, les rubans colorés étaient toujours comme Brian et Jimmy les avaient posés. D’une main tremblante, Jack les sectionna et poussa la porte.

L’immense maison était sombre et silencieuse, avec une légère odeur âcre de sang rance. Soudain, elle n’avait plus aucun charme. Fini, les effluves de cèdre du Liban, les arômes de cannelle ou d’orange. Fini, les repas gastronomiques chez cet extraordinaire cuisinier. À cette pensée, Jack sentit la nausée le gagner ; il préférait ne pas savoir s’il avait consommé de la chair humaine en ces lieux. Ou, plutôt, il aimerait le savoir mais il savait qu’il ne serait pas capable d’assumer pareille nouvelle en ce moment. Il déglutit avec peine et actionna l’interrupteur, s’attendant presque à découvrir Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham en chair et en os devant lui, prêt à les assassiner tous les quatre. Rien dans le hall d’entrée luxueux ne laissait deviner ce qui s’était joué quelques mètres plus loin, sinon quelques traces de pas ensanglantées ressortant sur les motifs clairs du grand tapis d’Orient.

Les trois hommes les suivirent prudemment jusqu’à la cuisine. Une fois encore, ils éprouvaient une peur viscérale qui les rendait particulièrement enclins à imaginer des scenarii tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. Soulagés de ne pas tomber nez à nez avec Hannibal Lecter en train de préparer quelque macabre banquet, ils laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement synchronisé. Le sol, jonché d’éclats de verre dont un avait terminé dans la carotide de Jack, portait des traces confuses de sang séché. Une large tache recouvrait le plancher du sellier là où l’agent s’était réfugié. Une autre, beaucoup plus imposante, indiquait l’endroit où la jeune Abigail Hobbs était morte.

« Il y a quelques traces de sang artériel sur les meubles, observa Brian par réflexe.

 ― Oui, il a égorgé Abigail Hobbs. » fit simplement Jack.

Sans rien dire, les autres hochèrent la tête en s’appliquant à ne pas poser le pied sur les marques sombres. Les mets préparés par le psychiatre le soir de la fuite étaient toujours sur le plan de travail et la puanteur suave de leur pourriture leur piquait les narines. Les chaussures protégées par des nylons, Jack alla ouvrir le réfrigérateur tandis que Brian enjambait la trace à l’entrée du sellier pour vérifier son contenu.

« J’ai deux ou trois jambons douteux, ici, observa-t-il d’une voix étrangement égale.

― Je ne sais pas si j’ai envie de savoir si c’est bien du cochon, ajouta Jimmy.

― C’est marqué "Cerf" mais j’émets des réserves.

― Qu’y a-t-il derrière cette porte ? demanda Popil.

― D’après Hannibal, rien, dit Jack. Ma caméra thermique ne montrait rien non plus. Ouvrons-la. »

Après avoir argumenté quelques minutes pour obliger Jack à se tenir tranquille, Pascal Popil et Brian Zeller s’arcboutèrent sur le pied de biche et finirent par ouvrir la porte. La pièce était grande et sombre mais quand le Français alluma la lumière, tous reculèrent.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu’ils avaient trouvé chez le docteur Chilton si l’on considérait uniquement son équipement. Mais à y regarder de plus près, elle était infiniment mieux dotée que le sous-sol du psychiatre bouc émissaire. Une grande variété de machines et autres accessoires de boucherie emplissaient tout l’espace ou presque. Un mur entier était occupé par des congélateurs. En ouvrant le plus proche, Jimmy eut un haut le cœur. Les rayonnages étaient littéralement remplis de viande sous-vide et il y en avait, pour ainsi dire, pour tous les goûts ; du cœur aux saucisses en passant par les steaks et même de petites choses aplaties par l’absence d’air qu’il identifia comme des thymus.

« Étant donné les dimensions de ces organes, fit Jimmy d’une voix éteinte, je dirais qu’il est hautement probable qu’ils appartiennent à des humains.

― Et moi, je dirais qu’il est autrement mieux équipé que son confrère, vous savez, celui qui croupit dans son propre asile avec un bout de visage en moins.

― Oui, Brian, c’est un tout autre niveau.

― Nous sommes chez l’Éventreur, dit Popil. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Je pense qu’Hannibal ne s’inquiète pas de ce que nous trouverons chez lui. Il est suffisamment intelligent pour tourner cela à son avantage le moment venu. »

Un silence gênant s’installa, seulement brisé par le froissement des sachets qu’ils transféraient dans les glacières.

« J’avoue que je ne vois pas comment il pourrait, dit Brian, mais je ne voyais pas non plus comment il pourrait faire tout ce qu’il a déjà fait. Pourtant, il l’a fait quand même. J’espère juste que si nous l’attrapons, le juge le condamnera.

― C’est très probable. Il est question de cannibalisme et il n’y a rien de plus tabou.

― Vous avez raison, commissaire. Messieurs, tâchons d’éviter de tirer des conclusions hâtives et concentrons-nous sur cette maison et son contenu. Vérifiez chaque recoin, chaque aspérité sur les murs, les plafonds ou les sols. Tout.

― Oui, Jack. 

― Je m’occupe de la viande. » dit simplement Popil.

Il autorisa de ce fait Jimmy Price et Brian Zeller à quitter le second sellier – que Jimmy nommerait plus tard la « salle de transformation » – pour explorer le reste de la maison.

Équipé d’un scanner à rayons X portatif, le brun balayait les murs à la recherche d’une éventuelle autre porte cachée. Il arpenta ainsi le salon, le hall d’entrée et la salle à manger sans succès, mais quand il traversa le couloir, un changement de densité l’interpela. Il se pencha vers le mur, allant jusqu’à coller sa joue contre le luxueux papier peint, mais ne vit aucune différence de niveau.

« Jimmy ? Tu as le toucher plus sensible que moi, viens voir ça. Je crois qu’il y a une porte mais je ne trouve ni serrure, ni chambranle. Rien du tout, en fait, sauf une image bizarre sur le scanner. »

Le blond apparut presque aussitôt et posa une main circonspecte sur la surface douce. Ses doigts fins coururent sur toute la hauteur du mur, puis ses ongles dessinèrent l’encadrement d’une porte.

« Tu as raison, il y a bien une porte… Mais où est la serrure ? »

Lentement, il effleura les zones susceptibles d’en accueillir une, puis toutes les autres, sans succès. Ils furent rejoints par Jack Crawford et Pascal Popil.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

― Une porte, mais pas de serrure ni de poignée.

― Curieux…

― Comme vous dites, commissaire.

― Attends, Jimmy… J’ai une idée. Euh, ça ne va peut-être pas nous avancer mais… Enfin. D’après-toi, où devrait se trouver la serrure ?

― Ici.

― Bon. »

Brian pesa contre la porte qui s’enfonça légèrement mais ne s’ouvrit pas pour autant.

« Une porte magnétique… Merveilleux, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

― Très bien, Brian, dit Jack, mais on n’a aucune clef alors, comment l’ouvrir ?

― Nous n’avons pas besoin de clef, annonça solennellement Jimmy. Je suis venu avec quelques outils façon MacGyver ».

Incrédules, ils le regardèrent fouiller dans sa sacoche et en sortir une boîte capitonnée contenant un énorme aimant et une chaussette pliée. Devant leurs airs circonspect il haussa les épaules.

« Ça marche avec la porte de mon immeuble.

― Tu ne te souviens pas de ton digicode ? le taquina Brian.

― Non, pas quand le concierge me le change tous les deux jour en trouvant cela bien avisé. »

Brian se contenta d’une grimace au souvenir de l’employé bourru à l’esprit quelque peu restreint qui n’appréciait pas particulièrement qu’un scientifique habite son immeuble. Le bougre semblait avoir quelques difficultés à faire la différence entre scientifique et scientologue…

Jimmy fit glisser l’aimant dans la chaussette puis le posa sur la serrure et, après avoir ajusté sa position, tira doucement. La porte s’écarta peu à peu du mur ce qui lui permit de glisser sa main libre dans l’espace ainsi ménagé et achever de l’ouvrir. Le commissaire bloqua la porte avec l’une des glacières pour éviter une mésaventure telle que se retrouver coincer à l’intérieur.

« Super technique, commenta Brian, impressionné.

― Merci, fit Jimmy avec un sourire. Évidemment, ça ne fonctionne que si la porte est fermée par un solénoïde, c’est-à-dire une bobine qui se magnétise lorsqu’on la soumet à un courant électrique. C’est le courant qui maintient la porte fermée. Il suffit alors d’avoir un aimant suffisamment puissant pour interrompre ce courant et rompre le lien.

― C’est du sacré matériel, si vous me passez l’expression.

― Oh, oui, commissaire. Ce n’est pas le genre d’aimant qu’on trouve dans le commerce et si j’avais laissé trainer un doigt entre la porte et sa jolie mâchoire plate, ça n’aurait même pas été la peine d’essayer de me le récupérer.

― Pourquoi utiliser une chaussette ? demanda-t-il.

― Pour pouvoir décoller l’aimant. Sans elle, je serais reparti avec la porte.

― C’eut été embêtant, fit remarquer Brian d’un ton faussement pincé.

― Un peu, oui. »

Jimmy lui sourit tandis qu’il rangeait son aimant de terres rares dans son étui spécialement conçu pour annuler son champ magnétique. Le commissaire se fit tout petit pour passer entre eux et se pencher dans l’ouverture. Il eut beau plisser les yeux, il ne distinguait rien d’autre qu’un escalier de bois qui descendait.

« Pas de cave… Mon œil, oui, grommela Brian en pointant sa torche vers le fond. Mine de rien, notre bon docteur est un as du mensonge.

― Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? dit Jimmy.

― Vous voyez un interrupteur ?

― Oui, commissaire. »

Brian alluma la lumière et ils virent que l’escalier plongeait entre deux murs et que les marches étaient pleines. Rassurés de ne pas avoir à s’inquiéter pour leurs tendons d’Achille, ils finirent par prendre leur courage à deux mains et descendre à la queue-leu-leu, Pascal Popil en tête.

Une fois en bas, ils virent une ouverture assez large à leur gauche, apparemment sans porte. Cette zone était toujours dans le noir et, poussé par la curiosité, Jack Crawford avança de quelques pas dans l’obscurité. Il se figea cependant quand le Français alluma la lumière car la vision qui s’offrit à lui lui glaça littéralement le sang.

De nombreuses chaînes et autres crochets pendaient du plafond. Le sol, blanc et immaculé, accentuait l’effet « abattoir » de ce lieu sinistre. Une table d’autopsie occupait le centre de la pièce, avec un bac de récupération du sang et tout le nécessaire pour un examen – ou quelque autre intervention cruelle – réussi.

Effarés, les trois hommes avancèrent sans cesser de jeter des coups d’œil de bêtes acculées dans toutes les directions, aussi écœurés que curieux. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une scie circulaire suffisamment grande pour débiter des troncs dans la longueur ou, comme Jimmy Price le souligna si justement, des corps humains – à l’image de feue leur collègue Beverly Katz.

« Vous croyez que c’est ici que votre collègue a été tuée ? »

Après le silence choqué qu’il engendra, Popil se racla la gorge.

« Je vous prie de m’excuser.

― Non, s’excusa Brian, vous étiez en droit de demander.

― Beverly a été mutilée dans un chalet, loin dans les bois. Là où nous avons retrouvé Miriam Lass, énonça Jimmy d’une voix morne.

― Mais je pense qu’elle a effectivement été tuée ici, pendant que vous vous activiez au labo et que j’étais avec ma femme à l’hôpital, affirma Jack. Ce jour-là, Bella est allée rendre visite à Hannibal. Cette visite n’était pas prévue à ma connaissance et je n’aurais jamais imaginé qu’elle ferait une tentative de suicide. Hannibal lui a sauvé la vie, l’a accompagnée à l’hôpital et m’y a attendu. Je suis sûr qu’il n’est pas retourné à son cabinet quand il nous a quitté, il était tard. Il a dû tomber sur Beverly Katz en train de fouiller dans ses affaires… »

Il fixait le plafond de ses yeux noirs. Si ses déductions étaient correctes, ils devaient se trouver juste sous la cuisine. Sans doute Beverly avait-elle deviné que sous le plancher se trouvait une cave. Peut-être qu’Hannibal ne s’attendant à aucune visite avait laissé la porte ouverte. Ce n’étaient que des hypothèses, mais Jack doutait qu’ils trouvent la moindre trace de sang ou le moindre cheveu.

Le commissaire Popil hocha la tête avec respect. Il se souvenait très bien des photographies que lui avait montré Jack. La jeune femme avait littéralement été coupée en tranches à la manière des lames minces que l’on préparerait à être observées sous un microscope. C’était à la fois effroyable et d’une virtuosité terrible car aucun organe n’avait été abîmé. Popil savait qu’Hannibal avait pris son foie et l’avait remplacé par celui d’une autre de ses victimes, l’homme que le FBI avait surnommé le Tueur à la Fresque. Là encore, cela avait dû demander une maîtrise incroyable de la psyché humaine pour convaincre le meurtrier qu’il devait faire partie de son propre dessein, pour reprendre les termes de ce Will Graham. Mais, évidemment, c’était d’Hannibal Lecter qu’il s’agissait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Pascal s’éloigna un peu des autres, promenant ses mains gantées de latex sur certains objets dont il ne pouvait qu’imaginer la lugubre fonction. Dans un coin, il découvrit quelque chose de transparent évoquant un vêtement. Il le ramassa et le déplia avec précaution pour s’apercevoir qu’il s’agissait d’une combinaison.

« Tu te souviens, Brian, de ce qu’avait dit Will sur la scène de crime de Raspail ? fit la voix de Jimmy, juste derrière lui.

― Ouais… Il avait dit que l’Éventreur avait sûrement une sorte de combinaison pour protéger ses vêtements et éviter de laisser des empreintes…

― Jolie trouvaille, commissaire, souffla Jack sans le moindre soupçon d’humour dans la voix.

― Faite sur mesure, _a priori_ , observa Brian.

― À coup sûr. » ajouta Jimmy.

En se penchant vers l’objet, il inspira profondément, l’air circonspect.

« Elle n’a aucune odeur particulière. Ou plutôt… si, attendez… ça sent quelque chose, mais ce n’est pas un produit d’entretien…

― Ça sent le clou de girofle… » laissa échapper le commissaire.

Surpris, les trois hommes le dévisagèrent.

« À l’époque où j’enquêtais sur le meurtre de Paul Momund, j’avais rendu visite à lady Murasaki, la tante d’Hannibal. Il vivait chez elle et feu Robert Lecter, son mari. Lorsqu’elle m’a poliment quoique fermement éconduit vers la porte avant que je ne pose trop de questions, j’ai senti une drôle d’odeur. Elle était bien plus forte à l’époque qu’aujourd’hui et j’ai mis un long moment avant de l’identifier, mais il s’agissait sans nul doute de clou de girofle.

― C’est curieux, non ?

― Pas vraiment, Brian, intervint Jimmy. En fait, le clou de girofle a de bonnes propriétés antiseptiques et il supplante efficacement l’odeur du sang et d’éventuels autres fluides corporels.

― Hannibal tient à certaines traditions familiales. » précisa le Français.

Ils hochèrent la tête de conserve, puis le silence se réinstalla, chacun retournant à sa contemplation de la pièce que n’aurait sans doute pas renié le célèbre marquis de Sade. La collection de couteaux et autres objets tranchants était impressionnante, sinon remarquable. Il y avait même une petite zone réservée à une serre en réduction avec des fleurs impossibles à trouver à l’état sauvage dans le Maryland, la Virginie ou même le Minnesota. L’Éventreur de Chesapeake se donnait définitivement beaucoup de mal pour préparer ses mises en scène.

« Vous devriez venir voir ça… » fit la voix du commissaire.

Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers une petite porte à taille humaine. La silhouette élancée du Français se découpait dans la lumière tamisée qui s’en échappait. Ils s’approchèrent, prêts à découvrir quelque chose d’épouvantable – Jimmy pensa furtivement à une rangée de corps suspendus comme des carcasses de bœufs dans une chambre froide – mais se retrouvèrent face à une simple chambre chaleureuse.

Les murs étaient bruts mais l’éclairage atténuait leur dureté. La couche, sommaire mais visiblement confortable, était appuyée contre l’un d’eux et des tissus tendus faisaient office de ciel de lit et de baldaquin. Plusieurs oreillers colorés agrémentaient l’ensemble et lui donnaient une petite touche féminine qui n’était pas désagréable. Des toilettes sèches étaient aménagées derrière un paravent, à côté d’une baignoire reliée à la plomberie par un tuyau peu esthétique mais caché par une nouvelle toile tendue entre le haut du paravent et le plafond. L’ensemble était visiblement bien chauffé et sain.

Des piles de livres parsemaient le sol, d’autres étaient posés plus négligemment et Jimmy Price lut quelques titres : _Croc-Blanc_ , _Danse avec les loups_ , _2001 : Odyssée de l’espace_ … et d’autres plus scientifiques qui le fit sourire du fait de leur ironie.

« Vous avez vu les titres de ces bouquins ?

― On dirait que quelqu’un cherchait à faire passer un message, renchérit Brian.

― Je pense qu’Abigail Hobbs vivait ici, fit remarquer le commissaire.

― Oui. Je dirais que Will cherchait à lui changer les idées avec des livres d’aventure et de science-fiction, commença le blond.

― Tandis que Lecter s’amusait à la bombarder de toute une bibliographie sur les psychopathes, termina son collègue.

― Abigail Hobbs était une psychopathe, affirma Jack d’un ton égal.

― C’est drôle, continua Jimmy. J’ai vraiment l’impression que Lecter cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu’il le savait.

― C’est précisément ce qu’il faisait, intervint Popil en se tordant le cou pour lire les titres, et si j’en juge par le sort de cette jeune fille, je pense qu’elle l’avait compris. »

Le silence revint et les quatre hommes se remirent à arpenter presque religieusement la pièce, soulevant des objets de leurs mains gantées, parcourant des livres à la recherche de notes, sans grand succès. De toute évidente, la jeune Hobbs n’était pas du genre à couvrir ses lectures de ses impressions.

« Ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’elle était bien traitée, dit le commissaire.

― Oui, elle ne manquait de rien, sinon de la liberté.

― Je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle ait été réellement prisonnière, Jack. Du moins, pas comme Miriam Lass. Je pense que… je pense que Lecter cherchait à l’étudier… Enfin, c’est difficile à expliquer.

― Non, je partage votre avis, agent Price, renchérit Popil. On dirait qu’il réfléchissait…

― Que voulez-vous dire ? intervint Jack.

― Eh bien, fit le Français d’un air quelque peu ennuyé, je pense qu’il ne savait pas trop quoi faire d’elle et qu’il attendait de voir comment elle se comporterait. Peut-être l’a-t-il gardée en vie pour Will Graham. Étaient-ils liés, lui et Abigail ?

― Will a tué le père d’Abigail alors que celui-ci venait d’égorger sa femme et sa fille unique, expliqua Jimmy. C’était un tueur en série que la presse avait surnommé la Pie Grièche du Minnesota. Abigail Hobbs ne devait sa survie qu’à l’intervention de Will et au sang-froid de Lecter.

― Nous soupçonnions Abigail d’avoir non seulement servi d’appât pour attirer des filles de son âge qui lui ressemblaient, mais également d’avoir participé à leurs meurtres aux côtés de son père, précisa son supérieur.

― Je vois. Si elle l’a fait, vous pouvez être sûrs qu’Hannibal le savait.

― Je suis d’accord, approuva Jack. C’est sans doute pour cela qu’il l’a tuée.

― Oui. Soit il l’a jugée incontrôlable, soit dangereuse, soit les deux… Peut-être encore autre chose. Toujours est-il qu’elle _devait_ mourir. »

Jack Crawford hocha la tête face au raisonnement du commissaire. Les connaissances – et surtout, la compréhension – qu’il avait d’Hannibal Lecter étaient une véritable bénédiction. Il semblait capable de lire entre les lignes et de deviner ses desseins les plus noirs. Jack voyait en lui le digne successeur de Will Graham, en plus fiable, quoique sans doute moins à même de « rentrer pleinement dans la tête » des monstres tels que l’Éventreur. Cela, Jack considérait que c’était une bonne chose – ou, plus exactement, il ne pensait pas que c’en soit une mauvaise.

 

* * *

 

À l’entrée de la chambre d’Hannibal Lecter, Jimmy Price et Brian Zeller échangèrent un regard gêné qui fut cueilli par le commissaire.

« Il y a un problème, messieurs ?

― Euh…

― C’est-à-dire…

― Vous pouvez lui en parler, intervint Jack.

― Oh, bon. Bien, bredouilla Jimmy.

― À toi l’honneur. » glissa Brian.

Son collègue lui jeta un regard assassin, puis fit face au policier.

« Étant donné que nous soupçonnions Hannibal Lecter d’être l’Éventreur de Chesapeake, Jack nous a chargé de le surveiller de plus près. Nous nous sommes servis d’une caméra thermique à très haute résolution et nous avons assisté à des scènes particulièrement… euh… intimes entre Will et le docteur Lecter.

― Je comprends.

― C’est notamment en raison de ces nuits d’observation que nous pensons que Will et Lecter sont réellement amoureux, renchérit Brian. Il ne s’agit pas seulement de sexe, mais de toutes les choses qu’il y a autour, et qui font la différence entre une relation suivie et un plan cul régul… Quoi, Jimmy, quoi ?

― Je n'ai rien dis !

― Brian… » intervint Jack.

Devant l’expression de son supérieur, le concerné repris, comme si de rien n'était :

« Par exemple, on a souvent vu Lecter regarder Will dormir quand il s’éveillait avant lui le matin. Il était toujours couché du côté droit du lit et nous pouvions voir son visage. Il souriait. Alors, bien sûr, la thermique ne nous permettait pas de voir tous les détails de son expression, mais sa bouche était bien visible.

― Aussi, poursuivit Jimmy, ils s’effleuraient très souvent et leurs postures traduisaient non seulement une grande confiance mutuelle, mais également une affection profonde qui avait l’air de… eh bien, de croitre de jour en jour.

― Oui… Je ne pense pas que tout cela était feint.

― Moi non plus. »

Les explications des deux scientifiques semblèrent satisfaire le commissaire qui hocha la tête.

« Voilà qui ne nous facilitera pas la tâche. Je ne vous cache pas que Will Graham m’inquiète bien plus qu’Hannibal. 

― Je veux croire que Will a encore suffisamment de jugeote pour se souvenir de son sens de la justice, souffla Brian.

― Moi aussi, renchérit Jimmy, mais j’ai peur.

― Je sais. On a tous peur et, le pire, je pense, poursuivit Brian, c’est que Will nous flanque encore plus la trouille que l’Éventreur lui-même.

― Il est bien plus imprévisible qu’Hannibal à mes yeux, intervint Popil. Je n’arrive pas à savoir s’il joue avec lui ou avec nous, ou bien même avec les deux.

― Pour être franc, moi non plus, avoua Jack. Cela dit, je suis de plus en plus enclin à penser que Will a choisi son camp et que nous n’en faisons pas partie. »

Price et Zeller se raidirent malgré eux tandis que le commissaire acquiesçait. Ils avaient eu du mal à admettre que l’élégant docteur Lecter était en fait un tueur en série cannibale, mais c’était tout de même une chose qu’ils étaient en mesure de concevoir. En revanche, envisager que Will Graham – qu’ils considéraient indubitablement comme l’un de leurs amis – pourrait décider de se retourner contre eux était purement et simplement au-dessus de leurs forces.

 

* * *

 

« Qu’y a-t-il, agent Zeller ? »

Les yeux tournés vers ce qu’ils qualifiaient déjà tous de « Chambre des Horreurs » et qui constituait la majeur partie de la vaste cave, Brian semblait indécis. À l’entente de la question du commissaire Popil, il eut une moue ennuyée.

« Je ne pense pas que nous ferons une découverte primordiale ici, mais j’ai la désagréable impression que si l’on remontait, des choses manqueraient à notre retour. »

Devant l’air presque compatissant du Français, il se sentit obligé de préciser :

« Vous devez me trouver un peu stupide sur les bords, pas vrai ?

― Non, agent Zeller, en aucune façon. »

Il fit peser quelques secondes son regard glacial sur les chaînes pendant du plafond.

« Nous sommes chez un être hors du commun, dit-il posément. Toutefois, Hannibal n’est ni un spectre, ni un sorcier. Il est parti. Rien n’aura disparu si l’on remonte.

― Vous êtes sûr qu’il est vraiment parti ? » fit la voix de Jimmy, depuis un point assez éloigné de la pièce.

La remarque du policier lui avait mis la puce à l’oreille. Il était tout à fait envisageable que le docteur Lecter et Will Graham aient fait mine de fuir alors qu’ils n’étaient pas allés loin. Peut-être l’Éventreur cherchait-il à les attirer ici, afin de tous les éliminer d’un seul coup de poker magistral. Évidemment, Jimmy avait conscience des fondements quelque peu paranoïaques de sa réflexion, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y penser.

« Oui, répondit Popil après un moment de réflexion, je suis sûr qu’il est vraiment parti. Je crois, si vous voulez le fond de ma pensée, qu’Hannibal avait prévu de partir prochainement mais que ce départ a été précipité par votre décision de mettre un terme à ses agissements, expliqua-t-il en croisant le regard de Jack Crawford.

― Il ne… reviendra pas chercher quelque chose qu’il aurait oublié ? s’enquit Brian.

― Non. La seule… chose, si vous me passez l’expression, qu’il ne peut remplacer ou dont il ne peut se passer, c’est Will Graham. Le reste n’est que du matériel et Hannibal a un immense endroit où garder tout cela jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. »

Devant leur air surpris, il précisa :

« Hannibal a toujours fonctionné sur le principe que l’on nomme palais de la mémoire. »

Le silence qui s’ensuivit fut plutôt gênant. Jack et Brian s’entreregardaient d’un air circonspect ; le commissaire sourit d’un sourire dépourvu d’humour.

« Il s’agit d’un moyen mnémotechnique qui remonte à l’Antiquité, intervint Jimmy. Il aurait été inventé par Simonide de Céos et permet d’ordonner et de conserver ses souvenirs en les associant à des lieux connus. Pour faire simple, expliqua-t-il, on mémorise un lieu particulier, un château par exemple, et on associe les éléments dont on souhaite se souvenir à ses pièces. On les visite ensuite mentalement pour accéder aux souvenirs liés.

― Je pense que l’on peut considérer qu’Hannibal a élevé cette technique au rang d’art, poursuivit Popil en hochant la tête. Je vous dis cela car sa tante, lady Murasaki, m’avait parlé de ses visites chez le psychiatre. Comme vous le savez, poursuivit-il, Hannibal est longtemps resté mutique à la suite du traumatisme qu’il a vécu quand il avait huit ans. Il a été suivi pour cela et il arrivait, lors des séances, qu’il se détache totalement de l’instant présent. Le spécialiste lui avait dit penser que le gosse utilisait la méthode des loci pour fuir le réel ou, plus probablement, rechercher la vérité sur son passé qu’il avait refoulé. Il lui aurait dit qu’on pouvait lui parler et même le secouer sans qu’il ne réagisse.

« Techniquement, poursuivit-il, on se représente l’endroit un peu comme une visite virtuelle. On n’est pas vraiment dans le lieu en question. Hannibal, si. Il marche dans ce palais, il manipule les objets, il les réarrange de ses propres mains… Il conserve là-dedans tout ce qui lui est cher, lui plait ou qu’il veut mémoriser à jamais. »

Il se tut un instant pour toucher du doigt l’un des scalpels aiguisés.

« Pour avoir longuement discuté avec son directeur de thèse, je sais qu’il usait de son palais de mémoire pour apprendre les veines, les tissus, les muscles, bref, tous les éléments du corps humain. Le connaissant et au vu des photographies que vous m’avez montré des mises en scènes dont il est incontestablement l’auteur – à mes yeux, s’entend, je sais que j’ai tendance à être quelque peu fanatique en ce qui concerne Hannibal Lecter – je pense qu’il est tout à fait probable qu’il les ait exposés comme des œuvres d’art ou les écorchés du Musée de l’Homme. Et je pense que pour cela, il s’est assis dans son palais de mémoire, ou planté devant une paillasse qui s’y trouverait, et s’est occupé de la préparation des corps et autres organes de A à Z.

« Vous pouvez être sûr, agent Zeller, continua Popil, que si cette maison était chère au cœur d’Hannibal, elle constitue désormais une aile de son palais qui, selon toute vraisemblance, doit déjà être gigantesque. Cette maison, ainsi que tout ce qui s’y trouve, si tant est que cela ait de l’importance à ses yeux. »

Il se tut enfin et le silence se fit à nouveau, les trois hommes mesurant peu à peu la terrible efficacité de la mémoire du tueur en série. Finalement, Jimmy Price rompit le silence :

« S’il avait pu se contenter de son palais pour commettre ses meurtres et s’abstenir de jouer à ça dans la vraie vie… »

Son ton était presque comique et, dans d’autres circonstances, ils auraient sans doute ri. Pascal Popil lui sourit néanmoins.

« C’est vrai, vous avez raison. Mais tuer n’est pas un besoin fondamental chez lui, c’est quelque chose de plus… pas secondaire, non, mais…

― Il fait ses courses ? tenta Brian.

― Oui, enchaîna le Français avec une grimace, c’est cela. Et, en passant, il débarrasse le monde de ceux qu’il considère comme "pas suffisamment humains", voire, "pas du tout humains". »

Il se tut et Jack Crawford inclina la tête en signe d’assentiment.

« Je suis d’accord avec vous sur un point, commissaire. Pour lui, ces gens ne sont que de la viande sur pied. Mais je pense pour ma part qu’il connaît des pulsions, comme tous les tueurs. »

Son vis-à-vis secoua immédiatement la tête.

« En ce cas, nous demeurerons en désaccord, agent Crawford. Je maintiens ce que j’ai dit : il ne tue ni pour le plaisir, ni pour répondre à un besoin viscéral. Sinon, je pense qu’étant donné le phénomène, ce ne serait pas une cinquantaine de victimes que nous aurions, mais plusieurs centaines. Ou plus encore. »

Aucune contradiction ne vint, cette fois-ci, et le silence se fit encore plus oppressant. L’idée d’un tel nombre de morts les faisait frissonner d’effroi.

« Remontons, dit finalement Jack. Nous inventorierons le sous-sol plus tard. Allons plutôt voir s’il n’y a pas encore quelque monstruosité cachée dans la partie officielle. »


End file.
